Star Wars: The Phantom Rebel
by The Storymaster1000
Summary: While battling Skulker, Danny's sucked through a Ghost Portal and finds himself in a strange place. He meets a group of Rebels fighting the Evil Galactic Empire and gets mixed up with them; now Danny has to decide between helping his new friends or finding a way home; while also dealing with this Force that people keep saying he's strong with and how not to give into the Dark Side
1. Chapter I: A Disturbance in The Force

**Hello my fellow Authors and Readers of FanFiction; The Storymaster1000 here and with a special treat. First off I know that I should be working on the next chapter to Mother of a Phantom; and yes I have been in fact It should hopefully (Holidays and Christmas providing) should be done and out next week. However this is something I worked on the sidelines and I wanted to share it with people as today seems appropriate; like usual I'll talk and explain more in the outro; but I figured this would be a nice thing to share with; also I do not own the rights to Danny Phantom or Star Wars; I know big shocker but we have to say that at the beginning of every new story, so without further ado; that crossover I mentioned I was thinking of doing...**

* * *

 **STAR WARS:**

 **THE PHANTOM REBEL**

 **CHAPTER I: A DISTURBANCE IN THE FORCE**

 **.**

 **DANNY PHANTOM; THE HALFA PROTECTOR OF EARTH IS IN TROUBLE**

 **WHILE ON HIS WAY TO SEE HIS MENTOR CLOCKWORK, THE GHOST**

 **MASTER** **OF TIME** **DANNY HAS BEEN AMBUSHED BY HIS FOE SKULKER**

 **THE SELF PROCLAIMED GREATEST HUNTER IN THE GHOST ZONE** **WHILE**

 **PHANTOM IS DEALING WITH SKULKER ANOTHER PROBLEM ARISES**

 **A LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY** **A GROUP OF REBELS**

 **ARE** **ON** **THE RUN** **FROM THE EVIL GALACTIC EMPRIE** **HAVING BEEN SET**

 **UP BY THE EMPIRE FOR A MURDER OF THE LOTHAL** **MINSITER** **THE REBELS**

 **ARE NOW FORCED TO FLEE BEFORE THEY** **ARE CAPTURED** **LITTLE DO**

 **EITHER REALIZE THAT THE FORCE** **HAS** **PLANS** **AND THE EVENTS THAT**

 **HAVE** **BEEN PUT IN MOTION WILL** **EITHER FREE THE GALAXY** **OR CEMENTE**

 **THE REIGN OF THE EVIL** **EMPEROR FOREVER...**

* * *

Danny Phantom crashed into the ground; creating a crater in the floating rock as he was blown out of the air. As he started to pick himself up he looked up to see his attacker lunging at him. Just like they say how one see's there life flash before their eyes before death; Danny viewed his entire life up to this moment. This had happened to him only once before; except the first time; he didn't exactly die. Danny Fenton was the son of Jack and Maddie Fenton; two of the world's leading ghost hunters and experts. He didn't have a popular life; always being made fun of due to his parents crazy ideas and only having two friends. But they were the best friends he could ever have. One day; when he was fourteen; he came home to see his parents building a very strange machine. His parents were building what they called a Ghost Portal; which they hoped would allow them to travel into The Ghost Zone; another dimension where Ghosts dwell. However when they tried it; the machine failed.

Danny later brought his two best friends; Sam Manson and Tucker Foley over to see the machine. Somehow; his friend Sam managed to convince him to take a look in the portal. That was when his life changed. While in the portal he had accidentally found a second "on" button; courtesy of his Dad. Before he or his friends could do anything the portal blazed to life with him still inside it. Danny had seen his life flash before his eyes then. When the portal turned on Danny was electrocuted and doused in large amounts of Ectoplasm; the substance that all ghosts and The Ghost Zone are made of. But instead of killing him the Ectoplasm bonded with his very DNA; turning him into a half-human, half-ghost hybrid called a Halfa. When he walked out of the portal his raven black hair had turned a snowy white; his icy blue eyes a glowing neon green the colors of his hazmat suit were reversed.

He and his friends later discovered that being a halfa gave him the powers of a ghost. He could turn invisible; intangible and fly; plus he getting more powers and becoming more powerful every day. Unfortunately the portal also let other ghosts able to leave the Ghost Zone and come to his hometown of Amity Park. Danny decided to use his powers to protect his town and everybody in it as the hero Danny Phantom. It was not an easy life; having a human life and a ghost life; fighting many ghosts daily and other things. He had fought many things over the years from monsters made of meat; to overgrown weeds; tyrants and Ghost Kings; even himself in a future where he turned evil.

Now Danny was in the Ghost Zone fighting against Skulker; the Ghost Zone's self proclaimed greatest hunter who has been obsessed with hunting him and taking his pelt as a trophy because he is a Halfa. Danny didn't usually come into The Ghost Zone unless he had to. In fact he was on his way to visit his mentor Clockwork, the Ghost of Time about something; but then he was attacked by Skulker. Usually Danny would just be annoyed by Skulker; but for some reason Skulker was playing for keeps today as he had upgraded his arsenal and was coming at him with everything he had. Danny managed to dodge as Skulker stabbed the ground where Danny had just been. Danny then delivered a powerful kick; sending Skulker flying and breaking off the wrist blades that Skulker had; still embedded into the ground.

"Seriously Skulker; when are you going to give it up; how many times are we going to go through the same routine?" Danny asked in annoyance as he fired a ghost ray at Skulker.

"Until your pelt is resting beside my bed." Skulker said as he dodged the beam.

"That's still gross."

Skulker raised his hand and a cannon popped out; upon firing it Danny saw a green glowing net coming towards him. Danny rolled out of the way and charged at Skulker; managing to deliver a blow to his gut before elbowing him in the face followed by a follow up punch. Danny then quickly put both of his fists together and delivered an uppercut to Skulker; sending the mechanical ghost hunter flying backwards. Skulker landed on the ground and his mechanical head rolled off; its metal wires still connected to its body through. Skulker's skull like faceplate opened up to reveal the real Skulker who was no more than 2 inches tall. The small green blob kept flipping switches; pushing buttons and turning knobs trying to keep his battle suit operational to catch his prey. But all that worked were some weapons; which were practically useless if the suit couldn't move.

"Now if we're done here there are other things for me to do today."

"I'll get you next time whelp; you're pelt will be at the side of my bed one of these days!" the small blob of a hunter yelled.

"I highly doubt that."

Danny was about to take off and continue to make his way to Clockwork's Tower when a sudden flash of green caught his eyes. Danny turned in the direction to see a Ghost Portal open up a few feet beside him. One of the most common dangers in The Ghost Zone; aside from the ghosts of course were ghost portals. Why because they were unpredictable; sometimes portals had patterns and opened in the same place for the same amount of time. But for the most part they appeared at random. What made them even more dangerous was that they could appear anywhere at any time and stay open for who knows how long; and you never know what's on the other side. Danny raised his hands; ready to blast any threat that walked out. But after half a minute of waiting and nothing emerging from the swirling green mass, Danny gave up.

Skulker looked at his prey with hatred. Two years he'd been hunting the Halfa and each time it ended with defeat and failure. If only is suit was working again he could take him out now while he was distracted. In anger he smashed his controls; causing his suit to jerk; moving one of his suits robotic limbs aimed at the Halfa. Skulker smirked; he had one chance to attack while the Halfa was distracted. Skulker pressed the appropriate button and a green beam shot out of his suit's limb. Danny just now heard the sound of the attack; the humming and swirling of the portal prevented his enhanced hearing to hear the danger in time. He turned around just in time to see the beam hit him square in the chest. Danny was sent flying back; and into the portal; which abruptly closed behind him. Skulker roared in anger; he wanted Phantom on the ground; injured and bleeding; not in the portal. Now Phantom could be anywhere, anyplace or anytime; even a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away.

* * *

Meanwhile; somewhere on the other side of the same portal; a group or people were hiding from their pursuers; they were a group of Rebels. They were a strange group but they had become something like a family in their fight against the Galactic Empire. There was Kanan; their leader who was a former Jedi Padawan who had survived Order 66 that killed most of if not all the other Jedi. The Jedi were the peacekeepers of the galaxy; who used the light side of the Force and fought for the Republic during The Clone Wars. There was Hera Syndulla; the Twi'lek pilot and Captain of their ship The Ghost and was the mother figure of the group. There was also Garazeb Orrelios or simply "Zeb"; a former Lasat honor guard who survived the genocide of his people at the hands of the Empire. Sabine Wren; the Mandalorian explosive artist of the team who never spoke much of her past but loved to mess with the Empire. She enjoys adding an artistic flare to the crew's missions whenever she can. C1-10P or "Chopper" was the team's astrodroid; who loved to mess with the team; especially Zeb and their latest addition; Ezra Bridger. Ezra was a fifteen year old force sensitive that Kanan had taken as a Padawan; who had lived on the streets for years after the Empire took his parents away.

Right now they were hiding in Ezra's old home; evading the Empire after a mission they went on fell apart. They were going to extract an Imperial defector; the Minister of Lothal Maketh Tua who wanted to defect. But it had been a set up and the Minister was killed; the Rebels taking the blame for her murder. Now they had to get off of Lothal and meet back up with the fleet that made up the rest of the Rebellion they were part of. They were just going over the plan when Kanan sensed something. He sensed something in the Force; a great disturbance. It was so strong that Kanan forced himself to sit before he fell down. He quickly looked over to see Ezra was also affected by it. Ezra, while strong with the force was not as attuned or trained with it as much as he was so for him to sense it as well meant it was something important. The rest of his group noticed them and grew concerned. While they didn't all understand the Force or Jedi ways as Kanan kept explaining to them they knew it was important.

"Kanan; did you feel that?" Ezra asked.

"Yes; there was a great disturbance in the force; something is wrong."

"What is it?"

"I don't know; but it's going to have to wait; right now we need to get off Lothal; we'll find out later once we're safe."

* * *

Danny opened his eyes to see the black star filled night sky. His body ached and he slowly got up; his head was spinning and he was just starting to regain his senses. The last thing he remembered was fighting Skulker; then being hit by an attack and being sent through a portal. Danny quickly looked around; he was in some kind of field; the grass was yellow and tall. Danny knew about portals from Clockwork; he could be anywhere; and it was useless to stay here and expect the portal to open again. The best course of action he could do now was get information. He should find out where he was; when it was and if there was anyone who could help him. But he had to be careful; if he was in the past he didn't want to jeopardize the future. But then Danny figured if that was the case Clockwork would have come for him by now. It was Clockwork's job to keep the time stream stable and flowing; if there was any problem he would take care of it. Danny looked around; he saw a city in the distance; tall grey buildings; and there were strange triangular things hanging over the sky. They looked like they were out of science fiction; like spaceships. Danny wondered if he was in the future; but the city was probably the best place to get answers; so he started to make his way towards it.

When he got to the city he found it strange. First of all the city was empty; there was nobody around. It was like the entire city was deserted; which made no sense for a city of this size. Something else Danny was noticing was a strange feeling. Ever since he got to this weird place he felt something different about himself and his surroundings. It was like he could feel things; he couldn't explain it; maybe it was just a side effect of the portal. It also had been a while since he slept or ate something. While he could go longer without either more than the average human could; he was still half human and needed them. Maybe before he got answers he should find something to eat and then a place to rest; it was night; maybe he should rest and get answers in the morning. Then the thought occurred to Danny, it was night. Maybe that was the reason nobody was around because they were all asleep. It was possible but even in a city this big the idea that everyone in the city being asleep at the same time was doubtful.

"Hey you stop!" a voice behind him said.

Danny turned around to see a group of men approach him. They were wearing some kind of white armor and helmet; and carried some kind of weapon in their hands; it looked like a gun. Danny then remembered he was still in his Phantom form; it would be unwise to change back now in front of these people. He didn't know who they are; maybe they could help him; maybe they were trouble. Danny was thinking the second one because something was telling him he should run. Danny stood his ground as the men ran up to him; they had their weapons raised on him; ready to fire should he try anything.

"You what are you doing out; the city's in lockdown and curfew is in effect." One of the men said; he had decorations and a red pad on his shoulder; which probably meant he was the leader.

"Oh sorry; I didn't know; I'm not from around here; in fact I don't even were here is, I'm a little lost; I don't want any trouble." Danny said; he figured he would give this a try; truthally he really didn't know where he was or what was going on. But if these people were the military or police maybe they could help.

"Well for someone who doesn't want it; you sure found a lot of it; let's see your identification."

"Identification?" Danny asked; he had a bad feeling about this.

"Show us your identification now."

"Well can't say I tried."

Danny; knowing there was going to be trouble; phased through the ground and disappeared from sight as the troops fired their weapons. Blue halo's were coming out of the weapons. Some of the men got hit by a teammate's fire and fell to the ground; stunned but alive. Danny then reappeared a few seconds later and took off running; the remaining men spotted him and called for backup. Danny hated this already; he just wanted to know where he was and what was going on and now he was in trouble with the locals. After a few seconds of running he could see and hear red beams starting to shoot past him. Danny looked to see that the men were shooting at him; their weapons were firing some kind of energy or light; thankfully they were all horrible shots.

Danny had no idea where he was even going; he just kept running. He supposed he could turn invisible or fly away and escape these men easily. But then they would know that he could do that and if he ever ran into them again they would be ready for him. Right now they thought he was just some guy, nothing more; and he would like to keep it that way. So he continued to run through the streets and alleyways; trying to shake the men off his tail. But he knew he would eventually have to fight off the few who did actually manage to catch up to him. Suddenly Danny felt a sting on his shoulder and it caused him to trip to the ground. Danny quickly recovered and looked to see that one of the men had finally managed to hit him. Danny could see the men chasing him stop for a bit. Danny wondered if he would have been able to see a face of shock and surprise if they didn't have those helmets on; they probably weren't expecting him to shrug it off.

Danny figured that he was supposed to be dead or seriously wounded right now; but the blast that hit him was no different from a normal ghost ray. Ghost Rays were something he got hit with constantly if not daily. Danny however continued to run and was impressed that these men were managing to keep track of him. Thanks to his ghost powers Danny could run faster and longer than the average human; they made him more athletic. Danny looked ahead to see two pathways; he was about to take the one on the left; but quickly changed to the one of the right when the left one filled with more of the white armored men. Danny then saw that he had been chased into a dead end; clever; they thought to corner him off. The end of this alleyway was a metal wall and a door which was no doubt locked.

Danny looked behind him to see the men still chasing and shooting at him. Danny sighed; he already kind of showed them his intangibility; plus unless they had the key to the door with them he would lose them here. Danny put an extra boost into his run and sprinted to the door. For a second he could feel satisfaction and delight in the men chasing him. They must have thought they had him caught. Danny didn't know how he was able to feel that but he couldn't dwell on it at the moment. He lunged towards the wall and to the men's surprise; he passed right through it as if it wasn't even there. Danny came to a stop on the other side; he was in a big building and there were a few crates ahead of him. He was about to walk away when he heard the sound of metal moving. Danny turned around just in time to see the men open the door and barge in.

Danny sighed; not the escape he was hoping for; but there weren't that many men who had managed to keep up with him. Besides if all they could do was sting him slightly with their weapons he could take them out easy. Danny made the first move and lunged towards them. They barely had time to react as Danny started to beat them all down. He was a whirlwind of flips, kicks, punches and head butts as one by one the men started to fall to the ground. These men were human; which, while not the normal type of foes he faced; were easier to deal with. The only thing Danny needed to pay attention to was not killing them; because with his powers he could do that easily. However Danny didn't know if he should feel guilty or bad for beating all these people up. They probably were just doing their jobs; but something within him told him that they deserved it; so he kept on beating them.

Danny; having taken care of the last of the armored men; turned his attention back to what was ahead of him. He could now see that he was now in some kind of hanger or landing platform. There was a strange white ship at the end; giant metal things with legs lined up against the walls and crates filled with who knows what everywhere. But it was the people in the room that caught his attention. They were all staring at him; probably because they never saw anything like him before. In the middle of the room were three beings; a teen or boy in an orange jumpsuit and a man in yellow with green armor. They were holding what looked like glowing blue swords. However it was the other man near them who caught his attention. The figure was in black; and wore a mask that looked like a skull or insect head; and a strange sound was coming from him; like hissing or breathing. He also held a glowing stick; but the difference was his was red. Danny felt uneasy; he couldn't explain it but he felt like evil was pouring out of the man. Danny's instincts were telling him to stay away from him; he was dangerous.

Before Danny could do anything though another red beam shot by him and he looked to see more armored troops coming towards him firing their weapons. Danny was getting tired of these guys; their weapons might not hurt him that much but they still stung. Danny decided to focus on them instead of the people in the hanger. He didn't want any more trouble than he was already in; and he did not want to mess with that black figure. He took off towards the approaching troops; only managing to be hit a few times; just shrugging them off like an annoyance. When he was close enough he pounced at the men; and started to beat them all down with his fists.

The Rebels and the figure in black watched the scene unfold before them; their own little fight briefly forgotten or on hold. The Rebels were trying to escape in the shuttle behind them when they were confronted by the black figure. Ezra and Kanan were holding him off to the best of their abilities while Sabine and Zeb took care of the troops accompanied by the black figure; while Hera and Chopper got the ship ready. Then out of nowhere this strange teen shows up with Stormtroopers on his tail and he manages to take them all down with his fists. Now he was shrugging off blaster fire like it was nothing as he took down another squad of Stormtroopers. On top of that the teen just looked weird; it was like he was glowing and he had snow white hair and green eyes that burned like green fire. Kanan knew this distraction was the best time to run away from their attacker; but he somehow could not move himself as he was fascinated by what he was seeing. Something in the Force was telling him to pay attention.

Danny grabbed two of the armored men by the heads and smashed them against each other. The blow was so strong that the helmets shattered and their wearers were knocked out instantly. He then dodged a swing from another man before kicking him in the stomach; wrapping his head around his neck; and flinging him over his shoulder and sending him flying to a pile of crates. Danny then stood up; it looked like he had taken them all out again. He was about to walk away when he felt something hit his head. He recoiled and held his head as he felt a stinging pain. He then turned around to see one man start to get back up; his weapon pointed at Danny. The man was shooting him at close range; even someone with really bad aim could hit him at this distance. Danny was now annoyed; but he had enough when the man shot again and it hit him in the face. Danny raised his hand and fired a ghost ray at the man; sending him to the ground; a weird sound escaping from the man's lungs. Danny didn't know if it was a scream or a yelp.

The Rebels and the black figure could not believe what they had just seen. This teen had been shot in the head twice by a blaster at close range and not only survived; but repaid the trooper in kind by firing a green beam from his hands. The black figure; while intrigued with the boy had other things to do and he was not going to let this boy distract him. He lifted his hand and Danny suddenly felt like something had grabbed him. He fell to the ground and started to fly backwards at a fast rate. Danny felt like something was pulling him; like an invisible force. Danny soon found himself flying towards the black figure. He then came to a stop and landed on the ground before him. Danny started to pick himself up when he saw the man or monster; Danny didn't know which one raised his glowing sword thing. Danny acted fast and raised his hands as the black figure swung it's blade at him.

What happened next stunned everybody; they expected a body to fall to the ground; another victim to the Sith Lord's blade. Kanan and Ezra even looked away knowing that even with their Jedi quick reflexes there was nothing they could do. However when they didn't hear the thump of a body hitting the ground they looked back; and what they saw shocked them. The figure in black even seemed taken aback although it was hard to tell since his true face was concealed. The teen in front of them; managed to stop the swing; by grabbing the blade. His white gloved hands were wrapped against the red blade and were wrestling with the figure for dominance. Danny then moved his arms to the side so that the swing was forced downwards. He then let go as the figure slashed the ground beneath them; leaving a hot orange cut in the floor. Danny knowing that the figure would try to attack again; acted quickly and clenched his hand into a glowing fist. His hand was surrounded by Ectoplasm and glowing with green fire. He then swung and delivered an uppercut to the figure; sending his masked head snapping back. Danny then raised his other hand and fired a ghost ray at him; again and again before putting more power and energy into the last one and sending the figure flying back into a pile of crates.

The Rebels were frozen in their places; the teen in front of them just beat down their attacker and somehow managed to touch a lightsaber blade. Danny took the time to quickly look at his hands; which started to hurt. He looked at the cut the black figure's blade made in the ground. Danny assumed that the glowing blades were like lasers and could cut through anything. Yet all it managed to do to him was give him a cut on his hands and a little burn. The wound was so small it would be healed by tomorrow. But the black figure who was probably attacking these people seemed to be gone. He turned around to leave; but was stopped when he heard a sound behind him.

Danny turned around to see the black figure arise from the crates; ready to fight again. Danny sighed; it seemed like he would have to fight this guy; at least these people he was attacking could now get away. Danny looked at the figure as he raised his blade in preparation to strike again. Well if it's a sword fight the figure wanted; then it was a sword fight he was going to get. Danny raised his hand and used his powers to create an Ectoplasmic blade. It was a power he had learned to do recently; Vlad had done it before. Within seconds a long green, glowing blade was in his hands; blazing with energy like a blade of green fire. Danny somehow felt the surprise in the people surrounding him. He still didn't get how he could feel people's emotions now; maybe it was a new power or ability developing. Danny stopped thinking about it and kept his attention on the figure in black; before making the first move and lunging at him.

* * *

Kanan; finally getting a hold of himself grabbed Ezra and started to make their way towards the shuttle. He didn't know what was going on or who or what that teen was; but right now the figure in black was distracted enough that they could escape. Suddenly the familiar sound of blaster fire filled his ears and he turned around to see more Stormtroopers heading towards him. He and Ezra raised their lightsabers to deflect the shots while Zeb and Sabine fired their weapons. Danny meanwhile was locked in combat with the figure; deflecting each other's attacks. While Danny was good with a blade; or at least that's what Vlad admitted to him at one time; he was not going to win against the black figure who obviously had more experience and training. Every so often he would get an opening and slice Danny; leaving a small cut but nothing more then a flesh wound that would be gone the next day. Danny felt worse the more time he stood around the figure. It was like he could sense the evil; the hate and anger this black figure had; and he didn't know how. Out of the corner of his eye he could see more of the white armored men coming in and they were now fighting the group of people. Something told Danny that it was important for these people to get away; but he didn't know how or why. He could see the men and boy deflecting the beams back at the armored men with their laser blade things and behind them a girl in colorful armor and a...what Danny could only describe as a cat-ape mix were shooting back with similar weapons.

Danny was distracted long enough for the black figure to raise his hand again; but this time not to strike. He raised his hand and shoved it forward; Danny then felt himself flying backwards; like an invisible force had pushed him; just like before. Danny came crashing down near the man and boy; who stepped back to avoid being landed on. Danny started to pick himself up; he noticed the armored girl throwing things onto the legs of the giant metal things. He didn't know what they were. The black figure then appeared in front of him again; more of the armored men behind him. They were going to surround them and capture them. Danny looked around; there was only one thing he could do. He stood his ground and sucked in a deep breath; he then opened his mouth and unleashed his ghostly wail.

The group of people behind him covered their ears at the sound of his powerful attack; so did the men in white armor. Seconds later floor panels in front of him started to uproot and fly into the air; crates were sent flying; along with the armored men as the wail started to push back and obliterate everything in its way; all except one. The black figure seemed to be standing his ground. His hands in the air; yet somehow managing to block out the wail. Only taking a few slides back instead of being sent flying. Danny couldn't keep his wail up for much longer; being his most powerful attack it was also his most power draining. But then something happened; an explosion filled the air and Danny could see out of the corner of his eye the devices the girl in armor threw explode. The giant metal walker things lost footing and came crashing down; right on top of the black figure.

Danny finished his Ghostly wail; leaving him with enough power to retain his ghost form and some of his powers. He sometimes hated using his Ghostly Wail because he always felt extremely tired after it. But he kept his attention to where black figure once stood; the area before him was completely destroyed and now he was probably nothing but guts and splatter under that metal walker thing. Danny didn't mean or wanted to kill him; he had never killed before. He didn't know that the armored girl had set explosives on the legs of that thing and that it would fall right on him. Although he should have had an idea; what else could they have been? But there was nothing he could do now; the black figure was dead and these people were safe; it was time for him to leave. He looked briefly at the people behind him. He could see the man looking at him; observing him like he was an animal in its natural habitat. While the boy at his side looked relived and amazed.

Danny gave a little nod before he stood back up from his hunched position. He prepared to take off when a metallic creak filled the air; it came from behind him. Danny turned around and watched with disbelief as the giant metal walker thing started to rise from the ground. Through the blazing fires that surrounded it Danny could see the black figure underneath; his hand outstretched. The black figure hadn't been harmed by the walker at all; and now he was just shrugging it off him; lifting it like it was nothing. Danny looked to see the two guys that had been fighting the man before; watch with disbelief as well.

"If that doesn't kill him what will?" the boy asked; terror in his voice.

"Not us RUN!" the older man responded.

Danny had to agree with them. This black figure; despite not being a ghost was powerful. Danny had to admit; he was even a bit challenging for him. So if he was having a little trouble stopping this powerful masked man; then this group of people wouldn't be a match for him either. It would be best for them to run and fight another day. It seemed they were doing just that too; as the black figure stood back up and reignited his red sword of light the ship the group was trying to get to started to lift off. They were just waiting for the two guys to reach them. It looked like they were going to get away; Danny figured he might as well use this opportunity to disappear as well. He was starting to get tired and he wanted to take care of his wounds. He also didn't want to have to fight the black figure again so soon if he didn't have too.

Danny was about to take off when his enhanced hearing picked up a concerning sound; it was the sound of a female grunting in pain. Danny turned around just in time to see the girl in armor get blasted by her own shots. She had fired her guns at the black figure in hopes of slowing him down. But the black figure just reflected them off his laser sword and sent them back at her. She got hit in the breastplate and helmet; the force of impact sent her tumbling to the ground and started to roll off the ramp of the rising ship. The two guys who had jumped onto the ramp turned around with shocked faces as they tried to grab the girl. But they weren't fast enough and the girl had fallen off the ship and landed on the cold metal ground.

Danny watched; the ship the group was in continued to rise; about to take off; they didn't have time to go back and get their friend. The black figure was also getting closer; the strange hissing sound and hum of his red blade filled the air as he approached the armored girl. Danny looked; and knew what was going to happen. They were either going to come back to save their friend; risking capture or death; or they were going to leave her behind. Danny could still feel the aches of his muscles and the familiar sense of fatigue set over him; then there was his power drain from his Ghostly Wail attack. But he knew he had to help them; it's what he did; he helped people and something was telling him that these people were special. Danny looked at the girl who was just starting to get up; then at the figure who was approaching; then Danny acted.

Danny lunged towards the girl; the black figure must have somehow sensed he was coming because he swung his weapon towards Danny as he approached. Danny simply dodged the swing; leaping into the air and raised his hands; firing a powerful ghost-ray at the figure. The black figure was sent flying back a few feet and tried to recover so he could make another attack. Danny reached the girl; who was just starting to get up; Danny reached out to help her up. From what Danny could tell she seemed to be alright; just a little shaken. Her armor took the brunt of the damage; leaving two scorch marks on her breastplate and helmet. She was lucky; the mark on her helmet was just above what Danny could only guess was a visor. If it were a few inches lower it probably would have gone through it and into her eye. The girl turned her head to Danny and recoiled a bit in surprise; not expecting to see the strange teen helping her. However her attention soon returned to the black figure as he recovered and started to walk towards them; more white armored men running up behind him.

"Impressive...most impressive; the Force is strong with you boy; but even you are no match for the power of the Dark Side; now surrender or be destroyed; there is no escape." The figure said in a deep voice.

Danny watched as the white armored men started to surround them; he could see the girl reaching for her weapons out of the corner of his eye. They were surrounded; the black figure was right; there was no way out; or at least no way out for a normal person; Danny was far from normal. Acting quickly he grabbed the girl and picked her up bridal style. The girl started to protest; but before she; the armored men or the black figure could do anything; Danny shot up into the air like a rocket. The girl stopped protesting and instead wrapped her arms around his neck; clinging like her life depended on it; trying to adapt and stay calm. Danny looked up to see the shuttle; which was still taking off. He got closer and closer and right before he was going to hit it; he turned himself and the girl in his arms intangible.

* * *

Meanwhile on the shuttle; The Rebels; minus Sabine were arguing over what they should do about their missing teammate. Hera was tending to Kanan's injuries while Zeb and Ezra were trying to get Chopper to turn the ship around. Kanan's thoughts were conflicting in his head of what they should do. Sabine was a part of the team; a part of their family; there was no way they were going to leave her behind for The Empire. But at the same time going back for her now was too dangerous. The area would be swarming with Stormtroopers and there would still be that Sith Lord waiting for them. Kanan hated it but there was nothing they could do for Sabine right now. At best they could regroup with Ashoka and the rest of the fleet and plan a rescue mission. He looked at Hera; she could tell right away what he was thinking and although she hated it; she would have to agree. Kanan was about to get up and inform the rest of the team about his difficult decision when he felt the Force speak out to him again. He saw Ezra stiffen out of the corner of his eye and knew that he felt it too.

Suddenly two blue and translucent objects appeared in the middle of the ship. It was like they passed through the solid underbelly of the ship. Kanan and Hera jumped back in surprise and Zeb and Ezra got in a battle stance; not knowing what had happened. Suddenly color started to come back to the objects to reveal a familiar multi-colored Mandalorian in the arms of the black and white teen that appeared earlier. The teen gently lowered his arms so the girl could stand on the ship; while he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion behind her. Danny was tired and exhausted and just not feeling strong enough to stand anymore. Sabine looked around; trying to make sense of everything that was happening. She hated not knowing what was going on and being kept out of the loop. Just a few seconds ago she was back on Lothal; being surrounded by The Empire. Then she was flying through the air and now she was back with the team. It took a few seconds for the Rebels to register what was going on; but as soon as Hera realized Sabine was on the ship she ran up to the girl; remembering that she had been injured. While also trying to ignore the fact that she suddenly appeared on the ship; she was here now and that's all that mattered at the moment.

"Sabine how are you feeling?" Hera asked; her voice mixed with surprise and concern.

"I'll live...but what is going on around here and who...or what is he?" the girl said pointing to Danny.

The girl; or Sabine as Danny now knew her to be called; removed her helmet from her head. The first thing Danny noticed was the multi-colored and dyed hair. It was a dark shade of blue with orange streaks at the end. It reminded Danny of a fire blazing in the dead of night. Danny tried to pick himself up but he could feel his wounds starting to take it's toll. He's been in this situation before; soon he'll lose consciousness for a few hours while his body heals itself at an advanced rate. He could feel his muscles stiffen and ectoplasm leaking from his cuts made by the strange blade wielded by that black figure. It also didn't help that he used his Ghostly Wail; while he had gotten more control over it and could now do it without automatically reverting back to human form it still drained most of his energy. The rest of the group started to surround him; and Danny was suddenly flooded by a strange feeling. He felt confusion, wonder, fear and concern coming from the others. Ever since he got to this strange place he's been feeling differently and he didn't like it. It was different, new and confusing. He then saw the man slowly approach him; Danny assumed he was the leader of this group.

"Thank you." He simply said.

Danny almost let out a smile. Even being a hero back in Amity Park he would sometimes get a thank you from a citizen he saved. While he didn't require it or any reward for doing his job; doing what he's supposed to do it was always still nice when someone acknowledges it. Danny knew any second he was going to lose consciousness and revert back to his human form. He just hoped his instincts and these new feelings were right and that these people were good. Because he would be in their hands for the next few hours till he regained consciousness.

Then it happened; he blacked out; he collapsed to the ground of the shuttle and lay on the ground like he was asleep. The Rebels were caught off guard and wondered what was going on and whether they should get the teen that helped them medical aid. Suddenly the room was bathed in a blue light and two rings formed around the teen's waist. The beams glowed like a lightsaber; they then traveled over the teen. The Rebels were taken aback by the light and covered their eyes. Seconds after the light vanished they opened their eyes. They did not expect to see what was in front of them; the teen still lay in front of them; but now he had a different appearance. His hair was now raven black instead of a snowy white. His clothes changed into a white T-shirt and blue jeans; red and white sneakers and the glowing green liquid that was oozing out of him was replaced with regular crimson blood. But they could see the teen's chest slowly rising up and down, he was alive and breathing. The Rebels looked on still trying to make sense of what was all going on. Hera, being the mother figure of the team was the first to act.

"Ezra; see if there is a med kit on the ship; Zeb make sure the Empire can't track us; Chopper set a course for the fleet." She said as she started to examine the teen's wounds.

"The fleet; you sure we should be bringing this kid to the fleet; can we trust him?" Zeb said before walking away to do his assigned task.

"The fleet has better medical units and supplies then us; plus I sense confusion in him; he probably doesn't even know where he is or what's going on." Kanan said.

"We don't even know what's going on; who is he?" Sabine said.

"I don't know but I sense the Force is strong with him; I've never sensed anything this powerful before."

"Plus he did save us from that...monster Kanan what was he; another Inquisitor?" Ezra said as he returned with a med kit.

"No...That was something worse." Kanan replied grimly.

"What?"

"A Sith Lord, the ancient enemy of the Jedi."

"How do we fight him?"

"Fight him; Ezra; without this boy's help we would have been lucky to have survived."

"Then that settles it; we'll make for orbit so we can jump away; we'll just need to figure out a way past the blockade the Empire has probably set up by now." Hera said.

"It's not like we can fight; this ship is slow and doesn't have weapons or shields; I think we'll have to smuggle ourselves of Lothal for a change." Sabine said before leaving the room.

Kanan just turned his attention back to the teen lying on the floor of the shuttle. If it hadn't been for him they might have had a harder time getting away; or might not have at all. But Kanan was more interested in finding out what exactly this teen was. Kanan had been too many places in the galaxy over the years and had seen many things. But never before has he ever seen anything able shrug of blaster fire like an annoyance; touch the blade of a lightsaber with little consequence or able to do half the things he's seen this kid do. He also sensed the force within him; he was strong with it. He had also helped them; the least they could do was return the favor. They will take him to the fleet and patch him up; but then Kanan wanted to talk with him; maybe Ahsoka would want to too.

* * *

 **Well there you go; I honestly did not mean for this chapter to be so long. Also I hope you like it; this was a moments thing that I wanted to write; like I first did when I posted Daughter of a Phantom. And like Daughter of a Phantom; I enjoyed writing this and I would love to continue it; however I will only do it if I have enough support and it's liked well enough. And if I do continue to write this then there are two things I have to say; first; my main story Mother of a Phantom must take priority; I want to get that done; this is something I can do on the side when I want to take a little break from writing just about Danny Phantom. Also since this is a moment's thing if I am to continue the story then I'm going to need some help as I don't have a plan; so if you want it continued please tell me in the review what you would like or be interested in seeing. Also please let me know if there is anything in this chapter I can fix or better explain; like I said this was a moments thing that I wanted to share. I will also address some concerns that some of you might have; if I continue this story I will not make Danny Overpowered and better then the entire team of Rebels; each of the Rebels have their own strengths and weaknesses and they all work great as a team; I'm not going to side line them because I hate it when people do crossovers and they favor one character more then the others so to set your fears aside if I continue this I won't overpower Danny or favor him; if anything I like Star Wars more then Danny Phantom; I know it's hard to believe looking at my stories but I found writing for him easier then others; but anyways I don't know if I'll continue this; I probably will; especially if you all like it; so please if you like this and would like to see in continued please favorite and follow; and please everybody review; let me know what you think of it so far and what you would like to see until next time...**

 **The Stroymaster1000.**

 **PS: IT"S FIANLLY HERE! WITHIN THE NEXT FEW HOURS I WILL HAVE SEEN STAR WARS: EPISODE VII: THE FORCE AWAKENS, I FEEL LIKE A KID AGAIN LIKE WHEN I SAW STAR WARS: EPISODE III: REVENGE OF THE SITH IN THEATERS; MY CHILDHOOD HAS RETURNED AND I PREPARED BY WATCHING ALL THE MOVIES; ALL OF CLONE WARS AND REBELS, I HAVE TO GO AND GET EVERYTHING READY...MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU ALL!**


	2. Chapter II: The Mysterious Guest

**Hello my fellow authors and readers of FanFiction. Well I'm not surprised that this story has been well received; and like I said if it's doing well I'll continue it. So here you go Star Wars: The Phantom Rebel is now officially a story I'm writing. As always stick around for the outro for more details; but otherwise hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

 _ **STAR WARS:**_

 _ **THE PHANTOM REBEL**_

 _ **CHAPTER II: THE MYSTERIOUS GUEST**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **STRANDED! DURING A BATTLE WITH HIS LONG TIME**_

 _ **FOE**_ _ **SKULKER; DANNY PHANTOM FOUND HIMSELF SUCKED**_

 _ **INTO**_ _ **A NERBY GHOST PORTAL AND TRANSPORTED TO**_

 _ **A STRANGE**_ _ **WORLD. WHILE INVESTIGATING TO FIND OUT**_

 _ **WHERE**_ _ **AND WHEN**_ _ **HE WAS HE STUMBLED ACROSS**_ _ **THE**_

 _ **LOTHAL REBELS TRYING TO ESCAPE**_ _ **FROM THE EVIL**_

 _ **SITH LORD; DARTH VADER. AFTER SAVING THEM FROM**_

 _ **VADER; DANNY COLLAPSES FROM EXHAUSTION; THE REBELS**_

 _ **HAVE BROUGHT**_ _ **HIM WITH THEM TO THEIR FLEET**_ _ **PHEONIX**_

 _ **ONE. HOPING TO GET**_ _ **SOME**_ _ **ANSWERS ONCE THEIR STRANGE**_

 _ **RESCUER AWAKES...**_

* * *

It had been a chaotic couple hours for the crew of the Ghost. They were currently all sitting around a table in an isolated room getting debriefed on the events of the past several hours by Commander Sato and Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka Tano and Commander Sato were two of the higher-ups in the small Rebellion that was formed out of smaller Rebel cells created to fight the Empire. Ahsoka Tano; like Kanan was once a Jedi Padawan. However she left the Jedi Order after she was framed for a crime and nobody believed her. Well nobody except for her master; the legendary Anakin Skywalker. Feeling betrayed and not welcome she left The Jedi Order. Her decision spared her as she was not with the other Jedi when Emperor Palpatine executed Order 66. Since then she has been fighting against the Empire in secret. She has been providing missions to the Rebel cells under her alias "Fulcrum". Her true identity was unknown to most of the Ghost's crew until a few weeks ago when protocols were changed.

Ahsoka was interested; to say the least at what the crew were currently telling her and Commander Sato. Apparently after their mission to extract Minister Tua fell apart they had to find another way off the planet. They had come to an Imperial Hanger to steal an Imperial Shuttle. However they were confronted by Darth Vader; the Emperor's right hand and a Sith Lord. Vader was personally responsible for wiping out the Jedi in the Jedi Temple at the end of The Clone Wars. While The Ghost's crew were trying to escape a strange boy appeared; with a group of Stormtroopers on his tail. The boy was currently in the ships med bay. Apparently he was injured during the events of their escape and required medical attention. However; and much to the Ghost Crew's confusion and surprise; when they brought the boy in there was not a scratch on him. But it was better to be safe than sorry so they placed him in the medical bay anyways. They would keep him there until they figured out what to do with him. Apparently this boy had managed to take out all of the Stormtroopers chasing him and more down before he engaged Vader in combat. Ahsoka admitted the boy was brave; but foolish to take on Vader. This only led to her surprise when Kanan told her that the teen actually managed to hold his own against the Sith Lord. Apparently this boy could shrug off blaster fire like it was nothing and physically touch the blade of a Lightsaber.

"Wait; back up; you're saying this boy touched a lightsaber blade?" she asked; wanting to make sure she heard that right.

"I know it sounds impossible but that's what happened. Ezra and I were both right there to see it. The Sith Lord raised his blade to cut the boy down and the boy just grabbed the blade. His hands were wrapped around it." Kanan responded.

"What happened after that?" Sato asked.

"After he grabbed the lightsaber he punched The Sith Lord in the face and then shot him into a pile of crates."

"He punched a Sith Lord in the face?" Ahsoka asked; both shocked and impressed.

"How did he shoot a Sith Lord into a pile of crates?" Sato asked.

"That's something else. This boy can apparently shoot green energy out of his hands. Almost like green blaster fire; and almost to the same effect. After he blasted the Sith Lord away; it looked like he was about to leave. But then the Sith Lord reappeared. This is where things got even more interesting."

"Really, we have a boy who can apparently shrug of blaster fire, touch a lightsaber and shoot blaster bolts from his hands; how can it can any more interesting?"

"He pulled out a green lightsaber and fought The Sith Lord." Ezra answered.

Ahsoka almost fell out of her chair; Commander Sato having a similar reaction. This story was already ridiculous and too impossible to be real. If it wasn't for the fact that Ahsoka knew that Hera and Kanan weren't the type of people to make up mission details and that she could tell the entire ghost crew were telling the truth through The Force; Ahsoka would have left the room by now. Now this impossible boy was a Jedi. That would explain why she felt the Force so strong within him when they brought him aboard the ship. However the boy was too young to have been a surviving Jedi. He looked to be around Sabine's age; which meant he would have to have been born during The Clone Wars. But when she looked over the boy before they put him in the medical bay; he didn't have any weapons on him. Ahsoka would have noticed if the boy had a lightsaber.

"How can that be; there wasn't anything on him when you brought him into sick bay. Could he have lost it on Lothal?" Sato asked; confirming Ahsoka's thoughts.

"No; sorry; Ezra might have left out one little detail about the lightsaber." Kanan interjected.

"What would that be?"

"It appeared out of nowhere. If I had to guess, he created it. The reason I believe this is that it wasn't like any lightsaber I've seen. While it glowed like a lightsaber; the blade part was thicker and appeared to be made of green fire. There was also no sign of any hilt or grip; it was like it came from his hand."

"So now we can add creating lightsabers to the list of things this boy can apparently do." Sato added in disbelief.

Ahsoka continued to listen as the entire Ghost crew continued to recap what happened on Lothal. Ahsoka's interest grew with each added detail and description of the boy. This boy was turning out to be some kind of all powerful being strong with the Force. Ahsoka wondered; she had met all powerful beings before. She wondered if there was a chance that this boy was a Force Wielder. Ahsoka, her master; Anakin Skywalker and his master; Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi once encountered three force wielders on the planet Mortis. It was an interesting and enlightening adventure to say the least but she never expected to run into their kind again after the turn out of their adventure. Ahsoka's mind buzzed with the possibilities of what anomaly this boy could be. However they would have to wait for him to wake up before they could get any definitive answers. So for now all she could do was listen to the crew of the Ghost recount the events that transpired on Lothal.

* * *

Danny tried to open his eyes; but they were still too heavy and tired to open. He had just regained consciousness a mere few minutes ago. His body felt sore and tired; which was a common after effect of his advanced healing. Right now the best thing for him to do is find something to eat and then find a place to rest for an hour or two. Danny shifted his body; feeling comfortable fabrics beneath him. He wondered if he was back home lying comfortably in his bed. He tried to open his eyes again; still no luck there but he was able to see a bright light over him. Danny didn't remember having a bright light in his room and wondered when he got one. Danny then started to remember; he fought Skulker then got sucked through a portal. Danny's mind started to become more active and alert when he remembered this. Could the events of the armored men and black figure all have been a dream or was it real.

Danny suddenly felt a sharp poke in his arm. His eyes snapped open and on alert. He looked to see he was in a white room. The walls and floor were white; there were glowing buttons and lights and he was lying in a bed. He was also hooked up to something like a futuristic IV as there was a tube hooked up to his arm. But the strangest thing was what Danny saw were beside him. There were two robots standing on opposite ends of the bed he was lying in. One was looking at a monitor screen and the other was pulling a needle out of his arm; extracting his blood. Danny suddenly panicked. He had no idea where he was; when he was or how long he had been here and now people were harvesting his blood. After what happened with Vlad and his clones Danny didn't like the idea of people taking his blood. People could also find out his secret by analyzing his blood; discovering his DNA and maybe finding a way to make more Halfa's. Danny also wasn't a big fan of needles to begin with either. He was not going to let them take his blood.

Acting quickly Danny raised his hand towards the robot taking his blood and fired a Ghost Ray at it. While they weren't as powerful as they were in his Phantom form they still did damage. The robot was hit and it fell to the ground; dropping the needle and having its contents spill all over the ground. Danny; not wanting anyone to recover his blood fired another beam of ectoplasm at his own blood; incinerating it in a puff of green fire. The other robot noticed this and turned its attention towards him. Danny didn't give the robot anytime to do anything as he blasted the robot two. The robot was sent flying backwards and smacking against a white door with a metal clang. Danny then looked around; there was nobody or anything else here at the moment to stop him. Danny took the opportunity to hop out of the bed and ripped the IV out of him. Suddenly the white door where one of the robots lay opened up and two men walked in; weapons in hand. Danny turned to face them; raising his hands as his eyes glowed a neon green.

* * *

"Wait he flew you up to the shuttle?"

"I don't know how else to describe it. One minute we're being surrounded by the Empire. The next I'm in his arms and he's flying up towards the shuttle. The next thing I know we're both in the shuttle with everybody else and he's collapsed on the ground." Sabine said.

"But how can he fly without a jetpack; let alone get into a sealed shuttle?" Sato asked; he was obviously having trouble believing any of this as well.

"I don't know; but after he flew us up to the shuttle we just passed through it and I got this weird feeling."

"What kind of feeling?"

"Well it was a tingling feeling; like how sometimes a part of your body falls asleep and feels strange. Only this time it was my entire body and it only happened when we passed through the shuttle and as soon as we were on it the feeling stopped."

Suddenly a beeping sound started to come from the end of the room; catching everyone's attention. Sato and Ahsoka gave strict orders not to be interrupted unless there was an emergency. Sato got up and walked to the door. Ahsoka started to probe around the ship using The Force. Trying to get a sense of what was going on. Right now was not the best time for an Imperial attack. She zeroed in around the med bay when she picked up a lot of fear and confusion. She immediately realized what was going on and was about to stand up when Sato pressed a button beside the door. The door opened to reveal two of his men; weapons in hand.

"What is it; Imperials?" Sato asked.

"No sir; there seems to be a disturbance in the Med Bay." The men reported.

"It seems like our guest is awake." Ahsoka responded.

"Quickly to the Med Bay!" Sato ordered.

With that the entire Ghost Crew and Ahsoka stood up from their seats and followed Sato and his med down the corridors of the ship until they reached the med bay. They didn't know what to expect when they got there. They had placed two guards outside the med bay just in case their guest wasn't friendly. But they didn't figure they would actually need them since the boy had saved them from the Empire. The boy had managed to catch their attention and interest. They wanted to know what exactly he was and why he helped them. Especially since Kanan revealed to them that he was strong in the Force. Again most of the crew didn't understand The Force or how it worked; but they knew it was a big deal.

They were not expecting what they saw when they reached the med bay. There were emergency sirens blazing, two men on the ground unconscious and a green fire blazing in the middle of the room. The two 2-1B surgical Droids that were tending the boy were damaged; but not destroyed. A few hours in maintenance and they would be good as new. However and the thing that worried them most was that there was no sign of their guest. The only sign of movement in the entire medical bay was a swinging ventilation cover. The cover was swinging by the hinges like something opened and traveled into it. Ahsoka was the first to step into the room. She took in her surroundings and used the Force to see if she could get the story of what happened here. All she felt was fear and confusion. The boy did all of this out of panic.

Sato and the rest of the Ghost Crew stepped into the med-bay. Chopper wheeled himself over to the small fire and put it out using one of his many internal gadgets. Zeb and Hera tended to the two men and sat them both up; checking them for injuries. All they managed to find were scorch marks on their cloths. Like something had blasted them. Not enough to kill them but enough to stun them. Ezra was checking the downed droids while Kanan, Sabine and Sato just looked over the scene.

"Where did he go?" Sato asked.

"It looks like he went up the ventilation shaft." Sabine said pointing to the swinging ventilation cover.

"We have an intruder on our ship; I want him found." Sato said as he turned to the two men who came with him.

"Commander Sato wait. Let's not do anything rash here." Ahsoka said.

"Rash; we have a hostile on our ship. Every moment he's free puts us in danger. We don't know his intentions."

"Exactly; we don't know his intentions; but I think the same can be said for us. Kanan don't you sense it? The fear, the confusion, this wasn't an attack. From what you described seeing back on Lothal he could have easily killed these men and destroyed the droids. But he didn't; this wasn't an attack; this was a defensive reaction out of fear and confusion."

"Yes; even back on Lothal I sensed it coming from him." Kanan agreed.

"This boy probably doesn't even know where he is or what we want with him. If we corner him like an animal it won't help anyone." Hera said.

"Besides you know what they say about cornered animals; and the last thing we want is for this kid to go on the offensive." Zeb said.

"Then how do you suppose we find him?" Sato asked.

"Well we know he's on the ship. Have it locked down. No one comes or leaves until we find him. Kanan, Ezra and I can sense him through The Force so we can track him somewhat. I recommend we split into groups and go to different parts of the ship to find him." Ahsoka said.

"Great Idea. Ezra you and Sabine search the maintenance bay and engine room. Ahsoka you and Hera search the crew's quarters and mess hall and I'll take Zeb, Chopper and a few men to search the hanger and the communications room." Kanan proposed.

"Yes; a small search group would be better than a ship wide manhunt; that way we won't scare him." Sato agreed.

"After seeing what this kid could do I'm surprised he's the one scared of us." Zeb added.

"I'll remain on the bridge in case our guest comes to visit us there. I'll also send an order through the ship to alert everyone to keep an eye out but if they spot our guest; only report his location and not to engage. I'd like it to happen without our guest knowing so it may take a while to pass through the ship." Sato said.

"Same goes for the rest of you. If you find him report his location and don't fight him. We aren't looking to make an enemy out of him we just want to know who or what he is and why he helped us." Kanan said to everyone.

Everyone nodded in agreement before running off into their group to start their search. Ezra and Sabine started to make their way to the maintenance bay while Ahsoka and Hera headed towards the crews quarters. Kanan, Zeb, Chopper and the two men that came with Sato started to make their way to the hanger. Kanan just hoped they would be able to find the boy without incident. After seeing what this boy could do the last thing he wanted was to make the kid an enemy. Especially with The Force so strong with him; a cold shiver overtook him when he thought of what could happen if the boy fell to the power of the Dark Side. All hope would be lost as nothing would be able to stop him.

* * *

Danny continued to make his way through the ventilation shafts of this strange place. After those two armed men burst into the room he was in he shot them with his Ghost Rays. He made sure to do it in his human form so they wouldn't severely hurt the men. After knocking them out he noticed the ventilation system above him and decided to make it his escape route. Danny felt like he was in a nightmare. First he was sucked through a strange portal to who knows where and who knows when. Now he's traveling through a ventilation shaft trying to get away from people who wanted to take his blood for who knows what. On top of all that he seems to have been developing a new power which lets him know what people and environments are feeling. Of all the times to start to develop a new power it had to be while he was in a strange place.

Danny slowed down a bit; he had been traveling non-stop through the vents for the past several minutes. He needed to rest and collect his thoughts. He needed to prioritize what he needed to do. He didn't know where he was and he was also tired and hungry. The first thing he should do before anything else was find out where he was. He would feel a lot better once he knew that. So what would be best was for him would be to find a window or an information kiosk or something that would tell him where he was. Then after that he should find something to eat; he was starving. He didn't know how long he had been out; it could have been hours. Then after eating he should find a place to rest. So it was simple; information, food, sleep; that felt like a good plan for the time being.

Danny continued to move through the ventilation shaft until he came to a dead end; well it was more of a dead drop. Danny looked down to see a vent cover at the bottom of the shaft heading downwards and figured that would be a good way to make an exit. Danny slowly slid down the shaft; spreading his limbs out to control the speed of his decent until he reached the bottom. He then slowly and silently opened the cover till it gave way. Acting quickly Danny turned invisible so nothing could see him as he dropped into a large room. Danny landed on the ground; invisible and looked around taking in his surroundings.

Danny saw he was in a large room filled with several strange objects. They looked like space ships or small fighters. Like something he would see on science-fiction covers or drawings. They ranged in cover from white and red, blue and green. There were also a few strange robots moving all over the room. It looked like they were tending to the ships; cleaning them, refuelling them and repairing them. There were also a few humans in the room as well. They wore strange clothing but either looked like pilots of the craft or people who worked on them. Danny then turned around to see what else the room had to offer. That's when he froze in his place; so shocked that he actually dropped his invisibility.

Danny looked out to see an opening in the room. The only thing separating him from what was on the other side was a thin, translucent blue beam of light. Danny looked out to see the vast expanse of space; the final frontier. Danny didn't know what to think. Ever since he was a little kid he had always wanted to be an astronaut. He had always wanted to go into space and explore the unknown. He'd even been to space once before on one of his adventures. After the amazement and excitement started to disappear it suddenly clicked with Danny. He was in space; the portal must have taken him to the future; or another dimension where humans have gained the ability to travel though space. If it wasn't for the fact that he was currently trapped here he would have thought it was so cool. If the situation had been different he would have loved to travel to different planets and worlds. See aliens and do so many things out of science fiction. But no, he had to find a way home. But at least he knew one thing, where he was; that would currently be on a ship in space.

* * *

Kanan, Zeb, Chopper and a few of Sato's men were making their way to the ship's hanger. That's where they decided to look first and the force was telling Kanan to go there. He could feel the boy's presence. His fear and confusion; however he recently found it replaced with excitement, wonder and amazement and wondered what the boy could have found. They reached the door to the hanger and Kanan pressed the button to enter.

"So uh Kanan what's the plan once we find the kid?" Zeb asked; hands on his Bo-Rifle.

"We talk to him; he woke up in a strange place; he's scared and confused. We don't want to make it worse."

"Still hard to believe he's scared of us."

The doors to the hanger opened and they started to enter. Kanan sent a wave out through the Force; getting a sense of everything and one in the room. Even he didn't expect it to pick the boy up right away; but it did. Kanan looked in the direction he sensed the boy and saw him looking out into the vastness of space. The boy's strange cloths also making him stick out like a sore thumb. Kanan could still feel the feelings of excitement and amazement within him. Kanan wondered if this was the boy's first time in space; as those were what people felt when they travel in space for the first time. He raised his hand to stop Zeb and the others form walking. They looked to him and then followed his gaze to see the boy; again cloths made him stand out.

"Well that was easy; so now what?" Zeb asked.

"You stay here with the men. If things don't go as planned he can't escape; call the others let them know we found him; Chopper let's go say hi." Kanan said.

* * *

Danny knew it wasn't a good idea to stay out here in the open. But he couldn't bring himself to move. He felt like he could spend hours here just looking out into the vastness of space. Suddenly he got a strange feeling within him; like something was warning him; something was coming towards him. Danny really hated this new power. He didn't know what it was and he didn't like how it made him feel. He also couldn't get any help with it because his ghost allies were off in the Ghost Zone. Danny quickly turned around to see two things approaching him. One was the man from before and the other was one of the robots. Although this one was shorter and older than the others he's seen. It looked like it had been put together with spare parts to many times to count. The man noticed Danny had turned around and raised his hands. Either in defense or to show he had no weapons. Danny didn't know which one it was but he raised his in return.

"Hey kid; what are you doing here this area is off limits." Said a voice beside him.

Danny, the man and the robot looked to see another man approaching them. He was making his way towards Danny. Danny's new power started to work again as he was filled with feelings. He could feel that the man approaching him was annoyed and angry. Probably coming to remove him from this area he supposedly wasn't supposed to be in. The man reached out to grab Danny; which was a big mistake. Danny instead grabbed the man and flipped him over his shoulder; sending him crashing to the ground in front of him. Seconds later Danny felt a sting; then his entire body was in pain as he was electrified. Danny looked to see that the robot had fired something at him. There was a small prod coming out of its metallic body, the ends sparking with electricity.

If there was one thing Danny really hated in his line of work it was being electrocuted. For one it wasn't fun; but it was also personal for him. Being electrocuted brought back memories of when he was turned into a Halfa. When he was in the portal he was electrocuted by it. It felt like every single cell in his body was on fire and being ripped apart. It was the most painful thing he's ever experienced in his life and every time someone electrocuted or shocked him it brought the memories back. Danny changed into his Phantom form on instinct; his human form wasn't as damage resistant as his Phantom form. The blue halo rings formed around his waist and traveled over his body. Danny repaid the robot by zapping him with a ghost ray. Sending the robot to the ground; but otherwise not permanently damaged. He could see out of the corner of his eye the strange cat-ape creature and more men preparing their weapons. Danny focused back on the man in front of him. The one he helped escape from the black figure. He guessed after he became unconscious they brought him to their ship to do who knows what.

Kanan started to think about how he could salvage the situation; as things were not going well. Instead of talking to the boy he was spooked by a hanger worker. True the hanger worker was just doing his job and keeping people without access out of the hanger. But he had to do it now of all times. He scared the boy; causing him to retaliate which caused Chopper to attack him. Kanan mentally kicked himself; why didn't he send Chopper with Ezra and Sabine. Kanan quickly thought up a way to save the situation. Maybe if he sent calming waves through the Force towards the boy he would calm down. It was worth a try. Kanan kept his hands raised and focused through the Force. However the effect was not the one he hoped for; if anything it made the situation worse. The boy seemed spooked even more. Kanan wondered if the boy was even aware he had The Force.

Danny was not having fun; these new powers were making him feel strange and now he felt like something was trying to calm him down or force him to calm down. It might be a trap; Danny thought; he couldn't trust these new powers yet. Not until he knew what exactly they were and what they could do. But something was telling him these forced feelings were coming from the man. Danny decided now would be the best time to get out of here. He looked around; while he would normally phase through walls and floors to get out the recent discovery of him being in a spaceship changed things. If he wasn't careful he could phase right out of the ship and into space. While he could survive in the vacuum of space for a brief amount of time; it was still extremely dangerous without proper protection and life-support. So for now it would be best for him to stick to ventilation shafts, hallways and normal entrances and exits. Danny looked and the first exit he saw was being guarded by a few men and the cat-ape thing.

Danny decided to make a break for it. The man seemed to reach out to try and stop him. Danny continued to charge towards the group; who seemed to reluctantly and almost fearfully raise their weapons. Danny didn't want to hurt anyone; at least not until he knew what was going on. But he couldn't let these people stop him. He didn't know if they were going to try and shoot him or not. Danny smiled; they can't shoot what they can't see. Danny turned invisible again; disappearing from their sight. The men and the cat-ape thing reacted with surprise and looked around. Danny however had already reached them and slowed down so he could walk by them undetected. However he didn't take into account the wide area the cat-ape thing took up and when he turned around his arm briefly grazed him. It was only a second but Danny knew that the cat-ape thing felt him. Before the creature could turn around to grab him he raised his arms and gently knocked all those present back. Danny phased through the closed door as they hit the ground; not giving them enough time to recover and give chase.

By the time Kanan got to the door he sensed the boy was already gone and in another part of the ship. He helped Zeb and the others to their feet as they tried to figure out just what exactly had happened in the past few seconds. They had found the boy; things didn't go as planned then he turned invisible and barreled right past a couple men and a Lasat like they were nothing.

"What the heck was that?" Zeb asked.

"That was our guest." Kanan replied as Chopper wheeled up behind him; a scorch mark now decorating his metal hull.

"Karabast; I didn't even see him; I felt something brush against me but I didn't see anything."

"Well I guess we can add invisibility to the stuff this kid can do. I guess we should tell the others and try to follow him; let's hope they have better luck then us."

* * *

Ezra and Sabine were currently searching through the engine room of the ship. For a huge area there was surprisingly little room to move. There were pipes and valves all over the place. However being the two youngest of the crew they were the perfect size to navigate the areas to find the boy. Ezra was trying to sense the boy out using the Force. He wasn't as attuned to it as Ashoka or Kanan; but hopefully he could sense the boy if he got close to them. Sabine on the other hand was relying on the technology and sensors in her Mandalorian helmet to find any trace of this mysterious boy. She hated being kept in the dark about things and not knowing what was going on.

It all started in her youth when she grew up on Mandalore. She had been in the Imperial Academy and went along with their no questions asked policy. That turned into a nightmare and it had a negative effect on herself and her family. She had escaped the academy with the help of a former friend who later betrayed her and left her for dead. Sabine became a bounty hunter and one day ran into the Ghost and her crew. They welcomed her and her skills to mess with the Empire; she felt like she had a family again. Ever since then she hated not knowing about things or not knowing every single detail of a plan or information. The identity of Fulcrum and where she got the missions for them to do was one thing that bugged her for the longest time; she only got some answers recently when it was revealed Fulcrum was Ahsoka.

But right now the teen and his powers were really starting to bother her. He could be a danger to them; or he could be an enemy. But if that was the case then why did he save them and her. When the Sith Lord had deflected her own shots back at her she fell out of the shuttle. She knew that she was done for. It was suicide for the rest of the crew to come back for her. But the strange teen came to her rescue. He picked her up and somehow; without the help of a jetpack; flew them both into the shuttle. She like the rest of the Ghost crew wanted answers to who and what the teen was. Suddenly her com started to buzz; someone was contacting her. She briefly looked up at Ezra to see his was as well. Sabine pressed the side of her helmet to let the message through.

 _"This is Spectre 1; we found the boy but he got away."_ Kanan said over the com.

 _"Spectre 1 this is Fulcrum what happened?"_ Ahsoka asked.

" _We found him in the hanger. He was looking out into space; me and Spectre 3 tried to approach but he was spooked by a hanger worker and Spectre 3...kind of zapped him."_

"I thought the plan was talking to him; not zapping him?" Ezra said over his link.

" _Anyways he managed to escape were looking for him now and apparently this kid can turn invisible."_

"What! What exactly do you mean he can turn invisible?" Sabine asked.

" _Well one moment he's in front of us; the next he's gone. But Spectre 1 could still sense him and I felt him brush up against me but I didn't see anything."_ Zeb said.

" _So just be aware; Spectre 6, Fulcrum be extra aware when you sense him; if you sense him but don't see him; it doesn't mean he's not there. We're trying to follow is trail but I think we lost him; Spectre 1 out."_

Sabine deactivated her comlink and she saw Ezra do the same. Invisible; this teen now had the ability to turn invisible. That's just great how are they supposed to find someone who can turn himself invisible. Then Sabine started to wonder. Zeb said that despite being invisible Kanan could still sense him through the Force. She wondered; maybe all the teen could do was turn himself invisible to the naked eye. Maybe some of her sensors in her helmet would allow her to pick him up even if she couldn't see him. She started to think again; Kanan said they found the teen in the hanger. That wasn't too far from where they currently were; maybe he was close by.

"Hey Kid; you sensing anything yet?" she asked Ezra.

"No; nothing yet...no wait a minute."

"What is it?"

"I'm sensing something down this corridor. It feels confused, panicked and cold; I think it's him."

"You sure?"

"I don't know what else it could be."

"Alright then kid; lead the way."

"Wait a minute you're letting me lead?" Ezra asked; it wasn't normal for Sabine to let him lead in anything.

"Well yeah. If he can turn invisible you're the only one who can find him I have no choice but to follow you."

"Oh yeah; alright I feel it coming from down here."

Sabine followed Ezra as he started to take off down the corridor. She really didn't know if he would be the only one able to find the teen. Her theory on her helmet's sensors wasn't tested. She hoped they would be able to pick the teen up but until then she would have to rely on Ezra and The Force. That was fine by her; as long as the end result was her and the crew getting answers.

* * *

Danny climbed up a ladder which led to a narrow tunnel-like corridor. He seemed to have lost the people chasing him and he took a minute to breathe. He dropped his invisibility now that he was in the clear. Danny licked his lips; they were parched. He needed to find something to drink and eat; he was hungry. Thankfully because of his powers he had enhanced senses so if he really tried and focused he should be able to sniff out some food on this ship. Maybe they had a mess hall somewhere where he could swipe some food. That was the next thing on his agenda anyways. He had found out where he was; a spaceship in space. Now he should find food and a place to rest. Although maybe he should move the resting part until he was off the ship. He wasn't going to take the chance of sleeping while he was being chased by people.

Danny was about to take off down the corridor when he felt the strange new powers at work again. He turned to see two shadows coming down the other end of the corridor. Danny quickly turned invisible and backed up against the wall. Seconds later two figures turned around the corridor. It was the boy and armored girl from before. Danny started to wonder if this was just a coincidence or if these people somehow had a way to track him. He stayed perfectly still as they continued to make their way down the corridor. They stopped right in front of him and Danny looked to see what they were doing. It seemed like the armored girl; no wait Sabine; Danny remembered her name was Sabine. He had heard her being called that before he fell unconscious. Anyways it seemed like Sabine was waiting for the boy to move before continuing. The boy seemed to be looking around; his hand outstretched for some reason.

"Why'd you stop; did you lose him?" Sabine asked.

"No; at least not entirely; I can still sense him. I think he's close but he's not ahead of us anymore." The boy said.

"How can that be; these corridors aren't that big; if what Zeb was saying was true we would have felt him if he passed us."

Sabine then moved to lean against the side of the corridor; which was right where Danny was. There was no time to avoid it as the girl leaned into Danny. She quickly recoiled in shock and surprise when instead of feeling the cold touch of the metal wall she felt the cold touch of his ghost flesh. The boy whipped his head around in confusion as Sabine backed up. Danny knew he'd been found and these people were looking for him. Best thing to do now was to make his escape. He opened his glowing neon green eyes; startling them both before dropping his invisibility. Acting quickly and using their surprise to his advantage he grabbed the boy and shoved him aside before taking off down the corridor.

"Hey wait!" he could hear Sabine cry.

Danny didn't have the time or the patience to deal with them right now. He had to get away and find something to eat. He looked to see that Sabine and the boy were chasing him. Danny thinking quickly raised his hand and pointed it to the ground. His hand started to glow blue and the air around him grew cold. Danny then shot out a beam of blue energy towards the ground behind him and the ground was instantly encased in a layer of ice. Sabine noticed this and despite being surprised, jumped over it. However the boy failed to see it in time and slipped on it. Sending him crashing to the ground and sliding into Sabine; causing her to fall on top of him.

Danny took the opportunity to make sure he couldn't be followed by the two. He raised his hands again and pointed them to the ground. He started to seal the corridor off with a wall of ghost ice; blocking Sabine and the boy off from chasing him any farther. Just before he sealed the way off completely he could see Sabine picking herself off from the boy and try to reach him. But it was too late; he had sealed them off. He could see Sabine's shadow through the somewhat translucent ice wall and hear her banging against it. Danny gave a little smirk; despite knowing no one was around to see it before taking off through the corridors once again.

Sabine slammed her hands against the wall in front of her. She could barley believe it; an Ice wall. This teen now had the ability to shoot ice from his hands. He created a patch of ice on the ground which Ezra fell victim too; which in turn caused him to slip and crash into her. Now there was a wall of ice blocking them off. Zeb and Kanan were right about him being able to turn invisible. They had walked right up to him without their knowing. They probably would have walked right by him if she didn't decide to lean against the corridor wall which it turned out; was where he had been hiding. She looked behind her to see Ezra picking himself up; rubbing the back of his head; maybe he hit it when he slipped.

"Ow; what happened?" Ezra asked.

"Well we found the mysterious teen; he made a run for it; we chased him and then he shot ice out of his hand. You slipped on it; crashed into me and then he created this wall of ice and probably escaped." Sabine said summing up the events.

"Wait; Ice?"

"Yeah; what else do you call this?" Sabine said pointing to the ice wall.

"Well fear not; this looks like a job for a Jedi."

Ezra then walked passed Sabine and unclipped his Lightsaber from his belt. He raised it and activated the blade. Give him a couple seconds and he would be through this ice wall in no time. The blue blade illuminated the corridor; matching the color of the ice. Ezra then lowered his blade towards the wall and thrust his blade forwards. However instead of stabbing the wall it deflected off and the unexpected recoil almost caused Ezra to hit Sabine. She backed off quickly and looked at Ezra; her eyes glowing with anger and shock; he had almost taken her head off.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded.

"I don't know Sabine I'm so sorry I was trying to cut a hole in the wall." Ezra responded panicked.

Ezra turned his attention back to the wall of ice and once again tried to stab his blade into it. Each time the blade deflected off of the wall. Sabine and Ezra's eyes both widened when they realized that Ezra's lightsaber could not cut through the wall of ice. Ezra deactivated his lightsaber and placed it back on his belt before walking up to the ice wall to examine it on his own. The ice hadn't even melted from the heat of the blade one bit.

"What the heck is this; my lightsaber can't cut through it." Ezra asked is disbelief.

"I don't know I've heard that there are some metals that a lightsaber can't cut through like Mandalorian iron but this is ice; frozen water. Your lightsaber should be able to cut through it with no problem." Sabine said.

"Well we can't chase after him this way; might as well tell the others we lost him; and that they should be careful of ice attacks."

Ezra started to turn around and walk away. Sabine took a moment to look at the ice wall. Just what the hell was this guy; how can he shrug of blaster fire like it was an annoyance; how could he touch a lightsaber blade; let alone create one in his hands. How can he fly; pass through solid objects, turn invisible and now shoot ice from his hands. Sabine wanted to know; no she needed to know now. This was going to bother her until she got answers. She just hoped the others would have better luck then they did. She took one last look at the ice wall before joining Ezra; just what the heck were they dealing with.

* * *

Ahsoka and Hera were currently making their way to the mess hall. At the moment it was empty so it wouldn't take that long to search. Like the others they two were intrigued by the mystery of this teen. Ahsoka was still clinging to her Force Wielder theory. It was the only thing that made sense at the minute. She just hoped they would be able to find the boy and calm him down enough to talk to him. Kanan was right when he said the boy was powerful with the Force. She had sensed it herself; unattended and unchecked he could be dangerous to not only himself but others around him. Suddenly their com links started to buzz; hopefully with good news.

" _This is Spectre 6 we got good news and bad news."_ Ezra said over the com.

" _What's the good news?"_ Kanan asked; a hint or worry in his voice.

" _We found the teen; which leads us to the bad news; he got away_."

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked.

" _Well that's the thing; I sensed him through the Force; we found him and Spectres 1 and 4 you were right he can turn invisible. Anyways we found him he ran away; we chased him and then we lost him."_

"How did you lose him?"

" _Apparently not only can he walk through walls; disappear and fly but he can also shoot ice from his hands_." Sabine said.

"Can you repeat that Spectre 5?" Ahsoka said; her interest once again caught.

" _While we were chasing him he somehow shot ice out of his hands. He created a patch of ice on the ground. I managed to avoid it but Spectre 6 didn't and he crashed into me. While we were down the teen created a wall of ice to block us off; oh and here's the really interesting part."_

"You mean there's more?"

" _Yeah Spectre 6 tried to cut through the ice with his lightsaber; but it wouldn't cut through it."_

" _What do you mean wouldn't cut through it?"_ Kanan asked.

" _I mean no matter how much Spectre 6 tried his lightsaber just would not cut the ice; it didn't even melt."_

" _Okay seriously what is this kid_?" Zeb asked.

"That's what we want to find out; Spectre 2 and I are heading to the mess hall. If we don't find him here then we'll regroup on the bridge, exchange info and come up with a new plan; Fulcrum out." Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka and Hera reached the mess hall and opened the doors. There was a vast area of tables and benches but they were all empty. Ahsoka and Hera both agreed that the mess hall was one of the most probable places to find the boy; why; one simple answer; food. The mess hall was the only place on the ship where one could get food from. The boy would have to come here eventually. They might not know what he is but he was still a living thing. He would need food at some point and this was the only place to get it. Now all they had to do is wait. Ahsoka took a seat at one of the many tables and closed her eyes; using the Force while Hera walked around; looking for anything out of the ordinary.

Ahsoka felt her surroundings through the Force. Trying to focus on the signature of the strange teen; which shouldn't be that hard based on how strong with the Force he was. She searched the room; and found what she was looking for. She picked up a signature in the kitchen; which Hera was starting to make her way to. Ahsoka stood up; catching Hera's attention. Hera immediately knew that Ahsoka had found the boy. With one look Ahsoka told Hera the boy was in the kitchen. Hera grabbed her blaster and placed it on a table; Ahsoka joined her and placed her two lightsabers on the table with them. Maybe if they went in unarmed; unlike the others they would have a better chance at talking to the boy. Ahsoka walked up to the kitchen door and opened it. As soon as the door opened she felt the teen's surprise and fear flood through him again. Yet they did not see him at all so he must currently be invisible. Hera waited for Ahsoka to make the first move; knowing that only Ahsoka would have any luck finding the strange teen.

"Hey listen we're not here to hurt you; we just want to talk." Hera called out.

Ahsoka took a few steps forward; she felt the fear grow in the teen more; which meant she was getting closer to him. She looked forward to see a large cabinet was open but there was nothing inside it. A couple or ration packs were open and scattered across the ground in front of it. Ahsoka focused on the cabinet and felt the teen's presence; she had found him; he was trying to hide in there. Ahsoka gave Hera a look and rolled her eyes towards the cabinet; notifying her where the teen was. Hera nodded; getting the message and they both raised their arms into the air as they slowly approached the cabinet. Letting the teen know they were both unarmed and had no intention of harming him.

"We know you're there; there's no need to be afraid we just want to talk." Ahsoka said.

Suddenly two glowing dots emerged out of the darkness of the cabinet. The boy had obviously flashed his eyes and was looking at them. But for the time being he kept the rest of his body hidden. Ahsoka looked at the two dots that were the teen's eyes. They burned like green fire embers and they were staring directly at them. Ahsoka gently and slowly lowered herself so she was crouched on the floor. She slowly reached for a pouch on her belt and pulled out a ration bar; she started to move it towards the boy.

"I'm guessing you must be hungry; here you go; eat up." She said.

The boy's eyes moved back; Hera and Ahsoka guessed the boy must have recoiled a bit. They didn't know if it was because he didn't like them or maybe he didn't like the food. Ahsoka had an idea. So far all they had done was chase the teen all over the ship. He had no reason to trust them; for all he knew they could be trying to poison him with this. Ahsoka broke off a piece of the ration bar and placed it in her mouth; Hera doing the same; showing the boy they weren't trying to kill or poison him.

"See its okay; we're not trying to poison you." Hera said.

Ahsoka reached her hand out again for the boy to take the ration bar. For several seconds all they could see was his glowing green eyes as they switched between looking at the bar and looking at them. Then a white and black gloved hand materialized in front of them as it grabbed the ration bar before retreating back into the darkness. Ahsoka and Hera smiled; they were getting somewhere. The teen wasn't running off so that was something. They could hear the teen chew and swallow the ration bar. But they couldn't see it as the bar disappeared bit by bit. Ahsoka and Hera then stood up and took a step back; hopefully the teen trusted them enough that he would come out.

"See we're friends; we don't want any trouble; there's just been a bit of confusion; so would you please come out now?" Ahsoka asked.

The green eyes continued to watch them for several seconds. It seemed like he was thinking of complying with their request or not. Truth ally they didn't even know if they spoke the same language as the teen. But if he came out it would give them an idea that he could understand them. After several seconds the eyes started to move and before their eyes the strange boy materialized in front of them. However Ahsoka and Hera didn't get a close look because as soon as the boy emerged the door to the mess hall flung open and Chopper wheeled into the area; quickly followed by Zeb and Kanan. Chopper looked towards the kitchen and let out a loud variety of bleeps in binary. He had not forgotten how the teen had blasted him to the ground and left a mark on him. Chopper started to make his way towards the kitchen.

"No Chopper!" Hera yelled.

But it was too late. Ahsoka felt the fear claim the boy's signature again and she turned around just in time to see the boy float into the air and pass right through the ceiling. She was about to cry out for him to stop and come back when she decided it was no use. He wasn't going to come back. The boy had gotten away again; Ahsoka sighed; they would have to try something else. She turned around to see Hera yelling at Chopper while Kanan and Zeb caught up.

"Chopper you scared him away. I don't care if he blasted you from what I heard you shot him first." Hera said.

"What are you three doing here anyways?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well we were on our way back to the bridge when Kanan sensed the kid." Zeb said.

"I figured with how our attempts failed you might need help so we followed him here." Kanan said.

"But then the rust-bucket had to go and scare him off; now where could he be?"

"Well he's not going to come back here; we might as well regroup on the bridge; come on." Ahsoka said.

Danny waited a minute before he floated back into the room invisible. He watched as they left and started to make their way to the bridge. Danny started to think about all that had happened and about the encounter he just had. One of the aliens; Danny didn't know what else to call them had said there was confusion and she was kind to him. Danny thought; first he woke up in a bed with two robots looking after him. Like anybody else who woke up in a strange place not knowing what was going on he panicked. Then when he was in the hanger he fled after he got grabbed and electrocuted. In the corridor he fled when he was found. He was being chased by the same group of people that he helped. Maybe there had been a misunderstanding; maybe they were helping him. Danny looked towards the way they were heading. Maybe they could give him answers to where and when exactly he was. He kept his invisibility and started to float after them. This time he was going to be the one to find them.

* * *

When Danny did find them they were in a large room. Danny guessed that this area was the bridge of the ship as there was a large window showing the vast emptiness of space surrounding them. There were people stationed at computers and monitors; which were probably important. Then there was the group he was looking for. They were standing around a large circular table in the middle of the room; with a new man Danny didn't see before with them. He must be the captain of the ship based on his look and attitude. Danny just looked at him and could sense that he was very authoritative like. Danny moved to the middle of the room so he was floating over them invisibility; while listening to what they were saying.

"So we've added invisibility and ice creation to this boy's list of abilities?" the authoritative man said.

"This kid just gets weirder every time we encounter him." The cat-ape thing said.

"Well unless he can survive in the vastness of space we have him trapped on the ship; he won't be leaving."

"You know based on what I've seen so far I wouldn't be surprised if he could survive in space." Sabine said.

"Well he could be anywhere on the ship by now. We have to find him and show him we don't mean any harm." The man said.

"I suggest we leave Chopper behind; based on how he acted when he saw the boy he might juts attack him again." The green girl with tails on her head said; then a couple bleeps came from the small trash-can looking robot.

"Wait he blasted you; is that where that new scorch mark came from?" the boy asked; Danny never noticed this before but the boy's hair had a dark blue tint to it.

"Well considering Hera and Ahsoka actually managed to get the closest to talking to him I suggest they come up with a plan to make contact with this boy." The commander man said.

"How exactly are we going to make contact with the kid now we've basically chased him all over the ship?" the cat-ape thing asked.

"Simple; this time we let him come to us." The nice woman from the kitchen said.

"Ahsoka you can't be serious." The man replied.

"Yeah why would the guy come to us?" Sabine asked.

"Well for one we've gotten nowhere chasing him down. If we wait for him to come to us we might have better results. Plus like you said unless he can survive in space he's trapped on the ship; sooner or later he would have to come to us. Just like Hera and I knew he would eventually have to go to the mess hall. It's the only place to get food." The nice lady or Ahsoka as Danny now knew her to be called said.

"Okay say we do that; wait for him to come; what exactly are we going to do then; what are we going to say to him?" the man asked.

"Oh I don't know Kanan; why don't you ask him yourself."

Danny immediately froze in place. He sensed the confusion coming from the others in the room as they looked at Ahsoka. However Ahsoka just turned her head slightly so she was looking directly at him. She somehow knew he was there. Danny couldn't believe it; he was invisible and floating. How did they know he was there? Then he remembered the boy in the corridor; he said something about sensing him. These people did have some way to track him and see him while he's invisible. It would also explain how Ahsoka and Hera found him in the kitchen; she knew exactly where he was the entire time. Danny could flee; but he was tired of running and something; this new power maybe was telling him these people could be trusted. He wanted answers and if they were willing to help him he would be a fool to not take it.

"What do you mean by that?" the man or Kanan asked.

"Why don't you just ask him if he's willing to talk?"

"I guess I could try that; but we'd have to find him first."

"You seriously don't sense him Kanan; you can't sense that he's been in front of all of us for the past three minutes?" Ahsoka said.

Danny decided he might as well reveal himself; his cover was blown anyway. Plus he had a thing for dramatic entrances. He lowered himself so he was now standing in the middle of the circular table; he crossed his arms and he dropped his invisibility. He felt and saw the surprise of everybody in the room. He saw men grabbing for their weapons out of the corner of his eye; but they were waved down by the commander and Ahsoka. Danny briefly looked around to see everyone. He then turned his attention back to Ahsoka.

"Alright then; let's talk." He said; an echo in his voice.

* * *

 **Well hope you enjoyed that little chapter. Now a few things first. Like I said in the last chapter if I continued this story; which I am my other story Mother of a Phantom must take priority; and it will; the next chapter for that story should be out later this week; hopefully before Christmas. I just wanted to write for this again and decided to give it another chapter; but there will not be another one until after I post the next MOAP chapter. Now secondly thank you to the suggestions left by you in reviews; some of them I planned to include already while others have definitely giving me ideas; but please keep them coming I only have a plan for the next two chapters; even if it's something like Boba Fett is hired to capture Danny for the Empire" (which I may or may not do later in the story) please if you have an idea don't be shy to share it. Now for those of you wondering why Ezra could not cut through Danny's ice wall. Well it's because it's ghost Ice and no matter how hot an object is or how hot it gets Ghost Ice can never, ever melt; it can be broken and smashed but it can never melt. I figured since the lightsaber is a beam of light and is really hot it would not be able to cut through it; so that's the reason for that. Anyways next chapter is introductions and maybe depending on the length of the chapter; Vader's TIE attack. But that's not coming until I have finished and posted the next MOAP chapter which like I said should be later this week; hopefully before Christmas. Also one last thing; I'm wondering if I should start off every chapter with a title crawl; it would be appropriate being Star Wars and it could recap the events of the previous chapter; plus it would be like The Clone Wars TV series and how Tom Kane always opens up with a brief summery of events. Let me know if the Title Crawl should be a regular thing; So anyways onto reviews.**

 **Dragonrule** : I agree on Danny learning from Ashoka; but that doesn't mean Kanan can't teach him a thing or two; and about the shipping; I think Ashoka's a little old for Danny; Sabine on the other hand I will have to think about

 **Rich** : Yes I was planning on having them keep his two sides separate and that his human half isn't as resilient; I honestly did not give a thought to his cloths; and I even pointed that out in this chapter; thanks for that suggestion; I will have to think about the red lightsaber; or sabers in general because he dose already have his own...kinda...sorta and as for the story; thanks for the suggestion I don't really know which way it will go yet.

 **Guest** : Nice idea; that would be cool; I'll think about it

 **Nightwing 509** : Honestly he could have come in at any part of the show; I just wanted to write about Danny fighting Darth Vader; and there will be a rematch later

 **Tomoki12S** : I'm going in that direction but I do plan on him learning a thing or two from Kanan as well

 **Well that's it for now. Again if you haven't already please favorite and follow this story as it will continue and please everybody review; let me know what you think and what you would like to or be interested in seeing later in the story. So until next time...**

 **The Storymaster1000:**

 **PS "Spoilers Maybe": The Force Awaken was awesome; it was a Star Wars movie; though I do agree a lot of parts were repeats or retreads of a previous movie I won't mention it was a Star Wars movie and I enjoyed seeing it and I can't wait for Rouge One next year; to bad the group of Rebels that stole the plans for the Death Star wasn't this group of Rebels but oh well; if you haven't already go see The Force Awakens.**


	3. Chapter III: He's a Phantom

**Hello my fellow Authors and Readers of FanFiction. Well here's a little treat for you all I have finished the next chapter of The Phantom Rebel. Now I hope this chapter turned out fine because this one I found I was rewriting again and again; trying to keep it right and have a nice flow while also keeping the characters in character so I hope I did a good job; I hope you enjoy**

 **I'll say this in advance; you're welcome I left out any mention of Midi-Chlorians when they talk about The Force.**

* * *

 _ **STAR WARS:**_

 _ **THE PHANTOM REBEL**_

 ** _CHAPTER III: HE'S A PHANTOM_**

 **.**

 _ **CONFUSION! DANNY HAVING BEEN BROUGHT BACK TO**_

 _ **THE REBELS FLEET FOR MEDICAL CARE AND QUESTIONING**_

 _ **MISTAKES THE REBEL'S INTENTIONS AND FLEES INTO THE**_

 _ **SHIP. THE REBELS SPLIT INTO TEAMS IN AN ATTEMPT TO**_

 _ **FIND THEIR MYSTERIOUS GUEST; ALL ENDING IN FAILURE**_

 _ **NOW DANNY HAVING GROWN TIRED OF BEING CHASED ALL**_

 _ **OVER THE SHIP AND WANTING ANSWERS OF HIS OWN PERFORMS**_

 _ **A LEAP OF FAITH AND REVEALS HIMSELF TO THE REBELS...**_

* * *

Danny stood in the center of the ship's bridge; right in the middle of the circular table which the others were gathered around. He had just revealed his presence to them; surprising them all by dropping his invisibility. He saw some men scattered across the room reach for their weapons; only to be given an order to stand down. Danny hoped he wasn't making a huge mistake by putting his trust in these people. He briefly glanced over the room; taking in his surroundings plus the surprised and shocked faces of those present before turning his attention to Ahsoka. If it wasn't for his frequent encounters with ghosts Danny might have felt weird or afraid of encountering something not completely human. She seemed to be nice; she didn't immediately try to chase him when she found him and apparently only wants to talk to him. Hopefully she could and would give him some answers to where exactly he was. As soon as he knew what was going on and where exactly he was he could start looking for a way to get back home.

"Alright then; let's talk." He said; a ghostly echo in his voice.

"Well first of all I would like to thank you for helping my friends escape from Lothal..." Ahsoka said; gesturing to the still shocked Rebels. "...and secondly I would also like to apologize for any misunderstanding we might have had and I hope we can avoid any further confusion." She replied in a kind and friendly voice.

"Quite right..." Danny said; a little uneasy at how that was something Vlad would say. "...I always hate it when first impressions don't go well. Just as long as you don't chase me all over this...spaceship again then we should have no problem."

"Commander Tano; I must insist until we know this boy's intentions he should be detained. He's already proven to be a threat and as such we should take all necessary precautions" The authoritative man said from behind Danny.

"Commander Sato; I don't believe it will be necessary to lock him up." Ahsoka replied.

"But he destroyed the Medical Bay and attacked the two medical droids treating him along with my men when they came to investigate."

"Tell me this...Commander Sato was it? What would you do if you woke up in a strange place you don't recognize; not remembering how you got there and found some kind of robot harvesting your blood? I was just defending myself. Besides all I did was blast your men with a low powered ray; I made sure all it did was stun them. Oh and the whole locking me up thing just won't be happening." Danny said as he turned around to face the man.

"Oh and why not?" Sato asked; getting defensive at Danny's comment.

"Look I have no intentions of harming anybody. As long as you guys don't mess with me I won't mess with you. All I want are some answers. I have no idea where or when I am, I'm lost and I would like to get un-lost as soon as possible. Besides I highly doubt you even have anything that could manage detain me."

"He's got a point; how can you hold something that can walk through walls?" Sabine said.

"You don't." The cat-ape thing added.

"I can sense the confusion in you. You said you wanted answers and were lost. How about we make a deal; we have questions of our own; if you answer our questions; we'll answer yours. Sound like a good deal?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah; seems fair enough." Danny replied. He figured they were probably all curious about him; or afraid of him based on the looks he was receiving. If answering a few questions about himself was all it took to get the information he needed then so be it. It was just a trade; information for information.

"But before we start; just let me get down from this table. I feel like I'm on display. Plus it just doesn't feel right looking down on all of you; not to mention how annoying it's going to be if I have to turn to face you when you speak."

Danny then leaped into the air and landed a few feet behind Ahsoka. His sudden movement spooked some of the men in the room; their hands almost reaching for their weapons. Danny stood himself back up and turned around to face the others; who had started to clump together in a group around Ahsoka. He could still feel their confusion, their wonder and uneasiness. These new powers were really starting to irritate him. He wished he knew what exactly they were and how exactly they worked. But there were more important things at the moment; like finding out where he was and finding a way back home. Unless it was life threatening like the time he got his Ice Powers; these new abilities could wait for later.

"Okay so let's try this again. My name is Ahsoka Tano; these are my friends Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Garazeb Orrelios, Sabine Wren, Ezra Bridger, Commander Jun Sato and Chopper." Ahsoka said gesturing to the group gathered around her. Danny was glad he finally knew their names and didn't have to label them anymore.

"Well nice to meet you all. My name is Phantom, Danny Phantom."

"Nice to meet you Danny; now I think our first question is obvious..."

"You want to know where I come from and what exactly I am; right?"

"Yes. I once encountered a group of beings that have similar abilities like yours would you by any chance happen to be a Force Wielder?" Ahsoka asked.

"Considering I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about I'm afraid I'm going to have to say no."

"Then what exactly are you?" Sabine asked; crossing her arms.

Danny thought over his response in his head very carefully. He was tempted to say a god just for the fun of it; but that wouldn't work out well. Usually he would just say he was a ghost and leave it at that. But this situation was different; they had already seen his human form. Danny wondered if he should just tell them the truth about his status as a Halfa. He didn't need to tell them about his human life or his human name. Plus he was in another time and place; it's not like they would spill his secret to the world or press. Danny also needed answers to where he was so he can get back home. It might not be wise to lie or mess with those who were willing to help him. But something; maybe this new power; was telling him he could trust and confide in these people. However since Danny just discovered this new power he wasn't willing to trust it yet. For now he would keep it the same story; if they asked about his human form he'd come up with something. He turned his attention to Sabine; who had asked him the question.

"Well I don't know if you'll believe me but I'm a Ghost." He replied simply with a smile.

"You're a what?" Sabine asked; disbelief heavy in her voice.

"I'm a ghost; why do you think my name is Phantom?"

"What exactly do you mean by ghost?" Ahsoka asked.

"That's exactly what I mean; I'm a ghost, a spirit, a ghoul, a poltergeist, a spook, a spectre, a manifestation of a deceased being, an apparition unless you have another name for a previously deceased being that can walk through walls, disappear and fly?" Danny simply stated as he turned his legs into a ghost tail and hovered above the ground.

"Wait so by ghost...you actually...mean" Zeb started to say.

"But that would mean that...you're...you'd have to be..." Ezra stuttered; taking in what he heard.

"You'd have to be dead." Kanan finished for him.

"Yeah; being dead is an interesting experience to say the least." Danny said as he leaned back; like he was lying on the air.

"Oh come on you guy's aren't really believing this?" Sabine said frustrated.

"Sabine..." Hera started to say.

"No; this guy's messing with us there's no such thing as Ghosts."

"Then how's he doing that?" Ezra asked as he and Zeb backed up and hid behind Kanan.

"Kanan said he was strong with the Force; he's probably just using it to make himself float."

"Can you do that?" Ezra asked Kanan; his fear forgotten for a second and replaced with curiosity and interest.

"I...I honestly don't know." Kanan responded.

"Obviously it's possible if he's doing it; there is no way that the guy in front of us is dead."

"Don't believe me; alright check my pulse; I dare you." Danny said as he transformed his legs back and landed on the ground.

Danny let out a smirk; this was going to be fun. It would freak her out but at least he'll convince them that he's a ghost. Granted it might not be wise to mess with the people; but he was a teenager; he had to have a little fun now and then. He lifted up his hand and Sabine walked over to him. Danny knew she was not going to find a pulse; at least not in his ghost form. In his ghost form Danny had a core instead of a heart; very different; but it also meant no pulse. Even if he was in his human form his pulse would be very low or almost undetectable due to his half-dead status. Sabine grabbed his arm and placed her fingers near his wrist; exactly where you'd find one's pulse. Seconds passed; Danny could feel Sabine's confidence start to sway as confusion and a hint of fear crept in when she couldn't find his pulse.

"That's not possible." She said.

Sabine then moved her fingers to his neck; the next place one would check for a pulse. But there was still nothing; not a single beat. Danny could feel the confidence leave Sabine and fear overtake her. She removed her fingers from his neck; then reached to touch his chest; hoping to feel the pulse from the source; his heart. Danny gave a smirk and turned his chest semi-intangible; just enough for Sabine's hand to shoot right through him. He felt the surprise and fear in her and the shock of the others behind her. As soon as Sabine realized what had happened she recoiled and pulled her hand out of his chest. She started to walk back towards the others; her eyes wide in surprise; and although she didn't show it Danny could feel a little fear in her.

"Sabine?" Hera asked with concern.

"He...he doesn't have a pulse." Sabine replied; eyes focused on Danny; like she was studying him.

"That's impossible; when we hooked him up to the IV in the Medical Bay he had one." Sato stated.

"He also looked different too; plus I could sense life in him." Kanan added.

"That's because our guest isn't being completely honest with us." Ahsoka said.

"Excuse me?" Danny replied; trying to act insulted but instead came out shocked.

"I can sense if you're lying through The Force. You haven't yet but at the same time you haven't been entirely honest with us; you've been telling half truths."

Danny was shocked to say the least; first of all Ahsoka mentioned this Force thing and sensing again. But she also could tell if he was lying; that wasn't good. He could see the others start to look at him with confusion; but he could sense anger coming off of Sabine. It seemed she really didn't like secrets or people messing with her. Danny sighed; he did try to hide it but it looks like he's going to have to tell them about his Halfa status. Danny wondered how harder it would be to convince them of that. Danny sighed and looked back at them; he might as well tell them everything; besides if they knew where Earth was they could probably help him get back there. Plus that strange feeling was still telling him he could trust these people; maybe he should.

"Okay; I haven't lied to you. I just haven't told you everything. It's true I'm a ghost; but I'm a very special and unique ghost. Even where I come from I'm hunted like an animal because of what I am so I'm used to not telling people everything. Especially people I don't know and only just met. But seeing as that probably won't help me in this situation if you can't trust me I might as well tell you the truth. Besides as strange as it sounds something's telling me that I can trust you. So how about this I'll tell you where I come from; what exactly I am and how exactly I got here and in return you tell me all about yourselves; what exactly you were doing when I stumbled across you and just what the heck this Force thing everyone seems to be talking about is."

Danny didn't expect to see or feel what happened next. He felt the entire room fill with surprise and confusion; and the looks on their faces confirmed this. The Rebels were shocked; Danny had never heard of The Force before. Ahsoka and Kanan's interest in the boy increased; as well as their fears. If this boy doesn't even know about The Force then there is no way he knows that he has the ability to use it. That meant that he has no idea about it; the light side or the dark side. If the Empire were to capture him and turn him to their side they would be in trouble. Ahsoka was the first to recover and spoke.

"Alright; I can understand why you wouldn't want to be completely honest with us. You're right you don't know us but you have nothing to fear from us; but yes; tell us about yourself and we'll tell you about ourselves."

"Alright; but I'm sitting down for this." Danny replied.

Danny then turned around and raised his hand which in turn started to glow blue; as did his eyes. The Rebels could feel the temperature in the room drop as a slight chill came over them. Sabine and Ezra were the only ones who knew what was going to happen next. Seconds later a blue beam shot out of Danny's hand and hit the floor of the bridge. Several seconds later an arm chair made out of ice sat in its place. Danny hoped into the chair and faced the Rebels. The Rebels had surprise and interest splattered across all of their faces. Danny then looked at them; it wasn't really fair for him to sit and make them stand.

"Oh sorry; that's a bit rude; here I'll make some for you two." Danny said with a slight chuckle.

Danny then lifted his hands and shot more beams out; this time towards the Rebels. They all took a step back as seven similar chairs made of ice appeared in front of them. Danny finished making them as his eyes returned to their normal neon green and the temperature of the room started to go up. The Rebels looked at the chairs with interest and wonder. Danny could see they were hesitating and was wondering if they thought it was a trap or something. Or maybe it was the fact that the chairs were made of ice.

"If you're worried about getting your clothes wet don't be. This is Ghost Ice; no matter how hot an object is it can never, ever melt. It can be broken though if enough force is applied but it can never melt. So don't worry about your body heat messing it up."

Ahsoka and Sabine were the first ones to try them out; the others following suit; all except for Chopper. They were surprised at how comfy the chairs were despite being made of ice. They were also surprised about what Danny said about them not melting being true. Their body temperature was not causing the chairs to melt at all there was not a single puddle or wet spot anywhere on their clothes. They now all sat across from Danny. Kanan sat beside Hera and Ahsoka who was in the middle. Sato was on her right while Ezra and Sabine were on the right end. Chopper wheeled himself over to Zeb who was on the left end beside Hera. Ezra was breathing on the ice trying to see if it would melt; to no avail.

"You can breathe all you want kid; but it'll never melt." Danny gave a slight chuckle at Ezra's pitiful attempt to melt the ice.

"Well now that we're all seated; where exactly do you come from?" Ahsoka asked.

"I come from Earth." Danny replied simply.

"Earth; what is that?" Kanan asked; a brow rose in confusion.

"That's the name of my planet; it's called Earth; you haven't heard of it?" Danny said; worry starting to form in his voice.

"Not unless it has another name it goes by." Sabine said.

"If it does I don't know it; okay well what about the other planets in the system Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus or Neptune; heard of any of them?

"No sorry; can't say I have." Ahsoka said.

"That's troublesome; but I guess that shouldn't be surprising." Danny said dejected.

"Why's that?" Hera asked.

"Because where I come from...let's just say it's primitive to what I've seen around here. The farthest we've traveled into space is our own moon. Okay to be more accurate the farthest we've traveled into space with people is the moon; we've sent probes out farther but Space is mostly unknown to us. Most people don't believe in life on other planets; which isn't actually surprising when they have enough trouble believing ghosts exist. So if we don't know anything about this and you don't know anything about us then my world must be far, far away."

"So wait; you telling me you don't even know about the Empire?" Zeb asked.

"What Empire?" Danny asked; once again leaving the room in a stunned silence.

"How do you not know about the Galactic Empire?" Sato asked.

"I'm not from around here; that's what I'm trying to tell you. I have no idea who you are or even what species some of you are or what this Empire is. I don't even know about this Force thing everybody keeps talking about; that's how lost I am; for all I know I could be in a completely different galaxy or dimension; oh what a joy that would be. I guess I can cross inter-dimensional traveler off by bucket list then."

"How did you get so far from home then?" Hera asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm getting to that; but it's a little complicated so listen carefully. So Earth; my home planet is attached to a separate dimension we call The Ghost Zone. It's where the dead go when their spirits don't move on. The Earth and Ghost Zone are connected; like two sides of the same coin. You can't have one existing without the other." Danny said as he pulled out a coin from his pockets to show them what he meant.

"What's that?" Ezra asked.

"This is a coin. I'm showing you what I mean by two sides of the same coin. On this side you have one image and a different one on the other side. Two different sides; but they are still the same thing; just like Earth and The Ghost Zone. You can't have one without the other."

"What's it used for?"

"A coin well its money, currency but it's sometimes used to make 50/50 decisions when someone can't make up their mind."

"You don't use credits?" Kanan asked.

"I'm going to assume credits are what you use for currency?"

"It is." Hera answered

"Then no but as I was saying the Earth and The Ghost Zone are connected but that also means you can travel between them. My parents found a way to do so and created what they called a Ghost Portal; a bridge or gateway between the world of the living and the dead."

"Wait a minute...your parents invented this?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah my parents are inventors and ghost hunters. They are also my world's leading experts in ghosts. One day they built this Ghost Portal in hopes of being able to travel to The Ghost Zone to study it. But it doesn't quite work at first. I remember the look on their faces; they were so disappointed that it didn't work. I wanted to help them; cheer them up so after they left I decided to take a look in the portal to see if I could fix it."

"Did you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes; I found the problem with the portal and fixed it by accident. As soon as the problem was fixed the portal turned on...while I was still inside..." Danny could feel the shock and sadness overtake some members of the group sitting in front of him but he gave them no time to ask a question. "...it was the single most painful experience I think anyone can go through. I was electrocuted; I felt like every single one of my cells was on fire; that I was being turned inside out and being ripped apart molecule by molecule. The pain caused me to lose consciousness and when I woke up I felt cold and hollow; I looked in a mirror and I saw this...then it hit me...I'm dead...I'm a ghost." Danny said; his voice shaking a little as he recalled the painful memory.

"How old were you?" Hera asked; voice full of concern and sadness hearing about his death.

"I was fourteen."

"You died so young."

"One is never too young to die. But I later found out I didn't die; at least not entirely."

"What do you mean not entirely?" Sabine asked; the confusion clear in her voice.

"This is the half-truth that Ahsoka pointed out I was making. Yes I am a ghost, yes I died but I didn't entirely die. It turns out when I was in the portal I was exposed to massive amounts of Ectoplasm that..."

"What's Ectoplasm?" Ezra asked.

Danny sighed and he looked around. He might as well show them; he just hated how it still hurt. Danny raised his hands and created a small shard of ice in them. He made sure that the end was sharp while the others watched in confusion. Danny then took the small shard and lifted it up to his left hand before he jabbed it in. He then proceeded to pull it down a little to make a small incision. The Rebels reacted in surprise and disgust at the action. Hera even tried to run towards Danny to stop him from harming himself; Kanan being the only thing preventing her from doing so. Danny then removed the shard from his hand and squeezed his hand into a fist. It didn't take long before small droplets of a strange green glowing liquid started to pour from his wound. He then opened his hand to show the Rebels; his white glove stained with the glowing liquid.

"This is Ectoplasm. This substance is what makes up the entire Ghost Zone and every ghost in existence. We exist because of it and we can't exist without it. We also use it as our blood hence why I'm bleeding it instead of normal crimson blood. Also please relax; I didn't cut myself deep it'll be all healed up in a few minutes; half an hour at most. Surprisingly being dead gives you amazing healing abilities. But as I was saying when I was inside the portal I was exposed to massive amounts of Ectoplasm. This again was due to the fact that the entire Ghost Zone is made up of it. It turns out during the whole accident the Ectoplasm had somehow bonded with me; fusing with my DNA, changing me. It turns out that the accident had turned me into a Halfa."

"Turned you into a what?" Zeb asked.

"The accident turned me into a Halfa. I'm a half-human, half-ghost hybrid; I have the ability to change between a human form and a ghost form. I'm not a human; but I'm also not a ghost; I'm a Halfa; I'm both; technically I can be counted as a whole separate species."

"How can you be dead and alive?" Sabine asked. Her tone once again in disbelief.

"I'm not entirely sure; I just am watch."

The room was suddenly bathed in a bright blue light as two blue rings formed around Danny's waist. The Rebels were not expecting the blinding light and were forced to shield their eyes. The two rings traveled up and down Danny; changing him back into his human form. When the light stopped the Rebels looked back to see a very different Danny in his place. His hair was now a jet-raven black instead of a snowy white. His neon green eyes were now an equally piercing icy blue and no longer glowed. His clothes had also changed into the weird wardrobe they saw on the shuttle and his body had stopped glowing. The dripping green liquid had also changed to a familiar crimson red.

"When I'm in this form I'm a living breathing human being. But when I'm Phantom for all intensive purposes I'm dead. You might be able to find a pulse now if you checked." Danny said as he raised his arm.

Sabine was a bit hesitant this time around but she did walk up and grab Danny's arm again. Once again she placed her fingers just under his wrist. This time she was surprised with how warm his arm felt. As in it actually had heat this time like it was alive and living not cold and dead. It took a couple seconds and focus but to her amazement there was indeed a faint pulse. She let go of his arm and stepped back; confusion and wonder coming from her. Danny took the opportunity to also change back into his Phantom form as the bridge was once again bathed in a bright blue light.

"How is that possible?" she asked as she sat back down in her ice chair.

"Again I am not entirely sure I just am. It does have its advantages though; all my senses and abilities are enhanced, I can go longer without food, sleep or even breathing at time for longer periods and I have the powers and abilities of a ghost which I admit come in handy from time to time."

"So then how did you end up on Lothal?" Ezra asked.

"I told you my parents created the Ghost Portal. Well what they really did was create an artificial Ghost Portal. There are natural ghost portals that open up all the time in the Ghost Zone. However these natural ghost portals are very dangerous."

"How so?" Sato asked.

"They are dangerous because natural ghost portals are unpredictable. They can appear at anytime in anyplace be any size they want and remain open for who knows how long. You also have no idea what is on the other side of the portal. They can transport you to the past, the future, to another part of the planet or to different planets, basically anywhere. At least with artificial Ghost Portals like the one my parents invented the ghost portal is always in the same place and always transports you to The Ghost Zone. But that's how I ended up here. I was in The Ghost Zone on my way to see a friend of mine and I was blasted into a portal which just opened up. The next thing I know I'm laying in a field of tall grass making my way to the closest city and being chased by those moronic white armored nuts then I stumbled on you guys in that hanger."

"What do you mean you were blasted into the portal?" Kanan asked.

"Let's just say I'm not very popular with some of the ghosts in The Ghost Zone and a frequent annoyance of mine decided to try and mess with me on the way to see my friend. We fought and I beat him as usual and then the portal opened up. He blasted me with a Ghost Ray when my back was turned and I was sent flying into the portal."

"What's a Ghost Ray?" Ezra asked.

"A Ghost Ray is a concentrated beam of Ectoplasmic energy that some ghosts can shoot out of their bodies; depending on the power put into the ray it can do anything from a small sting to disintegrations."

"Can you do that?" Zeb asked.

"Yeah I used them against tall, dark and heavy breathing and on that one white armored guy who shot me in the face."

"Yeah and that's another thing. We saw you get shot in the head by a blaster, twice. How are you able to shrug them off like nothing you should be dead." Sabine said.

"Honestly they felt like Ghost Rays. All they did was give me a little sting. I get shot at all the time it's an occupational hazard I'm used to it. Plus it's difficult to kill something that's already half-dead. Though to be fair I bet if they shot me in my human form I wouldn't be able to shrug it off."

"Wait back up what do you mean you get shot at all the time?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well you see when my parents built the Ghost Portal not only did it give me my powers but it opened a door between the land of the living and the dead. Now most ghosts are content to stay in the Ghost Zone living their life...or afterlives if you prefer in peace. However not all ghosts are like that. There are some who enjoy terrorizing people, causing trouble and want to use their powers for evil. Those ghosts leave The Ghost Zone and come to Earth."

"Then why don't you just turn this Ghost Portal off?" Sato asked.

"It's not that easy; plus if I do manage to stop them from getting through my parent's portal then they'll find another way out. Either way they come to my town to cause trouble and sometimes even use their powers to try and take over the world. That's where I come in, I've sort of taken it upon myself to become Amity Park's; that's the name of my town; protector."

"Why would you do that?" Ahsoka asked; a brow rising with interest.

"Because no one else will; I should have died in the accident which gave me my powers but instead I survived and made me one of the most powerful beings in the world. It was also my fault that the portal was now working and the ghosts were coming through. I felt like it was my responsibility to fix it, to stop them. I also do it because I have what my friends call a hero complex. I've always been compelled; even before I got my powers to help people in need and stand up for others. The other reason is because if I don't no one else will; if I don't fight them, if I don't stop them they'll...I don't even want to think of what will happen. So I protect my city, I average three to four ghost fights a day and I balance a human and a ghost life. If any ghost wants to take over my planet, destroy my town, harm my friends or my family then they will have to go through me first. Which is another reason why I need to find a way back home; every second I'm gone my world is in even more danger."

"That's a lot of responsibility for someone your age, how old are you?" Hera asked.

"I'll be eighteen next month."

"And you do this all on your own?" Sabine asked; sounding a little impressed.

"Well no not entirely; I do have a small team of friends who help me out. But they don't have powers so I'm the one always doing the actual fighting. But anyways that's my story; I'm a Halfa; I fight ghosts, help people in need and I'm currently stranded...where ever here is and I would like to return home; now it's your turn." Danny said as he finished.

The Rebels took pause as they thought over all Danny had told them. It was almost unbelievable; in fact if it wasn't for the fact he was sitting across from them right now they probably wouldn't believe a word he was saying. Danny being from a whole other world was nothing strange; the galaxy was vast. It was the fact that he was possibly even from a whole different dimension or a world so far away that's never heard of The Empire and The Force. Not only that; but Danny was somehow alive and dead at the same time. Ahsoka and Kanan realized that was why he was so powerful with The Force; it was because he was half-dead. While Danny would probably be Force-sensitive all on his own as a human it was the fact that he was part dead that his force signature was so strong he was part of The Force itself being dead. But he had told them his story now it was time to tell theirs.

"Thank you for telling us about yourself Danny. I'm sure we have more questions but we have enough for now; besides you have your own questions." Ahsoka said.

"Yes like who exactly are you guys?" Danny asked.

"We're just a group of people trying to help the galaxy. Our galaxy is ruled by the Galactic Empire; it's a dictatorship that rules through tyranny and fear; they are harsh and brutal; many suffer under their rule; we've all personally experienced a loss because of the Empire. So we mess around with them and cause trouble; we fight in hope that one day the galaxy will be free of their rule once again."

"So you're a bunch of...Rebels then?" Danny asked; his voice a bit weary.

"Yeah; you have a problem with it?" Zeb asked.

"Oh no; it's just Rebels can be used for good causes as well as bad but you said dictatorship right?"

"Yes."

"Well if this Empire is anything like the dictatorships I know then you're doing the right thing screwing with them. I take it those white armored men that were chasing me were with the Empire right?"

"Yes; Stormtroopers they are soldiers for their Empire." Kanan answered.

"So I was right to beat them up...good to know, I'd hate to find out I beat up innocent people for just doing their jobs."

"You kind of did...but they deserved it." Ezra said.

"Yeah you did good kid." Zeb said.

"So then what were you doing when I found you on...what was that planet's name again?"

"Lothal." Sabine answered.

"Right Lothal; what were you doing there?"

"My friends were trying to escape from the Empire. Yesterday we received a transmission from the Imperial Minister of Lothal Maketh Tua. She wanted to defect and was going to give us information." Ahsoka said.

"But the whole thing was a set up; they rigged a shuttle to blow as soon as the minister was on it. They killed her and put the blame on us. Our recent activity and victories have caught their attention and they are starting to crack down harder so we had to leave for the good of the planet. So we planned to steal an Imperial shuttle and come back to join the rest of the fleet but we were intercepted by that Sith Lord." Kanan said.

"Sith Lord; what the heck is a Sith Lord; was he the guy in black?" Danny asked; confused.

"Yes he is, A Sith Lord is an ancient enemy of the Jedi. They are trained to use the Dark Side of The Force; if you hadn't shown up and helped us we would have been lucky to escape with our lives." Kanan continued.

"Hold on...time out. Sith Lord, Jedi, Dark Side and then this Force thing again; you've lost me."

"You really don't know anything about The Force?"

"No; but I would very much like to know what it is especially since everyone keeps mentioning it."

"The Force is an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together and you Danny are strong with it." Ahsoka replied.

"That's what the guy in black said; but what exactly does that mean; how am I strong with it; I don't even know what it is?"

"It means you're Force-sensitive you have the power to use the force; like myself, Kanan and Ezra."

"Wait is that how you were able to find me when I was invisible; because no one has ever been able to do that before." Danny asked crossing his arms.

"Yes I was able to use The Force to locate your signature; I could feel your emotions of fear and confusion; that's how we were able to find you."

"Wait a minute; you could sense my emotions?"

"Yes it's one of the abilities force-sensitive's have; the force connects all living things together."

That was it; that was what was going on. It finally all made sense to Danny. This new power he was developing; it wasn't a new power at all; at least not like he thought. Ever since he came here he's been able to sense the emotions and feelings of others. He thought it was just a new power developing at the wrong time. But if it was this Force thing they were talking about it would make sense why he could suddenly do it. But why him; he already had ghost powers why would he need Force powers too. Or perhaps he had Force powers because he was a halfa.

"Well that explains that." Danny murmured. A little louder then he intended; enough for the others to hear.

"That explains what?" Kanan asked.

"Ever since I got here I've had these strange feelings and I've been able to sense other people's emotions. At first I thought I was just getting a new Ghost power but it only started to happen once I was on...what was it again...oh yeah Lothal. It only started to happen as soon as I was on Lothal, in your universe. If that's the case then...maybe I do have this Force thing."

"There's no question of you having it just with how strong you are with it."

"There's a difference?"

"Yes some force-sensitive are more sensitive than others. It usefully depends on their connection to The Force; you however are strong with it. I think part of the reason why is because you are half-dead; when one dies they become part of the living force; I believe because of this your ability to use the force has been amplified." Ahsoka answered.

"So you're saying because I'm a Halfa I might be more powerful than the average force-sensitive?"

"Yes; and that is why you are in danger."

"Why would I be in danger?" Danny asked; a little alarmed at Ahsoka's words.

"Because you are not trained to use The Force you are vulnerable to The Dark Side. There are two sides of the Force, the light and the dark. Kanan and I are Jedi; warriors and peace keepers trained to use the light side. There were more of us but The Empire has hunted down and killed all other Jedi. The Sith and their Inquisitors who work for The Empire are trained to use the dark side. The Dark side is a corruptive and addictive side of the Force that draws energy from violence and is enhanced by the emotions of fear, anger and hate."

"So in other words there is a way to use the Force for evil; yeah I've been there and done that it's the same deal with my ghost powers. I should be fine."

"I might not fully understand how your ghost powers work; but I do not believe they work the same as The Force..."

"Well the way I see it; these Force powers only started appearing as soon as I entered your galaxy. I'm guessing they will leave as soon as I return to my home; so really all I need to do is find my home."

"Alright; tell me how you plan on doing that then."

Ahsoka then sat back in her chair and crossed her arms; as if waiting for something. Danny thought about his response on how he was going to get back home. Well he could always see if he could find Earth. But then again he had no idea if Earth even existed in this universe. He didn't even know if it was in this galaxy. He figured he could just find a Ghost portal and use that to travel back. But then again ghost portals are unpredictable and without the Infi-Map is was near impossible to find one. Danny finally started to feel the dread of the situation he was in overcome him.

Then there was the question of his absence. He would not be in Amity Park to protect it from ghosts. His friends and family would be worried sick about him. Team Phantom would probably go looking for him in The Ghost Zone. That is if they weren't too busy fighting the ghosts that would be attacking Amity. It could probably survive a few days without him; but he did not know how long it might take him to get home. The others noticed his silence as they waited for him to answer. Danny let out a sad sigh as he leaned into his chair. Actually it was more of a slouch. He then stood up from his chair and walked around it. He took a few steps forward until he was looking out the window of the bridge into the vastness of space.

"I...I don't know; I still don't really even know where and when exactly I am. I don't know if Earth even exists in your universe. I could always find a ghost portal but...without the proper tools it's nearly impossible to find one. I don't even know where to start looking; perhaps Lothal because that's where it dropped me off. But...until I find a way to get home...I'm stranded here." Danny said; almost defeated.

"Well you can't go back to Lothal. The Empire has forced us out; plus The Empire will probably be looking for you now because you helped us. You said the Sith Lord commented on your Force abilities; which means he knows you are powerful with it. They will either try to turn you to the dark side; or they will eliminate you." Ahsoka replied in a calm voice.

"Then what am I supposed to do; how am I supposed to find a way home. Every minute I'm gone is another minute ghosts could be attacking; how am I supposed to help people."

"I have a suggestion; if you're willing to hear it."

Danny turned around to face Ahsoka. She stood up from her chair and started to walk towards him; the others doing the same; but keeping their distance. Danny wondered what she was going to suggest; hopefully something good because right now he was out of options.

"I'm listening."

"Join us; allow me to train you to use the Force to help people. Let me train you in the ways of a Jedi; help us fight the Empire and help those who suffer at their hands; and in return I promise we'll do everything we can to find your home and send you back."

Danny was taken aback by the offer; he was surprised. He could sense the same thing with others in the room. Ahsoka was offering to teach him how to use the Force for good; to help people suffering at the hands of The Empire and to help him find a way home. He wondered could they just be using him; could they just be using him for his ghost abilities. If he helped them would they really help him find a way home? It's not like he had a choice; he was lost in a whole other universe; one that was unknown to him. He could say no; but then where would he be; nowhere. Weather he liked it or not his best chance was to stay with these people. Let them be his guide to this new universe.

Then there was the whole Empire matter. The Rebels told him it was a dictatorship; which was never good. If it was anything like Pariah Dark's reign over The Ghost Zone or Hitler's Third Reich then it can't be allowed to continue. But should he get involved. It's not his fight; this Empire was not on Earth he had no reason to fight it with them. But then Danny remembered the other dictatorships and what they had done and what they were capable of doing. One alone was responsible for the deaths of over fifty-six million people in the span of six years. Now that might seem like a small number in this universe when there are probably hundreds of planets populated by billions of people and other creatures. But those were still fifty-six million lives that did not need to be cut short because of one man's dream and conquest for power. Who's to say this Empire isn't different apparently they've already hunted down these Jedi that he was told about; ones that could use the Force for good.

But the last thing was The Force. This Force is apparently an energy field that was apparently all around him and in all living things. Danny had no real idea of what it is; or how it worked but something Ahsoka said bothered him. The Dark Side; how she said it was corruptive and addictive. What if he accidently used it and couldn't stop. Was he really in danger of turning evil because of something he doesn't fully understand? No; He'd seen what happened should he ever turn evil and he made a promise to his friends and family that he will never become that monster; that he would never become _him_. If Ahsoka was offering to teach him how to avoid using these new abilities for evil he would be a fool to not take the offer. There was always the possibility that he might lose these Force powers as soon as he returned home; since he only got them as soon as he arrived here. But as long as he was here he would have this and possibly the temptation to fall to this Dark Side. He turned his head to look Ahsoka in the eye.

"Why are you willing to help me?"

"Because you helped us; you had no obligation to help my friends on Lothal; you had your own problems. You were lost in a strange place and have no idea how to get home. Yet you helped my friends when they needed it; no questions asked and without expecting anything in return. You're not the only one whose job is to help people that need it; it's what we do too. I can sense the good in you; I also sense your fears of falling into darkness. So let us help you allow me to train you; join us in our struggle and we will do everything in our power to get you back to your home."

Ahsoka then stuck her hand out towards Danny. Danny looked at it and thought; should he, could he? This entire situation was still so strange to him. Being in a whole other universe; having new and potentially dangerous abilities and having nowhere else to go for the time being. Danny raised his hand; hesitating a little; but before he could shake Ahsoka's hand the main door to the bridge burst open and Chopper came wheeling into the room; waving his little mechanical arms around and beeping rabidly. Danny didn't notice that the robot must have left during the talk; maybe he had other jobs to perform. Sabine rushed over to Chopper; apparently she was able to understand what the robot was saying. Danny felt a quick shot of fear engulf Sabine as she listened to Chopper.

"Chopper says a transmitter activated on our shuttle moments ago!" Sabine shouted in panic.

"What does that mean?" Ezra asked confused; but worried.

"It means The Empire tracked us back to the Fleet!" Kanan answered.

"Commander Sato; we're scanning a ship entering our sector." Someone at the bridge controls said.

Danny looked to see panic set upon the Rebels in the room. Ahsoka and the rest of The Rebels gathered around the circular table like they were before Danny made his entrance. Suddenly the table started to glow and an image of...well Danny didn't know...an image of something hovered over the table; like some sort of hologram. Danny turned around to once again look out into the vastness of space. He could sense something coming towards them; something evil; maybe it was The Force trying to warn him. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

 **There you go; again I hope I managed to do a good job on this chapter because I don't think I have ever gone through more revisions on a single chapter then this one; it was tough. So anyways like I said I'm continuing this story but now since I've updated it I can't update it again until I get the next chapter of MOAP out; which hopefully should be soon if I can keep this writer's streak I've had recently going. So anyways first off I know that the Empire tracks them to the fleet as soon as they arrive with the rest of the Rebel fleet in Siege of Lothal but for story purposes I had it delayed a bit. Now I do have a problem that I need help with on this story so I want to ask you what you think I should do; it's about sleeping arrangements. As you know The Ghost isn't a big ship and there is not a lot of room. Kanan, Hera and Sabine all have their own rooms while Chopper has a charging station while Zeb and Ezra share. Since Ezra has to share they clearly do not have another room. Now Ahsoka and Rex will be joining the crew as well as Danny. It's logical to bunk Ahsoka and Hera to share a room; along with Kanan and Rex; however...that leaves me with two options for Danny I either bunk him with Sabine...or he sleeps in The Phantom alone. I don't know if I want to do that; logically it makes sense; it's the only other bed available; they are both teenagers around the same age so they can easily relate to each other; but it's the whole boy and girl sharing a room thing that has me hesitating so I want to ask you guys what I should do; I have no problem doing it; I might even do it but I want to know your thoughts so please in you reviews or if you are the rare person who PM let me know your thoughts. Also please keep coming up with suggestions of things you want to see in the story; I'll tell you right now I will be including Boba Fett sometime later down the road. So yeah that's all I wanted to say; please do give me your thoughts of where I should send Danny to sleep; oh yeah sorry forgot one last thing. I am a huge Star Wars fan and while I know much about Star Wars I will admit I'm not perfect and I do check out Wookipedia often for research when writing but if I do forget something or I do get something wrong feel free to point it out so I can fix it; okay now onto reviews.**

 **Rich** : I've decided to keep the title crawl as it feels appropriate to Star Wars; it doesn't give me too much trouble and it will give people a fresh reminder of the previous chapter in case it is a long time between breaks. I also do know the lightsaber colors and meanings; and as for his ghost blade; I don't know if he can even use it in his human form

 **darkromdeamon** : It's pretty safe to say other DP characters will appear; but I still have to decide on who and how many

 **Dr. ForgottenFables** : Everyone's a critic; no it's okay everyone has their opinion; I doubt this is gripping you but at least it has more dialogue; speaking of which I am still a little sad you abandoned your own DP/SW:TCW story; that was well written and awesome; please consider continuing it

 **Brenne** : I think it would be something along the line of Dan with the additional powers of a Sith and a lightsaber

 **gilly boy** : I too have sometimes thought that; I tried to include it to a degree in this chapter

 **Sgt. M00re** : I know what One Piece is; Anime is not my thing; I know Warcraft; I don't play it and I just got Dragon Age Origins for free (Thanks PS Plus) and I should enjoy it considering it's from the same people who made my favorite video game and favorite video game series of all time (Mass Effect 2 and The Mass Effect Trilogy), but I have too many games currently on the go; I should get around to it...maybe July but the only other DP crossovers I may do is Hotel Transylvania(which is actually have done; I'm saving it for Halloween 2016) and maybe a Transformers. But thanks for the suggestions.

 **nightmaster000** : As a Star Wars fan that is quite embarrassing for me but thank you for pointing out my error; I've gone back and fixed them all and you won't be seeing that again

 **So yeah that's it for this update; the next one will be Vader's Attack on the Fleet and Danny officially joining the crew; but please do get back to me on your opinion on where Danny's going to sleep. And please continue sending in suggestions; but if you haven't already please favorite and follow this story. And please everybody review; let me know what you think; until next time...**

 **The Storymaster1000.**


	4. Chapter IV: Getting Involved

**Hello my fellow authors and readers of FanFiction; here is another chapter to this story and I know I said I would wait until I had the next chapter of MOAP out and I'll talk more about that in the outro because I know that as soon as you see an update you just want to get to the reading so I'm not going to hold you back; just read; enjoy.**

* * *

 **ST** _ **AR WARS:**_

 _ **THE PHANTOM REBEL:**_

 _ **CHAPTER IV: GETTING INVOLVED**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **INTRODUCTIONS! DANNY PHANTOM HAVING GROWN**_

 _ **TIRED OF BEING CHASED ALL OVER IN A STRANGE NEW**_

 _ **GALAXY REVEALS HIMSELF TO THE REBELS HE HELPED**_

 _ **ESCAPE FROM LOTHAL. THERE THEY LEARN ABOUT HIS**_

 _ **STATUS AS A HALFA PROTECTOR OF AMITY PARK AND EARTH**_

 _ **BUT HAVE NO KNOWLEDGE OF HIS HOME. DANNY ALSO**_

 _ **LEARNS THAT HE HAS GAINED NEW ABILITES IN THIS**_

 _ **GALAXY THAT THEY CALL THE FORCE. AHSOKA TANO**_

 _ **FORMER JEDI PADAWAN TO THE LEGENDARY ANAKIN**_

 _ **SKYWALKER HAS OFFERED DANNY A CHANCE TO LEARN**_

 _ **THE LIGHT SIDE OF THE FORCE AND HELP THOSE SUFFERING**_

 _ **AT**_ _ **THE HANDS OF THE EMPIRE; IN RETURN THEY WILL**_

 _ **HELP HIM FIND A WAY BACK HOME. HOWEVER BEFORE**_

 _ **DANNY CAN GIVE AN ANSWER THE REBELS DISCOVER**_

 _ **THAT THEY HAVE BEEN TRACKED BY THE EVIL**_ _ **EMPIRE**_

 _ **AND THAT AN ATTACK ON THEIR FLEET IS EMMINENT...**_

* * *

Danny watched as the bridge tried to take control of the situation they were currently in. Apparently the Empire had managed to track The Rebels here to the rest of the fleet using the stolen shuttle. Danny could sense panic and fear running through some of the men. He could see Ahsoka and the rest of The Rebels gathered around the circular table in the middle of the bridge. The table was projecting some sort of diagram or map in the middle of the room. Danny stopped trying to figure out what it was when he realized he couldn't make out anything on the image other than a few shapes which he could only guess were ships. But everybody else seemed to understand it. Danny didn't really have any idea of what he should be doing at the moment. So he was content with just standing there watching them all. The scene reminded Danny of some of the old sci-fi television shows that he watched as a kid. A bunch of humans and aliens in a white command room on a spaceship; except this wasn't a television show; this was real.

"We're tracking one target; no other ships have entered the system." One man said to Commander Sato.

"Move Phoenix Squadron to intercept." Sato ordered.

A few minutes later Danny turned to look out the window just in time to see eight smaller ships fly. Danny noticed their design and remembered seeing some of them when he was in the hanger. They looked like a fat arrow and were painted white with blue markings. Danny watched as they took off. This was so cool he thought at the possibility of actually seeing a space battle. Danny's eagerness was sort lived as realization dawned on him; this wasn't some video game or movie; this was real. Real people would be fighting and dying if this space battle took place. Danny immediately felt a little shammed thinking that the battle would be exciting. He turned around briefly just in time to catch a glance from Ahsoka. Danny forgot; with this Force and Jedi ways thing she told him about she probably knew what he was feeling. Ahsoka then turned her attention back to the weird diagram thing as a red light suddenly appeared on it.

" _Fighter coming in at Mark III_." One of the pilots said over his com to the bridge.

Danny turned his attention back towards the ships flying through space and decided to take a closer look at the battle using his enhanced sight. He could see the eight arrow ships firing red laser blasts towards another ship. The new ship looked like a silver ball with strange bent wings or panels. It started to spin as it dodged the laser fire before returning to a normal position and firing its own green lasers. Danny got an uneasy feeling when he noticed how similar the strange ship's lasers were to his Ghost Rays. The strange ship hit one of the arrow ships and it exploded into a ball of flame; causing the others to scatter in order to avoid debris. Danny felt a horrible feeling inside of him; he just watched someone die. He just watched the death of a living, breathing person and he didn't or couldn't do anything to prevent it.

" _He's coming in too fast_." Another pilot said over the com.

"Fleet raise deflector shields." Hera ordered.

" _We've lost Phoenix One and Two."_

Yeah; this was almost exactly like one of those old sci-fi shows he watched. But Danny turned around just in time to see the end of a second explosion. This attacker, this lone fighter had already killed two people and Danny couldn't do anything about it. He saw the attacking ship continue to make its way towards them briefly firing a few shots at another massive ship. However the brief attack seemed to do little damage to the big ship. What caught Danny's attention though was the attacking ships trajectory. It was now heading directly towards him; or rather the ship he was currently in.

"He's heading right for us." Danny could hear Ezra say in the background.

" _Enemy fighter's making for the command ship_."

Danny watched as the attacking ship got closer. Danny could still sense the evil and just altogether unpleasantness of the person in the ship. Danny also wondered why this ship didn't have turrets or laser guns of its own to fight back. You'd think if you're rebelling against an Empire you would be able to defend or have defences on your main ship. He watched as the attacking ship fired a volley of green lasers towards the command ship. It must have hit something because Danny saw the explosion before he felt the force of it. Through the window he could see the blinding light of a newly formed fire ball and bits and pieces of the ship being sent flying though space. Then the bridge lights started to flicker as the whole ship was rocked from the force of the explosion. Danny raised his arms in his best attempt to keep his footing and balance as the ship shook beneath him. Glancing over briefly he could see the others doing the same. The shaking soon subsided and the bridge lights returned to normal as if nothing had ever happened.

"How can one fighter best our entire squadron?" Sato shouted in anger and disbelief.

"Your pilots are outmatched commander." Hera said before taking off towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Kanan asked as he turned towards Hera.

"Getting involved." Hera replied before running through the bridge's main door.

"Not without me you're not." Kanan said as he followed suit.

"Let's go, Ezra come on!" Sabine shouted as she also took off; quickly followed by Zeb and Chopper.

"Mind if I tag along?" Ahsoka asked.

"The more the merrier." Ezra replied with a smile.

Ahsoka was about to take off with Ezra when she paused for a moment and looked back towards Danny. Danny just continued to watch the battle raging on in space. The attacking ship had taken out two more of the arrow ships and there was no doubt more would fall soon. Danny felt helpless people were dying and there was little he could do about it. He was so tempted to just fly out of this ship and attack the enemy ship. But that would be suicide because even with his ghost powers and half-dead status even he could only survive in the vacuum of space for a very brief amount of time without the proper equipment. But he knew he had to do something to help. He wasn't going to stand her any longer and watch people die if there was anything he could do to help. This was a space ship after all; they must have some form of equipment or space suits somewhere that he could use. Danny was taken out of his thoughts when he felt a warm hand on his cold shoulder. He turned around to see Ahsoka standing behind him.

"You want to tag along two?" she asked.

Danny gave her a questioning look. This whole situation was still strange to him. But she was the one offering to help him learn these new Force powers and help him find his way back home. Plus right now they were under attack and needed help. If he went with them there might be something he could do and prevent more deaths. He turned back to Ahsoka with a face of determination and gave a small smile. Ahsoka gave a smile of her own before she, along with Danny took off to catch up to the others.

* * *

Danny followed Ahsoka down the hallways of the ship until they came to a large hatch on a wall. The hatch opened to reveal Kanan on the other side waiting for them. He gave a brief look of surprise at seeing Danny with Ahsoka but shrugged it off and gave a smile; more help the better. Danny noticed the hallways were now very different from before. Before the hallways were colored white with a few black panels with blinking lights. They were also nice, clean and reflective. Now they seemed smaller, grey and dirtier. In fact if Danny had to guess he'd say he probably boarded an entirely different ship. He followed Ahsoka and Kanan through the new halls until they came to door. It opened to reveal a small room with a large glass dome. Hera was sitting in front of it pushing buttons and flipping switches. Danny was right he was on a different ship. Ahsoka took the co-pilot seat next to Hera while Kanan sat down in a chair behind her. Danny seeing there was only one other chair in the room and having no idea what to do also took a seat.

"Everyone check in." Hera said over the coms.

" _Tail gun, check_." Zeb said.

" _Turret, check_ " Sabine reported.

" _Nose gun, check_ " Ezra reported last.

"Alright kids, do mom and dad proud." Hera said as she flipped one last switch.

"Here he comes!" Kanan shouted as he pointed at the window.

Danny looked to see the attacking ship return and start to make its way towards the command ship. Once again there was nothing to stop the ship from attacking as it unleashed a volley of green laser blasts at the command ship. Seconds later multiple explosions appeared on the front of the command ship and the whole ship shook from the force; just like before. The lone fighter just flew over the explosions and continued to fly past the command ship. It was probably preparing to make another pass and attack again; which from the looks of the command ship would be a final blow.

" _We've lost our shields_." A voice said over the com.

"Ghost moving to engage." Hera said as she grabbed the controls.

Danny almost did a double take on Hera's last sentence. Did he just hear her right Ghost; he would have to ask about that later after they dealt with this attacker. The ship suddenly shook and Danny could see the stars through the window start to move. Correction they weren't moving; the ship he was in was moving. Danny felt his eyes glued to the window or what was probably the cockpit of this ship and found himself enchanted by the sight before him. Ever since he was a little kid all he wanted to do was become an astronaut and explore the unknown reaches of space. He was practically living a dream right now. He was resisting the urge to ask if he could fly the ship. But Danny remembered that this wasn't a fantasy; this was real and right now people were dying. He watched as the attacking ship came into view again, it was directly ahead of them.

" _I'm on him_." Sabine said over the com.

Danny then looked to see several red laser blasts appear and fly towards the attacking fighter. Danny again thought it strange that this ship had weapons and guns but their big command ship didn't. Danny watched as the laser blasts got closer to the attacking ship. But at the last moment before they hit their target the attacking ship performed a bunch of evasive manoeuvres. Every shot Sabine had fired completely missed the target. Danny however seemed to pick up on something. The attacking ship only moved to evade a moment before it would have been too late. It was either insane luck or the attacker was toying with them. Danny figured this because it's something he himself had done with his enemies occasionally.

" _Who is this guy?"_ Sabine said over the com. From the sound of her voice it seemed like it was unusual for her to miss.

" _Phoenix Home to Ghost; we can't withstand another attack from that fighter."_ Sato said over the com. Danny was right they were finished if they were attacked again. Maybe next time they'll give their command ship weapons and offences to prevent this thing from happening.

"Copy that; Phoenix Squad form up and focus fire." Hera said as she gripped the controls of the ship tighter.

"The Force is strong with him...Kanan let's find out how strong." Ahsoka said.

"How can I help?"

"Just remember your training."

Kanan and Ahsoka then took a deep breath before they closed their eyes. Danny watched as Kanan placed his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder and raised his other one. Danny watched what they were doing. It seemed like they were trying to meditate or focus on something. Based on what he had learned he guessed they were probably using The Force to find something out about the person piloting the attacking ship. Danny didn't know why but all he got from the ship was a bad vibe; a dreadful feeling, evil and cold yet familiar. He turned his attention away from Ahsoka and Kanan and looked back out the cockpit to see the attacking ship make its way back towards the command ship; which was now in a horrible state. A huge fire was raging on the front of the ship and it slowly started to turn downwards; like it had lost control. Several more red lasers came shooting towards the attacking ship and once again they all missed their target as the strange ship started to spin to avoid them. Whoever was piloting the attacking ship was either very lucky or an ace pilot. But they had to stop him; if he managed to attack the command ship again; who knows what would happen.

" _There's something familiar...I feel cold, I think I know who it is_." Ezra said over the com.

Danny picked up at that. Ezra found something about this ship familiar too or the person in the ship. Then it hit Danny; like he was slammed into a brick wall. If Ezra felt this too then it was because of this Force thing. Danny had only been made aware of it since he got here and there was only one thing he had encountered here that would give off so much evil and coldness. It was like a black hole sucking up all life and light wherever it goes. It was the black figure from the planet he appeared on. The evil person he battled and saved the Rebels from. Danny could swear as soon as he realized that he could hear the evil being's mechanical breathing ringing in his ears. He looked to Ahsoka and Kanan; Ahsoka and a troubled look on her face.

" _Back on Lothal I felt something, Kanan did too. The fear, the anger, the hate...It's the Sith Lord we faced_."

" _The apprentice lives."_

Danny didn't know how but he swore he could somehow hear the Sith Lord speak; as if his presence was in the cockpit of the ship with them. Suddenly Ahsoka's eyes shot open and she let out a scream of shock and pain before she fell back in her chair unconscious. Kanan grabbed her and tried to wake her up but it was to no avail. Something had happened to her while she was using The Force; if that was what she was doing. Danny hoped that she would be okay. He might not know her that well but she had been kind and helpful to him when she didn't have to be and was offering to help him. Danny turned his attention back to the attacking fighter which was closing in on the command ship. However what happened next surprised Danny. The attacker didn't attack the command ship; instead it veered up and over them so it was now behind their ship. Danny's curiosity spiked; the Sith Lord broke off from his attack; he gave up the perfect chance to destroy the command ship and all those aboard; but why?

" _Captain Syndulla whatever you're doing keep it up the fleet can recover_." Sato said over the com.

"No commander you need to get the fleet out of here now!" Kanan responded; looking up from the unconscious Ahsoka for a brief second.

" _I will not abandon our command ship!"_

"We don't have a choice sir; without a hyperdrive you must abandon ship." Hera responded.

" _Sir we have Star Destroyers in Sector 5."_ Someone else said over the com.

Danny didn't know what a Star Destroyer was; but from the name and the reactions he saw from the Rebels he knew they weren't anything good. Suddenly the ship began to shake and rumble; they must be taking hits from the attacker now. Danny remembered the Sith Lord pulled his ship up and over them so he was now behind them. He stopped his attack on the command ship so he could go after them. He could sense the fear and worry in Hera as the situation continued to worsen. Danny hated not being able to do anything; just sitting here and watching; he had to do something to help; but what?

"It's now or never commander." Kanan spoke into the com.

" _I regretfully agree all hands abandon ship; you'll have to keep that fighter occupied."_ Sato ordered.

"Don't worry sir; we seem to have his attention." Hera replied as she gripped the controls to the ship tighter and started to maneuver the ship.

Danny looked out the cockpit to see three giant triangular shapes in the distance. Upon his closer study he realized that they were three massive ships that were currently heading towards the Rebel Fleet and them. Danny guessed that these were the Star Destroyers the Rebels had mentioned. Danny looked around; his new friends were in trouble and he had to do something to help. He couldn't stand or sit by anymore he had to do something even if it was crazy. Then it came to him; he got an idea. It was crazy but it could work or at least he hoped it would work. Danny immediately got up from his chair and started to make his way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kanan asked.

"I have an idea on how to get that ship off our tails." Danny replied before he continued on his way.

" _There's suddenly a lot to do back here."_ Zeb called in.

"Sorry to spoil you're fun Zeb, but I'm ordering Chopper to divert all power to the hyperdrive including cannons." Hera said as she started to flip switches again.

" _Hera what are you doing?"_ Sabine questioned in shock and disbelief.

" _I think I know."_ Ezra added.

Danny slid down a ladder which led to an open room. Danny guessed that this must be the ship's cargo hold near the back. Danny could still feel the ship shaking with every hit from the enemy ship. It was now or never; it was time to put his crazy plan to the test. It was suicide to fly out into the vacuum of space without the proper equipment; even for him but he didn't necessarily need to fly out or come back. Danny focused and used his powers to split himself in two using his duplication ability. Danny had been practicing the ability for a while now; ever since he saw Vlad do it. The first couple times he would end up horrific and freaky with multiple body parts growing out of another. But now he's managed to master duplicating himself into at least two beings. He was almost able to duplicate himself four times but he still needed practice. For now one copy of himself would work. Danny; the real Danny decided to sit down and put all his concentration into his copy; who knew what to do.

The copy of Danny jumped into the air and turned intangible; letting the ship he was in pass right through him. The duplicate Danny floated there in space for a few seconds; taking in everything around him; amazed at the silence; not a sound could be heard. But he then turned his attention back to the attacking ship which was now behind him; or rather coming right at him. Danny stayed intangible all the way up to the moment the attacking ship would have collided with him. Danny then dropped his intangibility so he was now inside the ship. Danny found himself looking straight into the helmet of the Sith Lord; if he took another step he'd be kissing that black mask. The Sith Lord was taken aback at his sudden appearance.

Danny could feel the hate, anger, evil and coldness pouring from the being. All of Danny's senses and instincts were telling him to get away from the vile being; something this evil should not exist. However Danny quickly recovered from the feeling of the Sith Lord's presence and acted quickly. First he grabbed the controls from the Sith Lord and covered them in a thin layer of ice, locking them in place. The presence of ice and coldness also caused the cockpit's glass to fog up bit; temporarily blinding the ship. Then he turned his hand intangible before reaching into the bottom of the ship. The duplicate Danny then turned its hand tangible again and using his enhanced strength pulled its hand free. The duplicate's hand came free; bringing a metal panel and some wires with it. The ship suddenly lost control and started to spin and spiral in every direction. It seemed Danny had pulled something important to the ship out; which was good for him and bad for the Sith Lord. Danny then smiled and gave the Sith Lord a little wave before he disconnected from the copy; which vanished out of existence. Danny; the real one back on the other ship opened his eyes as he regained control over one body. He wished he could have seen the look on The Sith Lord's face at his sudden appearance and sabotage of his ship. But for some reason he felt like it wouldn't be a pretty sight. After all the Sith Lord had to be wearing that mask for a reason right?

Danny didn't know anything about the attacking ship. He just hoped that he sabotaged something important but based on the result it seemed to be the steering or stabilizing controls he ripped out. He just hoped he bought his new friends enough time to escape; speaking of which he should probably get back to them. Danny immediately turned around; choosing to fly over the ladder instead of climbing it and raced back to the cockpit of the ship. The scene hadn't really changed much in the few minutes he was gone. Hera was still piloting and Kanan was still looking over the unconscious Ahsoka. But this time Chopper seemed to be plugged into something and doing something.

" _Ghost Crew, escape pods are secure, Fleet commence hyperspace jump_." Sato reported.

"Copy that Commander; we'll meet you at Safe Haven." Hera replied.

"Where did you go?" Kanan asked as Danny took a seat.

"I took care of our attacker; oh by the way I can confirm it was that Sith Lord guy." Danny replied like it was no big deal.

" _The Fleet is away; get us out of here!"_ Sabine reported.

"Everyone hang on!" Hera shouted.

Danny looked out the cockpit window to see that the Star Destroyers; if that's what they were called; were closer than before. They were flying right towards them in fact; which Danny guessed was not a good idea...ever. Suddenly the ship shook again and green laser blasts could be seen passing the ship. Danny sighed; it seems his sabotage was not as good as he thought and The Sith Lord had somehow regained control of his ship again.

"I thought you said you took care of him?" Kanan asked.

"I thought I did; guess I pulled the wrong wires; I figured my job was done when he started to spin out of control."

"Chopper angle all deflectors astern." Hera ordered; the only response from the droid was a couple of noises Danny didn't understand.

"The Star Destroyers aren't the ones firing at us, now do it, fast!"

This time Chopper just said one thing but because of the way it sounded and the way he moved his little arm Danny was able to understand him this time. Danny took in the feelings of the crew. They were all worried and concerned; all except Hera who while having those feelings but also had confidence. Danny knew that she was planning something. Figuring there wasn't really anything else he could do now; Danny decided to just sit and have faith that Hera knew what she was doing. The ship got closer to the Star Destroyers; it was right between two of them now. Danny could see the giant laser cannons on the side and wondered why they weren't firing at them. The ship still shook a little as they were hit from the Sith Lord's attack.

"Hera?" Kanan voiced his worry.

"Wait...wait...Gotcha!"

Hera then activated something on the controls in front of her and something amazing happened. Danny was looking out of the cockpit towards the Stars and Star Destroyers when suddenly the stars started to change. They started to grow into bright blue lines and filled the entire view with blue light. Not even a second later Danny felt himself shoot forwards with the ship. Suddenly the Star Destroyers and the stars themselves disappeared until there was nothing but a blue vortex in front of them. Danny then realized they must be traveling at light speed or something. He had heard them mention something like a hyperdrive; so this must have been it. Hera was saving it for the last minute to surprise the enemy. Danny sighed in relief at their escape; wishing he could have seen the Imperials faces.

* * *

Meanwhile on one of The Star Destroyers; Admiral Kassius Konstantine was awaiting word that they had finally captured the Rebel scum. Lord Vader had managed to separate one of the ships from the main fleet and while the fleet had managed to escape; Lord Vader had been successful in destroying their command ship. The rebels could run for know but without a command ship they were scattered; they would be easy to pick off. Now they had prepared the tractor beam; ready to capture the Rebels when they got close to them. He saw out of the corner of his eye that something had been caught in the tractor beam. They had finally done it there was no way the rebels would be able to escape this time.

"Give me a status report on the rebel craft." He asked one of the officers on the bridge.

"Sir we've locked onto a ship, but it's not the rebel craft it's...its Lord Vader's ship." The officer reported.

Admiral Konstantine immediately felt his jaw drop and he was immediately paralyzed by fear. Not only had the rebels managed to escape but instead of capturing them they caught Lord Vader. The admiral looked around the bridge which had grown silent in shock and fear. If one were to drop a pin everyone on the bridge would be able to hear it. The silence was deafening and you did not have to be a force sensitive to feel the fear and dread in the room. Vader was known to get rid of officers and staff that displeased him. If he wanted to live through the day he would need to salvage the situation. A good place to start would be releasing Lord Vader.

"Re...Release him immediately." He ordered; finding his voice again.

The officer immediately turned around to look back at his controls. A few buttons and switches later the sound of the tractor beam being de-powered could be heard. The other men in the room started to relax but their fear and dread were still present; just waiting for their next instruction and praying that Vader would have mercy on them all. The admiral pretended to dust something off of his uniform; a nervous habit of his; before recollecting himself and turning to the officer in charge of the tractor beam.

"It's not your fault officer..." he said; noticing the officer wiped sweat from his forehead. "...but Lord Vader won't know that." He added.

* * *

Danny hovered invisibly over the controls of the ship; looking out the window watching as Chopper began to repair a part of the ship. It had just been over an hour since they escaped The Empire and the Sith Lord. As soon as they were in safe space they exited the swirling blue vortex and the stars returned to normal. Immediately the Rebels took action and started to look over the ship and collect status reports. Danny, having little to no idea about how anything on this ship worked since it was way more advanced than any NASA shuttle he ever saw or looked at decided to stay out of their way. Ahsoka had regained consciousness a few moments ago and had asked for Kanan and Ezra to meet her in the cockpit.

Danny was of course relived to see that she was okay but it still concerned him. What exactly happened to her or what did she experience that caused her to lose consciousness. She was rubbing her...well Danny didn't really know what to call them...horns maybe? Anyways she was rubbing her horns like one would rub their head during a headache. She briefly looked up towards him and gave a small smile. Danny forgot even invisible they could; or at least Ahsoka could tell where he was. Suddenly the door to the cockpit opened and Ezra and Kanan entered the room.

"Ahsoka, Hera said you wanted to speak with us?" Ezra asked.

"Please come in" Ahsoka said; her tone of voice revealing that she was still in a little pain.

"Are you okay?" Ezra voiced his concern as he and Kanan took a seat.

"I am thank you...I wanted to ask you about the Sith Lord you encountered on Lothal." Ahsoka said; getting right to the topic.

"You know we encountered an Inquisitor before but this was nothing like that. The fear, the anger, the hate, you felt it. I haven't sensed a presence like that since..." Kanan said before he started to trail off.

"...The Clone Wars." Ahsoka finished for him.

"Yeah." Kanan said.

Danny could tell from the tone of voice Kanan used that this topic was sensitive or personal for him. Danny wondered just what the heck The Clone Wars was? Maybe it was some war this galaxy had. Danny wondered if he should take the moment to leave as this conversation didn't really have anything to do with him. But he figured he would stay for a bit. It wasn't like he had anywhere else to go. Ahsoka was the only one who knew he was here; at least that he knew of. He didn't know if Kanan or Ezra could sense him as well as Ahsoka; maybe she had more experience at it. Regardless if he wasn't supposed to hear any of this then Ahsoka probably would have asked him to leave.

"Ahsoka...do you know who or what he is?" Ezra asked.

"No I don't..." Ahsoka said after a pause. Danny could tell from the way she spoke and reacted that Ahsoka was hiding something. But it wasn't his business so he wasn't going to pry. "...but I do know that he'll be coming...they'll all be coming now." Ahsoka continued before she turned to look out the cockpit into space.

"Then we got to be ready to fight." Ezra replied with confidence in his voice.

"We must find the strength to fight but the greater courage is knowing when not to fight." Kanan told Ezra.

Words of wisdom; Danny had learned that lesson the hard way on one or more occasion during his exploits. Sometimes it was better to retreat and regroup then stay on the offensive. Granted he usually didn't have to do that but when he found himself outmatched or overpowered he would retreat and come up with a new strategy. The door to the cockpit opened and the rest of the crew; minus Chopper who was still outside fixing the ship; walked in. Danny had to move out of the way so Sabine wouldn't bump into him. Thankfully Danny wasn't claustrophobic otherwise the lack of space in the cockpit currently would have started to bother him.

"And we'll be beside you either way." Hera spoke in response to Kanan's words.

As the Rebels started to chat with each other about something Danny turned his attention back to Ahsoka. She started to stare off into the vastness of space. Danny didn't need these new Force powers to know that something was bothering her. She was hiding something he could tell; just from the way she reacted to the Sith Lord and talking about him. Maybe she did know him or at least who he was. However it wasn't any of his business so it wasn't right to pry. If he didn't need to know and she didn't want anybody to know then that was that. Danny decided he needed some air or at least some space as the cockpit started to feel smaller and smaller. Danny; still invisible transformed his legs into his ghost tail and made his way out the door. He didn't need his tail to fly or float but it helped with moving and changing directions. Plus if he was in a zero gravity environment like space or water it gave him momentum and propulsion. He sailed carefully over the heads of the others; not wanting to hit them with his tail; which slithered like a snake as he moved.

Danny started to make his way through the ship. He had gone through it before but he was always in a hurry and he didn't take the time to look at design or layout with detail. Just outside the cockpit were several doors which probably lead to sleeping quarters if Danny had to guess. Danny wanted to look; feeling like a child wanting to explore a real life spaceship; wanting to see every nook and cranny of it. But he didn't want to give the rebels any reason to not trust him plus if he wouldn't like someone going through his room without permission then neither would they. At the end of the small hallway was another door which leads to a hallway; each side was identical. And on the end was a door which Danny could only guess was a docking area as that's the way he came when he entered with the others. Danny continued as he entered another door and came into what he could only describe as a living room. It was much larger than the cockpit; it had a rounded seat and a table decorated like a chessboard; or at least the colors and patterns of one.

"What about you Danny?"

Danny turned around at the mention of his name to see Ashoka had entered the room behind him. She must have felt or sensed him leaving and decided to follow him. She also must have asked the others to come with her because all the Rebels; again minus Chopper also followed her. It was really starting to bother him that she could always tell where he was even when he was invisible. It was like he had a tracker on him or something but he couldn't get rid of it. Danny actually didn't really know why he continued to stay invisible. He had already introduced himself to them so there was no reason to hide. In fact if anything staying invisible might make him even more suspicious. So he dropped his invisibility and revealed himself to be floating right over the chessboard thing. Sabine only took a few steps back at his sudden appearance while Ezra and Zeb both jumped. Danny forgot; Ahsoka, Kanan, Hera and Chopper were the only ones who knew he was on the ship. The others were already somewhere else when he got on. Apparently the others didn't tell them he was on the ship either based on their reactions.

"Hey kid would you knock that off?" Zeb growled.

"How long have you been here?" Ezra asked.

"Ahsoka invited me to tag along, I figured there might have been something I could do to help; anything was better than standing in that room watching people die." Danny replied as he transformed his legs back to normal and landed on the floor.

"Then why didn't you do anything; and why were you still invisible?" Ezra asked.

"Okay kid first off; the invisible thing is a force of habit okay and secondly I did do something; I managed to get the Sith Lord off our tails for a while; though I'll admit I could have done a better job; I tried to disable his ship; but all I really did was make it spin out of control."

"Wait that was you?" Sabine asked shocked.

"Wait; did I miss something here?" Ezra asked.

"Well when we were being chased by The Sith Lord; if that was who was in that Tie Advanced there was a moment when it lost control of its stabilizers and started to spin; it didn't last long and it soon regained control."

"So I did rip out the stabilizers; okay so then for future reference where are the wires that disable the ship completely located?" Danny asked Sabine.

"Wait you were on that TIE?" Kanan asked.

"I told you I had a plan and it worked...for a little while though I admit I might have been able to do more."

"But how did you get on it?"

"At this point are you really surprised Kanan?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah you should be asking the kid what he can't do." Zeb added.

"Or we could ask if he's made a decision on Ahsoka's offer." Ezra added; receiving a look from everyone present.

"What that's why we're all here isn't it; I can't be the only one wondering if he's going to join us." Ezra responded.

"Yes." Danny replied simply; catching the attention of all present.

"What was that?" Ahsoka asked.

"I said yes; I'll help you."

"But why you don't owe us anything? Sabine asked; her voice showing suspicion, interest and curiosity.

"That's right I don't owe you anything and you don't owe me anything; but it's what I do; I told you back on the command ship that helping people in need is what I do. It's my whole existence basically. Back on the ship you asked me to join you; to help me learn these new powers of mine and find a way to get me home. This isn't my universe; or galaxy whatever you want to call it and this is not my battle..."

Danny paused as he took in the faces and reactions of the people present. What he was saying was true this wasn't his universe he didn't have any obligation to help the people here. But he also didn't have any idea on how to get back home; so for now he was stuck here; and as long as he was stuck here this universes problems were his problems. Plus if there was this dark or evil power that could corrupt him because of this Force thing then he would want to avoid it at all costs; learning about it wouldn't hurt. So until he managed to find a way back; hopefully with the help from his new friends; he would continue to do his job of helping those in need; like they do.

"...but I'll be damned if I'm just going to sit back and watch as people suffer and die knowing that I could have done something to save them. Like I said; this isn't my galaxy or my battle; but until I find a way back home; back to Earth, back to my friends and family, I'm stuck here. As long as I'm stuck here this galaxies problems are my problems and I will do whatever I can, I'll do everything within my power, ghost, force or otherwise to stop this Empire. So yes; if you're offering me help in teaching me the good side of this Force stuff and to help me find a way back home I will join you in your battle to help and free others from this evil dictatorship...my answer to your offer is yes." Danny answered truth and honesty in his voice as he extended his hand.

"Welcome to the Rebellion and to the Crew of the Ghost; Danny Phantom." Ahsoka said with a smile as she shook Danny's hand.

* * *

Darth Vader made his way through the halls of the Star Destroyer; deep in thought over the day's recent events. Despite the mission given to him by his master; The Emperor; being successful; he was not pleased with the end results. True the Lothal Rebels were broken but Vader now knew who was working with them; a name that he despised; a name that reminds him of a time when he was weak; of a time before he was Darth Vader. That name was Ahsoka Tano; the former Jedi Padawan of Anakin Skywalker. Finally after all these years he had found her. He felt her force signature during his attack. She was trying to focus on his own signature and he knew without a doubt that it was her. He would recognize that force signature anywhere. But he had lost her; just like before she and the Rebels had managed to escape his grasp.

Then there was the boy. The strange boy he encountered on Lothal reappeared during his attack. The boy was a mystery to him. He was powerful with the Force but untrained; if he were to be turned to the Dark Side he would become a powerful ally; maybe one that could help him with his plans. But there were also those strange abilities he demonstrated. The boy seemed to be immune to blasters and was able to withstand a lightsaber blade. He also had his own weapon that resembled a lightsaber; but Vader knew that it was not. The boy could also fly as that's how he escaped him the first time. But he also managed to get inside his own personal TIE Advanced and managed to freeze his controls and pass through the metal casing of the ship and rip out the stabilization circuits to his ship. Fortunately Vader was a skilled mechanic in his former life and knew exactly how to fix the problem. But he wondered why the boy didn't kill him. He had the perfect opportunity to do it but instead he just crippled his ship; purposefully.

Vader approached the doors to the command section of the Star Destroyer's bridge. He needed to report back to his master. This boy however interested him; he needed to know more about him and if he could not be swayed to the Dark Side then he would be eliminated. However if Vader had any hope of using the boy for any of his plans then his master must not know of his existence...at least not yet. Vader finally reached the doors to the command section of the Star Destroyer's bridge. There around the holo-projector stood Imperial Security Bureau Agent Kallus who was in charge of hunting the rebels on Lothal and Admiral Kassius Konstantine. Vader made his way towards them; sensing their fear as they stood at attention upon noticing his presence. Konstantine was probably wondering if he was going to get Force Choked for failing to capture the Rebels. Fortunately for him Vader had more important matters to attend to.

"With their command ship destroyed the Rebel fleet has been shattered; you have them on the run..." Kallus began to report.

"Clear the bridge." Vader demanded.

Vader's reply was swift and authoritative. Kallus and Konstantine were caught off guard by Vader's command but they were smart enough to know they had better follow it. Both men gave a small bow to their lord before they turned around and made their way to the door. As soon as both men were out Vader activated the holo-projector and kneeled before it. The room grew dark as the projector started up and the only sound in the room was that of his mechanical breathing. The projector came into focus; revealing a being; his ancient and scarred face hidden behind a dark cloak. This was none other than his master Darth Sidious; known throughout the galaxy as Emperor Palpatine. After a moment he spoke; his voice was aged and sinister; every word dripping with venom and evil.

"Lord Vader...have you dealt with the Rebels in the Lothal system?"

"Yes Master; they are broken."

"And yet I sense in you something...more to your victory."

There it was; there was little Vader could hide from his master. This man acted as a trusted friend for many years while he slowly swayed him to the Dark Side. Once Vader had realized this it was too late; there was no going back and he was nothing but his slave. Vader swore one day he would overthrow his master for what he's done to him. But the time was not right and he had to be very careful. If his master suspected even the slightest doubt in him all he had to do was fry him with Force Lighting and Vader was finished. Vader did not want to tell his master of the boy he encountered at least not yet so it was better to reveal his other discovery.

"I believe the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker lives and is in league with these rebels." He replied.

"Are you certain?"

"It was her."

"This is an opportunity we cannot let pass; Skywalker's apprentice could lead us to other lost Jedi."

"Such as Kenobi?"

Despite being the one who said the name Vader still immediately felt anger at the very mention of that name. Kenobi is the name of his former master and friend. One whom Vader once called a brother and the same one who betrayed him and left him for dead on Mustafar all those years ago. It was because of Kenobi that Vader was turned into a half man, half machine monstrosity; forced to live in a suit to survive. Vader knew that Kenobi had survived and went into hiding. But in the fifteen years since that day there has never been a sign. The thought that Ahsoka might be able to lead him to Kenobi filled him with delight and rage. He longed for the day when he finally found Kenobi and cut him down and show him that he was now the master.

"Perhaps...if he lives...be patient my old friend; for now dispatch another Inquisitor to hunt them down."

"As you wish; my Master."

* * *

 **There you go; I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again I tried to keep all the characters in character but I found that unlike the last chapter there wasn't much difficulty this time around. Now to why I updated; okay so last chapter and the chapter before that I said I would not update this chapter until the next chapter of MOAP came out because I have that as my main priority; well that's still true it is but the next chapter will be out soon. It's almost done I just have a few paragraphs to finish writing if I don't have it finished tomorrow before I have to leave for something then I'll be able to have it finished on Thursday and have it posted Thursday night or Friday afternoon. The reason I posted this is because I already had it done and I know the next chapter of MOAP will be out in a day or two so I didn't see any harm of updating this one. Now to address the Danny sleeping issue; I've got a few either way; however I think what I'm actually going to do is bunk him with Ezra and Zeb; the reason I didn't think of it at first is because I figured it was already crowded enough in that room; however that dose lead me to write some humorous possibilities. plus that leaves Sabine's bunk free just in case I want to bring a certain teen girl from Danny's world into the mix; haven't decided on that either. In fact I need your help again; this story will include other characters from Danny's world but I haven't decided on which ones and when they do appear I don't want it to be so soon. So please in your reviews continue sharing ideas of what you might like to see and who from Danny's universe that you'd like to see interact with the Star Wars characters. Now as for the direction of the story; for the next chapter it will follow the Rebels show because I like Captain Rex and I want to include him; but after that the story might divert a little when the other DP characters get involved; I also might have a segment or a whole other chapter showing what's going on in Amity Park during Danny's absence; whenever that happens. Plus the mid-season trailer for Rebels has given me a few ideas of things I might want to include; one thing I was thinking about was giving Danny a lightsaber; what do you think of the idea of him taking the one Ezra has at the end of the mid-season trailer...if you've seen it you know what I'm talking about anyways just a thought. Also it was pointed out to me that I forgot to reveal when exactly this story takes place. For Danny it's near the end of his run; all the episodes took place except for Phantom Planet; so Danielle has the possibility to appear and Rebels is obviously the beginning of season 2. So if there's nothing else for me to say...onto reviews.**

 **gilly boy** : Don't worry there will be lots of interaction later and thanks for reminding me of that seen it would be a sin for me not to use that later.

 **Master BRAVO** : I'm not entirely sure on the SabinexDanny, I mean that would be cool but there's still Danny and his crush or love for Sam; but don't worry there will be a lot of moments with Danny and Sabine; two reasons why. The first is they are basically the same age; they are teenagers and they can easily relate and get along with one another; the second is because Sabine in my opinion is just the best character on the show; the show really should be about her so I will try to include her whenever I can if you haven't noticed that already. and about that nightmare scene; I might include something like that.

 **Dr. ForgottenFabels** : Yes I know but that chapter's out of the way now; also thanks for the heads up on Dragon Age and thank you for listening to me and updating your own Danny Phantom/Star Wars crossover; though I sense you had that planned long before I asked; I just found it funny you updated the very next day after I asked.

 **Pulsar747** : Clockwork is...well...complicated you know Danny even stated that if he wasn't meant to be there ever or period Clockwork would have come for him.

 **Rich** : I didn't think that at first because I was looking by beds; but now that I think about it that possibility of Zeb and Ezra sharing with Danny; when they can barely share with each other can lead to some...interesting moments

 **Mandalore the freedom** : I don't know If your one of those die hard Mandalore fans or not; but I will try to keep Sabine in the Mandaloran ways because you can see in the show she takes pride in being a Mandalorian warrior and from trailers it looks like we will get future episodes with her interacting with other Mando's but as for relations for now I'm planning on Danny and Sabine getting along really well; nothing other then that at the moment.

 **Scorpious02** : Yes; but that chapter had to happen; at least it's out of the way now. and no I have not forgotten about Sam or Ezra; in fact I plan on a few interesting situations when Ezra sees Danny and Sabine getting along. But I don't plan on shipping Danny and Sabine at the moment because again Sam is out there and it would be out of character for Danny to just forget her. I also have a few situations planned for Danny sharing with Zeb and Ezra and yes if you're offering I would like to discuss ideas either in reviews or PM's

 **Well that's it for now; again please let me know what you'd be interested in seeing; next chapter is recruiting Rex but that probably won't be out for a while. Anyways if you haven't already please favorite and follow this story and please everybody review; let me know what you think; until next time...**

 **The Storymaster1000.**


	5. Chapter V: The Lost Commanders

**Hello my fellow authors and readers of FanFiction; I have managed to finish the next chapter in this story and wow; I think this might actually be my record for the longest chapter I've written; but again I'll talk more in the outro; just letting you know that it's done and I hope you enjoy it so without any delay the next chapter of...**

* * *

 _ **STAR WARS:**_

 _ **THE PHANTOM REBEL**_

 _ **CHAPTER V: THE LOST COMMANDERS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AMBUSH; HAVING TRACKED THE REBELS BACK**_

 _ **TO THEIR FLEET USING A HIDDEN TRANSMITTER**_

 _ **ON THE STOELN SHUTTLE; THE EVIL SITH LORD**_

 _ **DARTH VADER LEADS A ONE MAN ATTACK**_

 _ **AGAINST THE REBEL FLEET AND COMPLETLY**_

 _ **DECIMATES PHIONEX SQUADRON AND DESTROYS**_

 _ **THE REBELS COMMAND SHIP. THE REBELS MANAGE**_

 _ **TO ESCAPE VADER'S GRASP AND THEIR NEW**_

 _ **FRIEND DANNY PHANTOM THE HALFA HERO FROM**_

 _ **ANOTHER GALAXY HAS AGREED TO HELP THEM IN**_

 _ **THEIR STRUGGLE UNTIL HE FINDS A WAY TO RETURN**_

 _ **HOME. NOW THE REBELS MUST REGROUP AND PLAN**_

 _ **THEIR NEXT MOVE AS THEY RECOVER FROM THEIR**_

 _ **DEVESTATING LOSSES...**_

* * *

Danny groaned in annoyance as he felt someone gently shake him from his sleep. He briefly turned onto his back at the movement but kept his eyes closed; fearing that if he opened them he would ruin his sleepy bliss that was still recoverable at this point. A brief and gentle shake on his shoulder was always how his mother would wake him up if he slept in. It was like her calling card so Danny always knew it was her. His Dad also had a calling card; he would usually barge in and shout something about Ghosts trying to get him if he didn't wake up while Jazz just simply turned his lights on if she needed to be the one to wake him up. He was a teenager; they slept in it's one of the things they do, so why couldn't his mom let him sleep; wasn't today a Saturday anyway. He mentally sighed at the thought of his parents waking him up again just to show him some new invention. At least he was out of that weird dream about space and back in good old Amity Park; ready to continue his life.

"Mom it's Saturday. Let me sleep...I'll see your new invention later." He pleaded in a tired voice.

He turned himself over and tried to bury himself deeper into his covers and pillows. But for some reason Danny found he could not; it was like they weren't even there. He felt his mother's gentle shake on his shoulder again. Danny sighed; his mother would do the gentle shake twice and if those both failed her third attempt would be opening the curtains. Danny did not want to deal with the blinding light today. So without further hassle he flipped himself over and sat up. He could feel the crust that sometimes formed over his sleeping eyes break as he opened them; the light in the room was already on. Danny blinked as his eyes started to adjust but he could see a womanly figure standing in front of him.

"Alright mom I'm up just please don't open the..." Danny started to say.

He opened his eyes again as his vision returned from slumber. He could make out the room he was in; but that was the problem; he wasn't in his room and the woman standing in front of him wasn't his mother; it was Hera. Danny remembered; it wasn't a weird dream he had; it was real; all of it. He had been sucked into another universe. He had met a group of Rebels and joined them in their fight against an evil dictatorship until he found a way back home. He looked to see that he was actually sleeping on the curved couch in the ship's common room. He had literally been curled around it so he was comfortable. Danny brought his hands to his eyes and wiped the crust off them as he started to wake up.

"...curtains. Sorry Hera I thought you were...you woke me up the same way she...I guess I'm just..." Danny tried to say as he continued to wake up.

"Hey it's okay Danny. I know you're still getting used to all of this you're still adjusting." Hera said as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm still not used to the whole other universe thing yet...anyways what time is it?"

"Well it's still a little early but everybody else should probably be waking up soon. I would have left you sleeping but I need to use the Dejarik board." Hera said as she gestured to the chess patterned table in front of him.

"Oh yeah sure, I guess I should be getting up anyways." Danny said as he got up with a yawn.

"Danny mind if I ask why you were sleeping here instead that hammock we set up for you. Is there something wrong with it?"

Danny thought back to when he joined the crew on The Ghost. Yeah; The Ghost was the name of their ship. Apparently it was a VCX-100 light freighter or something and was called The Ghost because it had the ability to hide itself, evade Imperial scanners and was able to mask its presence. But what Danny found harder to believe was that The Ghost had a second shuttle that was housed in the back called The Phantom. But anyways when he joined up with them he had been assigned a place to sleep. There weren't many rooms on The Ghost so he was bunking with Zeb and Ezra in their small space. The only problem was that there wasn't a third bed or bunk; aside from the fact that they didn't want to share; and that he creped them both out. Hera was kind enough to pull out a sleeping bag for him to use and he agreed he could sleep on the floor.

The floor option did not last long. The very first night he stayed with them had gone fine. But in the morning when all three of them overslept; that's when the chaos broke out. Chopper was sent to wake the three of them up. Danny wished someone told him that Chopper's way of waking people up was shocking them. Since Danny was sleeping on the floor he was Chopper's first victim. Apparently Chopper didn't learn his lesson when he shocked him back on the Rebel's command ship. Danny hated being shocked or electrocuted period because every time it happened he would remember the portal accident that gave him his powers and he would remember dying. When Chopper shocked Danny he reacted defensively. Without even thinking he kicked Chopper and leapt out of the sleeping bag and into the air with a pained growl.

Chopper went flying out of the room and slammed into the door to Sabine's room. Danny's growl apparently spooked Ezra; who woke up like a shot and fell out of his bed; which in turn woke Zeb up; who banged his head against the top of his bunk as he did so. Zeb collapsed out of his bed and right on top of Ezra. The rest of the crew were at the door quickly while Sabine exited her room to see what the noise was. As she exited her room; Chopper who was still slammed against the door fell into her room as the door retracted; a foot shaped dent now decorating his metal frame. Needless to say Chopper got a reminder of why he shouldn't shock Danny.

The second night didn't go as smoothly as the first. Ezra and Zeb both had to use the bathroom that night and they forgot that he was their new roommate. Both times they tripped over and fell on top of him; waking all three of them up each time. When they reported the issue in the morning Hera and Kanan got the idea to put Danny in a hammock. They were able to find one hidden in their supplies and set it up for him. It seemed like it would work as Chopper and Ezra could easily pass underneath it. Zeb however would have to remember to duck his head whenever he needed to leave.

Danny didn't need a stool or ladder to get up to it because he could fly and float; which also made things easier. Danny had slept in it; however he soon discovered a new problem with his roommates. Ezra was a mumbler and Zeb was a snorer. Ezra mumbled in his sleep occasionally; not loud but enough that his enhanced hearing could pick it up; which was another problem when it came to Zeb's snoring. If the smell wasn't bad enough; which Danny hoped he would eventually get used to it; it was his snoring. Danny was woken up the previous night because of it.

Now usually when he was woken up or found he could not go to sleep he would go out and fly. He would change into his Phantom form and go out and fly through the night sky. It was peaceful, cool and quiet; all things Danny liked. He also used it as a way to get rid of stress and have fun. Some people go for a drive; others go for a walk. Danny had the option to fly and he enjoyed it. He loved the feeling of the wind in his face; the feeling of freedom it gave and all together the experience of being able to fly. However there was one problem; he could not do it here because he was on a ship in space. So Danny decided to go somewhere else on the ship and find something to do. Apparently he didn't get far as Hera found him sleeping in the common room. At least he managed to get back to sleep. Danny hoped they would stop on a planet soon he needed to go out for a fly; but back to Hera's question.

"Oh yeah no the hammock's fine, thanks again for that. No it's just Zeb's snoring woke me and I couldn't get back to sleep. Since I was unable to do what I usually do when that happens I figured I'd just take a look around. I guess I didn't make it that far though."

"What do you usually do when you can't sleep; if you don't mind me asking?" Hera asked as she started to do things with the weird hologram board thing; probably some morning routine of hers.

"I usually go out to fly. I know it sounds weird but I like the feeling of flying. It calms me and I love the feeling of shooting through the sky; having the wind in my hair and face and being free but since we're in space I don't have that option."

"It's not weird Danny. We all have things that calm us. I enjoy flying too; although I do require a ship in order to do it." Hera replied back with a warm smile.

"Well anyways I might as well get something to eat before everyone else gets up." Danny said as he started to make his way to the kitchen.

"There should be a fresh pot of Caf in the kitchen I just made if you're interested."

"Thanks."

Caf was this universe's equivalent to coffee. While Danny didn't particularly need to be drinking coffee at his age; teenagers tended to anyways. He would have it on occasion; he didn't mind the taste but he used it more as an energy boost; which he could really use right now. He was starting to enjoy being stranded in another universe. He liked the people he had run into and he was just amazed by everything he saw. He was living his dreams; traveling through the galaxy in a spaceship to locations unknown. But he remembered that he also had to get home in order to protect those there. It's been at least three days. Someone; at least his family or friends would have noticed he was gone by now. But until he found a way back home there was not much he could do expect roll with the punches this universe threw at him and help his new friends. Danny liked them; since he was staying on their ship he figured he would try to get to know them a bit better.

Hera was kind and motherly. It didn't surprise him that he mistook her for his own mother when she woke him up this morning. But he could tell there was a fire in her; that as kind as she was if you messed with her or something she holds dear there would be hell to pay. He was also curious about what exactly she was; since on his planet they had never encountered life from other planets. Hera looked like a normal human female; the only difference being her green skin and two long tails growing out of her head. Danny had learned that Hera was a Twi'lek from the planet Ryloth and was the owner of The Ghost and Chopper.

Kanan was brave and protective but also a leader. Danny could see why the others looked up to him as a leader and farther figure. Apparently he used to be one of these Jedi that Ahsoka told him about. However Danny was grateful that unlike Ahsoka; Kanan had some trouble finding Danny when he was invisible. Kanan could still sense him but it would take him longer to pinpoint his exact location. Danny wondered if at some point Kanan was going to help teach him about this good side of the Force thing; or if he was learning exclusively from Ahsoka; that was probably the case considering Kanan had his own student or Padawan as they called them. Danny also wondered if Kanan and Hera were married; since they acted like a married couple all the time but he didn't know for sure so he left his thoughts as his own.

Ahsoka was kind, wise and helpful. Danny was glad that he ran into her and that she was willing to help him when she had no need to. Danny had given her descriptions of his solar system, the constellations, the planets and everything he remembered from his books about space in order for her to help find his home. She also said she would help him learn how to use the Force for good but they haven't really begun yet. Danny found out that she was a Togruta from the planet Shili and she used to be a Jedi like Kanan, but she had more experience; which he could obviously tell because she always seemed to know where he was; even when invisible. He also found out that she had left the Jedi Order before it's destruction at the hands of The Empire; but when he asked Ahsoka he could tell she was hesitant so he didn't pry. Due to his life secrets were one thing he understood well.

However in the case of Sabine there was no such thing as secrets. Sabine was artistic, independent, sassy and just tomboyish. He also learned quickly that she did in fact hate being kept in the dark or having things kept from her. Of all the members on The Ghost Sabine seemed to be the only one who looked at him with suspicion from time to time. But Danny could also feel curiosity and interest coming from her whenever she did. Danny also found it easy to connect with her; probably because they were nearly the same age with the difference being only a month or two. Sabine liked to paint and express herself with color. No matter where Danny went on The Ghost he could see some of her artwork on the walls. However when he asked about her she was surprisingly quiet about her past. Danny thought it was a little hypocritical of her to hate being kept in the dark and wanting to know everything about something yet she kept everyone else in the dark about herself. Danny had managed to learn she was a Mandalorian from the planet Mandalore which were home to proud warriors as Danny understood it; which is why she was probably always in her colorful armor.

Chopper seemed to be the one Danny had the most trouble getting along with. Danny had learned that Chopper and all the other robots were in fact called Droids. Chopper seemed to mess and be rude to everyone with the exception of Hera, Sabine, Ahsoka and sometimes Kanan. Chopper didn't enjoy having his hull removed so they could hammer in the dent left by Danny's foot and he didn't enjoy the scorch mark from Danny's first ghost ray. Danny however couldn't feel sorry for Chopper; he had started it all by shocking him and as long as Chopper kept shocking him he would continue to retaliate. Danny had actually made an alliance with his two roommates for when it came to dealing with Chopper.

Speaking of his roommates he had gotten to know them a bit as well considering the fact that he had to share a room with them. Zeb was tough, inpatient and short-tempered but Danny could sense that he still cared about his friends and would do anything to protect them; despite how harsh he could be with them sometimes. The one problem Danny had with Zeb was his smell and the snoring. He hoped he would get used to it; but he didn't want to voice his concerns; Ezra did that enough already. Danny had learned that Zeb was a Lasat from Lasan and was actually rare. Danny wondered why but he could tell that Zeb didn't talk about it so he let it be. Danny could tell Zeb enjoyed a good fight. However Danny noticed Zeb seemed to be a little uneasy whenever he was around him. It was like Zeb was still spooked by him; which Kanan had told him was an accomplishment itself. Danny hoped that Zeb would eventually get used to him despite being a ghost Danny didn't like scaring people...unintentionally.

That however led to his other roommate and the last crew member; Ezra. Ezra was roughly a year and a half to two years younger than him. Danny figured that they would get along; being the only other teenager besides Sabine on the ship. Ezra was being trained by Kanan to be a Jedi; having joined the crew a while ago during one of their missions to mess with he Empire. Danny had also learned that Ezra was from Lothal and that he was a street rat. Danny was surprised and shocked when he found out Ezra lost his parents to the Empire when he was only seven and had to grow up on the streets looking out for himself. However Danny admired Ezra for that; not many could do that and survive. Ezra like Zeb was creped out with Danny at first; but unlike Zeb he had started to get used to him. Ezra also seemed to be curious with Danny's powers and was asking if he could demonstrate them; much to his annoyance but Danny understood he was curious. The only other problem he seemed to have with Ezra was the fact that he mumbled in his sleep; which he hoped he would get used to.

Danny arrived at the kitchen and pressed a button to open the metal door. Danny looked over to see the pot of caf that Hera mentioned and figured he'd start with that before moving onto actual food. Danny was a bit hesitant at first when it came to eating the food here as it looked weird and foreign. However he had taken a liking to Space Waffles. Danny grabbed a cup and poured himself some caf feeling that he defiantly needed the energy. He felt the warm beverage in his hand and wondered what would happen today. From what Danny knew or heard they had to meet up with the rest of the fleet and recover from the Sith Lord's attack. As much as he liked being on a spaceship and traveling to new places he was getting a little eager to go to another planet but all he wanted to do right now was fly. He was about to take a sip from his caf when the kitchen door opened and Danny looked to see Sabine enter.

"Hey is that Caf fresh?" she asked.

"Yeah, Hera just made it." He answered.

It was only then when Sabine walked past him to grab a cup for herself that Danny noticed it; she was different today. Her armor which she always wore for some reason wasn't the pink armor he came to recognize. It was now all orange and looked to be freshly painted. Her shoulder pads also changed; one was colored like a faded checkerboard pattern before. Now it was freshly fixed up and had a weird looking 5 decorating it. Her other shoulder pad which used to be orange and had a weird dog creature on it was now blue and replaced with a different creature. She also now wore a long sleeved body-suit or shirt; Danny didn't really know what it was. She also wore another belt and had some new pouches on her side. Her breastplate remained mostly the same except for the new additions of orange and yellow color to it. The only other thing different about her was her hair. Instead of the dark blue and fiery orange her Danny first saw her with she now had dark blue with teal endings.

"What?" Sabine asked as she noticed his staring.

"Did you paint your armor and dye your hair?" Danny asked.

"Oh yeah; I tried to get rid of the scorch marks but I figured I'd just re-paint the whole thing. It's been a while and I was inspired at the time; what do you think?" she asked.

"It's your armor; doesn't matter what I think; as long as you like it then its fine." He answered as he finally took a sip from his Caf, the warm liquid pouring down his throat.

Before Sabine could reply there was a loud crash from the other side of the door. Danny used his enhanced hearing to see if he could pick up what it was or what was wrong. Sabine simply rolled her eyes and took a sip from her Caf like it was no big deal; Danny soon realized why. Soon he didn't even need his enhanced hearing to hear the angry shouts from Zeb, Ezra and Chopper. From what Danny had to guess; based on his experiences and what he heard from the crew. Chopper must have gone and woken up Zeb again and Ezra was unfortunately dragged into the mess. Danny simply walked over to make himself some space waffles to eat and hoped that he would be able to do something today. Despite his eagerness to find a way back home he would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't excited at the possibility of visiting other planets; he just hoped he'd actually get to.

* * *

Well it may not have been a planet but at least it was something different then The Ghost. Hera and Ahsoka had managed to contact the rest of the Rebel fleet since the attack. They had all met up and The Ghost docked with one of the ships Danny saw before. It was a lot smaller then the Rebel Command Ship but it was bigger than the Ghost. Except for Kanan and Ezra; all the Ghost crew were gathered in the bridge of the other ship. Danny was with them but he had no idea where Kanan or Ezra were at the moment. The bridge was similar to the bridge of the command ship. It was white and had all the advanced technology to it. It even had the big circular table in the middle. They were soon joined by a hologram; as he was told they were called; of Commander Sato. They were obviously talking about what they were going to do now that their command ship was gone. Danny; having just entered this universe just stood off to the side and listened. Kanan and Ezra soon joined them; having returned from whatever they were doing before.

"The destruction of our Command Ship has severely limited our ability to fight The Empire in this sector." Sato said.

"So maybe we don't fight..." Ezra started to say before he noticed Sato's eyes on him. "...uh...Commander Sato...sir; when things got tough for me on Lothal I'd go and find someplace to hide." He finished as he regained his confidence from Sato's stare.

"You are never shy with your opinions Ezra Bridger but establishing a base is a good idea." Sato said as he thought over Ezra's comment.

"The problem is none of the potential bases we know of have the tactical advantage we need to protect what's left of our fleet." Hera said.

"Or aid the nearby systems suffering from Imperial oppression." Kanan said as he walked up to Hera.

"We can't help others if we can't help ourselves Kanan; if only we had more allies."

"I know someone who might be able to help us."

All eyes in the room turned to Ahsoka who had spoken for the first time during this meeting. Danny had wondered why she wasn't saying much during the meeting considering the fact she seemed to be a high-rank in this rebellion they were forming. For most of this meeting she seemed to be listening to the others and thinking. Perhaps she was just waiting for the right moment; perhaps she wanted to see how bad the situation was before bringing up this potential ally to them.

"He's a great military commander with a vast knowledge of the Outer Rim. He could assist us in finding a base and his experienced leadership would make him a powerful ally." She said as she started to walk towards them.

"How do we recruit this...leader?" Sato asked.

"That's the problem, I lost track of him a long time ago and all my transmissions have gone unanswered." She said as she started to think.

"We could find him...let us try." Ezra asked.

"Well there is one option I've not yet attempted." Ahsoka replied with a smile.

* * *

Danny walked into the cockpit of The Ghost with Kanan, Sabine and Ezra. Hera and Chopper were already there preparing the ship for takeoff. After the meeting; which Danny still didn't really understand why he was allowed to be a part of? Anyways after the meeting it was decided that The Ghost crew would attempt to find this military commander Ahsoka had mentioned. Danny could not be more excited. It was hard for him not to go around jumping with joy at the thought that he was going to another planet. He was sure Ahsoka and Kanan could feel his excitement but he didn't care. This had always been a dream of his. He just kept reminding himself that this was real and there was a mission going on so he shouldn't lose his head. Ahsoka soon walked into the bridge and was carrying a strange object. It looked like a robot...no a droid head. Kanan turned around and stiffened once he saw the object.

"Is that the head of an old Tactical droid?" he asked as Ahsoka handed the head to Sabine.

"These droids were great at finding things, calculating. Found my master and me a few times when we didn't want to be found."

"How in all the galaxy is that droid going to find your friend?" Ezra asked as he looked at the head in Sabine's arms.

"Well I heard he was last seen in the Seelos System...you can start there." Ahsoka said as she turned around.

"You're not coming with us?" Ezra asked as he got up from his chair in surprise. Danny looked at Ahsoka with surprise; did this mean he wasn't going either?

"I have something else to attend to..."

"The Sith Lord." Kanan said; all too knowingly.

"There are questions, questions that need answering." Ahsoka replied as she continued to slowly make her way towards the door.

"I wish we could go with you." Ezra said.

"You have your own mission Ezra. Danny..." Danny looked at her upon hearing his name mentioned. "...I know I said I'd help you learn to use The Force and find your home and I will; but I need to do this first...alone. Besides I can sense your curiosity and excitement; go with the others and when you get back I'll begin to teach you."

"Uh...okay; I mean it would be cool to go to a different planet; I've never been on one before." Danny said.

"You were on Lothal." Ezra pointed out.

"True...but I didn't really have time to look around and experience it. I was too busy trying to find out what had happened and where I was."

"Well now you can experience visiting a different planet properly and Kanan...if you find my friend you must trust him." Ahsoka said as she turned to the former Jedi.

"If he's all the things you say, we can't afford not to." Kanan said; but Danny could tell Kanan was a little confused to why Ahsoka asked him that.

"Trust him." That was all Ahsoka said before the doors to the cockpit closed. Danny wondered why Ahsoka would ask Kanan to trust her friend. After all Ahsoka and Kanan were on the same team and they got along well; so why would Kanan not trust her friend.

"What was that about?" Ezra asked just as confused as Danny.

"I have no idea." Kanan replied.

* * *

The trip to the Seelos System; as Danny learned it was called was for the most part uneventful. Hera had punched in the coordinates for it and The Ghost had jumped to light speed or hyperspace. Danny wasn't really sure on which one it was; or if it was both; he just knew they were traveling fast. When they arrived at their destination a few hours later; that's when things started to get chaotic. Danny didn't need to use his enhanced hearing to hear Hera argue with Chopper. Apparently from what he was able to pick up Chopper hadn't finished repairing damages to The Ghost from The Sith Lord's attack. He only finished those that he deemed to be important; much to Hera's annoyance so Hera and Chopper stayed behind to fix The Ghost while everyone else climbed into the second ship; The Phantom.

The Phantom was a smaller ship that was housed in the back of The Ghost and could attach or detach itself from The Ghost both in flight and on the ground. He was told that The Phantom had no shields or hyperdrive so they mostly used it as a shuttle and in when necessary a starfighter. There was only one chair in The Phantom and that was the pilot's seat; which was where Kanan was currently located. Ezra stood on one side of him while Danny was on the other. Sabine and Zeb were sitting on panels that flipped down into a temporary seat for extra passengers. Danny was looking through The Phantom's cockpit window.

He watched as they left The Ghost and made their way towards a beige colored planet. Danny was amazed to say the least. He's always loved space and now he was actually traveling to an entirely different planet. As they entered the atmosphere and flew towards the ground Danny could finally see why the planet was beige. It looked like the entire planet was one flat desert with a few mountains. He was tempted to fly out of The Phantom and go exploring all by himself but he knew he should stay with the others. Actually the more he thought about it he realized this entire planet looked like a part from Death Valley. He could see Kanan smirking; he must be able to sense his excitement.

"Do you know if the whole planet is one big desert?" Danny asked.

"I think so; sorry that you're first planet isn't anything special." Kanan answered.

"Are you kidding? Sure it's bland and a little flat but compared to what I'm used to this is an interesting change of scenery. It actually reminds me of Death Valley a little."

"Death Valley, what's that?" Ezra asked.

"Oh it's just a place on Earth. My parents took me and my sister there on vacation one time. It was actually fun; except for the part with the ghost who was trying to get revenge on me by making me think I was losing my mind; other than that it was fun."

It looked like Ezra was going to ask another question; after all how could he not at that last sentence Danny had said but he paused when he saw Sabine walking towards them with the droid head. She gestured to Danny who moved out of the way so she could slip past him. Sabine lifted the droid head and placed it right in front of Kanan on the Phantom's dashboard. She reached and fiddled with a few more wires before taking a step back.

"Well let's fire this thing up." she said.

Danny watched as Sabine turned the droid head on. A few seconds later a low humming sound started to emit from the head. Danny figured that it was working or turning on. He really had no idea how these droids worked. It would be interesting to look at one. One thing he did get from his parents was an interest in building things but he mostly built models of spaceships and NASA equipment. He would be interested in seeing how a droid is put together. He focused his attention back to the droid as it continued to emit the low hum.

"I think it's scanning for a signal of some kind." Sabine guessed.

"Good luck you could really get lost out here." Ezra said.

"Maybe that was the idea, maybe this great commander doesn't want to be found." Zeb said from the back.

Well obviously he didn't want to be found; Danny thought. First of all this guy they were looking for was a friend of Ahsoka's but she said she had lost contact with him a while ago. Secondly they were out here and while Danny didn't really know where here actually was; it was a vast desert planet. It might be nice for a little visit but you'd have to be crazy to live here. This guy didn't want to be found by anyone which was why he was here on this planet. Danny was brought out of his thoughts as an electronic voice erupted from the droid head.

"7567...7567...7567...7567...7567..." the electronic voice of the droid looped.

"It's homing in on something." Sabine reported.

It was then that Zeb decided to join the others at the front of the ship. They continued on the path the droid head was leading them on; keeping an eye out for anything that could help them. Danny decided now would be a good time to use his enhanced sight. That way he could see farther than any of them. For the most part there was nothing but flat sand and a few mountains here and there. There wasn't even a sign of an animal or life form anywhere either. Danny did think the blue sky against the white sand ground was a beautiful image though and he wished he had a camera to capture the moment and show the others when he got back. He was taken out of his thoughts when his eyes caught something; a sparkle in the distance; like sunlight reflecting off of metal. Danny turned his attention to it and he could see some kind of metal contraption in the distance. The others only saw a black dot though. Zeb was the next to notice; he started to shake Kanan to get his attention.

"There over there." Zeb said as he pointed towards the object.

It only took a few minutes for The Phantom to get closer to the object which was moving quite slow. As the object came into view Danny took a look to see it in more detail. It was some kind of machine or vehicle, walking on six legs and from the look of it was an old machine. That's not all; it looked like some kind of walking tank but if it was a tank it had not seen action for a long time. There were also tons of additions to the vehicle or at least Danny thought they were additions because they just looked strange and out of place. There were walkways around the vehicle and other strange objects that Danny didn't recognize. It looked like someone took a walking tank and turned it into a walking shelter or home.

"Wow." Was all Ezra could say.

"Now that is a work of art." Sabine said admiring the additions.

"It looks like an old republic tank...used during The Clone Wars." Kanan said.

Danny could hear the tone in Kanan's voice when he said the last part. There it was again; The Clone Wars. Just what the heck was The Clone Wars? Ahsoka mentioned it before and Kanan seemed to know a bit about it. Danny guessed that maybe it was a war that happened in this galaxy but it seemed to have an impact on his new friends. Maybe he could ask them about it later because now he was curious about this Clone Wars thing. The walking tank; Danny was right because Kanan called it an old tank; stopped moving; whoever was driving it must have seen them. Kanan manoeuvred The Phantom and flew behind the tank as they descended and landed behind the tank. They all got out one by one and started to walk towards the tank. However Danny felt a hand clasp his shoulder and pulled him back. Danny turned around to see that Kanan had held him and Ezra back from the others for a moment.

"Ezra be on guard and Danny remember don't use your powers unless it's absolutely necessary. Many don't know about them; we should keep it that way." Kanan asked.

Danny remembered that he, Ahsoka and Kanan had come up with a little rule to go with his stay with them. Since his powers were unheard of they had agreed to only use them when necessary. Danny felt this was reasonable because the only time he used his powers was when he needed them in a fight. But other than that it would be best for him to stay human. The only problem with that however were his clothes; but they said that when they get to a port to resupply they would take him to get clothes to help him fit in. But for know he would have to do his best to stay human; he still had access to his powers but they were limited in this form. Danny just nodded and walked up to the others who were now standing right behind the tank; awaiting the occupant to exit.

Suddenly a door on the back of the tank opened and a man walked out. The man was old, probably in his fifties or sixties. He was dressed in bits and pieces of some old and worn out armor which looked almost like the armor the Stormtroopers wore except this one had blue markings. The man had tan skin, was bald and had a white beard. The best way Danny could describe the man was Santa Claus. Give him glasses and the signature red hat and he would look like Santa Claus. Soon two other men exited the tank and joined the other. The first thing Danny noticed was that they all looked almost identical. Maybe they were triplets or something. Danny also noticed that two of them were carrying weapons but it didn't look like they were going to use them unless they had to.

"It's just a bunch of old geezers." Zeb said.

"Well armed old geezers." Sabine pointed out.

"What do you want?" The one who looked like Santa asked.

"We're looking for someone." Kanan answered.

"Well that's too bad because there's nobody out here."

"Hey does the number 7567 mean anything to you?" Ezra asked.

"What did you just say?" The Santa one asked with a dangerous tone. Danny was the first to notice that the other two men stiffened and grasped their weapons tighter upon hearing the number.

"Uh...I said 7567." Ezra repeated.

"I haven't heard those digits in...Well that's my birth number."

"Birth number?" Both Danny and Ezra mumbled.

"They're Clones!"

Danny and the others turned at Kanan's sudden outburst but were even more surprised when Kanan actually pulled out his lightsaber. The blue blade stuck out easily in the plain desert and the hum filled the air. Kanan took a step forward putting himself between the others and these men whoever they were. Danny saw Kanan's face; one of anger and hatred as he looked at the men which he called Clones.

"Kanan wait stop." Ezra pleaded trying to de-fuse the situation.

"Jedi they've come for revenge!" one of the men said.

The man who spoke; who was also missing one of his eyes raised his weapon towards them and fired two shots. Kanan immediately deflected the blue beams with his lightsaber while Zeb and Sabine pulled out their own weapons ready for a fight. Danny actually had to fight the urge to go ghost. He remembered Kanan had asked him not to unless necessary. Now normally he would do anything to protect people but for some reason he didn't sense or feel like they were in danger at the moment. He also remembered Ahsoka said to trust her friend and she specifically said that to Kanan. If these were her friends did she know that Kanan would act like this? Danny decided to keep playing powerless; at least for now; at least until he knew they were in real danger.

"Drop the blaster old man." Zeb shouted.

"Don't try it boy-o I'll gun yeah down." The other bald man yelled.

"Stand down troopers, now, that's an order solider!" Santa shouted as he shoved the blasters away.

"But he's a Jedi, a Jedi!" One-Eye shouted.

"I know, I know but they weren't the ones who betrayed us, remember Wolffe...remember." Santa said. Danny was the only one who could hear the last part though thanks to his enhanced hearing.

"Kanan, Ahsoka said to trust them." Ezra said; trying to get Kanan to calm down; reminding him of why they were here.

"Yeah everything was fine before you pulled your blade out; if these are Ahsoka's friends at least hear them out." Danny said, agreeing with Ezra.

"Sorry about the weapons malfunction. My friend here's just a little defensive. See we haven't seen a Jedi since...well it's been a while." Santa said.

There whole area was silent for a minute; each side waiting for the other. Zeb, Sabine and Kanan were still on the defensive while the men had completely lowered their weapons. A few seconds later Kanan relaxes as he deactivates his lightsaber and clips it back to his belt. Seeing this Zeb eases up a little and lowers his Bo-Rifle thing with Sabine doing the same with her own blasters a few seconds later. Danny let out a sigh of relief he didn't even know he was holding. Ezra took a step forward; it was time for introductions.

"My name's Ezra, this is Kanan and that's Sabine and Zeb...oh and that's Danny. It's nice to meet you 7567." Ezra said in a friendly tone. Danny did notice that at first Ezra had forgotten him but figured it was because he was a recent edition.

"Actually my name's Rex, Captain, 501st Clone Battalion. Meet Commanders Gregor and Wolffe." Santa; or Rex has he introduced himself as said before gesturing to the two other men.

"We were sent by Ahsoka Tano."

"Ahsoka Tano, I've fought by her side from the Battle of Christophsis to the Siege of Mandalore and a friend of hers is a friend of mine. Come on aboard so we can talk out of the sun."

With that Rex gestured to a ladder on the back of their walking tank. Wolffe and Gregor turned around and went back into the tank while Rex waited for them. For a couple seconds nobody moved. They seemed to be waiting for Kanan; their leader to make the call. Danny could sense a lot of uneasiness coming from Kanan it had something to do with these men; these Clones. Maybe they had something to do with this Clone War he kept hearing about; maybe that's why it's called The Clone War; maybe it was fought by these clones. Danny decided to act and was the first to step forwards; making his way to the ladder. Upon seeing him move Ezra soon joined him; followed by Zeb and Sabine. As Danny grabbed the ladder to climb he looked back one last time at Kanan; who had finally started to move.

Danny climbed to the top of the tank; Ezra was close behind him. He reached the top and Rex gestured to the door; giving him the okay to enter. The door slid open and Danny entered a small room. There were computer consoles and a few chairs around. But if Danny didn't know this thing was a tank he could have easily mistaken the room for a small makeshift shelter. These men had turned this war machine into their own little home. He could see the other two men in the room; the one with one eye; who Rex had called Wolffe was leaning against the wall; looking at them closely; while the other; Gregor was sitting in a chair. Something caught his eye though; to the right of the door was a table which held several interesting objects. Danny took a step closer as the others entered the room.

The objects looked like helmets. There were several of them just lying on the table; left to collect dust. They all looked similar to the helmets Stormtroopers wore but they were different. Most of them were white and worn; just like the armor the men wore so these helmets probably belonged to them. One caught his eye; it was the one in the middle; it had a t-shaped visor in the middle of the helmet and was decorated in different markings. Some of the markings were blue while others were tally marks. Danny didn't know of what though; battles survived; enemies killed; he didn't know he just knew there were a lot of them. Danny was about to reach out to touch it when a hand shot out before his. Danny turned to see Ezra had taken an interest in the helmets too. Danny remembered his new roommate had a thing for collecting helmets. He had actually shown him a few from his collection but Danny didn't remember seeing these ones so of course these would interest Ezra.

"Whoa." Was all Ezra could say as he examined the helmet.

"Hey be easy with those son!" Rex said as he took a seat; in a tone both amused yet cautious.

"Oh yeah; I might move the dust."

Ezra; clearly disappointed places the helmet back down in its spot. Danny decided to get comfortable and lean against the wall. He looked around to see everybody else doing the same. Sabine had removed her helmet and Kanan finally entered the tank. Danny could still feel the uneasiness and strange feelings coming from Kanan. Danny hadn't known the guy that long but based on the interaction and observation he had with him in the past few days Danny knew it wasn't normal for Kanan to be like this; it was troubling and concerning.

"So how is Commander Tano?" Rex asked; breaking the silence that fell on the room.

"Well in need of help, we all are, look we're trying to fight The Empire but we're outnumbered, overmatched and taking a beating, we could use your help." Ezra answered.

"Well I'm not sure I'm much help to anyone these days, didn't yeah hear, The Emperor said The Clone Army has out served its purpose and retired us. Now we just spend our days telling stories and slinging for Joopa's." Rex said as he leaned back in his chair like he didn't have a care.

"This was a wasted trip. You heard the clone he's not interested." Kanan said; he then turned around and left the room. Danny was half tempted to follow him and ask what was wrong or what the whole deal was. But he figured it might be better to stay and listen for now; he can ask later.

"Wait you don't like the Empire do you?" Ezra asked.

"Well the Empire certainly isn't he Republic but you can't do anything about that." Rex answered.

"You can fight."

"Sorry son. My days of being a soldier are over."

"Well okay then maybe there is one thing you can help us with. We need a base; Ahsoka said you knew all sort of secret locations in the outer rim."

"Well my memory isn't what it once was but there are a few spots that I never bothered to report to The Empire. Look why don't you wait outside and I'll put together a list of coordinates." Rex said after a moment's pause.

Rex then got up from his seat and gestures to the door while Gregor and Wolffe get up from their spots and start to walk towards Rex. Ezra simply nods and heads for the door with Sabine and Zeb following him. Danny was curious about the whole situation; from Kanan's reaction to just who these men were, these clones. Danny decided to play his cards carefully for now and left the room with the others. However as soon as the door had closed behind him he went into action. He quickly turned himself invisible; one of the powers he could still perform easily in his human form and turned intangible; phasing through the door and re-entering the room unseen. The clones had no idea he was there; time to listen in.

"Listen they're in some kind of trouble, if we help them we are putting ourselves in danger." Wolffe argued.

"Wolffe relax we have the situation under control." Gregor said as he either reassured or joked with Wolffe; Danny really couldn't tell with Gregor's tone of voice; it sounded like he wasn't...all there.

"Oh really, what do you think The Empire will do to us if they find out were helping a Jedi?"

"Yeah I don't know what The Empire might do but I'm going slinging."

Gregor then leaves the group and starts to make his way to the door. Danny panics and acts quickly. He turns intangible again and phased through the door; turning both tangible and visible on the other side. As much as he wanted to eavesdrop on the clones he knew that if Gregor didn't see him with the others they might get suspicious. Most people usually didn't pay him any attention in his human form but in this galaxy he stuck out like a sore thumb. He did catch Rex looking at him a few times like he was studying him. Danny briefly looked to see everybody was out here. Kanan was brooding against a railing, Zeb was standing off to the side and Ezra and Sabine were looking out into the desert. Danny quickly darted over to the railing between Ezra and Sabine and started to act casual. Seconds later Gregor emerged from the door; his eyes turning to them.

"You know I was thinking, since we're providing you with a list of bases; uh there is something you could do to help us." Gregor started to say.

"No thanks." Kanan immediately responded; not even turning to face him and without emotion in his voice.

"Sure, what can we do?" Ezra asked with curiosity.

"Out there, deep below roam the Joopa, elusive big game, when we're lucky enough to sling one in it will feed us for the whole year." Gregor explains as he walks over.

"So you want us to help you hunt for food?" Danny asked.

"Okay what do you need?" Sabine asked.

"Him." Gregor says as he raises a finger to point behind them.

Everybody turns to look in the direction Gregor was pointing; only for their gazes to fall on Zeb. Zeb upon seeing everybody staring at him starts to become nervous. Gregor simply chuckles and starts to walk towards the Lasat; Ezra following him. Danny was tempted to follow but he figured Ezra and Zeb would be alright. Right now he wanted to know more about these clones and this Clone War. But more specifically he wanted to know why Kanan was acting so hostile and tense.

"So what did they say?" Sabine asked.

"What did who say?" Danny asked; confused.

"I know you were eavesdropping on the Clones. I saw you vanish right after we left the room and you reappeared right before that one came out; so what did you hear?"

"Oh that...I didn't get to hear much; they were talking about whether to help us or not; from what I could tell the one with the missing eye; Wolffe seems to be against helping; Rex and Gregor seem more open to it though, especially if we help them with this thing they want."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were selling us out to The Empire right now..." Kanan said bitterly before turning to them. "Sabine go get The Phantom and land it on the flat part of the tank there. I want to be ready to move in case trouble arrives."

"Sure thing." Sabine said putting her helmet back on and making her way towards The Phantom.

"Yeah so anyways Kanan with the whole me being from another galaxy thing I have to ask because I'm curious; what is the deal with these Clones and this Clone War thing I keep hearing you guys mention and why do you not trust them?"

"I don't feel like discussing it." Kanan responded angrily before getting up and walking away.

"Don't ask don't tell." Danny muttered.

* * *

It had been an hour or two since the tank had started to move again. Sabine had followed Kanan's orders and The Phantom was now parked on the top of the tank. As soon as that happened Kanan had proceeded to lock himself in the small ship alone. Danny had spent the time trying to keep himself busy. He was so tempted to go out to fly and explore but he figured that until he knew a little bit more about these Clones he would heed Kanan's advice. He clearly knew something the others didn't. Danny wondered about the clones; if that's what they were; at first Danny thought they were triplets. Danny figured the idea of cloning shouldn't be that far-fetched especially since it happened to him. He remembered Vlad had attempted to clone him to get his "perfect half-ghost son" but three of the four clones ended up dead and the only surviving one was a younger female version of him; she was called Danielle. Danny wondered what Danielle was doing at the moment; wondering if she was having fun; or if she was safe while on her world trip since their last encounter.

Danny had also taken a look around this walking tank; taking in the details and technology like he did on The Ghost. He had also snuck another look at the cool helmets. However Kanan's attitude was still bothering him. He wasn't acting like the guy Danny had come to know in the last few days. But there was something about these clones that were getting him all riled up and he should at least know why. He hadn't bothered or attempted to get Kanan to speak since...well the last time he tried. But Danny figured that enough time had passed and he should ask again. Danny started to make his way up towards The Phantom. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ezra walking towards it too.

"Hey Ezra where are you going?" Danny asked.

"I'm going to check on Kanan. Look Danny I know you just met us and all but let me tell you Kanan isn't usually like this; something is wrong." Ezra said.

"I figured that. Ever since we got here and met these clones he's been a little...off. You wouldn't happen to know why would you?"

"Not really maybe it has something to do with The Clone Wars."

"Oh right this Clone War thing I keep hearing about. What exactly is that?"

"I don't really know much about it you should ask Kanan."

"I tried. He wasn't willing to elaborate."

"Well hopefully he's open to talking now."

They reached the Phantom and Ezra pressed a button on the side which opened the back door. The door opened; revealing Kanan sitting in the pilot's chair fiddling around with his lightsaber. Danny could still feel the uneasiness pouring out of Kanan like it was an open wound. Kanan didn't even bother to register their presence. Not even turning to look or speak to them. He just sat there and continued to fiddle around with his weapon. Seeing as Kanan wasn't going to take the first step; Danny did.

"Alright Kanan; enough is enough just what the heck is going on with you?" Danny asked.

"I don't feel like discussing it." He replied or in Danny's case repeated.

"You already said that and normally I would respect that. If it's not my business and it doesn't affect me I wouldn't pry; however whatever is going on here isn't only affecting me but it's affecting everyone else and it all started when we found these Clones."

"I don't expect you to understand Danny considering your unique situation."

"Okay so you don't trust these clones but they haven't done anything." Ezra said as he joined the conversation.

"You don't understand; they're dangerous, they could..."

"They could what..." Ezra interrupted his master. "...Rex doesn't seem bad at all, Ahsoka said to trust him...you trust her don't you."

"Besides didn't you say to her before we left; if he's everything you say he is we can't afford not to?" Danny asked; remembering Kanan's words.

"You weren't there you weren't even born!" Kanan snaps in anger at them.

"What are you talking about?" Ezra asked; shocked at his master's state.

"I don't feel like discussing it." He repeated.

"Fine...I'll just go ask Rex what the deal is then." Danny told Kanan.

Danny then turned around and started to leave. Clearly he wasn't getting anywhere with Kanan. He didn't even know if Kanan would ever tell them. But this was starting to annoy him so he might as well ask someone else. Ezra gave his master one last look before he turned around to follow Danny. However they both paused when they heard Kanan sigh right before he started to speak.

"Danny, Ezra I'm sorry it's just this topic has always been personal with me. But it's not fair I take my anger of it out on you, especially you Danny; you're not from here you have no idea about any of this and you're just asking questions because you want to know. Before The Empire there was a Galactic Republic however many systems started to split from the Republic and formed the Confederacy of Independent Systems or Separatists. They were lead by a former Jedi turned Sith Lord called Count Dooku. The Separatists had an army of droids built for war. In order to stop them The Republic created The Clone Army; millions of soldiers cloned from some bounty hunter named Jango Fett; there were rumors that he was Mandalorian but nobody ever really knew, but The Clone Wars started and the Jedi were tasked with leading the clones into battle. For three long years The Clone Wars waged on; hundreds of battles across the whole galaxy. I was only a Padawan when I went into battle with my Master Depa Billaba but then it happened. It was at the end; the end of the war, our fellow soldiers; the clones, the ones we Jedi fought side by side with suddenly turned and betrayed us. I watched them kill my master, she fought beside them for years and they gunned her down in a second...then they came for me. It wasn't just me; all over the galaxy all the clones betrayed their Jedi. The entire Jedi order was wiped out overnight and those lucky enough to survive the purge either went into hiding or were hunted down. It was then that The Empire was formed and some of the clones went on to become some of the first Stormtroopers. Later they said they had chips in their heads that made them do it, said they had no choice, that good soldiers follow orders."

Kanan then took a breath. He had been struggling near the end of his story and Danny could understand why. Danny understood why Kanan didn't want to tell him about it. First off he was right when he guessed that The Clone Wars was some war these clones fought in and that they were indeed actual clones of one man. Secondly now he understood why Kanan didn't trust them he remembered being on the run from them; he remembered how they gunned his master down. However Danny kept in mind that Ahsoka used to be a Jedi and she said that these clones could be trusted; was there something different with them.

"I didn't betray my Jedi."

Danny, Kanan and Ezra all turned around when a fourth voice interrupted the chaos. There leaning against The Phantom was Rex. Danny didn't know how long Rex had been there. He didn't even hear him walk up behind him. Rex's face was grim and full of sadness; he waited a moment before he continued.

"Wolffe, Gregor and I all removed our control chips." Rex says as he pointed to a small scar on his bald head. Danny looked closer; it looked like an incision mark; like someone had cut into his head and removed something. Rex then got up and turned to leave but pauses for a moment to add one last thing.

"We all have a choice."

With that Rex disappeared leaving the three alone in The Phantom again. Danny figured it would be best to leave too. He had gotten the answers he was looking for anyways. It was also clear that Kanan still needed some time alone. Danny briefly looked at Ezra and gestured towards the door. Ezra acknowledged him and understood; turning to join him; but before he left he turned to Kanan one last time.

"For what it's worth; I believe we can trust Rex." Ezra told him.

Ezra then turned around and walked out of The Phantom. Danny turned to look at Kanan one last time too before exiting the ship and pressing the button Ezra did earlier; closing the Phantom's doors and leaving Kanan alone. Danny then turned around; it was only him and Ezra; both having no idea what to do next.

"So what do we do now?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know, not much to do on this thing; I'd kill just to go flying." Danny answered.

"Then why don't you?"

"Well one Kanan asked me not to use my powers unless it's necessary; which I can understand and two it's clear as day everybody will see me; I fly for fun not for entertainment."

"Then why don't you just turn invisible and fly; Kanan or anybody else would never know?"

"That's not quite how it works. It's not like something I can turn on and off like a light switch. I have to concentrate on staying invisible, like I said I fly for fun, to relax and let off steam or stress; to do something fun; I can't do that If I have to constantly remember to stay invisible."

"Well then why don't we see what everybody else is up too? Zeb is still helping Gregor out with that thing they want us to do." Ezra suggested.

"Yeah we might as well, can't think of anything else anyways."

They then took off and started to make their way to the front of the tank. Sabine was there looking out into the desert. Danny figured she was bored out of her mind too. If there was one other thing he learned about Sabine other then not to keep her in the dark. It's that she loved painting and color; which was something this particular planet lacked. Gregor was standing at the front of the tank talking to something in front of the tank. As they got closer they could see that the thing was Zeb.

Zeb was hooked up to some purple energy rope thing coming from the tank's main cannon. He could see Rex was sitting at a station built into the gun; he was aiming whatever the heck that energy thing was. Danny just decided to stay away from the energy thing; suspecting that since it was electricity; he would somehow end up being zapped. Zeb was walking out ahead of the tank into the desert. Danny and Ezra both took a spot next to Gregor; leaning against the railing. With the tank moving again there was now a soft breeze; Danny took it in; this was probably the closest to flying he would get anytime soon.

"If we're lucky we'll catch Big Bongo today. Keep going forward just a little bit more. We're coming up on our hot spot!" Gregor called out to Zeb.

"Your hotspot looks like everywhere else on this desolate rock!" Zeb shouted back; clearly not enjoying whatever it was he was doing. Suddenly off in the distance there was a giant explosion of sand.

"Out there!" Sabine points in the direction.

"Alright full stop!" Rex calls out.

Wolffe; who was driving the tank from its cockpit behind them pulled some levers and brought the tank to a stop. As the breeze created by the moving tank dies down Danny looks around. He started to get a funny feeling about this situation; something was going to happen. He noticed that Kanan had even emerged from his isolation in The Phantom to join them. Danny looked out to where the explosion of sand had happened.

"Just walk a little farther!" Gregor calls out to Zeb; who starts to walk again.

"You know we really appreciate this. I mean we should do well today with your friend here." Gregor says as he turns to face Ezra and Danny.

"Yeah well Zeb packs quite a punch." Ezra said.

"Oh I'm sure, I'm sure but really Joopa's supposedly love Lasat's." Gregor said with a chuckle. Danny's ears perked up at Gregor's choice of words. He started to get a bad feeling about this.

"Love them, what do you mean?" Sabine asked; she was also worried at Gregor's choice of words.

"Well they say they love the smell; some say the taste as well, maybe it's about the texture..." Gregor started to say.

Danny immediately looked at Zeb again; taking a closer look at the energy rope he was tired up to. There was something familiar about it. He followed the line back to where it came out of the cannon. Danny felt his body stiffen when he realized why it was so familiar. It was like a fishing rod. Danny should know his Dad sometimes took him on fishing trips to Lake Eerie. Danny then felt a little anger rising in him; these clones wanted Zeb's help; but not as a hunter, as bait. Danny may have just met Zeb but he wasn't going to let him play the part of a helpless worm.

"Wait Zeb's not the hunter..." Ezra started to say, coming to the same realization.

"He's the bait." Danny finished for him.

"Hunter, bait it's all the same." Gregor said like he didn't have a care in the world.

"No it's not!" Both Danny and Kanan shouted at the same time; startling Gregor.

Suddenly there are more explosions in the sand; like something just briefly touched the surface. They were making a b-line straight to Zeb. Before anyone could do anything the ground under Zeb's feet cracked and a wet, pink object erupted from the ground and coiled around Zeb like a python constricting its prey. As suddenly as it appeared it also vanished; pulling Zeb with it beneath the ground. The energy line starts to expand and follows the creature as it starts to burrow itself away with its meal. The tank starts to move again in response; following the trail the creature left. Danny immediately regains himself from seeing someone eaten alive and prepares to jump into action. He probably would of too if it wasn't for Gregor and Kanan who grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Whoa boy; hold on confronting a Joopa like that's a good way to get yourself eaten." Gregor says before going off to grab something.

"What are you doing?" Danny asks Kanan.

"I'm stopping you from rushing off into something without a plan." Kanan responds.

"I have a plan, attack and get Zeb back."

"So you want to charge into battle guns blazing?"

"It's my style and it works...most of the time."

"Just wait a minute; let's see what the Clones have planned first." Ezra suggests.

"Hey I bet you know a thing or two about mechanics?" Rex shouts to Sabine.

"Yeah it's a good bet." Sabine says as she heads towards Rex.

"Keep an eye on this regulator. The line can overheat and shut down; no line, no Joopa...no Zeb." Rex told her as he pointed to some parts on the gun/rod thing.

"I Got it." Sabine acknowledged.

"What about me, Kanan and Danny?" Ezra asked.

"You have the best job of all, when the line swings around you'll charge it with the electro polls. Hit the line with the rod and it will send a bolt of energy down to the Joopa. Do it enough and you should bring it up to the surface." Gregor said as he returned.

When Gregor returned he had two long metal rods in his hand. He activates a button and the two ends of the rod come alive and sparkle with purple electricity. Danny took a step back at the activation. Why was it that everything in this universe was out to shock him? Gregor passes one rod to Ezra, who takes it and gives the other to Kanan.

"Here's one for you General." Gregor said.

"Don't call me that I was never a General." Kanan responded still a little tense and uneasy.

"Oh my mistake...sorry Commander." Gregor corrected.

"No it's not..." Kanan started to say before giving up.

Ezra and Kanan walked out to the front of the tank; which had a platform built specifically for this. The Joopa continued to move underground; still carrying Zeb in its maw; the energy line moving along with it. Danny could not help but think about the situation and how it was a little familiar to something back on Earth.

"I think we're going to need a bigger tank." Danny muttured as the energy line finally swung around.

"Hit it now!" Rex shouted.

Kanan and Ezra leap into action and hit the energy line with the tip of their poles. The energy line hums as more electricity is added to it and it travels down to its victim. Danny couldn't help but flinch knowing personally the pain the creature was in for. But the electricity reached its target as the ground shook and the energy line jerked as the Joopa was electrified. But it didn't do much was it kept on going; pulling Zeb and them along with it.

"Oh that's it, that's it; he didn't like that, hit him again." Gregor started to shout excitedly.

"He's running; hit that line, bring him up!" Rex shouted.

Ezra and Kanan repeat their job and shocked the energy line again. As before the Joopa was electrified; but it also made it angry as it started to travel faster; putting more strain on the line. Even from down at the front of the tank Danny could hear the machine keeping the energy line alive start to buckle and give. Danny looks to see the energy line start to fade; it wasn't going to last long.

"We're losing the regulator!" Sabine shouted as she started to work on fixing it.

"Full stop Wolffe, dig in this is where we finish the battle!" Rex ordered.

The tank comes to a stop and Danny could feel through the vibrations in the metal that the legs of the tank were digging into the ground; like it was anchoring itself into the ground. This also caused the Joopa to come to a slight stop at the sudden resistance. The Joopa jerked; trying to go forward again which shook the tank and caused Ezra to lose his footing. Danny saw this just in time and used his reflex's to grab Ezra right before he fell off the tank. Ezra looked up to see Danny had grabbed his arm just in time and with one hand lifted him back up and over the railing and back onto the tank. Ezra gives Danny a quick smile and thanks before he grabs the electric rod and goes back to his task. The Joopa continues to pull and now the tank was starting to lean forward as it resisted the Joopa's strength. Ezra still could not reach the energy line; which was still shuttering and flickering.

"I still can't reach it. Kanan give me a boost." Ezra told Kanan.

Kanan did so and grabbed Ezra; boosting him up to get closer to the energy line. However Danny knew that line was running out of power or something. It looked like it was almost gone and if it went so did the Joopa with Zeb. Danny knew he had to try something; so he leapt into action and climbed to the talk of the tank where Sabine was working on the main cannon/rod.

"How's that coming?" Danny asked.

"I'm working on it; the regulators to hot, it's overheating." Sabine answered.

"If we lose that then we lose the Joopa and your friend!" Rex shouted.

"Here I have an idea."

Danny simply moved Sabine out of the way as he grabbed the regulator. If he was just another human it would have instantly burned his hands. But thankfully Danny wasn't a normal human. Danny powers were limited in his human form but he hoped it would be enough to give Sabine the time she needed to fix the beam. Danny's already icy blue eyes started to glow faintly as he called on his ice powers. He started to change the air around the regulator into a cooler one; which in turn started to produce steam but also cool the regulator down. Sabine realized what Danny was doing and immediately got back to work on fixing the cannon/rod which was much easier now that Danny had managed to prevent the regulator from overheating for a moment.

"Kid what are you doing, what's with all the steam?" Rex asked.

"I got it." Sabine shouted as she finished her work.

As soon as Danny heard that he ceased using his powers. The regulator kicked back into gear and the energy line jolted back with new energy. Danny looked at his hands; which were a little burnt; but would clear up in an hour or so. He looked over to see Ezra and Kanan had finally managed to reach the energy line and Ezra shocked it with both of the electric rods for one last time. This time it seemed to have results as like before the Joopa jerked from the electricity but this time it stopped moving. Danny wondered if they caught this Joopa; he hoped not because that mean Zeb would still be stuck in its mouth and underground. Suddenly the ground erupted into a cloud of sand as the Joopa finally revealed itself. The thing was like a massive worm. It slithered in the air like a snake as it opened its maw of mandibles and let out an ear piercing roar; one like Danny had never heard before. It looked down at them with its beady spider-like red eyes as it slithered in the air. The thing towered over them but it still wasn't the biggest thing Danny had ever seen or to be honest fought.

"Yeah defiantly need a bigger tank." Danny muttered.

'It's Big Bongo!" Gregor shouted in excitement.

Danny wondered how the clones even planned on taking this thing down. They would need more then electric rods. But before Danny or anybody could do anything the Joopa let's out another roar as it starts to move closer; but not before the air around them was filled with a loud bang and a light of blue shot into the Joopa's mouth. The Joopa roared in pain as its mouth exploded in fire; smoke and Joopa juices; it wriggled in the air for a few minutes before it came crashing to the ground with a loud thud and a cloud of sand. It took everyone a couple seconds to register what had happened. The energy line had put the Joopa directly in the path of the tank's cannon; which was also the rod; and Rex had fired the main weapon into the Joopa's mouth. One well placed shot and the Joopa formally known as Big Bongo falls over dead.

A silence falls upon the area as everybody rushes over to the nearest railing to see their quarry. Danny hopped back down from the top to join Ezra and Kanan. The massive beast lay on the ground; except for its mouth which was still moving. Everybody stiffened at the sight; none would be surprised if this massive beast still had life in it. However their fears were soon forgotten when the mouth of the Joopa opened up to reveal Zeb; covered head to toe in green slime. Grunting and complaining about the smell as he climbed out of the beast's maw. Everybody cheered at the sight of Zeb being alive and the Joopa being dead; they had done it. But no one was more excited than Gregor who was already down the ladder and making a mad dash towards Zeb and the now deceased Big Bongo.

"Way to go; now that that was impressive." Gregor says as he helps Zeb to his feet; brushing some of the slime off of him.

"Impressive? You almost got my friend eaten." Kanan shouted angrily.

"Yeah I was in that things MOUTH!" Zeb shouted as he shoved Gregor off of him.

"Head to toe but look you brought us our biggest catch ever." Gregor said as he gestured to Bongo's corpse.

"I did...actually it wasn't so bad Kanan, I knew I had the beast from the beginning." Zeb said; taking pride in his catch.

"And you two are naturals." Rex says to Danny and Ezra as he hops down to join them.

"We held up our end of the deal captain. Now it's time to get us those coordinate so we can go." Kanan said still wanting to leave.

"I'll get them, but you might consider staying for dinner."

"It's going to be delicious!" Gregor shouted.

"That thing tried to eat me; only fair I get to see how it tastes." Zeb said in agreement.

"Can't say no to that, right Kanan?" Ezra said looking to his master.

* * *

Danny, Ezra and Sabine were all hanging out at the back of the tank. The sun was just starting to set; they had spent the last hour or so helping the clones attach the corpse of Big Bongo to the tank. It wasn't hard to believe with the size of the thing that it could feed the three of them for a whole year. But Danny wondered how they could stand eating the same thing day after day. Danny and the others had yet to actually taste a cooked Joopa; but if Kanan had his way they wouldn't get the chance. He wanted to get out of here. Right now they were waiting for Rex to get back with the coordinates they needed. They all turned around at the sound of the door opening to see Rex emerging from the tank.

"I've assembled a list of potential bases, clearance codes and a few protocols the imperials still use. They should be of some use." Rex said as he walked out.

"Thanks Rex." Ezra said.

"They're on our main computer; you're going to need..."

"Data Tapes..." Sabine interrupted. "...I've got this."

Sabine then took off into the room Rex just exited; with Sabine on the job they would be out of here soon. Danny and Ezra turned their attentions back to the setting sun. Danny always watched the sun set when he caught it but this was the first time he was watching a different sun set on a different planet. Danny however noticed out of the corner of his eye that Rex was lingering; like he wanted to say something. Danny didn't know why but he liked Rex; despite what Kanan says he felt like he could trust Rex.

"You were brave today kid. Both of you were, you jumped right in there to help, you almost quite literally; a great Jedi once told me the best leaders lead by example, you two do that well." Rex said as he walked up to them.

"Thanks, I learned from a great Jedi too, Kanan." Ezra said as he looked to Kanan; who was standing off to the side.

"Hmm, you know I don't think he likes me...or ever will, can't say I blame him. The war left its scars on all of us."

"Won't you reconsider joining us?" Ezra asked.

"You know, I've out served my purpose with that kind of fighting I'm afraid, after the war I questioned the point of the whole thing, all those men died and for what?"

"I guess what they thought was right."

"Maybe...but what about you then kid; you learning from this Kanan too?" Rex asked as he turned to Danny.

"Oh no Danny's actually new. He just joined up with us a few days ago when he...let's say stumbled upon us and helped us escape The Empire. We actually probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him; actually Ahsoka's going to start training him as soon as we get back to the fleet." Ezra said.

"Really, Commander Tano's training you?" Rex asked with new interest.

"Well I only found out I have this force thing a few days ago and she did offer to teach me; she seems nice and seems to know what she's doing." Danny replied simply.

"Kid you couldn't ask for a better teacher; but for her to even offer; you really must have impressed her or she can see something special in you."

Danny smiled at Rex's words. The man was full of wisdom and experience. Out of the corner of his eye Danny saw someone climb up onto the back of the tank. Danny looked over to see Wolffe; Danny hadn't seen a lot of Wolffe; most of the time he was in the cockpit driving the tank or deliberately distancing himself from them; which wasn't surprising considering his attitude when they meet. Danny however could feel something was off, especially whenever Wolffe was around. In the past few minutes he was starting to get a bad feeling; like something was about to happen. Danny didn't know if it was the Force thing or not but considering Kanan and Ezra didn't seem to be reacting to it he decided to hold off on telling people. Wolffe walked over to them; probably to talk to Rex about something when Sabine came charging out of the tank; a data pad in her hand.

"The Clones gave us up; they warned the Empire we're here!" Sabine said as she exited the tank.

"Wait what?" Ezra asked in disbelief.

"You're mistaken, we would never do that." Rex said but his tone showed he was shocked as well.

"I found the binary transmission to The Empire and there are messages Ahsoka sent to Rex and he never answered her." Sabine said as she waved the data pad around for everyone to see.

"What I never got any messages from Commander Tano." Rex said; shocked and confused as he grabbed the data pad out of Sabine's hand and started to look over its contents.

"I knew it. I told you they can't be trusted!" Kanan shouted angrily.

"Kanan wait, is this true?" Ezra asked; not wanting to believe it.

Danny looked over at the two clones. Rex was in complete shock; this was new to him. Danny however knew that if this was true Rex didn't have anything to do with it. For some reason he took a liking to the old man; he felt Rex was trustworthy; plus Ahsoka also said to trust him. Danny didn't believe that this man would sell them out; however there was someone who might of. Danny looked over to see Wolffe had slowly started to walk away from the situation. Danny acted fast and lunged to the side; blocking off Wolffe's path before the old clone could even turn around. When Wolffe did he came face to face with Danny; which shocked the clone.

"Going somewhere Wolfy?" Danny asked.

"Wolffe what did you do?" Rex demanded in a serious tone as he turned to face his brother.

"I contacted The Empire. If they found out we're helping a Jedi they would wipe us out." Wolffe confessed.

"Sabine go warn Hera, tell her to scan for incoming ships." Kanan ordered; Sabine complied and ran off towards The Phantom.

"I wanted to protect you guys, protect our squad." Wolffe confessed to Rex.

"The war is over, we are free men. We can't live under the fear of The Empire for the rest of our lives Wolffe...that's not freedom." Rex said as he grabbed Wolffe's shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"You're right, they're not our enemy, I'm sorry." Wolffe replied broken; realizing his mistake.

Before anything else could be said a strange noise filled the air; like energy being fired. Danny knew what it was; Sabine was in trouble. As usual Danny rushed to take action and set out to help his friend. Danny could see Kanan out of the corner of his eye; Ezra and the clones behind him. When Danny reached the top he found Sabine on the ground looking up at her attacker which was...well Danny didn't know. It was a droid of some kind with multiple skinny limbs and lenses which acted like eyes and it floated in the air. Danny's slight distraction had allowed Kanan to catch up and started to move towards the droid. Danny however; setting his mind back into the fight started to sense danger and acted. He lunged towards Kanan as the droid shot two lasers at them. Danny grunted in pain as one just grazed him while the other blast passed by them and hit the back of the Phantom; starting a small fire.

The droid starts to leave; jumping off of the tank and making its way to the ground. Danny grunted in pain as he looked to see the damage he's taken. It wasn't too bad; just a graze, a burn at the worst it would be gone in a few hours. Danny made sure Kanan was okay before getting up and starting to chase the droid. He jumped off the tank with Kanan close behind him. Danny landed on the ground and the first thing he sees are Zeb and Gregor on the ground and the droid starting to make a break for the empty desert. Danny rushes over to Zeb to make sure he's alright while Kanan pulls out his blaster and starts to fire at the droid. The droid however was fast and it was getting farther; soon it would be out of their range. If that happened they were done for; The Empire would know they were here for sure. Danny lifted his hand and was about to fire a Ghost Ray when a blue beam appeared out of the sky and hit the droid. It passed right through its metal frame and it came crashing to the ground in a smoking heap of scrap metal.

Danny helped Zeb to his feet while Kanan helped Gregor. After that Danny started to make his way to the downed droid; looking up as he passed the tank to see what had killed the droid. To his surprise he saw Rex looking out at the droid while holding some kind of black rifle in his hand. The sun had set and darkness had already started to consume the world as they all gathered around the smoking remains of the droid. Danny cautiously took a step towards it and gave it a little kick; just to make sure that it was destroyed. When it didn't jump up and attack anybody he knew that it was the case.

"So what exactly is that?" Danny asked.

"It's an Imperial Probe Droid." Sabine answered.

"How long as this thing been watching us?" Ezra asked; concern in his voice.

"Long enough how's The Phantom?" Kanan asked.

"I'm fine it was just a graze..." Danny answered; but when he saw the look's Kanan and Zeb were giving him; in addition to Rex's confused one he knew what they meant. "...oh you meant Phantom as in the ship."

"Yes I did, we'll get to you in a second; Sabine how's the ship?"

"Well the engine took a direct hit; we're not going anywhere till I can fix it." Sabine reported.

"You mean we're stranded?" Zeb said; clearly not a fan of the situation

"Yup and The Empire's on its way." Rex said.

* * *

Danny shifted in his sleep; okay again he wasn't really sleeping but he was trying too. With The Phantom being out of commission they were stuck on the planet with the clones so they had to spend the night. Right now they were all spread out in the back of tank. The Clones had dug around and were able to find some items that could be used as blankets or pillows. Danny however could just not get to sleep. It wasn't because he was being kept up; Zeb and Ezra were being quiet tonight; he just wasn't tired. Of course there was one thing he could do. In fact maybe it was the reason he couldn't sleep. It had been so long since he's had the chance to do it he was probably waiting for his first chance.

Danny slowly rose from his spot on the floor. The others were sprawled out all around the small room. Danny looked around to see if there was a safe path he could use to get across the room without tripping on anybody or waking them. Then it occurred to him; he had ghost powers. Danny turned himself intangible and he sunk through the floor of the tank and came into the open space beneath it. With nobody around, because the flash of light would have woken them; Danny changed into his ghost form as the familiar blue halo transformed him. Danny looked around at the vast open space of the alien planet that was before him; finally; after days of being stuck on a spaceship he was free to fly again.

Danny hoped into the air and did just that. He loved to do it; sometimes, especially now he would lose track of time and that was fine by him. After all how many humans can say they are going out to fly. After flying along the surface of the planet; or more like skimming over it he started to go higher and faster. Sometimes when he was flying he would try out some moves or manoeuvres. After all practice makes perfect and now it was almost impossible for a ghost to hit him when he was in the air. He would do figure eights; barrel roles; loop-de-loops and other crazy things that had yet to be named. He enjoyed the feeling; a feeling that so many dream of; being able to fly; to have the wind in your face and hair and not a care in the world.

Danny then decided to take to the skies for his grand finale. He would always finish his flies with this. He jet rocketed into the air and kept going. He was like a rocket trying to break atmosphere he kept climbing and climbing until he could see the stars; the stars of a new galaxy in front of him. Danny wasn't in space but he was high enough that he could start to see the planet curve. He was about as high as a plane would go on Earth. He then stopped and let gravity do the rest. He started to plummet back to the planet like a meteorite or bullet as he fell back to the planet. He could see the tank which was no bigger than a speck of sand growing in size as he got closer. Then right before he would splat across the ground in green Ectoplasmic goo he pulled himself up and he went shooting across the ground before pulling up again to do a loop-de-loop while spinning. He then saw he was coming in close to the tank's legs and acting accordingly manoeuvred his body to fly right by them. He then pulled up again; this time grabbing one of the tank's railings and flung himself upward into the air and landing feet first on the flat metal top of the tank without making a sound. A skill he had mastered after some of his first night flights had woken up his dad upon returning home. Danny had taken a moment to catch his breath. He didn't know how long he was out there; an hour maybe two he just flew but now he was starting to feel tired; now he could go to sleep.

"Whoa."

Danny froze; he hadn't expected another voice; in fact he didn't expect anyone to be up. He thought they were all asleep. Or at least they were when he left to go flying but then again he had lost track of time, perhaps someone had woken up. Danny turned around to see Sabine and Rex looking at him. Danny noticed a couple of tools, or at least what he assumed were tools, lying around them and came to the conclusion that Sabine had woken up; if she ever actually went to sleep in the first place; to continue her work on fixing The Phantom; but he didn't know why Rex was here, maybe lending her a hand.

"Oh hey...uh...didn't see you there." Danny said; maybe by some miracle they didn't see him.

"Those were some pretty impressive moves out there son." Rex said; Danny couldn't tell his mood, impressed, amused, shocked, scared he didn't know.

"How much did you see?" Danny gave up; of course they saw; you'd have to be blind to miss him.

"Well according to Rex I only got to see half of your moves. He's been out on watch since you first came out; but seriously what was that?" Sabine asked.

"Oh well I couldn't sleep and well...when I can't sleep I go out and fly...because I can do that and I haven't had the option to do it since I joined up with you guys but yeah I do it for fun, to clear my head, de-stress and yeah because I can, we all have things that we like to do; you for example Sabine paint, I fly."

"Well you can expect me to paint a mural of that somewhere on The Ghost later; I knew you could fly but that...that was amazing, seriously you could give some starfighters a run for their money."

"I've been to many places all over the galaxy in my life but I've never seen anything like that." Rex said.

"Well anyways..." Danny said as he turned back into his human form, blinding Rex with the light. "...I've had my fun; I'm going to try and sleep; good night." Danny then turned intangible and sunk back through the tank into the back room, leaving Rex and Sabine with The Phantom.

"I can see why Commander Tano offered to train him; where did you find that kid; scratch that what is that kid?" Rex asked.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you...I didn't."

* * *

 **There finally, oh my gosh this was long. Believe it or not; I actually had to cut a scene or two out because; one it wasn't important enough or I plan on having it in another chapter; I even debated splitting this in two but I figured screw it I'll get it all out. Okay one thing I want to say is I wanted to get this chapter out because starting tomorrow their is a film festival going on and I will be unavailable for the next four days as I see films like Ghostbusters, Star Trek II, Mad Max Fury Road, Labyrinth, The Thing(1982), Dirty Harry and many more classics; so yeah figured I'd get something out to make up for four days of movie watching. Now a few things; first of all because I know people will ask; the reason I said Jango was rumored to be Mandalorian is because I simply don't know. I've heard yes and no from both pre-2014 canon and post 2014 canon so I just went with rumored because that way it's either yes or no; it's just I know people are going to ask me on that. As you can also see I've paired Danny with Zeb and Ezra and already things getting chaotic; don't worry I plan more chaos later. As for story direction I think what I'll do is next chapter I'll finish with the clones and having Rex join than I might have a chapter in Amity showing what's going on with Danny's disappearance but I do have a plan starting to form of where this story is going to go but please keep giving me suggestions or ideas if you have them I'm always open to them. Now as to address the Danny flying thing; he actually dose that in at least one episode and heck if I could fly I would be doing that too so I decided to use it; he has to de-stress from his life somehow right. Oh yeah since everybody wants, including me Dani will appear later; but that's the only DP character I'm confirming at the moment. Now cause I can't think of anything else let's get to reviews.**

 **Scorpius02** : Yes I know character development; I do plan on him having moments with each of the characters. but yeah Ahsoka took a little break in this chapter and the next; though I might write one extra scene in the next one; but yeah I'll plead guilty with Sabine; I'm sorry but she's the best character on the show; I'll try to cut back on her but I make no promises. and yeah clones are awesome but dude; Echo's alive; or at least he was last we saw him in the Bad Batch story arc. So yeah in case you don't know because Clone Wars was cancelled some episodes never got finished; these are known as The Clone Wars Legacy; the remaining episodes of Season 6 and some from what would have been Season 7 were released in either unfinished animations; novels or comic books; though they are all still considered canon. One was a four episode story arc which introduced a squad of clones that weren't cloned right (They are called Squad 99) and are sent on a mission to rescue Echo who turns out survived the explosion at the Citadel and is more machine now then man; seriously dude they're on Star Wars dotcom and YouTube just YouTube clone wars bad batch and get more clone wars. but yeah Echo is alive last we saw; don't know now since he wasn't with Rex in Rebels but maybe that's because the episodes didn't air and they didn't want to confuse the audience; I even considered adding him; I still might. but last thing about the lightsaber ghost blade; Lightsaber can be taken or lost; but it can cut through anything. ghost blade; can be broken or shattered but can't be lost; however it can't cut through anything; but Danny is a ghost he could always phase through it.

 **Sgt. M00re** : No parings at the moment; but it would be great if Sam had her powers; but I would need to come up with a reason to explain it; I'll consider it.

 **Mandalore the freedom** : I first considered doing a Clone Wars crossover and I might do one in the future unrelated to this particular story; but I decided to go with Rebels instead.

 **jinalim1118** : Like Sabine and Rex at the end; just wait till they all see his duplication; teleportation and overshadowing just to name a few; I'm really looking forward to writing their reactions to that last one.

 **moshe30350redstar** : True Sam and Danny's love was rushed in the third season but the feelings were there in the first and second seasons so I feel they have to at least be addressed and no ignored. DannyxSabine would be interesting and I am open to the idea; but as of right now I'm not paring anybody.

 **gilly boy** : Yes but you forget The Dark Side is addictive and corruptive; it could be dangerous for Danny to even be tempted by it once; remember he's got a devil inside his heroic soul.

 **PhantomWorks** : _*points loaded gun at you*_ You didn't know so I'm letting you go with one warning; don't you dare mention Olicity ever again; that is the major reason(aside from others) that I no longer enjoy Arrow; I just want her to **DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE**! Okay sorry; just warning you okay good; now onto your review. But yeah about people always being paired; I can sort of agree with you; the only argument I have against it is that sometimes the characters just work well together they have great characters; great chemistry and you just want to see them together in the end; but yeah sometimes people want something new; and I'm open to it; I don't have plans right now but I can still make Danny and Sabine become a couple later; nothings planed yet but I'd be open to it. But yeah you see this bullet; that will be in your head if you ever mention that thing again, got it?

 **Girl-of-Action** : Yeah I said that Danny is about to turn 17 in a month and that all of Danny Phantom has happened except for Phantom Planet so yeah Danny has had time to grow but that kind of happens in his life; he's faced with these life or death situations daily and he has to grow up a little faster; now that's not to say he's now an adult and can do anything no he's still a kid; he's still a teenager; but he's a little more mature then he was at the beginning of the show. and yes I know the : are my enemies but grammar is where I suffer; nobody's perfect. And know don't stop I love long and detailed reviews

 **jim89** : I might include Vlad; just for the sole reason of having the rebels react to him wanting Danny as his evil son/apprentice; well that and because he would be fun to include. I do plan on having a few more episodes of Rebels explored especially Brothers of the Broken Horn, Blood Sisters, Stealth Strike and Future of the Force to name a few. also I would hope the Sith Lord was a bad ass because it's fricking DARTH VADER! and about the age I stated earlier that he would be turning 17 in a month but yes thank you I always look forward to your reviews.

 **Well that's it for the last chapter I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and now that it's finally done I can post it and got to sleep so I can go to the film festival tomorrow; so please if you haven't already please favorite and follow this story and please everybody review; let me know what you think. Until next time...**

 **The Storymaster1000.**


	6. Chapter VI: Relics of the Old Rebuplic

**Hello my fellow authors and readers of FanFiction. I know a lot of my intros start out like this but I'm really sorry for this delay; I never intend for them to happen they just do; however this last one; it's been more than a month since I've updated anything; I'm sorry and I will address it and other things more in the outro after the chapter because I figured you guys would just like to read; so here you go; enjoy**

* * *

 _ **STAR WARS:**_

 _ **THE PHANTOM REBEL:**_

 _ **CHAPTER VI: RELICS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **NEW ALLIES; DANNY PHANTOM AND THE**_

 _ **REST OF THE GHOST CREW HAVE BEEN GIVEN**_

 _ **A MISSION BY AHSOKA TANO TO FIND AND OLD**_

 _ **FRIEDN OF HERS THAT COULD HAVE INFORMATION**_

 _ **THAT IS VITAL TO THE REBELLION. AFTER TRACKING**_

 _ **HER OLD CONTACT DOWN ON THE PLANET SEELOS**_

 _ **DANNY AND THE REBELS DISCOVER IT TO BE NONE**_

 _ **OTHER THEN CAPTAIN REX; FORMER COMMANDER OF**_

 _ **THE 501ST LEGION WHO SERVED WITH AHSOKA AND**_

 _ **HER MASTER DURING THE CLONE WARS. REX AGREES**_

 _ **TO HELP THEM OUT BUT REFUSES TO JOIN IN THE**_

 _ **FIGHT AGAISNT THE EMPIRE. HOWEVER THEY ARE**_

 _ **SOON DISCOVERED BY THE EMPRIE AND THEIR SHIP**_

 _ **IS DAMAGED. NOW THEY HAVE TO REPAIR THEIR SHIP**_

 _ **AND GET THE INFORMATION BACK TO THE REBELLION**_

 _ **BEFORE THE EMPIRE ARRIVES TO CAPTURE THEM...**_

* * *

The sun was once again over their heads; bathing them and the flat white plains of Seelos with its light and heat. It was now early morning and everybody was awake. After his night fly Danny was able to finally get some peaceful sleep since he had arrived in this galaxy; not even Zeb's snoring was able to wake him last night. However his peaceful sleep was cut short when he, Ezra and Zeb were rudely jolted awake this morning when the clone's walker started to move again. Now everybody was up and gathered in the back of the walker. Everyone except Sabine that is; she was still on the roof fixing the damages to the Imperial Probe made to The Phantom. Danny wondered if she got any sleep at all last night. Hopefully they would be able to fix The Phantom and get out of here before The Empire arrives. Kanan was currently standing off to the side checking her progress.

"How are the repairs coming Sabine?" Kanan asked.

" _The probe hit us pretty badly. Repairs are going to take a little while longer."_ Sabine reported through the com.

"We don't have much time; there's no telling when The Empire will get here; we've got to get off the surface."

" _Well the Empire's not our only problem; there's a storm coming up behind us."_

"If The Empire gets here before we take off that storm will be the least of our problems." Kanan said before turning the com off.

"Well here they are; coordinates of every Republic Base, Separatist Installation, Pirate Hideout and Smugglers Den in The Outer Rim." Rex said as he handed a small device to Ezra.

"Plus a few Mandalorian bases that even they've forgotten about." Wolffe piped in.

"Thank you Captain; are you sure you won't come with us?" Ezra asked; still having hope that Rex would change his mind and join them.

"Yeah you're not bad in a fight...you know for older gentlemen." Zeb said.

"Plus I bet Ahsoka would love to see you again after all these years." Danny added.

Danny also hoped that Rex would change his mind. He had come to like Rex over the past day he had known the clone. He wasn't so sure of the others; Wolffe had sold them out and Gregor was a little crazy. But Wolffe was clearly ashamed of his actions and had been doing everything he could think of to make up for his betrayal. Even though he wasn't from this galaxy and barley knew much about it he knew that the Rebellion that was forming could use all the help it could get. Rex and the clones were veterans of another war; they were man of experience and could greatly help them. But if they were set on staying out of the fight and live the rest of their days on this barren wasteland then Danny knew there was nothing he could do. If they chose to stay he would respect them and their wishes. That being said he still hoped Rex would join them.

"Like I said; our war is over kid; don't much care to get mixed up in another. Say hello to Commander Tano for me." Rex answered; his decision was still the same.

"But The Empire's on its way and they will find you." Ezra was practically pleading for them to join.

"Oh we can take care of ourselves." Rex replied with a smile.

"I don't doubt it." Danny said; he didn't after seeing the "old geezers" in action yesterday he believed they could kick ass with the best.

"Spectre 1 to Spectre 2, we're going to be down here a little longer; give me some good news. Has The Empire shown up yet?" Kanan asked Hera though the com.

" _I'm a little busy finishing the repairs on The Ghost but Chopper's been scanning so far nothing..."_ Hera reported back; however there was a brief pause and Hera said something else; though it was to quiet for anyone else to hear it. _"...A Star Destroyer just came out of hyperspace. I'm going to power down so they can't scan me. Once I've finished the repairs I'll come get you; good luck down there."_

Hera then switched the com off from her end. The situation they were in just got worse. The Empire had finally arrived and unless this tank could double as a ship they currently still had no way of getting off the barren desert planet. But even if Sabine managed to fix The Phantom in the next few minutes Hera would still repairing The Ghost and they wouldn't be able to get away. Danny was dragged out of his thoughts when something distracted him out of the corner of his eyes. Danny looked to see one of the lights on the clone's computer was blinking. Danny had no idea what it meant so he just nudged Gregor; who was beside him and gestured over to it; hoping the clone would know what it was. Gregor; seeing the light; got up from his spot and walked over to it for a closer look.

"If they follow procedure they'll fly search patterns over our last confirmed position." Rex told the others.

"Or they'll call. Incoming imperial transmission; it's for you Wolffe." Gregor said as he pointed to the blinking light.

"They called back? But they never call back." Wolffe said in shock as all eyes turned to him.

"This is why I don't trust clones." Kanan said; still angry about the whole situation.

"Just get rid of them Wolffe." Ezra said.

"Yeah; it was my mistake and I'll fix it." Wolffe said.

Wolffe took a deep breath and composes himself as he walks towards the computer and the monitor. Danny saw the others start to move to the side of the room so he did too. As soon as they were all out of the way Wolffe answered the call and an image appeared on the monitor screen. The image was that of a man in a dark grey uniform and had a scowl on his face; however the thing that stood out the most was the man's hair; aside from being blond and well kept in a style that could only be military or military issued; the man had mutton chops. Danny didn't care if this guy had a name; he would now forever be known as Mutton Chops. He was caught off guard a little when a low growl escaped from Zeb at the sight of the man. Danny could also feel anger emerging from Zeb and annoyance from Kanan and Ezra. Based on these reactions Danny wondered if they knew Mutton Chops from somewhere.

"CC-3636, Commander Wolffe is it? " The man asked in a deep voice.

"Yep that's me. What can I do for you sir?" Wolffe replied; still trying to keep his composure and act natural.

"Please transmit your coordinates so I can investigate the Jedi sighting as you reported."

"What...Jedi...no, no, no, there's no Jedi here...my old cybernetic eye must be acting up again."

"Sorry for wasting your time." Rex said as he moved into the shot right behind Wolffe.

"This image was taken by one of our Probe Droids."

The screen changed to show a bunch of images from the previous day. It showed the clones mobile home on the move with the Phantom landed on the roof. It also showed The Rebels clearly interacting with the clones. There was no use getting rid of The Empire now; they knew they were here. But Danny noticed that by some miracle he had not been captured in any of the images; he didn't know where he was at the time these images were taking but he was not in a single one. That might work to their advantage if The Empire didn't know he was here; especially if they still didn't know much about him.

"It clearly shows you harbouring known Rebels now surrender them or be destroyed." The man warned.

"If it's a fight you want I hope you brought a better class of soldiers then these...Stormtroopers." Rex replied back; putting as much disgust on the word "Stormtroopers" as he could.

"They serve The Empire well and I have a great many of them."

"You're going to need all of them."

Before the man could reply with another remark or threat Rex had pressed a button on the computer and the man disappeared from the screen. It was quite clear that Rex had just hung up on Mutton Chops and The Empire. Zeb let out an amused chuckle from behind Danny while Kanan and Ezra smirked in amusement. It was clear that they knew Mutton Chops. Danny figured he might as well ask them what his deal was.

"I like this guy." Zeb said; approving of Rex's actions.

"So is anyone going to inform me about Sergeant Mutton Chops? I could tell from your reactions of him appearing on the screen that you know him?" Danny asked.

"That was Agent Kallus; he's with the Imperial Security Bureau and he's been tasked with capturing us. We encountered him a few times when we were stationed on Lothal." Kanan answered.

"So he's like what...a recurring annoyance?"

"Uh...yeah sure something like that." Ezra agreed.

"Not the word I'd use." Zeb said.

Before Danny could ask what Zeb meant by that; because there was clearly something going on between Zeb and this Agent Kallus the entire room shook. Everybody tried to balance themselves; Ezra and Gregor being the only ones to lose their footing. The shaking stopped as suddenly as it began and a strange high-pitched whine or howl started to fill the air. It sounded like it was coming from outside but it wasn't like anything Danny had heard before. Seconds later the door at the back opened and Sabine came running into the room; fully geared and armored up.

"They found us!" Sabine reported.

"Already; didn't they just get here?" Danny asked.

"I guess their search pattern paid off." Ezra said.

"Battle Stations!" Rex ordered.

Gregor and Wolffe immediately jumped into action and walked towards a pile of crates that were in the room. Gregor briefly swiped his hand over the top; disturbing the layers of dust that had gathered over time before he and Wolffe started to pop the lids off of them. Inside the crates were a collection of old weapons and gadgets. Danny saw blasters of different size and make; along with what he could only guess were rifles and a rocket launcher. There were enough weapons here to probably supply arms to an entire squad of soldiers; which was probably not far off from their original purpose. Rex grabbed the rocket launcher as Wolffe and Gregor handed Zeb and Sabine weapons. Gregor also handed Danny a large rifle; Danny stiffened when he felt the strange weapon in his hands.

With everybody armed up they all headed to the door to confront their attackers. Danny was the last to exit; deciding to drop the rifle on his way out. It wasn't like he needed it; he had his Ghost Rays after all he didn't need guns. Even back on Earth the only firearms Danny would ever use were Ectoblasters; and even then that was rare. Danny didn't mind using those occasionally because they fired Ectoplasm; they could only really hurt ghosts; and ghosts could take a beating so he was never seriously hurting or killing anybody; but he preferred to use his own natural ghost Rays for shooting; it's what he was sued to and he was a good shot when he could concentrate.

As soon as he exited the tank Danny could hear the strange sound again. This time however it was in its purest form. There were no metal walls to muffle it this time. It was a haunting howl and it was coming from overhead. Danny looked up just in time to see an object fly over the clone's tank as it shook again. The object looked almost like the ship the Sith Lord had attacked The Rebel Fleet with. The only differences between the two were that this one was smaller and had two large, flat panels instead of curved ones. It flew straight over them continued for a bit before it started to turn around towards them; preparing for another attack.

"We're sitting Mynocks on this thing." Ezra shouted.

"Think so, Wolffe, evasive manoeuvres!" Rex ordered.

" _Copy that."_ Wolffe responded through his com.

As the ship came around for its attack the tank jerked and started to move out of the attacker's path. The two beams of green light fired from the attacking ship impacted with the ground harmlessly. Having been granted some time the Rebels used it to get into a defensive position along the tank as the attacking ship started to turn around for another attack. Sabine took aim with the rifle in her hands while Zeb started up...what Danny could only describe as a Gatling gun. Danny joined Kanan and Ezra around The Phantom.

"Hurry he's coming around for another pass!" Sabine shouted.

"Ezra protect The Phantom!" Kanan ordered.

"Thanks but I can handle myself." Danny said; once again mistaking Kanan's meaning.

"Not you the ship!" Kanan shouted back.

"Well I'm sorry you have a ship named after me!"

"What about the walker?" Ezra asked.

"It can take a hit...I think." Kanan responded; not so confident with his own answer.

"Well that's reassuring." Danny replied.

The ship had turned around for its next attack run and started to fire at them. Sabine raised her rifle and started to fire at the ship while Zeb unloaded the fury of his weapon. Once he did Danny could definitely confirm that his weapon was in fact a Gatling gun but with lasers. Ezra and Kanan grabbed their lightsabers and activated them to block the few shots that come close to hitting The Phantom. Danny was debating with himself if he should go ghost and take to the skies to help; but it was only one ship. The ship passed overhead; mostly undamaged despite The Rebels best attempt. The only damage it suffered were a few shots Sabine had managed to land. Zeb on the other hand let out a growl that not a single shot he made had hit anything. Rex then climbed up a ladder to join them all on top of the tank; equipped with a missile launcher.

"Try shortening your LED's; you're wasting ammo." Rex called out to Zeb.

"What?" Zeb called back.

"Short controlled bursts; save your ammo don't go all Schwarzenegger on them." Danny answered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about but you're welcome to help you know!" Zeb shouted back.

"Why spoil the fun? We haven't been shot at in years." Gregor said as he joined them.

"Well it happens to us every day." Sabine said.

"Consider yourselves lucky; I get shot at two to three times on a good day." Danny added.

"Why doesn't someone man the big gun?" Ezra asked.

"No it's no good in this situation." Rex replied.

"Oh you mean like you guys?" Kanan said to Rex.

"Kanan seriously now is not the time!" Danny shouted.

"You want the shot?" Rex asks Gregor as he tosses him the missile launcher.

"I'd love to." Gregor responded with a chuckle.

The howl of the attacking ship returned as it made another attack run. This time it managed to hit the tank in the back as it passed over; but fortunately for them it had missed The Phantom completely. The ship once again flew over them; no doubt preparing for another attack run. Gregor walked out with the missile launcher over his shoulder. Danny was impressed; that launcher must have been heavy; especially for someone of Gregor's age but he was still lifting it. Gregor aimed the launcher towards the ship and fired as soon as it locked onto the attacking ship. The rocket shot out of the launcher and started to make its way towards its target. Seconds later the rocket collided with the ship and it exploded into a ball of flame. The remains of the ship plummeted to the ground and impacted with the white, flat Seelos wasteland. Danny looked at the wreckage; seconds ago it had been a ship attacking them; but now it was nothing put a burning heap of scrap metal. There was no way the pilot had survived that. That was one thing Danny knew he would have to deal with while he was with The Rebels; they were fighting against a dictatorship; there was going to be casualties.

While he was half dead himself and the concept and feeling of death shouldn't be strange to him; it still bothered him. Ever since the incident with _him_ Danny had seen just what he could be capable of with his powers and just how easy it was to kill people. He knew just how easy it would be if he had a hand around an enemies neck. With a flick of his wrist he could snap their neck; a simple squeeze and he's crush their windpipe. With a simple pinch and a pull he could tear their throat out; or for a more dramatic effect; he could apply his other hand and rip their head clean off; that was what he could do just simply by grapping someone's neck. He was a hero, he saved people and while he did beat his ghost enemies up and the occasional human enemy he would never think of killing them. That's what he was worried about most being stuck here. His biggest worry wasn't how to get back home; it was what would happen to him while he was here. Danny was worried about himself; he had a hero complex; his first instincts would always be to save and protect others from danger even if it puts himself at risk.

What if he and his new friends got into trouble and while protecting or helping them he did something that caused a death. He might be able to live or get over an accidental death or one in the defense of himself or a friend's life. But Danny was worried what that may even lead to. Danny was worried that if he killed; if he took a single life; if he snuffed out a soul even once defense, accidental or otherwise he would never be able to stop; that he would start to become a monster; he would become the very thing he promised his loved ones he'd never become; _him_. With this Dark Side and Force thing Ahsoka had mentioned it may even be more difficult. She had described this Dark Side as corruptive and addictive; what if it got a hold of him. Danny was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Danny turned to see it was Kanan. Kanan had a look of concern on his face. Ezra who was standing a few feet behind had a similar one. Danny realized that they must have been sensing his distress, fear and worry through this Force thing; he still didn't really know how it worked; he just assumed that was what they were doing.

"Hey you okay? Kanan asked.

"Yeah I'm fine it's nothing; just got lost in thought." Danny said trying to get back into spirit.

"Gregor you still got it." Rex praised his brother.

"It's in my blood." Gregor replied with pride.

"You know we make a good team if we all fought together." Ezra said to Rex; who smiled in return.

"Yeah tried that once; didn't work out so well. Now if that storm get's any closer it will ground us. Sabine we need The Phantom to fly." Kanan said.

"I'm on it!" Sabine said as she placed down the rifle in her hands and returned to work.

* * *

Danny was currently leaning against the tank's main cannon; hanging out with Ezra. It hadn't been long since the TIE attack. Yeah that's what Danny learned they were called. He figured that if he was stuck in this galaxy for the time being he should start to learn the proper names of things. He learned from Ezra that the TIE Fighters were The Empires main aerial fighter; that's pretty much all he got from Ezra. Ezra didn't know much trivia or details about the TIE's and he suggested to Danny that if wanted more information on them he should ask Sabine. Danny actually would have asked Sabine in the first place; in the short time he's known her Danny noticed that she knew quite a lot about The Empire. But he didn't bother her because at the moment she was till busy fixing The Phantom; which was their priority. He didn't want to distract her from her work with questions. He wished he could help her on fixing The Phantom to get out of here faster but he knew little to nothing about these galaxies machines and he'd probably do more damage which was the last thing they needed. Right now he was just listening to Ezra as he was pretending to fire the tank's cannon. Apparently his question on what a TIE Fighter had somehow turned into a story of a time when Ezra and Zeb stole a TIE Fighter on Lothal shortly after Ezra first joined up with them.

"...then I decided to clog the turret with a wrench so that when they fired it would destroy the turret and take out the trooper; after that me and Zeb escaped in the TIE." Ezra said.

"So what you do after that?" Danny asked.

"Well Kanan told us to crash it but..."

"You didn't crash it; you kept it didn't you?" Danny asked with a knowing smile on his face.

"Yeah; it was actually a good idea because we ended up needing it when Kanan got captured awhile ago; we were able to use it to rescue him."

"I'm guessing Hera was none too pleased when you told her you still had the TIE?"

"Nope; but you should have seen Zeb's face when he saw Sabine had painted it."

"Of course she did..." Danny replied with an amused chuckle. "...so what happened to it?"

"I...I actually don't know. Sabine, Zeb and Hera had to use it to escape the Star Destroyer they were holding Kanan on; after that we docked with the fleet. I think the fleet has it somewhere; if they don't then I don't know where it is."

"I'm sure they have it somewhere; having an enemy fighter at your disposal is useful."

"So what about you; what stories do you have?" Ezra asked.

"What do you mean my stories?" Danny asked; raising a curious brow.

"Well it's not every day you meet someone from a whole other galaxy; you said where you come from you were some sort of protector or something. You said something about fighting ghosts; you've got to have some cool stories of that."

"I don't know..." Danny replied hesitantly.

"Come on I told you one." Ezra pleaded.

It wasn't like Danny didn't have any stories to tell; in fact he probably had enough to fill a book; several books even. If he wanted to he could probably come up with a fake name; change some names and elements and he could make a living as a writer writing about his own adventures. Danny had probably done it all he's fought monsters made of meat to overgrown roots; living weather to the horrors of Pandora's Box. He's traveled through time; dethroned kings and tyrants and defeated a madman who controlled all of reality. However Danny wasn't really one to tell stories; first of all it's not like he could blab about his exploits to just anyone. He had a secret to keep; but even those few that did know his secret usually already knew about the story or adventure because they had been there.

Really the only time Danny ever really told anybody about his heroics and exploits was to Danielle. Ever since he helped stabilize her condition and she went out on her world trip she had occasionally popped back in Amity every once and a while. They would hang out and have fun but she would always ask for a story about one of his adventures; but her visits were always brief and she'd be gone and out in the world again. Danny didn't know why but he didn't like the fact that Dani was out in the world with no one to look after her. After her latest visit Danny swore to himself that the next time she visited he'd find a way to make her stay. Danny was brought out of his thoughts when he remembered Ezra was there waiting for his answer. Ezra was curious and seemed like he would actually be interested in hearing tales of his exploits. Maybe one or two stories wouldn't hurt. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Rex walking towards them.

"Well I might have a few stories; but maybe we should focus on getting of this planet first before The Empire finds us." Danny said as Rex joined them and observed them for a second.

"Oh...uh sorry I'm in your seat." Ezra says as he starts to move out before Rex gently shoved him back into it.

"Traverse controls are here on the left and the elevations on the right." Rex said as he pointed to the controls of the main cannon; a smile on his face.

"Really?" Ezra said as he grabbed the controls Rex pointed out.

The main cannon started to move; which unfortunately for Danny was what he was leaning on. Danny struggled to regain his balance as the cannon moved behind him. His efforts were in vain when Ezra moved the gun again and this time it hit Danny; gently shoving him to the ground. Danny let out a low growl of annoyance while Rex did his best to hold in a chuckle. Ezra just looked at Danny with a sheepish grin on his face. Based on the look Ezra was giving him Danny wondered if Ezra thought he would blast him with a Ghost Ray in retaliation. After all they had all seen what Danny did to Chopper when the small droid decided to wake him up with a shock. Danny picked himself back up and started to brush the dust and sand off his clothes.

"Oops my bad." Was all Ezra could say.

"A little warning next time would be nice?" Danny replied as he finished brushing his clothes off.

"I'll try to remember that; or maybe you could not lean against a moving gun."

"Well it wasn't moving at the time."

"So Rex, what was it like to fight in The Clone War?" Ezra asked as he turned to face Rex.

"I don't think the fighting ever got to Lothal. But let me tell you war was never dull. The general I fought with was among the greatest of the Jedi. I trusted him with my life more times than I can count...and I tried my best to keep that trust." Rex replied; reflecting on old memories.

"What was his name; the Jedi you fought beside?" Danny asked.

"His name was Anakin Skywalker; Commander Tano was his Padawan. He wasn't like other Jedi; he was called the Hero with no Fear and was considered the best star-pilot in the galaxy. In fact he probably would have been a little jealous of some of the moves you pulled last night kid." Rex said looking at Danny.

"Wait did I miss something, what moves?" Ezra asked.

"Oh I couldn't sleep last night; I figured since no one else was awake or around I'd go out and fly to clear my head and calm my nerves; what I didn't know was that Rex was on watch and Sabine was working on The Phantom so they saw me flying." Danny answered.

"Wait you were flying; I thought we agreed you wouldn't use your powers unless it was necessary?" Kanan said as finally officially joined the conversation instead of eavesdropping from the side.

"We did but I didn't see a problem with it; everybody was asleep and I wasn't bothering anyone; besides after being stuck on your ship for the last few days I really needed it to clear my head. Besides after we get off this planet who knows how long it'll be till I have the opportunity to fly again." Danny said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah Kanan I don't really see what the problem is with not letting Danny fly." Ezra said.

"The problem is he was using his powers out in the open when he didn't need to; someone could have seen him."

"Well I was seen; again by Rex and Sabine. I didn't know they were out and frankly if I did I probably wouldn't have gone flying. It's my thing I do to relax; besides I thought we agreed that I wouldn't use my powers unless I had to so I wouldn't scare civilians or showcase them to the enemy; I didn't know it would be all the time. Flying is my thing you can't just say I can't do it. It's the same as asking Sabine not to paint. Now I will acknowledge that I haven't known her as long as you all have but if there is one thing I've learned about her in the last few days it's that one dose not simply tell Sabine to stop painting." Danny defended his actions.

"He's got you there Kanan; besides you should have seen him he was amazing; like I told him last night he could give some starfighters a run for their credits..." Sabine said as she finished doing something with The Phantom before standing up as Zeb and the other clones joined them. "...Alright almost done; with any luck we can get out of here soon." She said.

"Well we can't just leave Rex, Wolffe and Gregor here." Ezra voiced; not wanting to leave their allies.

"Well The Empire is here because of us; we'll deal with the consequences." Rex replied.

"Wait...do you hear that?" Zeb asked as his cat-like ears perked up.

Danny listened too; with his enhanced hearing of course and he could hear a strange noise in the air. It took the others a little longer but soon they heard it too; it sounded mechanical and it was getting closer. Danny wondered if another TIE Fighter was coming after them. But he doubted it because the sound was nothing like the loud whine the TIE made as it flew over them. He noticed Wolffe staring into the distance before stiffening for a brief second. Danny turns in the direction Wolffe was looking before he calls out to the others and points at something.

"Enemy contact point two-four." Wolffe said as he pointed in the direction he was staring.

Danny and the others looked to see large objects in the distance. Danny could barely make them out in detail because he was almost looking into the direction of the sun; which was hurting his eyes. He was forced to squint in order to make them out. It looked like two huge silver ships; or at least what Danny assumed were ships were dropping things on the surface of the planet before departing into the clear blue sky. The objects that were dropped off had gotten closer and Danny could now see what they were and he had to admit it filled him with dread.

There were four giant metal monstrosity's heading right towards them. They had massive silver bodies that glistened in the sunlight; they towered over everything thanks to the four long legs that held them up. They all moved in a mechanical rhythmic pattern as they started to walk closer towards them. The giant metal feet lifted out of the ground and came back down with a crushing force with each step it took. At the front was a small box which looked like a head or cockpit with several guns attached to it. It was like a walking tank; like the one they were on; except the one they were on was clearly the outdated version. It looked like they were moving slowly; but their size meant that it could cover ground in those small slow steps. The Clones had already rushed to the nearest railing; with Gregor pulling out a pair of binoculars; at least that's what Danny guessed they were.

"How many legs they got?" Wolffe asked.

"It looks like...four." Gregor replied.

"Four? How are they not falling over?"

"Just look at the size of those things." Gregor says as Rex takes the binoculars form him to get his own look.

"They have reinforced armor plating, heavy cannons and anti-personal blasters." Rex said as he analysed the approaching walkers; his tone sounded like he was impressed.

"I'm glad you guys are so excited but those giant death machines are on their way to blow us to bits." Ezra said clearly panicked.

"So what exactly are those things then?" Danny asked.

"Those are All Terrain Armored Transports or AT-AT's; The Empire uses them as ground forces and their armor is impervious to blaster fire." Sabine answered.

"Wolffe set vector two-nine zero." Rex ordered as Wolffe ran off.

"Wait you're just going to turn and run just like that?" Kanan asked in disbelief.

"Well if you have a better idea sir now's the time." Rex said as he hoped into the chair of the main cannon.

"I thought you clones loved to fight?" Kanan replied.

"I do love a battle; but on my terms. Gregor drop the Joopa we've got to get moving." Rex said as he activated his com.

It didn't matter where you were on the Clone's walking home; the next sound that filled the air was the sound of Gregor. He let out a depressing groan that seemed to echo through the halls of the walker. Seconds later though the giant Joopa they were hauling; the one Gregor called Big Bongo was dropped and it crashed to the ground. The walker then started to move; faster than it had before as it seemed Wolffe was putting everything into the speed to outrun the giant AT-AT's behind them. However it seemed like they were trading one problem for another as the walker had turned around to face the oncoming sand storm which was now almost upon them.

Danny had never seen anything like it before; well maybe in movies but never the real thing. It looked like a giant wall; a brown blanket of sand was coming towards them as it blocked off everything in view. Like a tsunami of sand coming towards them; ready to crush them when it passed over. Usually you would turn to seek shelter at the sight of this but instead they were heading straight towards it. Danny didn't know what the plan was but he hoped that it was a good one and that it worked. To make matters worse the pursuing AT-AT's had started to fire at them. Large red energy blasts collided with the ground around them; sending chunks of earth and sand into the air. Danny would hate to be on the receiving end of one of those; he doubted that even the clone's tank could stand up to a few of those blasts.

"So what exactly is the plan here; because I thought we wanted to avoid the sand storm?" Danny asked.

"The plan is the same as before we get out of here fast; Sabine how's the ship? Kanan asked.

"I'm not sure how far we'll get but I think we'll fly." Sabine replied with confidence.

"Good enough for me; Zeb, Ezra, Danny we're going now." Kanan ordered as he started to make his way to The Phantom.

"It's too late the walkers are already on top of us!" Rex shouted back.

"He's right Kanan they'll shoot us down." Ezra said.

"How would going into that storm be any better?" Kanan argued.

"Well the storm will scramble their scanners; we'll all be blind." Sabine said after a moment.

"But a Jedi won't." Rex replied.

That got Kanan to be quiet for a second as he thought it over. Danny didn't really know what Rex meant by that; he just assumed that it somehow involved this Force thing again. It was a shame he didn't have the power to control the weather anymore. He got them briefly when he first fought with Vortex; but lost them soon after. He could easily have stopped the storm and maybe created it again for The Empire while they got away with no hassle. Maybe he could turn the Clone's Tank invisible if he shared his powers with it. But then again he'd have to turn the tank, The Phantom and everyone on it invisible too; and he didn't know how long he would have to keep it till they were out of the AT-AT's sight. Kanan snapped back to reality as he seemed to make a decision.

"Alright everybody get inside." Kanan ordered.

"Sir yes sir." Rex responded.

Danny followed the others as they started to make their way indoors. Sabine sealed the doors of The Phantom; locking it down for the storm before following Danny and the others in. Not a moment too soon either because as soon as Danny and Sabine entered the tank the storm was on top of them. The howling winds and the scraping of sand particles on the metal hull of the tank could be heard by all. Everyone was silent as they had all gathered in the back of the tank; the only movements were that of the tank itself as it continued to march into the storm. Danny found himself focusing on the rhythmic pattern of the tank's movement; feeling the vibrations of each step through the metal. He didn't know how or why he was doing this it just started to happen. However they all knew that they needed to come up with another plan of action. They couldn't hide in the storm forever; eventually it would clear if The Empire didn't find them by then; plus they couldn't take off in The Phantom in the storm.

"We're not going to be able to hide in this storm forever." Ezra pointed out.

"Those things are practically impervious to blasters. But they do have one weak point in their armor; the neck." Sabine said.

"I could try hitting the neck with Ghost Rays; but I don't know if they'll work." Danny said.

"Well I don't know what a Ghost Ray is but a well placed shot from the main gun should destroy them." Gregor spoke up.

"That's all we might get...one shot." Rex said.

"I don't know how we're supposed to shoot something we can't see; I don't even know where the enemy is." Zeb pointed out.

"You don't always have to see something to know where it is. If you're willing to trust me I can get us that shot." Kanan said as he turned to Rex.

"I always trust my general." Rex replied with a smile.

Kanan nodded and closed his eyes while lifting his hand up. As soon as Kanan starts doing this Danny started to feel strange; he could feel energy vibes coming off of Kanan and he heard a low rumble near his head; almost like the air around him was vibrating. Danny looked around to see everybody watching Kanan in silence. Danny assumed Kanan was using The Force as it was the only thing Danny could think of that could explain what was going on. Honestly he couldn't wait to get back to Ahsoka and start learning about this thing. He didn't like knowing that it was affecting him and he didn't know anything about it or how to control it. Kanan stood there with his eyes closed and his hand raised for another minute or so before he spoke.

"Prepare to stop now!" he ordered.

A few seconds later the tank came to a slow halt as the rhythmic movement of its march ended. The room was silent; the only sound that could be heard was the howling winds of the storm; the sand scraping against the metal hull and the thundering steps of the AT-AT's outside in the storm. The thundering stomps of the AT-AT's grew louder with each step; signalling that the enemy was getting closer. It was if the whole world froze as the room remained silent; what felt like minutes was probably only seconds in reality as they waited for Kanan to speak again.

"Commander Wolffe circle left double time!" Kanan ordered.

The tank jerked back to life with a sudden pull as Wolffe heeded Kanan's order. They didn't get very far this time though as Kanan spoke again with another command.

"Full stop!"

As the words left Kanan's mouth the tank came to an immediate and abrupt halt. The sudden lack of movement jerked the room and everybody shook as they tried to keep their balance. Only when they had stopped and everybody had regained their footing did Kanan lower his head and open his eyes. As soon as he did Danny felt the low rumble and vibrations he was feeling disappear. Kanan turned his attention towards them as they waited for his next words.

"If what I'm sensing is right...then we're surrounded." Kanan said.

"What?" Ezra exclaimed shocked.

"Being surrounded by the enemy helps us how again?" Danny asked.

"You put us right in the middle of them to get us a shot. It's crazy but it's probably our best chance." Rex said as he realized what Kanan had done.

"Once we fire we'll reveal our location. If we miss it's all over." Sabine said.

"I'll take the shot." Gregor says as he walks forward; volunteering himself.

"No Ezra should take the shot." Kanan responded.

"Why don't you do it?" Ezra asked; a hint of surprise and nervousness in his voice.

"Kanan's right we need one Jedi up there manning the cannon and one down here to lead us out of this mess. You three are the only ones who can see in this storm." Rex says as he walks up to Ezra.

"Okay then why not let Danny do it? You and Ahsoka said he was powerful with The Force; wouldn't he have a better chance than me?" Ezra asked; clearly not comfortable with the idea of their one shot being in his hands.

"Ezra I just found out about this Force thing a few days ago; and I still don't really even know what it is; you have more experience than I do with it." Danny replied.

"Okay then." Ezra hesitantly said; trying not to let the pressure get to him.

"Good, Sabine be a spotter." Rex said.

Sabine nodded as she placed her helmet back on her head. Ezra soon joined her as they started to make their way out of the tank. They are just about to open the door when they are stopped by a voice. They turn around to see Rex walking up to them with something in his hands.

"Hey kid; you might need that; and hang on tight."

Rex then hands the object in his hands to Ezra; it was one of the clone helmets. Danny saw the familiar blue markings and tally marks. Rex was giving Ezra his helmet to protect him from the storm. Ezra looks down; obviously surprised to be given the helmet; but he looks back to Rex with a smile and nods his thanks. He turns around and places the helmet on his head as he and Sabine exit the walker to face the fierce winds of the sand storm. There was nothing else to do but wait until they got into position. Kanan once again lifts his hand and closes his eyes as Danny felt the weird vibrating feeling return. He wondered what exactly Kanan was doing; it was almost like he was probing around like he could see outside of the tank. Another minute passed before the com channel beeped and Ezra reported in that they were set.

" _Ready_." Ezra reported in.

"Ezra there's a walker somewhere around point five." Kanan responded; keeping his eyes close and his hand up.

" _Somewhere around point five...perfect; the targeting scope is useless I can't see."_ Ezra said through the com.

"It doesn't matter you're not going to see it with your eyes. The walker is there trust yourself." Kanan replied.

They continued to wait; minutes felt like hours as they waited for Ezra to take the shot. The one shot they had; Danny never liked having odds like those. Suddenly the silence of the room was interrupted as an echoing bang rang out. It was soon followed by another bang and it seemed that everybody in the room started to hold their breath. Seconds later there was a creaking sound; like metal being scraped and bent before the ground and walker shook as something large hit the ground. They all knew immediately what had happened; Ezra had made the shot and one of the AT-AT's had fallen to the ground.

" _I got him!"_ Ezra shouted in excitement through the com.

"Wolffe there's your opening; go for it." Kanan ordered.

Wolffe followed Kanan's order as he started up the tank again and soon they were moving again. They weren't out of danger yet; there was still the storm and the three other walkers out there. The wind and sand continued to scrape against its metal hull as the tank moved. Soon another sound filled the air; it sounded like energy being emitted or shot out; the other walkers were firing on them since they revealed their location. However there was nothing they could do but continue on the path since they couldn't fire back or see them in the storm. This continued for a couple more minutes before Sabine reported in through the com.

" _The storm is clearing up Kanan if we want to leave now's the time_." Sabine reported.

"Copy that we're on our way; Zeb, Danny we're moving out." Kanan ordered.

Zeb and Danny got up from their spots and followed Kanan out of the tank along with Rex. Just like Sabine had said the storm had indeed cleared up. There was still a bit of wind but there wasn't any blinding sand; the weather was returning back to normal, hot, dry and bright. Danny looked to see Sabine and Ezra at the main cannon waiting for them.

"Great shot kid; now get yourself moving; it's your only chance." Rex says as he takes Ezra's place at the cannon.

"What we can't leave now." Ezra argued.

"We have to get the information they got us back to the Rebellion." Kanan says as Sabine and Zeb entered The Phantom to get it ready.

"Well what about Rex, Wolffe and Gregor?" Danny asked.

"Yeah Kanan the other part of the mission is to bring Rex back with us. We can't just abandon them." Ezra argued with Kanan.

"You're not abandoning anyone; we're covering your escape now move!" Rex ordered.

Danny was about to argue but Kanan walked behind both him and Ezra and gave them a little shove towards The Phantom. Danny didn't like this; he liked Rex; he thought he was a great guy and definitely someone The Rebels could use. He had hoped Rex would change his mind and end up coming with them; but he would have respected his wish if he decided not to. But he didn't want to leave them behind to fight The Empire; that was different. Ezra just sighed as he gave Rex back his helmet before making his way towards The Phantom. Danny looked at Kanan and saw something he didn't think he would see. Kanan looked at Rex; their gazes meeting and gave a brief smile and nod; Kanan finally showed some gratitude and respect to the old clone before turning around and entering The Phantom. Ezra and Danny both looked at each other but with nothing else to do they started to head towards The Phantom. However before they entered the old clone they had both come to like and respect told them one last thing.

"Danny, Ezra, we're soldiers, this is what we were born to do." Rex said.

As soon as Rex had said that the doors to the Phantom closed and the ship jerked as it started to lift in the air for takeoff. Soon they were on their way; flying through the air and leaving the three clones at the mercy of The Empire. Danny, Ezra, Sabine and Zeb were sitting at the back of The Phantom with guilty faces while Kanan piloted The Phantom away. Danny started to curse himself; he should have stayed with the clones. They had come to the clones looking for help; which the clones provided by giving them information and in return they were leaving them behind to face The Empire. That wasn't like him; he was Danny Phantom it was his job to protect and help people.

"Kanan you know better than anyone; they won't give up; this fight is going to be their last." Ezra said.

Kanan however didn't respond; he continued to pilot The Phantom away. Danny however thought about what Ezra just said. He may be a stranger to this galaxy and not know much about it; but he did know that Ezra was right. Rex and the clones were soldiers and were going to be stubborn; they would go down fighting in a last stand; taking as many as they could with them; unless they got help they were going to die. No, Danny could not let that happen; no he was not going to let that happen. It was his job to help people, whether it was his hero complex, his ghost obsession or just the right thing to do he was never going to ignore someone who needs help. If he did then he wouldn't be who he was; he wouldn't be a hero; and if he wasn't a hero then what was he. Danny didn't want to think of becoming like _him_ ; he would never become _him_. Danny stood up and transformed into his ghost form; unintentionally flashing Sabine, Zeb and Ezra with the blinding light from the halos. The flash caught Kanan's attention as he around to look at Danny.

"Kid would you knock that off; it hurts my eyes." Zeb growled.

"What are you doing?" Kanan asked.

"My job helping those in need and right now Rex needs our help." Danny responded.

"There's nothing we can do against those three walkers; right now the best thing we can do is get back to Ahsoka and the fleet with the information Rex gave us."

"What are you going to do when Ahsoka asks about Rex; are you going to tell her that you left him behind to die because that's what's going to happen if we don't help them. I'll be damned if I'm going to sit here and do nothing while those men fight to the death knowing that I could have done something to help them."

"You can't go up against three Imperial Walkers; that's suicide they'll kill you."

"Oh Kanan...you forget; I'm already dead."

Danny then turned his body intangible as The Phantom passed through him. Seconds later Danny found himself floating in the air watching The Phantom fly away. Danny didn't linger there because every second mattered as he turned around and headed straight for the Clone's tank. He hoped that Kanan or at least the others would get Kanan to change his mind. But for now he had to focus on helping the Clones. He could see the three AT-AT's closing in on them; firing their lasers at them despite not being in range yet. The Clones however had turned their tank around and were making a mad charge towards the AT-AT's. They would not last long against the three enormous walkers so Danny had to do something. He turned and started to fly towards the closest walker and started pelt it's armor with Ghost Rays.

His Ghost Rays however had little to no effect on the armor of the AT-AT's they either deflected off or were absorbed into the armor. Danny wasn't expecting that to happen but he really shouldn't have been surprised. Sabine had said that the AT-AT's armor was impervious to blaster fire which was similar to his Ghost Rays. Danny was getting closer towards the walker and had yet to do damage. Danny twisted his body in the air as he flew between the walker's legs. Danny emerged on the other side and started to turn around for another attack. If his Ghost Rays didn't work then maybe his ice powers would. Danny turned around to attack again and this time he sent a beam of cold ice towards the walker's legs; encasing it and stopping it in its tracks.

Danny's victory was short lived however; as soon as he passed underneath the walker again a cracking sound filled the air. Danny looked to see the ice he had covered the legs of the walker in cracked and shattered as it continued to move unhindered. His Ghost Ice just wasn't strong enough to hold the walker in place. Danny looked over to see the other AT-AT's getting closer to the clones. He had to stop the walker's advance; Danny took another look at the walker and its four massive legs again as an idea formed in his head. Danny started to head for the ground right in front of the walker. As he touched down he could feel the ground shake from the steps of the walker's thunderous march. Danny acted quickly and bent down to touch the ground. With both hands on the ground he used his power to turn a section of the flat, barren earth intangible right as the walker took another step.

The AT-AT took its next step only to find no solid ground whatsoever. As the leg sunk beneath the intangible ground Danny stood back; cutting himself off from he ground; turning it solid again. The front leg of the AT-AT was now stuck in the ground. Danny then raised his hands again and shot out a beam of ice; further encasing the leg of the AT-AT. However the AT-AT kept trying to move despite the fact that one of its legs was now immobile. Danny took the opportunity to take to the air and start the next step. He flew away from the AT-AT before conjuring up an Ectoplasmic shield in front of him. Once a he was a good distance away Danny turned to face the massive body of the walker; moved the shield in front of him and zoomed towards it. Danny put a lot of power into his speed and braced himself as he approached the walker.

Seconds later Danny and his shield collided against the metal hull of the AT-AT. The force was strong enough that his Ectoplasmic shield shattered and Danny had to quickly turn himself intangible so he wouldn't splat against the side of the walker. Danny lost control of his flight as he phased through the body of the AT-AT and came out on the other side. He quickly regained control and turned back to look at his work; hoping his idea worked. Thankfully for Danny it did as the force of his impact was enough to unbalance the AT-AT which started to fall to the ground. The one leg still trapped in the ground was bent like a metal spoon as the walker fell on its side. The AT-AT crashed to the ground; sending out a shockwave and a cloud of sand. Danny hovered over his work; one down and two more to go; he was just hoping The Clones were doing just as well.

Danny turns around to see what had been going on while he took down one of the walkers. What he saw was not a welcoming site; the clone's tank was now emitting toxic black smoke as it showed intensive damage. Not only that but the Clone's tank was also now right in front of one of the AT-AT. It looked like the Clones had rammed their tank into the legs of the AT-AT. Danny looked to see the guns on the head of the AT-AT swivel down to aim at the tank directly below it. Then Danny saw a figure standing atop the main cannon of the clone's tank; directly in the path of the AT-AT's cannons; it was Rex. At that moment Danny didn't think; he just acted. Danny started to fly towards The Clone's tank as he started to conjure up Ectoplasm around him. It felt like time slowed down as he got closer. The barrels of the AT-AT's cannons were starting to glow bright with energy ready to fire as Rex stood there; accepting his fate. Danny formed his conjured up Ecto-energy into a ghost shield as he flew in between Rex and the AT-AT just as it fired.

Danny wasn't prepared for the force of the AT-AT's firepower; he was more concerned about saving The Clones. The first blast was absorbed into his Ectoplasmic shield; but it was too much as the shield quickly shattered after that. With the shield gone and not enough time to create another one the second blast from the AT-AT hit Danny full on. It had all happened so fast that Danny didn't register what happened at first. One second he was flying towards them with the plan of shielding the clones; the next he felt himself falling. Then came the pain; Danny was immediately overtaking with a stinging and burning sensation. His body felt like it was both bruised and burnt and he could smell burned flesh. The next thing he knew he was sliding and rolling down the Clone's tank after he was blasted out of the air. After smacking into another object on the tank Danny felt himself fall again before he landed on the dry, barren ground of Seelos.

Danny's vision was blurred; he was trying to make out what he was seeing as it slowly started to return. Danny found himself looking up at the AT-AT and Clone Tank. The AT-AT didn't seem at all phased or hindered at what just happened as it prepared to fire at the Clones again. Danny tried to get back up; using all his strength and power to get back up to help the Clones. But he wouldn't be able to in time; his body was still too sore. Just as it seemed all was lost something happened. Several red blasts hit the side of the AT-AT; distracting it enough that it took its focus off of the Clones. Danny then looked to see something fly overhead; it was The Phantom. Danny looked to see The Phantom fly over the other walker and he could make out the shapes of Kanan, Ezra and Zeb jump out and land on top of the other AT-AT.

Danny could see Kanan and Ezra activate their lightsabers and cut a hole in the top of the AT-AT. Soon they all jumped in and the walker turned and started to fire at the one currently towering over Danny and the Clones; signalling that they had managed to hijack the walker. Danny continued in his attempts to get up; but still nothing as his body ached. He did see that Rex had lost his footing and was now clinging to the tank's main cannon. Rex climbed back into the seat of the main cannon and aimed it directly at the neck of the AT-AT above them. Seconds later Rex fired and a blue bolt sailed right through the neck of the AT-AT. The AT-AT buckled and shook as it tried to maintain its balance; but seconds later the mechanical monstrosity buckled and came crashing to the ground; right on top of the Clones tank and Danny. Before he was squashed Danny quickly turned intangible and held it for as long as he could before his vision went black.

* * *

Isolation; if there was one way to sum up how Danny was feeling when his senses started to return it would be isolation. He felt like he was isolated from everything; cut off from every sense he had until they returned. His vision was blurred; though it probably wouldn't make much of a difference as all he could see was a giant black blob. His ears were ringing and he could smell smoke, fire, blood and metal. Danny's whole body ached; his muscles were stiff; he could feel portions of his flesh were burned and cut and he could feel liquid traveling down. He felt himself lying down on something hard; flat and cold; but he dared not move until his senses fully returned to him.

When his senses did return Danny looked around to see where he was. It was dark and he was wondering why his Ghostly Glow wasn't providing him with some light. It was only then when he looked down at himself that he realized that he didn't have his ghostly glow because he had reverted back to his human form when he was unconscious. Danny; after a bit of hesitation; transformed into his ghost form. Danny was hesitant at first because usually when he is forced back to his human form it's to heal; he didn't want to further strain his body by transforming or using his powers but he didn't have much choice in this situation. Once the halo's finished the process Danny looked around to see he was lying on a flat piece of metal; but he was also surrounded by metal. Danny then remembered what happened; the AT-AT fell on top of him and the Clone's tank.

Danny sat up to get a better look; only to smack his head against a metal beam. After a second attempt; this time ducking under the beam he tried to stand up only to have a burning pain shoot through his lower leg. Danny immediately stopped moving and instinctively grabbed his leg. Danny looked down to see that his leg had been caught in some wires and cables that were falling out of the damaged metal. Danny; not wanting to waste time carefully freeing his injured leg from the wires turned intangible and moved his leg out of the way. This however was not a painless process as simply moving his leg caused a shot of pain to shoot through his leg again. Danny fell to the ground and waited for the pain to subside before he dared move the leg again. Danny looked down to further inspect the leg. The problem wasn't really the leg; it was more with his foot; which was currently bent at an awkward position. Danny could also see a large bruise starting to form along the joint and green droplets oozing out; his foot and lower leg was exposed as some portions of his hazmat-suit suffered damage; but it was slowly repairing itself. Danny wondered what The Rebels would think when they saw his outfit repair itself.

Danny liked that; he didn't know how it happened or why but he liked the fact that his hazmat-suit repaired itself because in his line or work it got damaged a lot and he would hate having to always fix it himself. But from what Danny could see of his foot he would guess that it was broken or sprained; either one not a huge problem. If it was sprained all he would need is a day's rest; if it was broken then he would have to reset it then get a day's rest; either way it would be fine in a day; two at the most. But he had to get out of this place first. Danny gently picked himself off from the ground; moving slow and carefully. The easiest way to get out would simply be to walk forward and phase through the metal; but that was going to hurt. Danny took in a deep breath as he prepared himself; then he started to walk. Well to be fairer it was a limp; he limped towards the metal and turned himself intangible as he passed right through it.

When he emerged on the other side he was greeted to the blinding light of the Seelos sun against the flat, white, barren plains. He recoiled and closed his eyes at the sudden light. When he did open them he saw an object a few feet from him that was familiar; it was The Ghost. When did The Ghost get here; it must have happened while he was unconscious. Danny turned around to look at the wreckage and saw the entire Ghost Crew and the Clones scattered around; probably looking for him. Danny, not having enough energy or pain tolerance to make a dramatic entrance simply started to limp towards them. Chopper; who was helping Sabine cut away some loose panels turned his head and saw Danny approaching.

"Any sign of the kid yet?" one of the Clones shouted from the other side of the wreckage.

"No sign of him." Ezra called out.

"Nothing yet." Hera replied.

"Sorry." Zeb answered.

"I've got nothing; what about you Gregor?" one of the Clones; probably Wolffe said.

"Let's see I've got metal, metal and more metal, no kid though." Gregor responded.

"I can still sense him; faintly he's still here." Kanan said.

"Maybe he's just messing with us; I mean he can turn invisible." Zeb called out.

"Wait...the kid can do what?" Gregor asked.

"Chop and I haven't found anything yet; where could he be?" Sabine said.

" _Whomp-Whomp-Whomp-Whaa."_ Chopper beeped to Sabine.

"What do you mean he's behind me?" Sabine asked.

Chopper simply extended one of his little hands out; the ones housed in his head and started to point to something behind Sabine. Sabine simply turned around to look at whatever Chopper was pointing at only to see Danny slowly starting to limp towards them.

"You looking for someone, maybe I can help, what does he look like?" Danny joked.

"Found him; he's over here!" Sabine called out.

Danny looked to see Sabine and Chopper start to make their way towards him; the others following closely behind them. However as they got closer Danny could feel their shock and surprise through this Force thing in the galaxy. Soon he wouldn't need the Force to tell what they were feeling as he could soon see it on their faces as they started to gather around him. Danny assumed they were reacting to his battle damage; maybe it was worse than he thought. After all he was blasted by a giant laser and had a giant metal walker fall on him. He hadn't really looked himself over to get a full extend of the damages; only the major ones like his foot. Besides his suit had mostly repaired itself; save for a few holes and cuts that were present; but those would be gone in a minute or so.

Danny looked back to see the concerned faces of his new friends as they gathered around. Danny took another step forward; but forgot about his foot and applied a little too much pressure on it. Pain shot through his leg again as he started to fall to the ground. He would have too; he would have fallen flat on his face if Hera and Sabine hadn't dashed forward and caught him; each taking one of his arms over their shoulders to support him and get his foot off the ground.

"Whoa...kid you don't look too good." Zeb said.

"Is it really that bad; except for the foot and a little fatigue I'm fine?" Danny said.

"Son, I might not know what exactly you are but that is not fine." Rex said.

"Really I thought Sabine would have told you after you two caught me flying?" Danny said.

"Well it wasn't really my thing to tell; plus I still don't fully believe it myself so I wouldn't be the right person to explain...what exactly you are or where you're from." Sabine said.

"How are you even still alive; I saw that walker blast you; full force; you should have been obliterated." Wolffe said.

"Well surprisingly it's kind of hard to kill something that's already dead." Danny answered.

"Wait...what?"

"Long story; let's just say people have learned the hard way that I'm not easily killed."

"Let's just get you to the Medical Bay on The Ghost." Hera said.

"Thanks for the concern but all I need to do is crawl into the hammock and rest." Danny said only to get shocked expressions form everyone; even Chopper wheeled back a bit.

"And you guys say I'm crazy." Gregor said.

"Kid must've hit his head." Zeb said.

"I did but that has nothing to do with it Zeb; but along with flight, invisibility and intangibility I have this little thing called advanced healing. It allows me to heal from injuries in hours when they would normally take days or weeks. I don't want you guys to waste you medical supplies on someone who doesn't need them; what if one of you gets hurt and you don't have the supplies because you wasted them on me." Danny argued.

"Then we'll deal with it when the time comes; I don't care if you can survive being decapitated..." Hera started to say.

"He probably could." Ezra interrupted.

"Don't know but I'm not curious enough to find out." Danny responded.

"...regardless, I don't care what you can survive we are taking you to the medical bay and patching you up super healing powers or not." Hera said with a motherly stern tone.

"But..." Danny started to protest. Honestly he could use some patch up or first aid; but with the status of his friends; being on the run from The Empire and fighting them. He didn't want them to waste their supplies on him. He could heal from severe injuries; they couldn't; but he had a feeling Hera would not have any of it.

"Danny, I've known Hera the longest; you're not going getting out of it." Kanan said.

"Alright; I guess I can at least disinfect the cuts; wash off the Ectoplasm and bandage my foot." Danny said; giving in.

* * *

It wasn't until the next day that The Ghost had managed to meet back up with rest of the Rebel fleet. Like Danny had guessed most if not all of his wounds had indeed healed; much to the surprise of the others. He had given in and allowed Hera and Sabine to drag him to the medical bay on The Ghost. It was a small room with several cabinets and a single bed. She and Sabine; who seemed to be the only two on the ship to know anything of first aid had helped bandage his foot. He had taken care of the visible cuts on him by disinfecting them. But he didn't tell them about the burns or bruises on his chest. Thankfully in the time he was unconscious to the time he was dragged to the med-bay his suit had repaired itself enough to hide them from the eyes of the others.

He was glad he was able to hide them because if Hera had known about those she probably would have forced him to stay and take care of them all. Plus he probably would have needed to take his shirt off to treat them all. While Danny wasn't shy; he actually had a well built body thanks to ghost fighting; he didn't want to show the others his scars. Even back on Earth he would never take his shirt off because he had received so many physical mementos from his ghost battles. When he went swimming he would wear a shirt; in the school changing rooms he would wait until all the other guys were gone. He didn't want to broadcast them because then they would want to ask him about them. But thankfully he was able to hide those injuries from The Ghost Crew as their main concern was his foot. After his foot was bandaged he headed straight for his hammock and fell into a deep sleep; allowing his other wounds to heal and for him to recharge from his fatigue.

The night however did not go without incident though. Danny was awoken again in the night; but not by Ezra's mumbling; or Zeb's snoring; no he was awoken quite rudely. Zeb had needed to use the bathroom and he had forgotten that Danny was now in a hammock and walked right into him. While everyone could easily pass under him; Zeb being a Lasat would have to duck his head. However Zeb; probably due to his tired state of mind forgot that and smacked his head into Danny. Danny was jolted awake and he fell to the ground and landed on his injured leg. Danny gave a brief yelp of pain; which spooked Ezra awake; who in turn smacked his head against the top of his bed when he was jolted awake. Needless to say the three were still getting used to sharing the one room.

By the morning Danny had pretty much recovered like he thought he would; the only sign of injury he still had was a slight limp. He really didn't need the bandages anymore but Hera insisted that he kept them on. He could walk at a normal pace again with only a little bit of pain; it would be completely healed in a few hours; another day at the most. But right now they had met back up with the Rebel fleet and he was currently escorting Rex to Ahsoka with the rest of The Ghost Crew. That's right Rex had changed his mind and came with them to join the Rebellion. Gregor and Wolffe had volunteered to stay behind on Seelos along with the AT-AT that Ezra, Kanan and Zeb hijacked. Danny didn't know why they didn't just join with Rex; maybe they still didn't like to fight in another war but there must have been a reason for it and they would check in with them every now and then. But Danny was glad Rex had changed his mind. Kanan however wasn't too thrilled when Hera said that he had to share his room with Rex.

Speaking of Hera; Danny noticed that she would look back at him every now and then; probably keeping an eye on his condition. Everyone was amazed when they saw his leg this morning; surprised at his advanced healing. They should probably get used to it; they didn't even know half the things about him, what he's done or what he can do. But he wasn't going to start broadcasting them. But Danny was pulled from his thoughts when they reached a door which opened to reveal Ahsoka waiting for them. She turned around to greet them; and they all smiled before standing aside and letting Rex walk forwards; standing at attention.

"Commander...you got old." Rex greeted her.

"It had to happen sometime Rex." Ahsoka replied.

Ahsoka then lunged forward and pulled Rex into a hug. It was so sudden that even Rex seemed to be surprised by it at first; but eventually returned it. Danny couldn't help but smile with the others; it was heart warming scene seeing the two reunite after so many years. However it also reminded Danny of his current predicament. Being stuck in another universe without his family or friends; he hoped that he'd find a way back to them soon. But at least now that he was back with Ahsoka she would finally start teaching him about The Force and just what exactly it was.

"I'm glad you're still alive." Rex said.

"You too." Ahsoka replied breaking the embrace.

"Well I wouldn't be if it weren't for these guys." Rex said gesturing to Danny and The Ghost Crew.

"Thank you for trusting my friend." Ahsoka said to Kanan.

"It wasn't easy...it's still not." Kanan responded; it was clear that he still didn't like Rex; hopefully he would get over it.

"Nothing worth doing ever is."

* * *

 **And there; I hope you all enjoyed it. Now I have several things I want to address so bear with me. First of all the long delay; well first of all I said I would be taking a few days off because my local cinema was having a film festival and were playing tons of classic movies that I love. But after that things started to happen; I got hit by writer's block while writing this chapter and the next one for Mother of a Phantom; which I'm currently stuck on; sorry. Then on top of that I've been trying to find a job which should not be as hard as it has been; it is frustrating me that I still have no luck and it's something I need to get right now. I have also been hanging out with friends a lot as well and I would have had this chapter out on Thursday but there are some things I can't control in life...such as death; in the last two weeks I've lost two people in my family; my great-grandmother and my cousins grandfather; but I went to his funeral because I knew him and we all live in the same city. There's no need to give me condolences; I'm just letting you know some of the reason for the long delay was due to deaths in the family which I have no control over; the only other thing that was taking up time was me binge-watching both House of Cards Season 4 and Daredevil Season 2 when they were released on their respective days. The writers block is mostly gone but I am still struggling to write with Mother of a Phantom; I only updated this once because it was closer to being done. So those are some of the reasons for the delays; writer's block; job searching; social life, Netflix and funerals; hopefully I can get back on track because I hate that it's been more then a month since I've updated anything.**

 **Now onto this story; one other reason I think the delays contributed was because I want to see how the rest of Season 2 of Rebels go; there are only two episodes left and I want to see how they go before I continue to plan this story; and if you've seen the trailers for Twilight of the Apprentice; you know something very interesting could happen. But I've also been thinking about what I want to include in this story and someone PM me with a very interesting idea that I wanted to run by you; the readers before I decide to include it. Someone asked if I make Danny and Danielle's relationship in this a father/daughter. I didn't plan to do this at first but it got me thinking; it could be interesting to write in this story; plus it comes easy to me considering I'm probably one of the main heads of the Daddy Danny genre (along with Jennythe3 and Blak-Ice). Because like I said in DOAP I see them as that relationship because Dani defiantly can't be a clone; now I will address that because with Rex and the fact that their are clones in the Star Wars universe it can lead to some things; but I think it would be interesting to add in the Daddy Danny thing; it can go either way but I wanted to see what you guys think before I write it up because Dani will definitely be making an appearance later.**

 **Another reason there was a long delay in this was because I found myself constantly re-writing this chapter; I had included a scene where multiple TIE's show up and Danny takes them all out; but then I figured that would just have Danny show off and be overpowered which I said I won't due; then I included a full scene where they treat Danny's wounds; but figured I'd save that for a later chapter when the wounds could be more severe. I also had a scene where Danny told Rex what he was and a conversation between him, Danny and Ahsoka at the end; but they seemed to just drag out the chapter or didn't work so I either cut them or moved them to another chapter. I also decided that I will still have the Amity chapter but I might do the next episode before that because I really want to have Danny meet The Fifth Brother and The Seventh Sister.**

 **I have also been thinking of things I want to include later and wanted to run them by you guys first. Things I plan for later include Boba Fett being hired to capture Danny for The Empire; Dani showing up; One of the Rebels; possibly Ezra or Sabine getting temporary Ghost powers like Tucker did from Desiree. Aragon showing up because Dragons are awesome just to name a few; again just thoughts of things; let me know what you think of them because I have other ideas planned. also again let me know what you think I should do with Dani. But I think that's all I have to say at the moment so onto reviews.**

 **Sgt, M00re** : I'll think about it; Sam having powers would be interesting but I would have to find the right way to do it.

 **Daniel6** : I understand and respect that; it also annoys me because of where I am; but as of December I happen to have the one and only cable provider in my country that dose not carry Disney XD. If I want Rebels I have to purchase it on PlayStation Store; I had to do that for every episode after Brothers of the Broken Horn and the rest of Gravity Falls; it annoys me to no end; so I understand where you are coming from; the story wills till be here when you do eventually watch them.

 **Rich** : Yeah that's probably going to happen a lit bit; the episode being mostly the same; but with the addition of Danny and thank you I did my best to make sure it all worked out and he felt relevant and not just addition. Also thanks; I fixed the mistake as soon as you told me about it.

 **gilly boy** : I actually just found out that Wolffe and Gregor actually stayed back on Seelos in the remaining AT-AT; I don't know if this was mentioned in the show or Rebels Recon but yeah that's why we haven't seen them in the Rebellion; they didn't join only Rex did; but yeah I had originally planned to include them because the show didn't but then I found out that there was actually a reason they weren't showing up.

 **Mandalore the Freedom** : Yeah Sabine is the best character on the show and I'm going to try and include her whenever I can and yes Danny will be asking about the Clone Wars and who better then Rex.

 **moshe30350redstar** : First as fun as it would be to see a rant I don't even want to acknowledge Olicity because I can in fact probably write enough about it to fill an essay. But as for your lightsaber ideas; it would be cool for Danny to have the Darksaber.

 **jim89** : Well for Chopper; he treats Hera nice because not only dose she own him but it was revealed that she found him and repaired him when she was a child during the Clone Wars; I've never seen him mess with Sabine and he only messes with Kanan occasionally. Also about The Phantom having no shields or hyper drive; actually it dose get a hyperdrive later in the season; I forget if it's given shield though. Also yes the next chapter will show Danny in a new outfit to better blend into the world of Star Wars and he will start learning so he doesn't stick out like a sore thumb. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

 **YuNaru19** : Okay I know this is from a review to chapter 3 but I decided to answer it here. But no you're right I do think Danny could use his powers in his human form; it's just that in his ghost form he has more durability and it's easier for him to use them; but if he had practice he could use them in his human form.

 **Okay so that's all for this chapter; whoa that's a lot of words so again please get back to me what you think of my ideas for the future especially with what I should do with Danielle; the story can go either way. I will also try to get the next chapter of MOAP out as soon as I overcome my current obstacle; so as always please if you like this story please favorite and follow and please everybody review; let me know what you think; so until next time...**

 **The Storymaster1000.**


	7. Chapter VII: Always Two There Are

**Hello my fellow Authors and Readers of FanFiction. Okay so a couple of things; just a brief intro; most stuff will be in outro like usual but it's been a while and I needed to get one of my stories updated; this one hasn't been in a long while and it was the closest to being done; so here is the next chapter of The Phantom Rebel; the next update will be Mother of a Phantom; so sorry for the delay; hope you enjoy so...enjoy**

* * *

 _ **STAR WARS:**_

 _ **THE PHANTOM REBEL:**_

 _ **CHAPTER VII: ALWAYS TWO THERE ARE**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **DANNY PHANTOM AND THE GHOST CREW**_

 _ **HAVE SUCSESSFULLY COMPLETED THEIR**_

 _ **FIRST MISSION TOGETHER. AFTER ESCAPING**_

 _ **THE GALACTIC EMPIRE ON SEELOS THEY**_

 _ **MANAGED** **RECRUIT CAPTAIN REX; THE FORMER**_

 _ **CLONE** **COMMANDER** **OF THE 501ST, INTO**_

 _ **THE REBELLION. HOWEVER** **DURING THEIR**_

 _ **ESCAPE DANNY PHANTOM WAS INJURED**_

 _ **DESPITE HIS PROTESTS HE WAS TREATED.**_

 _ **NOW FULLY RECOVERED DANNY TAKES THE**_

 _ **NEXT STEP IN THIS NEW GALAXY BY LEARNING**_

 _ **THE WAYS OF THE FORCE FROM AHSOKA TANO**_

 _ **WHO HAS OFFERED TO TEACH HIM...**_

* * *

It had been several days; or at least several days by Danny's standard; since he and The Ghost Crew returned from Seelos with Captain Rex. He was glad that Rex had changed his mind about helping the Rebellion against The Empire. He liked the old war veteran; in fact everybody liked having him around; everyone except Kanan. It seemed Kanan still held a grudge against Rex and Clones for what happened in the past; something called Order 66. While Danny might not fully understand Kanan's feelings on the subject he wished that Kanan could put them aside or on hold so that they could all work together. Rex had come to help the rebellion and e never participated in this Order 66; plus Ahsoka trusted him and everybody liked him; that should be enough. However in the last few days it was not an uncommon sight to see the two in an argument; and it was starting to drive everyone crazy.

Over the last few days through Danny had been with Ahsoka. True to her word when they returned from Seelos with Rex she started to teach him about The Force. Through; technically it started a day after they had returned. She had found out about his injured leg and decided to delay teaching him until it was better; which like Danny predicted was the next day. Ahsoka and the others were amazed at how fast he seemed to heal. Unless you knew that the leg was injured or you happened to see it before the healing process begun you would have had no clue it was ever injured. Danny didn't mind having to wait another day; he got a day's rest and Ahsoka instead got to catch up with Rex since it had been a long time since the two have seen each other.

Nothing much was happening lately in the Rebellion. From what Danny overheard with his enhanced hearing they were still looking for a base. Apparently they were going to hide out on a planet called Garel. Garel was close to Lothal; but it would only ever be a temporary place; they would still have to find something for the long-term. There was also not many missions going on either; or at least to his knowledge but apparently the Rebellion was running low on medical supplies and didn't want to risk anything that might be dangerous if they didn't have the proper care ready or something like that. Danny literally had to fight the urge to mention his comment of wasting supplies on someone with advanced healing abilities; but he figured it would be best not to.

But while most of the Rebellion was lying low; Danny was learning about The Force from Ahsoka. Once a day for a period of time he would meet with her to learn. For the first bit she basically talked to him and told him about The Force and answered any questions he had about it. He still didn't think he understood it right or enough but he had a better understanding of it now then he did before. Like she said when they first met The Force is some kind of energy field created by all living things; it surrounds them; penetrates them and binds the whole galaxy together. Some creatures can even tap into The Force if they have a strong enough connection with it.

After that Ahsoka started to try and teach him how to control it. One thing was meditation which Danny found boring. Today they were going to try and levitate objects which sounded simple enough. Danny however was starting to get a little frustrated because apparently he wasn't doing it right. For the last two hours; again to his standard; he's concentrated on a crate in front of him and raised his hand in a lifting motion. Both his hand and the crate produced a green glow as the crate easily lifted into the air as if it didn't weigh a thing. He was levitating the crate like he had been for a while now; but he was sure Ahsoka would say the same thing again.

"No; you're still not doing it; you're not tapping into The Force." Ahsoka said as Danny dropped the crate to the floor.

"I still don't get the problem. You ask me to levitate the crate and I levitate the crate."

"But you're not using The Force to do it; you're not taping into it at all."

"Maybe that's the problem; maybe levitating things isn't a good way to teach me how to tap into The Force. Remember in my galaxy we don't have The Force; at least not to our knowledge and I could levitate things fine there."

"Perhaps the problem is not with the task; but with your approach."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you are relying too much on your abilities; for example when you do lift a crate it has a green glow to it; the same color as the energy you expel."

"Well yeah I just lift it like I usually do."

"Then that's the problem. Danny the whole point of this task is to teach you about The Force. You can't do that if you don't understand it or tap into it. Your abilities may allow you to do some things that other Force Sensitive's can do but you're not using The Force to do it."

"Sorry; it's just my ghost powers come naturally to me. Even when I lift this crate I don't do much. I concentrate on it and imagine I'm lifting it; then it does."

"Then we need to find a way so it's not so easy to use your powers then. Is there anything that can dampen them a bit?" Ahsoka asked.

"There are but I don't have them with me and I doubt you'd be able to make them...but I have an idea. When I'm in my human form my powers are limited. I can still use them but aside from turning intangible or invisible it takes more energy and concentration to use them. That's why I've been in my ghost form whenever we do this stuff. But let's see if I can try it as a human." Danny suggested.

"It couldn't hurt to try; alright then let's try one more time."

Danny nodded as he felt the familiar blue light bathe the room and the halo rings travel up and down his body. Danny was still wearing his Earth clothes. The others had been talking about getting Danny more appropriate clothes the next time they head to a planet or space port. It was kind of necessary so he could blend in because right now he stuck out like a sore thumb. But they haven't had the chance to yet; but hopefully they will soon. Danny took a deep breath and closed his eyes in concentration. He raised his hand like he normally would as a ghost in order to lift the crate. As he expected nothing happened so he tried concentrating harder. As he started to concentrate on lifting the create; thinking about where it was; picturing it in his head he could feel something different; it felt like the air vibrated a little.

"Focus Danny, lift the crate; imagine it in your mind." Ahsoka told him.

Danny continued to focus on the crate; trying to picture it in his head. But the more he went on the more frustrated he got. He was also being bothered a little by the weird feeling he was getting while doing this. He decided that it was enough and he dropped his hand and opened his eyes. Danny the whole time fought the urge to use his ghost powers like he usually would; trying to see if he could do it as a human without them. He took a breath and looked at Ahsoka; awaiting her verdict.

"Sorry." He said simply.

"Don't be; you couldn't see it because you had your eyes closed but you managed to lift the crate off the ground for a few seconds."

"I did?"

"Yes so don't feel bad; in fact you did very well for a beginner; which makes sense since your connection to The Force is so strong. With some more training you'll be able to lift that crate and more without using your abilities. But that's enough for today; I have some Rebellion matters to attend to. Tomorrow we'll try something else; since now we know what the problem was; sound like a plan to you Danny?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah sounds good." Danny agreed.

* * *

Danny let out a yawn of boredom and fatigue. He was back on The Ghost; where he is officially staying at least until he finds a way back home. He was currently sitting in Zeb's chair; since there was nowhere else to sit and The Lasat was nice enough to allow him. Beside him Zeb and Rex were playing some sort of hologram game that was called Dejarik. From what Danny observed it played almost like chess. Sabine was sitting in the only other chair the room had; which was near a computer terminal. Danny didn't know what she was doing but assumed she was working on something because Chopper was near her and giving her a hand. Ezra and Kanan were off somewhere probably training and Hera was either in the cockpit or talking with Commander Sato. Now normally when things were this quiet and he had nothing to do Danny would go hang out with his friends. Maybe see a movie or play video games with each other. But since he currently doesn't have those options he was fine with just sitting here and relaxing as he let out another; but smaller yawn.

The truth was Danny was actually tired. Danny was no stranger to having odd hours or lack of sleep. Being a half-dead superhero and all; his schedule was always uncertain. Stuff like having to stay up late to patrol while also getting up for school and being drained of energy with every fight and having to do well in school. But recently he'd been having trouble sleeping. Twice in the last few days Danny, Zeb, Ezra and probably even Sabine had been rudely woken up due to an argument between Rex and Kanan. If that wasn't enough he was still getting used to sharing a room with Zeb and Ezra and if one's muttering didn't keep him up the other's snoring did. If he wanted any chance of having a good sleep he had to be the first one to fall asleep so he would already be in dream land by the time either of his roommate sleeping habits started. But last night was the worst; he barely got any sleep and when he finally did he was rudely woken up yet again by Chopper.

Danny thought he'd be safe from the droid's electric prod up in the hammock; but not even that save haven was free from the droid's reach. When the droid was sent to wake him; Zeb and Ezra up this morning when they all overslept; again; he resorted to a different tactic. Apparently Chopper had a rocket built in him and he used it today. With a little burst of power from the rocket; Chopper flew up towards the hammock and smacked him out of it. Danny; who had just been rudely woken up was sent flying into Ezra and Zeb who had been jolted awake by the sound of Chopper's rocket firing. Chopper landed on the ground and looked to see the three of them in a pile; he laughed and for good measure shot rolled up to them and gave them all one big shock. Chopper the rolled away laughing before any of them could get up and give chase. Danny remembered he was the first to recover and he had enough of the droid; declaring in the immortal words of Bugs Bunny.

"Of course you realize; this means WAR!"

Needless to say Danny hunted Chopper down and gave the little droid another foot shaped dent in his hull. Danny looked over to Chopper; the little droid still had the dent in his hull because both Sabine and Hera were too busy to fix it. This was also a reason why Danny was relaxing in Zeb's chair instead of his hammock. Danny didn't trust Chopper to leave him alone to catch up on sleep. Especially since he figured Chopper was going to find a way to get payback for the new dent he'd given him. He was content with relaxing here; here he could keep an eye on the metal menace; plus he would have witnesses if the little droid tried anything. But Danny didn't think Chopper would do anything; at least not in yet or in public. But he knew the droid was planning something; this was war now. Just then the metal door to the room slid open and Kanan walked in with Ezra; it seemed like they were done with their training.

"Let's end today's lesson by levitating Chopper." Kanan said.

"If I do can I drop him?" Ezra asked; a little smile on his face at the thought.

Chopper responded with a serious of bleeps which Danny still couldn't make out. But from the sounds it sounded like Chopper was protesting with a "You wouldn't dare" tone and attitude. Danny wondered if it was possible to learn what Chopper was saying. People like Hera and Sabine could clearly understand him. If Danny was going to be stuck here for a while it might be worthwhile to speak the language of the droids. Through it was quite clear that Chopper didn't like him and the feeling was mutual so it's not like they would ever have conversations. Kanan gave Chopper a second glance before shrugging his shoulders and answering Ezra with a simple.

"Sure."

Chopper lets out another noise which sounded like a shocked gasp. Danny couldn't help but smirk at the droid's misfortune. A smirk also grew on Ezra's face as he turned around to face the droid. He lifted his hand and it looked like he was about to try and lift the droid. However the room was suddenly filled with a strange sound that caught the attention of those present. Everybody looked over at the source of the sound to see that Rex and Zeb had finished their game of Dejarik; Rex winning...again.

"Chalk another one up for the Clone. It takes more than brawn to win this game big guy." Rex says with a grin.

"Maybe I let you win old guy." Zeb replied.

Yeah like that happened; Danny rolled his eyes. He had been watching the game and though he will admit he doesn't know much or anything about Dejarik; Zeb clearly didn't know either. You could also clearly hear it in his tone of voice he was angry and/or embarrassed from losing to Rex...again. He turned his attention back to the others; hoping to see Ezra drop Chopper; the droid had it coming. But he could see that Kanan and Ezra were having a conversation about something so he turned his attention back to the bothersome bucket of bolts. He then noticed Sabine lean in towards Chopper; while keeping her eyes on Kanan and Ezra.

"Lock it down" Sabine whispered with a smile.

It was only thanks to his enhanced hearing that Danny managed to hear what she said. He wondered what it meant and looked at Chopper to see the droid chuckling; or at least a droids equivalent to a chuckle. Then in a blink or you'll miss it thing; Chopper did something to his two stubby legs and it seemed he was now stuck on the ground. Danny then realized what they were planning. Chopper was an Astromech; which meant he was made to work on spaceships. Sometimes the damage would be outside the ship in space so the droid would have to have some way of going out in the zero gravity and vacuum of space. Sabine had told Chopper to lock himself to the ground. Danny couldn't help but let out a low huff of amusement. As much as he would like to see Chopper lifted and dropped; this little prank they have for Ezra would be funny. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and quickly glanced beside him to see Rex give a quick smirk of amusement. It seemed the old clone had also noticed what Sabine and Chopper were planning. Kanan and Ezra finished their conversation and turned their attention back to Chopper.

"Come on Ezra, focus." Kanan said.

Ezra closed his eyes and reached his hand out towards Chopper. Once again Danny felt like the air around him was vibrating; like it did whenever Kanan, Ezra or Ahsoka seemed to be using The Force. Maybe this was a sign that The Force was being used because it happened whenever someone was using it; just like it happened to him earlier today when he apparently tapped into it. Danny looked to see that Chopper was shaking a bit but nothing else was happening. The droid was successfully locked on the ground and Ezra had no clue.

"Focus, use the force; look through the force, lift Chopper up, picture it in your mind." Kanan said; trying to help Ezra with his goal.

Ezra's face squinted in concentration and impatience as he continued to try and lift Chopper up. The only thing Chopper does is shaking a little but nothing other than that. After what feels like half a minute Ezra gives up in frustration.

"I can't...I can't do it." Ezra says defeated.

"Hey kid; while you're looking through The Force don't forget to also look with your eyes too. The droid's got his feet locked down." Rex replied.

Ezra looks back at Chopper and this time notices that Chopper had locked his feet down. Chopper immediately extends his two forehead arms out and spins his head around making chuckling sounds; celebrating the successful prank. Sabine also starts laughing beside him and Danny can't help but also give a few chuckles at Ezra's misfortune. Ezra looks at them all with clear anger and irritation on his face.

"That's not fair!" he complained.

"Real battles usually aren't." Kanan told him.

"The Jedi General I served combined The Force with his wits; it made him a great warrior." Rex said as he got up from his spot.

"Ezra has plenty of wits; what he needs is more discipline." Kanan argued.

Both Danny and Ezra groaned in unison at that comment. They could both tell what this was going to turn into and they were both sick and tired of it. It seemed that Kanan and Rex couldn't say more than twenty words to each other before they start arguing about stuff. Danny didn't like it; it was unneeded and pointless. It was almost like his parent's fights and arguments over the existence of Santa Claus. Their fights are one of the few reasons he can't enjoy the holiday and why he was given the "Scrooge" nickname. Though Rex and Kanan's arguing wasn't as personal as his parents though. But it's because of his parents arguing that he's seemed to grown a dislike to arguments in general. Thankfully Hera had walked into the room so hopefully if the argument broke out; she could put the foot down and stop it.

"Well then you better let a soldier handle that." Rex said as the argument started to grow.

"Excuse me?" Kanan responded.

"Sabine I have a mission for you and Chop. Thanks to Captain Rex I found an old base where we might be able to salvage some much needed medical supplies; Zeb you should go too." Hera said as she handed Sabine a data pad.

"Better find the med supplies quick; Captain Wits is about to need them." Kanan said.

"So there's where the boy's lack of discipline comes from." Rex replied with a chuckle.

"You're saying I lack discipline?" Kanan said. Everyone else had started to leave the room. Knowing full well what was about to happen.

"Yeah that's exactly what I said." Rex replied.

"Here we go again." Danny and Ezra say in unison.

"Funny but a soldiers discipline can't compare to a Jedi's. It takes far more discipline not to fight." Kanan told Rex.

"Oh so you're just going to ask The Empire to lay down their weapons and give up." Rex argued back.

"No that isn't what I meant. What I meant was that Ezra has to learn how to stay in the moment; to be present."

Danny was about to make himself scares; maybe pull a Batman and just leave without a sound. He was about to too when he noticed Ezra had turned around and started to climb up the latter which led to The Phantom. Zeb; Sabine and Chopper were already in there getting ready to leave for this mission. It seemed that Ezra had plans to tag along. Danny didn't blame Ezra; in fact he agreed with Ezra. He'd been cooped up on the Rebels ships for the past few days; he needed some space and something to do. Also he'd rather be anywhere else then here with another argument breaking out. Danny decided that he'd be more useful out on this mission then playing referee or scorekeeper to another one of Kanan and Rex's arguments. So Danny just hovered in the air and phased through the roof until he entered The Phantom; Ezra climbed in a few seconds later.

"Hey you weren't assigned to this mission, neither were you!" Zeb said as he turned around to see them.

"I assigned myself; I'd rather deal with the dangers out there then the crossfire here." Ezra replied.

"Same; plus I've been cooped up on the ships for the past few days. I need some space and I figured I'd be more useful here on the mission then playing referee with them." Danny said as he walked up to them.

"You say that now." Sabine replied.

With that Sabine pressed a few more buttons and flipped a switch. The Phantom bulked forward as it detached from The Ghost. They all got to a seat as Sabine started to pilot The Phantom away from The Ghost. She looked at the data pad Hera had given her and punched in the coordinates. Danny had learned that The Phantom; since it's a small ship lacks proper shields and a hyperdrive. That meant they could not fast travel using hyperspace in order to get to the destination quicker. So although it would be awhile before they reached their destination; he knew it also wouldn't be a long trip because if they were taking The Phantom it wasn't too far away. Danny pulled out one of The Phantom's flip down seats; sat down and waited for them to arrive at their destination. But he dared not try to have a short much needed nap; remembering that Chopper was onboard.

* * *

It was a while before they reached their destination. Danny figured it was probably around an hour or two before they arrived. Danny walked up with the others to the front of The Phantom to see some large object just floating in the vast vacuum of space. To Danny it looked like some sort of space station from those sci-fi movies and video games; which it probably was. But it didn't look good; it was dark and barley noticeable in space. It looked like it was something forgotten as damage, wear and tear could be seen on it even from a distance. But this must be their destination because there was nothing else around. As they got closer Danny was impressed with the size of it. The station was massive and easily the biggest thing he's seen in this galaxy so far.

"What is this place?" Ezra asks.

"It's an old Republic Medical Station; it was abandoned after The Clone Wars. Now let's just hope we can find away in." Sabine said.

So this place was some sort of abandoned space hospital. Oh it was a good thing Tucker wasn't here then. If there was one thing Tucker hated more than a lack of technology and meat it was hospitals. Danny wasn't too keen on hospitals either. All it would take was one smart doctor or one examination and his whole secret would be blown. But he wouldn't have to worry about that here because this one was dark and abandoned. Sabine punched a few more buttons and flipped a switch as they approached the station. Seconds later a section of the stations vast metals walls started to open up and reveal a large empty room for them to land in; it must have been some sort of hanger.

"Well what do you know; Rex's codes worked." Sabine said with actual surprise in her voice.

Sabine pilots The Phantom towards the awaiting hanger. It was dark and quiet. Well of course it was quiet they were in space where there was no sound. But it was also dark as it seemed the only light was coming from The Phantom. The Phantom gently touched down in an empty area of the hanger. Just as The Phantom landed the massive doors they flew through started to close. It was only after they shut completely with an echoing yet degrading slam; did they disembark from their vessel. Danny wondered if they would need helmets or breathing apparatuses in order to go out in this abandoned station. But when he saw Ezra and Zeb hop out unharmed he assumed it was alright. Not that he needed to breathe often or at all thanks to his ghost form; but his human form; which he was currently in; still required oxygen.

Danny walked out of The Phantom and looked around the dark hanger and it was dark. The others had to pull out flashlights in order to see. Not Danny though; thanks to his ghost form he could see in the dark. He couldn't see perfectly or well; it wasn't like night vision or like how animals see in the dark. No it was nothing like that but he could see better than the average human. Plus if he needed more light he could always turn into his glowing ghost form. He looked around the hanger. It was large, dark and empty. The air was stale and it was deathly quiet. It made Danny a little uneasy because it reminded him of many sci-fi horror movies and games he's seen or played. He was expecting a Xenomorph or Mutant Monster to pop out of the corner any minute now to attack them. Danny was also hoped that ghosts didn't exist in this galaxy because this place would be prime real estate for a ghost looking for a haunt. But based on the reactions he's gotten so far it doesn't look like they do. Plus his Ghost sense would alert him if there was. Danny was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Chopper's start to beep.

"Come on Chopper it's not so creepy. It's just dark; nothing we can't handle." Ezra said to the droid.

"Wait you actually understand that glorified beeping trash can?" Zeb asked in disbelief.

"Yeah; sort of I'm learning."

"Maybe I should take some lessons; might be useful if I'm stuck here for a while." Danny said.

It might actually be a good idea. Again if he was going to be stuck here for who knows how long it probably would be beneficial if he could speak to droids. After all he had learned Esperanto in order to talk to Wulf. But then again the main reason he would learn it was in order to understand Chopper. Even if he did learn the language and tried to talk to the droid he had a feeling all the droid would do is insult him and say mean things. Right now there were people who already could understand Chopper and that was good for now. He would have to think more on the thought but that could come later. They walked up to what looked like a door and Sabine walked up to a panel beside it. She pushed a button on it and waited for something to happen.

"Yep I was afraid of this; no power." Sabine reported.

"How predictably cliché" Danny said; he's seen enough horror movies to know the clichés.

"I'm on it." Zeb said.

Zeb walked forward to the door and slid his hands against its flat surface until he found an opening. He dug his claws in and started to use his Lasat strength to pry the doors open with force. Danny was about to say he could have easily phased them though the door but Zeb was already forcing and holding the door open so he didn't bother. They all nodded to Zeb a thanks as they passed him and entered a dark hallway. Once everyone was through Zeb started to slowly ease up on his strength; slowly allowing the doors to close again. Just like the hanger outside it was dark and the air was stale. There were crates and other things that Danny couldn't identify scattered throughout the hallways. Most of the crates were stacked and off to the side. Danny wondered why this base was abandoned. Did something happen where they needed to get out in a hurry or was it just abandoned because they didn't need it anymore? Danny didn't like the thought of that. If they abandoned it because they didn't need it anymore then why would they leave this stuff behind?

Danny noticed that Sabine had split off from the group. While everyone else was heading down one hallway she went down one that split off to the left. Danny was about to chase after her and ask where she was planning on going. It was not a good idea to split up; bad things happened when you're in a big, creepy place alone. He was about to go after her when he got his answer. Sabine unhooked one of her air brush paint things from her belt and started to paint something on the wall. Danny watched as she started to paint something that looked like her symbol; a firebird she called it. But this symbol was somewhat different; like she was expanding on it. Danny decided it would be best not to interrupt her and decided to stay back and watch. He was keeping both groups in sight so no one got lost.

"Sabine hurry up!" Ezra calls once he notices she was no longer with them.

Suddenly Danny started to get a bad feeling; like a sense of impending danger. Before he could question what it was or why he was having it his hearing picked up the smallest of sounds coming from the hallway Sabine was in. It sounded like metal scraping against each other. Danny looked to see that Sabine had noticed it too. It wasn't a loud sound so Danny wondered if maybe her helmet had enhanced audio filters or something because that would have been the only way she would have heard it. Danny starts to walk forward as Sabine points her flashlight in the direction of the sound. Ezra walks past Danny; probably wondering why Sabine had gone off on their own. Ezra walks up to her but Sabine didn't seem to notice because she focused on investigating the sound. Sabine didn't seem to find anything but she was still moving the flashlight around as Ezra walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Sabine yelped and jumped a little at Ezra's sudden appearance and turned around to see him; blinding him with the light of her flashlight.

"Ezra!" she growled with irritation.

Sabine started to walk down the other hallway in order to catch up with Zeb and Chopper; Ezra closely behind her. Danny was about to follow when he decided to take one last quick glance down the hallway himself. He was having a bad feeling and he figured it was better to be safe than sorry. He looked but all he saw down the hallways was more crates, darkness and other scattered things. There was no sign of life or movement or anything. Maybe the sound he heard was something falling to the ground. The station looked like it was falling apart so if a tile fell down from the ceiling or something it could have made that noise. That could be the case but Danny decided that he should go back to catch up with the others. Splitting up was again; not a good idea. But he'll keep his senses open for any further suspicious noises; just in case they weren't alone on this station. The last thing he would want to deal with was a horde of Space Zombies; oh he hoped those weren't a thing here; or anywhere.

Danny ran back to catch up to the others as they walk through more hallways. They walked for a few more minutes through until they come to a larger room. Danny looked around to see multiple computer terminals and machines. There were more crates scattered around along with other things he couldn't make out on the floor. The others look around; waving their flashlights around to investigate as Sabine walked up to one of the computer terminals in the room.

"Well this is the command center." She said.

"Or at least what's left of it." Danny added.

"This might make a good base for us." Ezra suggested.

"No thanks. This place looks like it's about to fall apart; Chopper power it up." Sabine said as she took off her helmet.

Chopper gave a simple beep as he wheeled himself over to Sabine and the terminals. He extended one of his arms from his body and plugged it into the side of the terminal and began to access it. Seconds later all the lights in the room started to turn on. Danny had to cover his eyes at the sudden burst of light as the others turned off their flashlights. It wasn't just the lights that turned on. It seemed everything in the base had come to life as computers started to blink and the noise of machines working filled the air. Before the base looked like something out of a horror movie but now it looked like it just needed a major cleanup. Danny did however notice that the walls of the base were stained with a slight yellow; clearly showing age on what he would believe were once completely white walls. He wondered what the deal with white walls in this galaxy was. It seemed this place used to have them; and all the main ships in the Rebel fleet had them. Through the more Danny thought about it; it made sense that the Medical Station had white walls; it was a hospital after all. But it seemed that Chopper had successfully restored power to the entire medical station; which should make their job of finding the supplies all the more easier. Danny still had that bad feeling so the sooner they found the supplies and got out of here the better.

"Mr. Hammond I think we're back in business." Danny muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Zeb asked.

"Oh nothing just an Earth saying...reference; you wouldn't get it; never mind."

"Chopper I didn't mean the whole station; just this control panel." Sabine told the droid.

Chopper gave a simple bleep in response; though from the tone it sounded very dismissive. Sabine turned her attention back to the terminal and got to work. She was probably looking through files or something in order to find the medical supplies. Danny didn't know he had no clue how these computers worked; maybe he should look into learning that instead of speaking droid. Ezra and Zeb were off on the side waiting for Sabine to finish.

"Okay just shut everything off except this one terminal." Sabine told Chopper.

Chopper replied with a simple beep and did what he was told. Seconds later all the lights had shut off and station quickly transformed back into its derelict state. The noise of machines working slowed to a pause and the computers and terminals shut down from lack of power. Everything returned to the way it was before except for the terminal that Sabine and Chopper were working on. It still had some power and light although it was now dimmed. But it seemed they got what they were looking for because Chopper soon unplugged himself from the terminal and Sabine turned around to face them.

"I've got the inventory files but most are corrupted and unreadable. I can't tell where the med supplies are or if they even exist." Sabine reported her findings to them.

"So for all we know there might not even be any supplies here? That's just great." Danny said.

"So change of plans; Chopper stays here to repair the files while we search for the supplies." Ezra said as he whipped out his lightsaber; bathing the room in blue light.

"So the plan is to walk around an abandoned and decaying medical station in search for supplies that may not even be here?" Danny asked.

"Well it's worth a try I guess." Sabine shrugged as she put her helmet back on.

"Well I suppose it is still better then hearing Rex and Kanan argue."

They all started to head down a new hallway as they left Chopper behind to try and repair the files. Danny could have sworn he heard the droid whimper as they left him. That actually started to get Danny thinking; could droid's get scared? If that's the case then maybe he could find away to get back at Chopper. After all he was half-ghost and if there was one thing ghosts were good at; it was scaring people. Danny would also have suggested someone stay with Chopper so that he wasn't on his own. But if it was anyone other than Sabine Chopper probably would be too busy bothering or shocking them instead of repairing the files. Sabine was needed with the rest of the group. She was more mature then Zeb and Ezra and was always focused on the mission instead of goofing off. In other words she was needed to keep the other two in line. Plus he wasn't going to stay with Chopper; they were still at war with each other. Maybe this bad feeling thing was just his paranoia; plus Chopper did have a knack for shocking things; the droid should be fine. So Danny looked around with the others as they made their way down more hallways. The sooner they found the supplies; if they were here at all; the sooner they could leave.

"Why don't you put those Jedi powers to use finding the medical supplies so we can get out of here?" Zeb suggested to Ezra.

"Oh no it doesn't work like that Zeb; but I don't need my powers to find them before you do." Ezra replied back.

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"Oh no." Danny muttered as he and Sabine prepared themselves for what would happen next.

"Well it generally means I'm more perceptive. I can think on my feet and I'm faster." Ezra boasted to Zeb.

"Really?" Zeb replied as he took an aggressive stance.

"Look I don't care which one of you finds them first; as long as you find them." Sabine said as she stood between them in an attempt to stop the argument before it got any further.

"I'll find them first." Ezra said with a smile before he took off running down the hall.

"Cocky kid; you're going to run right past them." Zeb shouted as he gave chase.

"I know I haven't been with you guys that long but do they do this often?" Danny asked Sabine; though he had a pretty good idea what the answer was.

"Yes unfortunately more often then you'd think." Sabine replied.

"I guess we should catch up to them before they do anything stupid."

"That's probably a good idea."

Danny and Sabine started to chase after their teammates in hopes of stopping them before they did something stupid. They rounded the corner just in time to see Ezra jump behind a pile of crates and push them onto Zeb. The crates fell on the Lasat; sending him crashing to the ground. Ezra hoped down and stood over Zeb; a mischievous chuckle escaping from his lips. Zeb looked up; not amused at Ezra's actions and started to shove the crates off of him.

"So not fair." Zeb snarled at Ezra.

"Fights rarely are; next time, keep your head down and you won't get hit." Ezra replied smugly.

Ezra turned around to continue their search through the abandoned halls of the medical station; only to immediately slam his head against a fallen metal beam that was blocking the path. There was a loud clang of metal and Ezra immediately fell to the ground in pain. Danny didn't feel any need to comment on the situation. It pretty much spoke for itself; Ezra got what was coming to him. He and Sabine walked over to him and Ezra covered his eyes when Sabine lowered her flashlight at his face. She was looking to see if there was any serious damage. Zeb could be heard chuckling in the back. But it seemed if anything Ezra would just get a little bruise; nothing more; maybe that will teach him to be more humble.

"You were saying." Sabine said.

* * *

Danny let out a sigh as he turned his gaze from another empty room. They had been searching for the supplies for what felt like half-an hour already and there still wasn't any sign of them. Danny was starting to think they weren't here at all; which made sense. When you abandon something; unless it's sudden and rushed you take anything useful and valuable with you. Plus this medical station was huge; they could probably search for the rest of the day and still only cover a portion of the base. Danny considered sending out duplicates to search faster since he could cover more ground and not be limited by floors, doors or walls. But that would take a lot of energy and he wouldn't know where to start. So for now they continued to look down the dark abandoned halls of the medical station; which all looked the exact same.

Suddenly an electronic crackling filled the air and everybody turned in the direction of the sound. It was coming from Ezra; or more specifically; Ezra's communicator. It sounded like Chopper was trying to communicate with them but the voice was distorted and broken up. Only a few of the droids bleeps and bloops made it out of the feed. But then again Danny didn't speak droid so he had no idea what Chopper was trying to say. But even without knowing what the droid was saying; the tone the droid was using clearly meant something was wrong.

"It's Chopper; Chopper say that again...you need help?" Ezra asked trying to get through to Chopper.

"What's going on?" Sabine asked.

"I don't know; it sounded like Chopper said he needed help."

"Well we better get back up to the command centre."

"How about a shortcut?" Ezra said as he pointed up.

Everyone looked up in the direction Ezra was pointing to see an open ventilation duct. Before anybody could say anything against it Ezra had already jumped up and climbed in.

"Can't we go back the way we came?" Zeb asked; but it sounded more like a whine.

"That'll take too long Chopper's in trouble." Ezra replied.

Ezra did have a point; if Chopper was in trouble it would be a good idea to get back to him as soon as possible. Even if Danny wasn't too fond of the droid; Chopper was still part of The Ghost Crew; part of their family. The ventilation system could make it faster; if they didn't get lost in the process. Zeb bent down and lifted Sabine into the vent. Danny then saw that there was about to be a problem. Ezra and Sabine easily fit into the vent because they were the smallest. Actually Danny probably could too because he was only a few inches taller than Sabine; but Zeb; there was no way Zeb was going to fit in there. Yet for some reason the Lasat still tried. He leapt up and tried to squeeze into the vent; but he got stuck. Danny decided to help Zeb out; he walked over to him and grabbed his kicking leg. Seconds later he turned Zeb intangible and the Lasat phased out of the vent and fell onto the cold metal floor. Zeb quickly jumped up; spooked and at attention.

"What, what just happened?" Zeb asked.

"I phased you out of the vent...you're welcome by the way." Danny answered.

"Oh...oh yeah thanks; eh...sorry it's just that uh...that felt weird."

"It takes some getting used to."

"Well there's no way I'm fitting in there but you should so you go catch up to them. I'll take the long way round."

"I don't think so. I've had a bad feeling about this place since we got here and now Chopper may be in trouble. I don't know if you have horror movies in this galaxy or not but I've seen enough to know that going off on your own is a bad idea."

"I can take care of myself kid."

"I don't doubt it; but better be safe than sorry. Now let's just go back the way we came."

* * *

"Okay so right or left?" Zeb asked.

It had only been a few moments since Danny and Zeb had separated from Ezra and Sabine and already they were lost. You think it would be easy to go back the way you came from. But that's a little more difficult when you've never been to the place before; its dark and every hallway looks the exact same. Right now they were standing between two separate hallways; trying to remember which way they came from originally. Someone really needed to put directions up; or leave a trail of breadcrumbs or something.

"I don't know; everything here is new to me; maybe we should just flip a coin or..."

Danny was cut off when strange sounds suddenly filled the air. Danny and Zeb both heard it thanks to their higher then average hearing and listened closely to the sound. It was high pierced but muffled and sounded like energy being fired; blaster fire; someone was shooting. Danny and Zeb looked at each other; seeing that the other had come to the same realization and took off in the direction of the sounds; which was left. They kept running through the hallways; following the sounds of the blaster fire. Danny noticed that the bad feeling he had was growing stronger the closer they got to the sound. That was all but confirmation to Danny that something was wrong. They were not alone on this abandoned station. Then; just as suddenly as they appeared; the blaster fire stopped; leaving the station in silence once more.

Danny and Zeb give each other a look; telling the other to be cautious as they slowly continued forward; the direction the sounds had been coming from before they stopped. They rounded the corner to find the next hallway like all the others before it; abandoned; yet they continued. As they neared the end of this hallways Danny's hearing started to pick up a repeating sound. As he listened he could tell that the sound was that of someone running; running towards them. Danny was suddenly flooded with the approaching figures feelings through The Force. He felt fear, shock, sadness, anger and determination; whoever was approaching them was alarmed and in distress. Danny looked over to Zeb and signaled for him to be careful and ready. Zeb nodded and took a position behind a stack of crates off to the side while Danny stayed back and raised his hands. He was ready to unleash a barrage of ghost rays should the approaching figure prove hostile.

A few seconds later the figure turned the corner at impressive speeds and having not anticipated Danny ended up crashing into him; sending them both to the ground. Danny; while stunned at the sudden collision quickly regained himself and looked to see Sabine was the one that crashed into him. She too quickly regained herself and looked to see she had crashed into Danny. They got off each other and stood back up while Zeb stepped out from behind the crates. Danny was going to make a joke or comment about Sabine running through the hallways or something but he sensed the alarm and distress in her. It also didn't take Danny long to notice that Ezra was not anywhere to be seen either; something bad had happened.

"Sabine what's going on; we heard blasts?" Zeb asked.

"They got Ezra." Sabine replied in panic.

"What, who's got Ezra?"

"Inquisitors two of them!"

"What's an Inquisitor?" Danny asked; he was already lost but it seemed the situation was serious.

"An Inquisitor is a Force Sensitive being who works for The Empire. They are tasked with finding other Force sensitives and if they can't recruit them to work for The Empire they kill them." Sabine informed.

"So they're like that Sith Lord I fought when we first met?"

"I don't know; Ahsoka and Kanan would know more about them; all you need to know is that there are two of them here and they are bad news."

"One was bad enough; we need to get Kanan." Zeb stated.

"No if we send a signal we could compromise the fleet. We have to try and save Ezra ourselves." Sabine said.

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"I'm working on it."

"I have an idea." Danny said as they both looked at him.

* * *

Danny was slowly making his ways through the halls of the medical station; alone. He had managed to convince Zeb and Sabine to split up and head in a different direction. He would be heading towards the command centre where Chopper might be while they head in the direction where Sabine and Ezra first encountered these Inquisitors. Danny was going to go see if he could find Chopper while the others set a trap for the Inquisitors. There were two of them so Sabine and Danny guessed that one would be guarding Ezra while the other one hunted them down. If Sabine and Zeb encountered them first they would fall into their trap. If Danny did then he could take care of them. Either way one would notify the other and they would head to the position. Once there they would regroup and go after the last Inquisitor to free Ezra; grab him and get out of here. Divide and conquer; strength in numbers; that was the plan.

Both Sabine and Zeb protested at first about the part of Danny going off on his own. It seemed these Inquisitors meant business. But Danny reminded them that they couldn't really kill something that was already dead; or half-dead to be more accurate. Besides he stood his own against a Sith Lord and many other deadly foes; he didn't want to sound arrogant but he figured he could probably handle these Inquisitors. Right now he was trying to find his way back to the command centre and hopefully Chopper. Danny frowned a little at the thought of having to save that bothersome bucket of bolts. But like he said before to his new friends that droid was family and it was against his obsession to not help someone or something in distress. Who knows; maybe even saving Chopper would get him in the droid's good graces. Okay maybe not but it would be a start.

Danny was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when a beeping sound filled the air. Danny looked down at his hand to see the communicator Sabine gave him was blinking. Danny's eyes narrowed as he realized it could only mean one thing; Zeb and Sabine had encountered one of the Inquisitors. Danny felt a little bit of dread; he had hoped the Inquisitor would find him first because one; he was on his own and two he could hold his own. Danny pressed the button Sabine told him about and waited to hear them talk. But instead of their voices all he got was a disturbing static.

Seconds later the station shook a little as a muffled explosion rang through the halls. Danny was immediately filled with more dread and turned in the direction of the sound. Sabine had said something about using explosions for the trap before they separated. She did love making things blow up; it's an art form to her. If he heard explosions then that must mean the trap had been sprung. But if that was the case then why wasn't he hearing anything from them. Something must have gone wrong; they might be in trouble. Danny turned into his ghost form and turned intangible; phasing through the floors and walls until the familiar smell of smoke polluted his nostrils. He followed the scent until he came to a hallway lit with fire and polluted by the thick, black smoke. This was clearly the work of Sabine's homemade explosives.

Danny started to look around when he heard the sounds of someone struggling. They were coming from a room farther down the hallway. Danny raced towards it just in time to see Zeb struggling to pry something off of him. Upon further inspection Danny realized that Zeb was being attacked by small droids. They were like a floating disk with robotic tentacle-like limbs and a single red eye. Several of them noticed Danny and lunged at him. Danny simply swatted the first one out of the air but another one grabbed hold of his arm while another was heading for his leg. The one on his arm then released an electric discharge; shocking in arm.

Danny growled in anger; he hated being electrocuted. He grabbed the droid and crushed it with a mighty squeeze. He then ripped the one on his leg off brought it slamming down on his knee; smashing it like it was a dinner plate. Another one saw this and was attempting to get away but Danny simply squashed it beneath his foot. The last one had already taking to fleeing down the hallway. Danny smiled and fired a ghost ray at the droid; sending it across the hallway in pieces. That will teach them to shock him; he hated being shocked. Danny turned around just in time to see Zeb destroy the last one; which was on his head; by smashing it into a crate; unfortunately that meant is head too. Zeb regains himself and looks down at the droid; he pause's briefly before swatting it off and looking at the crate he smashed his head against.

"Oh now I find the supplies." Zeb said.

"You what...seriously you found them; that's great...wait where's Sabine."

When Zeb didn't respond Danny turned around to look down the hall for any sign of their explosive artist friend. But all Danny found was her discarded helmet on the ground. This was not good; Sabine never went anywhere without her helmet and she never let anyone else use it or try it on. Danny should know he asked her once; he was curious about it and it looked cool. Danny bent down and picked it up. There was no sign of her anywhere she was gone. A few seconds later Zeb exits the room dragging the supplies behind him. He spots Danny with Sabine's helmet. Danny noticed that there was no blood or messy remains so it was unlikely she was dead; she was probably taken by the Inquisitor too. Dragged off to wherever they were keeping Ezra.

"Zeb what happened?" Danny asked.

"Well we set a trap for the Inquisitor. Sabine and I placed some of her bombs along the hallway and waited for the Inquisitor to walk by them. But when Sabine pressed the detonator nothing happened. The Inquisitor found all the bombs and sent them back to us. We didn't have much time before they exploded and the last thing I remember was getting sent flying by the blast. Then I woke up to be attacked by those droids." Zeb said.

"Well I don't see any blood or human remains anywhere in the hallway. Her helmet is also in good condition so I doubt she was blown up; she probably managed to get clear of the blast like you. I think The Inquisitor took her too wherever they're keeping Ezra."

"Then why didn't he take me?"

"Maybe he didn't see you; or maybe he thought you perished in the explosion?" Danny guessed.

"Maybe; well we found the supplies; I say we get these back to The Phantom and come up with another plan." Zeb suggested.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Danny agreed.

Danny grabbed one of the supply crates from Zeb; lifting it with ease thanks to his super strength. He carried Sabine's helmet in his free arm; knowing that she would defiantly want it back and the two started to take off down the halls. Danny was keeping an eye out for any dangers or suspicious movement. This mission started out fine; search an abandoned base for medical supplies what could go wrong. Playing referee between Rex and Kanan was looking pretty good right now. They turned a corner and saw a room at the end and recognized it was the command center. They had finally reached it; which also meant they were getting close to the hanger and The Phantom. They started to walk forwards when Danny noticed something down one of the other hallways. He gave it a second glance and noticed it was a familiar droid lying on the ground; it was Chopper.

"Zeb, I found Chopper." Danny called out to get the Lasat's attention.

Zeb turned to look at Danny then followed his gaze to see that Chopper was indeed lying on the ground in the hallway. They both ran up to him; or in Danny's case flew up to him. He was on the ground and it looked like he had been deactivated. He must have run into some of the droids that attacked them. That would explain why he called for help earlier. Danny hovered down; dropping the supply crate and putting Sabine's helmet down in order to get a closer look. Danny was trying to find an on switch or start-up button or something to get Chopper working again. Zeb on the other hand just raised his fist and brought it down on the droid. The slam seemed to do the trick and leave a smaller dent near the foot shaped one already in Chopper's hull. Chopper suddenly jumped up and began swatting his arms around in a defensive manner before he recognized Zeb and Danny standing before him. Chopper then retracted his arms and looked at them beeping in his droid language.

"No I don't understand what you're saying." Zeb said; annoyed.

"Yeah me neither." Danny shrugged.

Chopper continued to beep; not like he had any other choice.

"Just come with me I need your help." Zeb said.

Chopper beeped again; Danny couldn't tell if it was to annoy Zeb or because the droid could only communicate in this way; with Chopper it could be either one.

"Just be quiet...I need your help." Zeb admitted.

Chopper beeped again but this one was different from before. This time it sounded like an "Oh your serious" tone. Chopper must have finally realized that there was a serious situation going on. Danny wondered if it was from the fact that Ezra and Sabine were missing or the fact that Zeb asked him for help. Danny bent down and picked the supplies and Sabine's helmet back up as the three of them exited the hallway and continued to make their way towards the command center. This situation was getting more serious by the minute; they needed to rescue Ezra and Sabine and get out of here. Danny could probably easily do it; but Zeb and Chopper might be in trouble unless...no...Danny got an idea for a quick getaway. Once they reached the command center Danny stopped and placed the supply crate down. It only took a few seconds for Zeb and Chopper to notice he had done this.

"Hey come on kid; no breaking we're almost there." Zeb said.

"Zeb the hanger is right down that hall. You and Chopper go get The Phantom ready for launch. I'll go get Ezra and Sabine." He told Zeb.

"What are you talking about; we'll get to The Phantom; drop off the supplies and then go rescue them together."

"No Zeb listen; we're going to need to get out of here quick; you and Chopper can get the supplies to the ship and get it ready for a quick getaway. I can find Ezra and Sabine faster on my own plus I can handle these Inquisitors; please don't argue...just let me do my job."

Before Zeb or even Chopper could protest Danny phased through the floor. Zeb mumbled something before he grabbed the crate Danny was carrying and continued down the hallway with Chopper close behind him. Danny phased through the floor and looked around. The place was massive; it would take a while to search it all; thankfully; he had ghost powers. Danny concentrated and activated his duplication ability; creating four clones of him. Of all his powers this was one be practicing with the most. He'd just gotten the hang of creating four duplicates but any more took a strain on him. But he kept practicing so one day he could probably make more like Vlad could. But for now five Phantoms were better than one. Danny also noticed that he was still carrying Sabine's helmet with him. He probably should have given this to Zeb and have him take it to the Phantom; why did he still have it. Oh well; he could give it to Sabine once he freed her and Ezra.

Danny told the others to look around different sections of the station. Since their minds were all linked he only needed one of them to find the Inquisitors and all the others would be informed. They all turned intangible and invisible as they searched different sections of the station; flying through it at a quick pace. They were checking every hall, every room and flying through all floors looking for any sign of the Inquisitors, Ezra or Sabine. It didn't take long with this technique; after about five minutes of searching one of Danny's duplicates phased into a room and saw found them. The duplicates having found them dared not go any further and it quickly phased out of the room and waited for the others to join him.

It only took a minute but soon five Phantoms were standing outside the room with the Inquisitors. Danny then reabsorbed all of his duplicates; turned himself along with Sabine's helmet intangible and invisible as he phased through the room to look around. The room wasn't that big; it was smaller than the command centre and it had a few chairs and computer terminals. Ezra and Sabine were sitting in the middle of the room with their hands bound in some future handcuff thing. But from what Danny could see from here it looked like they were unharmed.

There were two figures in the room with them. Danny assumed these must have been the Inquisitors. One was male; he was tall, defiantly strong and wore black and grey. Danny didn't know what he was; he was some sort of new species to him with sharp teeth and pale white eyes; almost like some strange fish or something. But he didn't look that tough; Danny had taken down bigger and uglier before. The other one was female; slimmer and more agile then the other one. She wore all black and had one of those small droids on her shoulder; perched like it was a pet. She wore a pointed triangular hat and her face was yellow. Both of these figures had the sense of darkness, cold and fear pouring out of them; almost like The Sith Lord he faced. But they were nowhere near to the degree as him. Danny felt sick being around him; here it was just an annoyance.

Danny looked at the situation and he started to formulate a plan. With luck Zeb and Chopper would have the medical supplies loaded into The Phantom by now and have it ready to take off. He could slowly walk over to Ezra and Sabine; turn them intangible and phase them through the ground and once that was done they could all make a run for The Phantom. Actually that could work; they would ditch the Inquisitors without a fight and make it to The Phantom and get out of here before anything else happened; yeah he was going to go with that plan.

Danny slowly started to make his way towards Ezra and Sabine. Despite the fact he was invisible he didn't want to make any noise. He could sense the fear and distress in both Ezra and Sabine. They were probably trying to figure out a way to get out of here. Danny got closer and was about to reach them as he passed the female Inquisitor. As he got closer he noticed that she had Ezra's lightsaber hanging on her belt. Obviously she had taken his weapon from him; but that made things more complicated because now they would have to find away to get it back from her before they leave. It wasn't like they could leave it and get another one; no he was told that lightsabers were rare weapons and The Empire had put restrictions on the parts required to build them. Ezra was lucky enough to be able to get one; if he lost this who knows if or when he would get another lightsaber. The female Inquisitor suddenly froze and cocked her head in the direction towards Danny. Before Danny could do anything the room was bathed in a red light and Danny felt a burning pain in his upper chest.

Danny was overtaken by the pain he dropped both his invisibility and Sabine's helmet as let out a scream. He looked down to find the cause of the pain only to see a red lightsaber lodged in his upper chest. Danny then remembered something; Ahsoka and Kanan had somehow been able to sense him while being invisible with The Force. That's how they were able to chase him around their ship when they first met. These Inquisitors were Force Sensitive like they were which meant that they might have been able to sense him. Danny cursed himself; how could he have been so stupid. He was so caught up with trying to rescue his friends he forgot a little detail like that. He looked briefly to see a look of surprise on all of their faces; however the female Inquisitors was soon replaced with a cruel smirk as she pulled her lightsaber out of his chest revealing a burning orange hole. Danny knew that was going to take more than a few days to heal. It was a hole; he had a hole in his chest. The pain was overwhelming; but he stood his ground; refusing to collapse on the floor.

"Neat trick but we could sense you coming to rescue your friends; so much for your rescue." The female Inquisitor taunted.

"Ow, son of a...fu...do you know how much that hurts; I mean come on you put a fricking hole in my chest." Danny gritted through his teeth.

Both of the Inquisitors, Ezra and Sabine all looked at Danny in shock as he stood back up. All four had their jaws dropped as Danny stood back up after being stabbed by a lightsaber. He had a kriffing hole in his chest and it seemed like he was just mildly inconvenienced. But then again Ezra and Sabine have seen him touch a lightsaber blade and survive a headshot from a Stormtroopers blaster. The female Inquisitor quickly got over her stupor and raised her blade to swing it at Danny. Danny was still sore and recovering so he didn't have time or energy to dodge right away. She managed to cut him across the chest twice before he reached his hand out and grabbed her blade on before she could deliver her third swing. Danny bit his lip as his hand burned slightly from touching the blade; but at least she wasn't striking him anymore.

"Stop it." Danny commanded.

Danny then used his strength to pull the blade out of her hands. This task was easy because she was shocked by the sight of someone touching a lightsaber blade. Danny pulled the blade from her hands and as soon as the hilt left her hands the red blade deactivated. As the Inquisitor's strange disk shaped lightsaber fell to the floor Danny raised his hands; now glowing green with Ectoplasmic energy. Danny aimed his glowing hands at the female inquisitor and fired a two powerful Ghost Rays at her. His shots nailed his target and she was sent flying across the room and slamming into the wall.

The other Inquisitor; the brutish one was still in a stupor to this so Danny acted quickly. Danny raised his hands and a pile of crates that was in the room started to glow green. Seconds later they were sent flying towards the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor noticed this and raised its lightsaber to cut down the incoming crates. This distraction gave Danny enough time to call upon his ice powers and raise his hands. Just as the Inquisitor cut down the last create Danny unleashed a cold blast of ice at the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor tired to block the blast with his lightsaber; but nothing happened and he was hit full force. The Inquisitor was sent flying back into a wall and was encased in ice; covering everything but his head and arms.

Danny turned around to free Ezra and Sabine but found that they already were free. Danny saw that Ezra had his lightsaber in his hands and used the blade to cut their bonds. Ezra must have grabbed it from the female Inquisitor after Danny blasted her. He was about to take a step forward when his vision was blocked out by a black object and a bright red light. Danny felt an electrical shock just as he realized that the little droid on the female Inquisitors shoulder was attacking him. Danny growled; he reached up to grab it but it moved over to his arm and gave him another shock. The droid started to crawl all over him like a spider on super-speed and shocking him wherever he could. Danny had enough; he turned intangible and the droid; with nothing solid to crawl over fell to the ground. Danny then turned tangible again and quickly crushed it under his foot. With the attackers dealt with he looked towards Ezra and Sabine.

"You guy's okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah we're fine what about you?" Sabine asked; clearly eyeing the small hole in his chest.

"I'll be fine; listen we found the supplies and Chopper; he and Zeb should already have The Phantom ready to go so let's get to the hanger...oh wait a moment."

Danny suddenly remembered; he came here with Sabine's helmet; well now that she was free he should probably give it to her. Danny looked down to see the helmet was right where he dropped it. He bent down; picked it up and then handed it to Sabine.

"I found this when I went looking for you and Zeb; figured you'd want it back."

Sabine looked to see that Danny was holding her helmet. Danny could feel the happiness and relief in her as she reached out to grab it. She examined it for a moment before placing it back onto her head. Danny was always glad to help a friend out and while he never required or demanded praise or thanks for his deeds. He did kind of hope that Sabine would have at least given him a thank you; especially since this helmet seemed to be so important to her. Danny figured she was just still in shock and alarm to do it. It would be a good idea to start moving now.

They started to head for the door when a loud crack was heard. Danny, Ezra and Sabine turned in the direction of the sound to see that the brutish Inquisitor's ice prison was cracking; it was not going to hold him for long. Seconds later the female Inquisitor's disk shaped lightsaber flew up into the air and towards her as she slowly got back up. Danny, Ezra and Sabine; not wasting a second dashed through the door. Sabine pressed the button on the panel and closed the door behind them before Ezra stabbed it with his lightsaber; sealing the door and cutting them off from the Inquisitors. Their victory was short lived however as two red blades pierced the metal doors; one of them just nipping Danny's shoulder. Danny looked to see they were cutting their way out of the room; the metal door would not hold them back for long.

"Okay change of plans; you guys get to The Phantom; I'll hold them off and be right behind you." Danny told them.

"Bu..." Ezra started to say; but Danny didn't give him the chance.

"No time to argue; I can handle them; let me do my job just go."

Ezra and Sabine looked at him; hesitation and concern in their eyes but they listened to him and started to take off down the hallway; making their way towards the hanger where The Phantom, Chopper and Zeb were waiting for them. Danny took a few steps back as the door was almost finished being cut through and he prepared himself for the coming battle. He didn't need to win the battle; he just needed to keep The Inquisitors away from the others so they could escape. All he was doing is playing the part of a distraction. He just needed to hold out for a few minutes and then rejoin with the others. This should be easy; he's faced tougher and more dangerous foes then these two. His body was already hurting though. He already had a few cuts from their blades plus the hole in his chest. But he's been through worse; way worse. Maybe he didn't even have to fight them; maybe if he could get them talking he could just stall for a few minutes. The metal door fell to the ground with a thundering clang and the two Inquisitors stepped out.

"Well well; aren't you an interesting one." The female Inquisitor spoke.

"Well I do have my moments." Danny replied.

"Such power; we've sensed you all over this station but with your level of power we thought you'd have been a Jedi survivor; not some boy. You're connection to The Force is strong."

"So I've been told; also the name's Phantom not boy; you?"

"We are the Inquisitors; I'm the Seventh Sister; this is The Fifth Brother." The female Inquisitor spoke.

"This must be the boy Vader warned us about; he doesn't look so tough." The Fifth Brother said.

"Neither do you "fish face"; I've fought things bigger and uglier then you." Danny replied; causing the Inquisitor to growl.

"You have such power; such potential. We don't have to be enemies; if you come with me I can show you how to unleash your full potential; unleash your full power; nothing will be able to stand in your way." The Seventh Sister said. Danny got images of Dan and was reminded of the monster he could become.

"Been there; done that; not a fan; plus I already have a teacher."

"Yes we already know about Ahsoka Tano."

"Who's that?" Danny figured it would be best to play dumb; he didn't know what situation he was in.

"The other boy answered the same way; how about this; why don't you be a good little boy and tell us where to find her and we won't hurt that handsome face of yours." Danny was starting to feel uncomfortable being around The Seventh Sister

"Handsome; uh thanks for the compliment but you're a little old for me."

"Enough of these games; tell us now; there is only one way you survive; tell us where she is; where is Ahsoka Tano?" The Fifth Brother shouted.

"Well I don't know where she's not?" Danny replied.

"I am going to enjoy killing you."

"Good luck with that; more powerful beings then you have tried...yet I'm still here."

"Perhaps I will keep a part of you for a trophy when I destroy you." The Fifth Brother growled.

"Whatever you say but just a heads up Skulker has already claimed my pelt; I know it's gross but if you do manage to somehow kill me it would be nice to let him keep that since he's been after it for years."

"Perhaps I will take your tongue because you won't shut up."

"My tongue; well I guess that's okay nobody's claimed that but again you'd have to kill me first. But between you and me I happen to like my tongue; I'm known for my witty banter and jokes; I just wouldn't be me without it."

"You're stalling." The Seventh Sister spoke in realization.

"Of course I am; I can't believe it took you this long to figure that out. I think that hat of yours is slowing the cogs in your brain down. I don't need to fight you; I just need to keep you away long enough for my friends to get away."

"Oh I think I'm going to have some fun with you; go stop the others; I'll take care of him."

The Fifth Brother started to charge towards Danny. Danny didn't know if he was going to attack him or run past him. But Danny knew he had to hold them off for a few more minutes or slow them down enough for him to get back to the others. Danny raised his hand and fired a blue beam of ghost ice at the floor in front of The Fifth Brother. The Fifth Brother had no time to react as he stepped and slipped on the ice; causing him to fall to the ground and slide up closer to Danny. As The Fifth Brother brought his head up to see what happened Danny delivered a swing kick causing The Fifth Brother to fall back on the ground and slide on the ice again. He recovered and got back up; standing beside The Seventh Sister.

"Now look I really don't want to fight if I don't have to so why don't we save me a lot of time and you a lot of pain and just surrender and call it a day okay?" Danny asked.

The two Inquisitors looked at each other before giving each other a sinister smile. They then raised their disk shaped lightsabers out and activated; what Danny would call; a cheat mode. Another lightsaber blade activated from the other end of their lightsaber hilts to reveal two double bladed lightsabers. Danny wondered if Ezra's, Kanan's or Ahsoka's could do that. But before he could do anything else the lightsabers entered what he called the cheating stage. Both blades started to spin; around and around until all Danny could see was a disk of red. The lightsabers were spinning like a saw or a copter blade; it just wasn't fair.

Danny felt the power flow to his hands as he formed two Ectoplasmic blades in his hands and raised them. The dark abandoned hallway was alit with red and green light as the sound of the rotating lightsabers filled the air along with the sinister chuckles of the Inquisitors. The hallway was narrow; not a lot of fighting room; it could barley fit the spinning lightsabers as part of the ceiling and walls were getting decorated with cuts of orange melted metal. Any crates or objects in their path were sliced and diced into pieces. Danny looked at his blades; then the approaching buzz saws of burning light. Danny got into a defensive stance and raised his glowing green blades at them; they danced with Ectoplasmic green fire.

"You sure you don't want to reconsider surrendering?" Danny asked.

* * *

Ezra and Sabine had reached the hanger and just like Danny had said The Phantom was ready to go. Zeb had loaded the medical supplies into The Phantom and was now sitting in the pilot seat. Chopper was just at the edge of the ship; keeping an eye out for them. Ezra and Sabine wasted no time in running towards the ship as Chopper beeped something to Zeb; probably telling him that they were here even though Zeb probably didn't even understand it. Zeb looked around as Ezra and Sabine climbed into the Phantom while also taking note that Danny was missing.

"Ezra, Sabine; you two alright; where's Danny?" Zeb asked.

"We're fine; Danny saved us from the Inquisitors." Sabine answered.

"He told us to come here while he holds them off; we have to go back for him." Ezra said.

"Karabast; why does that kid have to be heroic all the time; of course we need to help him." Zeb agreed.

Before they could do anything else a loud explosion filled the air and they all went to The Phantom's exit to see what caused it. They looked to see that the door at the other end of the hanger; the one they entered and exited the station from had been blown open and shards of metal burning with green fire lay scattered across the floor. Seconds later Danny came flying through the door and crashing onto the ground. He still carried one of his blades in his hand but he was looking rough. He had cuts and scratches all over his body; some were leaking a green glowing fluid plus he had a few new holes in him. But luckily none of them deep or completely through like the one in his shoulder was.

Ezra grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it as Sabine grabbed her blasters and they started to approach him. Danny let out a groan; his body was in pain. He felt like he'd been thrown into a shredder or he'd be decorated in a thousand paper cuts; damn those spinning blades. He got up as his tired and sore body protested. Usually he would not take a beating like this but there were several things. Firstly; Danny didn't have to beat The Inquisitors; he just had to hold them off long enough for them all to get to The Phantom and escape; he was just being a distraction and had to keep their attention on him. Secondly he was used to fighting in open spaces not narrow hallways. Thirdly he couldn't or wouldn't use some of his most powerful attacks. He didn't want to showcase all of his powers to these enemies and a Ghostly Wail could end up tearing the entire base apart. So if a few cuts were what he'd receive to make sure they all got out safe; he could deal with it.

"Danny; yikes...you don't look so good." Ezra stated the obvious.

"Deal with that later; I bought us some time so let's get out of here."

They all ran back to The Phantom and climbed in. Zeb still sat at the controls and was already pushing buttons and flipping switches. The Phantom bulked as it suddenly lifted into the air. Danny looked to see that the hanger doors had already been opened and a translucent wall of blue light was there. Just like on the Rebel ships; it must have been some sort of Force Field to keep the air and crew in while the doors were open. They were getting closer; they were almost home free when The Phantom suddenly jolted and came to an immediate stop. Everyone was sent forwards and crashed into each other. Zeb looked at the controls; the ship was still in the air and flying but they weren't going anywhere. Sabine dashed to the end of The Phantom and opened to door to see what the problem was; and boy did they have a problem.

There; standing in the hanger were a battered and tired Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister. Danny had more damage because unlike them he wasn't trying to kill them. But they too were also decorated in several burns, cuts and bruises. There was even a large dent in the strange hat that the Fifth Brother wore. They looked to see that they both had their hands out. They were using The Force to keep The Phantom in place. The Seventh Sister looked up at them with a smirk before moving one of her hands away and flicking it. Seconds later the loud echoing sound of the hanger doors closing filled the air. The Seventh Sister must have used The Force to pull the door switch and unless they got out of here soon they would be trapped in here with them.

"Oh for god's sake!" Danny groaned.

Ezra and Sabine both went to the end of The Phantom and started to fire on The Inquisitors. The Fifth Brother activated his lightsaber to deflect the incoming shots. However in order to do so he had to let go of his hold on The Phantom; putting more strain on The Seventh Sister. Ezra and Sabine had to dodge the occasional blast that was deflected back at them but there was no way they would be able to get out of here before the doors closed. It seemed Danny still had to hold off the Inquisitors for a few seconds more. But in order to do that he would have to go face them again; which meant he'd be left behind. It was probably a good thing that Danny was one of the few people in the world; who could be in two places at once.

"Zeb I have an idea; when I say punch it; give the engines everything you got."

"I hope you know what you're doing kid" Zeb replied; but acknowledged him.

"Well look at it this way; if it doesn't work you won't be around to care."

"Great." Zeb simply replied with a slight chuckle; it was clear Danny's comment didn't help matters.

Danny concentrated; he was tired and didn't have as much energy; but he could still create one duplicate and right now one was all he needed. A couple seconds later one Danny was sitting down in the Phantom and another was standing. The others were too busy trying to free themselves to notice. Danny told the other what to do and waited for it to happen. The duplicate turned to face the exit of The Phantom before lunging out of it flying towards The Fifth Brother. The Fifth Brother was not excepting Danny to attack and became distracted allowing one of Sabine's shots to hit him in the shoulder.

The duplicate Danny then raised his fist; glowing with green energy and brought it down with all his strength as he neared The Fifth Brother. The blow hit The Fifth Brother in the jaw and sent him flying back a few feet; but not before he managed to clip Danny with his lightsaber. Danny fought the urge to reabsorb the duplicate; he was tired and sore that a single hit almost popped the duplicate out of existence. The duplicate then raised its hands and fired a massive ghost ray at The Seventh Sister. The Seventh Sister; being the only one holding The Phantom in place had no defence and the attack hit her full on; she let go of The Phantom and was sent flying.

"Zeb Punch It!" The duplicate Danny yelled.

Ezra and Sabine; while both confused and shocked at Danny being back in the hanger; managed to close the door right before Zeb gave the engines everything they had. Seconds later The Phantom rocketed forwards at insane speeds as it was now free from The Inquisitor's hold. They passed the hanger doors and made it through in time. Another second and they would have been done for. The Phantom bulked and shook as the closing doors had just managed to touch the end of The Phantom. The damage was nothing serious just a few dents and scratches; Hera wouldn't like it but she would prefer dents and scathes over losing her crew members; her family.

The Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister got up and watched as their prey escaped through the door just in time. They had gotten away; The Rebels had escaped or at least most of them. They looked up to see Phantom on the floor; exhausted and on all fours. He did not look good at all as the damage they inflicted on him was clear. But they had to admit he was a tough opponent. It was clear when they were fighting him that he was holding back a lot; he was playing the distraction. Despite taking a beating he also managed to give them one as well; this boy was something special. The Seventh Sister smiled as she walked towards the wounded boy. The Rebels may have gotten away but they had managed to catch a true prize. She was going to enjoy playing with this strange yet interesting boy. Danny looked over to see her approaching. He didn't bother to fight after all he was just a duplicate. The real Danny was on The Phantom flying away; in fact he would have already recalled the duplicate by now. But he just needed to get one last taunt or word in before he left.

"Well that was interesting; oh but it looks like The Rebels got away...such a shame." Danny taunted them.

"Perhaps but we still have you; you sacrificed your freedom for your friends; so noble and brave of you." The Seventh Sister said as she ignited her lightsaber.

"Who said anything about sacrificing myself?"

"Your friends are gone and now you're trapped here with us; you're not going anywhere."

"Of course not; I'm already there." Danny said with a smile as confusion appeared of both Inquisitors faces.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The Fifth Brother demanded.

"You'll figure it out eventually; that is if you do have brains behind those thick hats of yours."

"Cute; I think I am going to enjoy having so much fun with you; does that frighten you boy?" The Seventh Sister said as she bent down and moved her free hand around Danny's face; almost like she was caressing it.

"Frighten me; you can't frighten me but if you were going for creeped out and uncomfortable...you're doing a disturbingly good job. But I think I'm going to leave before this gets any creepier and/or mentally scarring...so TTFN."

A second later Danny recalled his duplicate and the duplicate popped out of existence. Both Inquisitors were left in a stupor at what just happened. One second they had their prey; the next he was gone. They probed out with The Force; searching the station for any sign of his unique Force Signature. But it didn't matter how long they searched; the boy who called himself Phantom was nowhere on the medical station; it was like he disappeared from existence. Not only had they lost The Rebels; but they lost this Phantom as well. Needless to say neither of them was looking forward to giving their reports to Lord Vader.

* * *

Back on The Phantom; they had just managed to escape from the medical station. The Phantom was blasting off and making its way back to the fleet. Zeb had relaxed into the pilot chair; letting out all of the day's stress as they made a clean getaway. Chopper who was beside him was beeping in victory. They had managed to get away with everyone alive, well and with the medical supplies they were sent for. Now the only thing they had to do was get back to the fleet and tell Kanan, Ahsoka and Hera about these new Inquisitors. Zeb wondered how they were going to react to that bit of news.

"Zeb turn the ship around we have to go back!" Ezra said.

"What why?" Zeb asked; now confused; what happened now.

"We left Danny behind. He jumped out of The Phantom to take care of the Inquisitors and we left him behind!" Sabine said taking her helmet off.

"Then who's that?" Zeb pointed beside them.

Ezra and Sabine turned to the direction Zeb was pointing at to see Danny sitting in one of the flip down chairs. He noticed this and gave them a simple wave with a smile. When they realized he was on the ship with them they both lost control of their jaws and started double taking between the retreating form of the medical station and Danny sitting in front of them. Zeb was equally confused as to what was going on while Chopper just gave a small droid chuckle.

"But...you...station...jump...left...behind...what...here...how." Ezra started saying; for a second it almost sounded like Ezra was broken.

"Duplication another one of my ghost powers; I'll tell yeah later right now I'm exhausted." Danny said.

It seemed that he wouldn't have to; after he said that Chopper rolled up to them and shot out a beam of blue light. Danny looked down to see Chopper emitting a hologram of himself, Ezra and Sabine from a few moments ago. While Sabine and Ezra were firing at the Inquisitors; they watched with shock and amazement as a second Danny suddenly appeared out of the other one and jump passed them. Chopper put the thing on repeat showing the process over and over again; leaving Danny to sigh as Zeb, Ezra and Sabine looked at him with shock.

"Whoa." Sabine muttered.

"You can clone yourself?" Ezra asked.

"Actually their just duplicates their more of a hollow copy of myself." Danny answered.

"How many times can you do that?"

"Well I've seen a ghost duplicate himself like ninety-three times or something." Danny said as he remembered the time Vlad duplicated himself a lot in order to overshadow the people of Amity Park to vote him in as mayor.

"Ninety-three?" Ezra, Sabine and Zeb gawked.

"Oh no I've seen a ghost do something like that. So far I've only mastered four at a time; you see the more duplicates you have the weaker they get; I don't get more powerful; I have to share my power between them."

"Every day you get stranger and stranger kid." Zeb said as he turned his attention back to piloting.

"We should probably take care of your wounds; they don't look good." Sabine said as she went for the medical supplies.

"Oh no; we are not having this argument again; look I appreciate the concern but my healing factor will take care of them. Don't waste the medical supplies; especially the ones we just got; don't waste them on me." Danny protested again.

"You do realize that if I don't take care of them now; Hera is going to force you when we get back to the fleet; you know that right?"

"By the time we get back to the fleet most of these should be gone; but yeah I'll deal with it then."

"Fine but I want you all to be witness's; that I offered to treat him; you know in case Hera goes super mother mode." Sabine said starting to walk over to her seat.

"If that situation comes up I'll defend you." Danny said as he leaned back into a relaxing state; closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"Oh Danny one last thing..." Sabine said as she paused her walk; Danny opened one of his eyes to look at her. "...thanks for grabbing my helmet." Sabine said with a smile; a rare sight.

* * *

The Ghost had been quiet for the past few hours. Hera was currently lying down reading reports and important notes on her data pad enjoying the quiet that was so rare these days. She had managed to get Kanan and Rex to stop arguing enough for them to play a game of Dejarik. They had been doing this for the last few hours since everyone else left on the mission. Hera was staring to get worried. It had been several hours since they left; they could have been there and back by now and they haven't heard a word from them yet. That wasn't like them; Sabine would have tried to contact them by now. Hera was considering getting up to see if she could reach them when she was distracted by the sound of a winning game; she looked over to see Kanan had beaten Rex.

"I win" Kanan said simply.

"Looks like you can be disciplined when you set your mind to it." Rex replied with a smile.

"What; wait are you trying to say you're teaching me a lesson?"

"There are other ways to find victory."

"I'm not sure if I like you more or less now?"

Hera had gotten up from her spot and was about to walk back to the cockpit to attempt to contact The Phantom or Chopper when a loud thud was heard. Hera recognized it immediately; it was her ship after all she knew every sound she made. That loud thud was the sound of The Phantom re-docking with The Ghost; they were back. Kanan and Rex also noticed this and they prepared to welcome back the team.

"Speaking of lack of discipline." Kanan said; referring to the conversation they were having before everyone left on mission.

The hatch above them opened and the crew started to emerge. Ezra was first, followed by Sabine and Zeb while Chopper; being a droid had to take the long way around. Ezra skipped the last few steps and just hopped to the ground; something he does instinctively when it comes to ladders. But his head was down and his hands were in his pockets; something was on his mind. Hera didn't fail to notice Sabine and Zeb were also looking a little down and out of place. Something was going on and she was going to find out what.

"Ezra we need to talk." Kanan said to his Padawan.

"Yeah we do; about the two Inquisitors we just ran into." Ezra replied simply.

"Inquisitors?" Kanan shouted in shock as Hera and Rex both jumped to attention upon hearing the information.

"Yeah two of them; we got lucky. Danny saved us; without him things could have been bad." Sabine said as she turned to see Danny slowly making his way down the ladder.

"Nice job kid." Rex said.

"Just doing my job." Danny said as he turned around; showing the others his injured appearance.

Kanan, Hera and Rex just looked at Danny. They were all shocked that he was still standing with all those cuts and burns on him; not to mention a hole in his chest. The others had little to no reaction since they had just spent the last hour or so with Danny on The Phantom. But after seeing some of his smaller cuts heal instantly they had hope that their friend would be fine in a day; just like his injured leg from when they recruited Rex. On the trip back Sabine had tried again to get Danny patched up be he was still not having it. Hera; of course went into mother mode and dashed over to him; looking over him; taking over every injury he had. She was doing her best not to break down at the thought of how much pain Danny must be in; he looked like someone shoved him in a shredder.

"Hera; look thanks for the concern but all I need is some rest. Look we got the supplies; escaped the Inquisitors and except for me nobody got hurt; so all in all I'd call today a success." Danny said as he gently shoved Hera's caring hands away and started heading towards his room.

"Danny I'm not going to have this same argument with you every time you get injured I don't care if you can survive being ripped to pieces, disembowelled or decapitated if your injured we're treating you." Hera protested.

"That's fine if it's a serious injury; I'll let you know when it is one."

A drop of Ectoplasm fell from his face and hit the floor. It was only then that Danny realized three things. One was that he had a cut on his head somewhere. Two was that he was incredibly weak and tired; fighting those Inquisitors and the beaten he took must have taken more out of him then he thought. The other was that he was still in his Phantom form. Danny didn't know why he hadn't changed back to his human form yet; that wasn't like him. Maybe he was trying to avoid it because his injuries; while they would still heal incredibly fast; would be more painful in his human form. Danny sighed and figured he might as well get it over with. He felt the familiar presence of the two blue halo rings travel over him; turning him back into his human form. It was only after he was human again and the light of the halo's vanished did he hear multiple gasps of horror and shock from behind him.

"What is it now?" Danny asked.

He didn't want to deal with this now; he was tied and sore and he just wanted to climb in his hammock and sleep it off; let his body heal. But when he turned around to see everybody staring at him with fear and shock in their eyes and faces did Danny start to get a bad feeling that something was wrong. It was then that Danny realized something; he couldn't feel his chest. He was aware he had one but a section of it; he couldn't feel anything. Not the air or the fabric of his shirt or the hairs on his chest. He also suddenly found it very hard or difficult to breathe and he felt a liquid start to escape his mouth. Danny decided to look down at his chest and he saw a red blotch start to stain his ripped white shirt and it kept growing.

Danny carefully grabbed the top of his shirt and lowered it enough to find the source of the blotch. It didn't take him long as he found the cause was a small hole clean through him. It was the same hole from when The Seventh Sister stabbed him. But now it was pouring crimson blood and...it was getting difficult to breathe. It was only then that Danny noticed the position of the hole. It went right through one of his lungs. It was only effecting him now because he was human and he needed air. When he was in his ghost form he didn't need to breathe; now...oh...now he was in trouble. A punctured or collapsed lung was no fun; he was in trouble. He looked back to the others; shock on his face as well.

"Oh...okay...Hera...now it's serious." Danny said before he collapsed to the ground.

* * *

 **Okay so there you go; I wasn't planning it to be this long but well it should even out when it comes to updates. Okay so a few things first; if you read my last update in MOAP you know that my life is not the best right now; I'm still looking for a job and other things are going on in my life right now so updates are going to be unpredictable; but I will still update. It has been awhile since I updated this story and I felt one of my stories needed to be updated soon; this one was the closest to completion so I went with this chapter; but my next update will be Mother of a Phantom; I just need to work out a few problems with the chapter and write then write the rest of it and it'll be good to go.**

 **However that dose bring up another problem that's come up recently; today when I tried to upload this chapter; I did what I usually do and upload the document; It would not let me it said something about .docx or something not being right or something but I have no clue what they're talking about; I have not changed anything on my computer and when I look at my documents they are still all .docx; I use Microsoft word by the way so I don't know if there is just a problem with the site or if something happened on my end but I could not upload this chapter or any chapter I have previously uploaded into FanFiction so in order to get this to you I had to copy and paste. I hope the site is just having an issue because I don't know what else is going on.**

 **Anyways I'll look into that; updates will be unpredictable; but I will continue; I wanted to have Danny meet The Inquisitors but I do plan for the next chapter to show what is going on in amity Park during his absence and also showing them treat Danny; then after that it's the Hondo episode because Hondo's a lot of fun. I have some ideas of what I want to include in the story but I'd still like to hear your suggestions; especially since now Season 2 has ended and there are even more ideas of things I can do. So yeah if you have suggestions I'd still like to hear them but it might be awhile before the next chapter comes out. As for anything else; watched E3; some cool stuff; Sony dropped the Mic again; seen some movies; I've played some games and I've made an effort to start writing again but my main focus in life right now is still finding a job.**

 **Now to address some things in this chapter; we all know that Danny; if he wanted to could easily waste the Inquisitors; but I said I would not make Danny overpowered or make the Rebels look like small guns compared to him. I think I've done an okay job with that so far; for example Ezra and Sabine were able to free themselves; but I know I took Zeb's moment away in this episode but I didn't really see any other way because Danny is included here. Zeb will have his moments in the future. I also know I've been hurting Danny a lot but I also want to show that even here he can get hurt; a lightsaber might not instantly kill him like others but it can still hurt him and kill him if it's bad enough. I'm also thinking from now on most chapters will start off with Danny training with Ahsoka. I also hope I'm still managing to write the characters in character and having their reactions spot on. Anyways this chapter was a challenge to write; but I think I did a good job; so onto reviews.**

 **PhAnToMxGhoulkaneki** : Dani will defiantly appear in the story; I haven't decided weather to do Daddy/Danny or not; could go either way

 **Krusher** : That is exactly the reason why Technus will sadly not be featured in The Star Wars universe; since it's so advanced with technology Technus will be to OP; I mean can you imagine what would happen should Technus ever get on The Death Star, game over man, game over

 **Mandalore the freedom** : Danny will defiantly be tested with his morality; and Boba Fett won't be for a while but he will be in it; I think I'm going to lean a little more to Canon because I've always preferred canon things; but that doesn't mean I won't look at and maybe include Legends things and yeah Boba Fett isn't evil; he's grey he's a bounty hunter; coin is his only loyalty

 **Scorpius02** : Well I haven't really decided on what relationship Dani and Danny are going to have exactly; I mean I'm always in favor of Daddy/Danny but I might be a little bias considering I'm considered one of the heads of that genre. But it can go either way; but she will be included; Boba Fett as well but not for a while. As for your question on dragons; I know of the Kyat Dragon; but I still think it would be cool to see a Dragon in Star Wars; as for the temporary powers; still haven't thought of an exact way or idea I just thought it might be fun if for one chapter Ezra or Sabine got Ghost powers like Tucker did that one Desiree episode(I forget the title right now); but yeah still planning stuff; glad you're enjoying it

 **Cheshire shadow** : I will definitely be showing off possession/overshadowing at some point; I'm waiting for the right moment because The Rebels will not be fans of that ability

 **gilly boy:** yeah I have some fun things planned with those; again still haven't decided on Dani and Danny but glad you're looking forward to what I have planned.

 **Specter14** : Well he did get more injured; but yeah there will be a later time where he is more injured; and I also won't be re-doing every episode of Season two; only the ones I found fun or ones that I can defiantly include Danny into and remain fun; for example I don't think I'll do The Honorable Ones; you know the Zeb and Kallus episode because all Danny would do is stay on The Ghost looking for Zeb; or I could put him with Zeb for more content but that would take away some of the moments from that episode between Zeb and Kallus; in fact unless I injured Danny again he could easily just fly them out of the hole; Danny already took one of Zeb's moments; but yeah I'm not going to do them all

 **PhantomFoxy** : Haven't decided yet; could go either way

: It's just an idea; one that I'm still working on but yeah I would have to find away; if you have any other suggestions I'd be glad to here them

 **Dracula-key** : Yeah maybe Rex and Ahsoka won't be on The Ghost all the time; still haven't figured out Danny's outfit and I hope this interaction between him and the Inquisitors was alright; I just wanted an interaction; wait until The Future of The Force episodes for excitement

 **guest** : thanks for the suggestion; I'll consider it; no promises

 **guest** : Yeah sorry as I've said many times before grammar is not were I am strong; I've been working on it though so hopefully it get's better and no I'm not bashing Ezra; he's not my favorite Rebel's character; and to be honest I do find him quite annoying but I see why others like him but no I'm not someone who goes around and bashes characters I don't like; I'll take your comment into consideration when I write in the future; especially since the Broken Horn chapter is coming up; I try to keep the characters in character best I can; but you don't always get that; thanks for bringing it to my attention; no I'm not intentionally bashing his character; and I'll make a note of this for the future

 **jim89** : I will have Danny calling Kallus Sgt. Muttonchops to his face at some point; I had planned a scene where the Empire sent more then one; but Danny would have been Op and I'm trying not to do that; also he would have ended up killing them. Yes Danny will be tested on his morality because he's in a war where people do die; he's going to have some tough decisions. Danielle will be showing up; haven't decided on Daddy/Danny or not. Yes I made sure to mention what happened to the other clones since the show was not clear on it to it's audience. Also still haven't decided on who gets the temporary powers or if I'm doing that at all and while I don't want to give too much away; I can promise you that at some point in this story; Danny will go berserk; that's all I'll say on that; I'd love to hear any other suggestions you have

 **Okay well that's it for reviews; I hope you liked this chapter and are looking forward to more; again I'm going to look into the document up loader error thing I mentioned; I hope it's just a site error; but yeah I'll look into that; I'm also going to continue looking for a job and getting my life on a roll again and I will update MOAP next before I come back here; but I can't give you a date or anything. So yeah if you have any suggestions for the future of this story feel free to tell me I'll take them into consideration and as usual if you like this story and you haven't already please favorite and follow and please everybody review; let me know what you think; until next time...**

 **The Storymaster1000.**


	8. Chapter VIII: Coming to Terms

**Hello and welcome fellow Authors and Readers of Fanfiction; well it's been a while since I've given an actual update; and I will discuss that more in the outro so please stay tuned for that as well; but ion honor of the third season of Star Wars Rebels premiering tonight; I felt that I needed to give an update to this story. So I hope you enjoy and please again stay tuned to read my outro to know my updates and thoughts; so enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **STAR WARS:**_

 _ **THE PHANTOM REBEL**_

 _ **CHAPTER VIII: COMING TO TERMS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **EMERGANCY SITUATION; HAVING RETURNED**_

 _ **FROM** **A MISSION TO RECOVER MEDICAL**_

 _ **SUPPLIES FROM** **AN ABANDONED MEDICAL**_

 _ **STATION** **BASED ON INFORMATION** **GIVEN TO**_

 _ **THEM BY CAPTAIN REX AND HAVING ESCAPED**_

 _ **THE SEVENTH SISTER AND THE FIRTH BROTHER**_

 _ **DANNY PHANTOM** **HAS COLLASPED FROM HIS**_

 _ **INJURES** **AND IS IN DIRE NEED OF** **MEDICAL**_

 _ **HELP** **MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER SECTION**_

 _ **OF THE UNIVERSE; IN DANNY'S HOMETOWN**_

 _ **OTHERS HAVE FINALLY NOTICED HIS**_

 _ **DISSPAERANCE AND ARE TAKING ACTION**_

* * *

Sam was sitting at her school desk; pencil in hand and hard at work as she scribbled random doodles in her notebook. Her lavender eyes kept darting to the clock every so often; waiting for the bell that would signal not only the end of the class but the end of the school day. The seconds ticked by in a rhythmic pattern; tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock. Mr. Lancer was at the front of the room blabbing on about something. Normally she would've been paying attention to her teacher like the good student that she was in order to do well in school. But lately she found that she could not help it as her mind drifted elsewhere. What was the target of her drifting thoughts; what was the thing that was bothering her so much that her grades were beginning to slip in school. None other than the status of her best friend and secret crush Danny Fenton.

She had been friends with Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley since the second grade. She remembered when she first met Danny. She was at school and Paulina Sanchez and some other kids started to pick on her because she was different. They pushed her into the mud and laughed as they walked away. But Danny offered her his hand and introduced himself as he helped her up and she quickly became friends with him and Tucker as they were the only ones to treat her kindly and like a person. Now she was rich and would easily fit into the A-list group of students and be popular if she wanted to. But she didn't want to be popular; she was happy being the person she was and liked it when people didn't treat her differently. If people knew about her money they would only like her for that; Danny and Tucker were her friends for friendship not because she was rich. Although they would be lying if they never said having a rich friend was beneficial at times.

It was only later when they got into their teens that Sam started to develop a crush on Danny. She uses the term crush lightly because that's what she thinks it is. He's handsome and nice guy with many heroic traits and someone that she might want to spend the rest of her life with; but she wasn't too sure. First of all, she didn't know if he felt he same way; if he liked her and what if he did and they tried it and it didn't work. Danny was her best friend; heck her only friend besides Tucker and she didn't want to lose him. She was afraid that if she tried to approach the topic with Danny that it might ruin their friendship. But while this was usually the topic that ran through her head when she thought about Danny; it was not the current one. No the current thought that ran through her head was about his current location.

Danny was missing; he had been for the last few days; just over a week with no word to anyone. Sam, Tucker and Danny's sister Jazz all knew about his superhero status. In fact, she and Tucker were there when he acquired his ghost powers. In fact, it was actually because of her that he had his powers. She had convinced Danny to take a look inside his parent's new Ghost Portal. She felt so horrible and guilty when she thought she had killed him; but she was there for him while he adapted to the changes and eventually accepted them; but her guilt still remains. Anyways with his status as a hero it would not be out of the blue or uncommon if he went missing for half a day or a full day; but more than a week; without a heads up then there was something wrong.

For the past few days she; Tucker and Jazz had looked over all of Amity Park hoping to find him or a clue to his location. They had hoped to find him within the first two days so it wouldn't be a huge problem with his human identity. But as the days grew they couldn't hide the fact that he was missing anymore as other people started to notice first his parents; then Mr. Lancer and then the student body of Casper High. They debated over telling Danny's parents about his secret so they could help look but decided against it; at least for now. If they still couldn't find him and they were running out or options they will but for now they would respect Danny's secret. But anyways for the past week they had all been searching for Danny. His parents were under the assumption that he had either ran away or had been kidnapped. They had informed the police and started to patrol the town in their GAV looking for their son. While they did that she; Tucker and Jazz looked around as well; hoping that something bad hadn't happened to him. Sam was dreading that one day a ghost would show up with Danny's corpse.

Ghost attacks were still common; but different. Ghost still showed up every now and then but most of them would notice that Danny wouldn't show up and just leave saying that it's no fun creating trouble if there is no challenge of somebody to stop you. Sam thought they had been lucky and most of the ghosts that had showed up were weaker ones or ones only interested in Danny. If Technus; Undergrowth or Spectra came out of the Ghost Zone right now they would be in a lot more trouble. But the few that did come out to cause trouble were handled by either The Fentons; Valerie or the GIW. The only ghost that seemed to be causing the most trouble was The Box Ghost; once he showed up and noticed that Phantom wasn't coming he was free to start his reign of terror. But by reign of terror he meant to annoy everyone with boxes; for a few days' people paid him a little attention but by now nobody gives him a second glance and ignore him. He's not harming anybody and he wasn't scary so they left him be. But it also didn't help that he was still a little annoying and nobody seemed to be able to catch him. But Sam would rather have to deal with The Box Ghost then one of Danny's more malevolent villains.

Sam was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a hand touch her shoulder; she whipped around in surprise to see it was Tucker trying to get her attention. She looked around and noticed that the classroom was now empty; only she Tucker and Mr. Lancer remained. Sam turned her attention back to the clock and noticed that class; and by extension the school day was over. She was so busy with her thoughts that she somehow missed the ending bell and everybody else leaving the room. She immediately started to pack up her things and start to make her way towards the door; it was time to start looking for Danny again.

"Ms. Manson, Mr. Foley could you please remain behind for a minute?" Mr. Lancer said right before they were about to exit the door.

Sam and Tucker exchanged glances quickly; not expecting to be stopped by Lancer right before they were to leave. But as much as they wanted to walk out the door and look for their friend; they knew they should hear their teacher out; he did after all just say a minute. If he was going to hold them back longer Lancer would have worded it differently. They both walked over to his desk and waited for him to start speaking.

"Ms. Manson, Mr. Foley I wanted to briefly discuss your grades and performance in class lately. Now I'm aware about the situation with Mr. Fenton; I know how close you three are and I can only imagine what you two must be going through. However, I'm also still your teacher and it's my job to look after my students and while it's completely understandable why you two have slipped in grades; I have to ask that you try to bring them back up; I'm sure that Mr. Fenton is alright; he has strong character despite his own grades and tardiness. If you two need someone to talk to my door is always open." Lancer said with a serious yet friendly understanding voice.

"Thanks Mr. Lancer we'll try to bring our grades back up." Sam answered.

"For now that's all I ask; I understand this is a difficult situation for you; but hopefully Mr. Fenton will return to us soon and everything can return too normal; have a good day and good luck you two; oh and please give my luck and wishes to Daniel's family."

"We will Mr. Lancer; see you tomorrow."

With that the two of them left; they both knew that they should try to keep their marks up but it was just so difficult for them to do so with Danny on their mind. Everything they've tried has so far failed them. They can't find him anywhere in town which they've searched all over. They've searched The Mall, The Nasty Burger; City Hall, The Park, The Docks, Uptown, Downtown, The Suburbs; everywhere. Yesterday they even started to expand their search to a few miles around Amity Park just in case something led him out of the area but still they had no luck. They even tried to find him using the Boo-merang; which was locked onto his DNA and Ecto Signature. But when they threw it the device immediately fell to the ground; unable to find a lock.

The two of them reached their lockers and started to place whatever they didn't need in there for storage. They had exhausted all of their options in searching for Danny except for one; The Ghost Zone. They had thought about that being a possibility for the past day or so; but they weren't giving it any serious thought until now because of two things. One was they didn't think it would be an option because Danny never went in there unless he absolutely had to. Even then if he had to he would usually wait for them so they could all go in together; or, if he didn't have time to wait for them, he would instead send them a message. However, he would always notify them when he was going. They didn't get that message so they didn't think that was an option. But with the results of the search so far it was looking more like a possibility; especially since Tucker hacked the GIW files to see if they had captured him and thankfully the results came up negative. That was one place they hoped Danny wouldn't be at. Tucker finished putting his unneeded materials away and walked up to Sam as she finished as well.

"You ready to go Sam?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah let's hurry up and meet Jazz at Danny's house; hopefully we can get into The Ghost Zone before his parents get home."

Sam threw her purple spider backpack over her shoulders and walked off with Tucker. She was mostly staring down at her steel-toed black boots and the floor as they walked towards the exit. She didn't need to see the stares the students of Casper High were given her and Tucker; it was so rare seeing them without Danny. Sam just hoped that they could find him and that he's alright. They just needed to get to The Fenton's and to their Ghost Portal.

"Well if it isn't the Freaky Trio…oh wait my mistake it seems your one short."

Sam stopped in her tracks at the annoying voice that perked up. She lifted her head to see Paulina and the rest of the A-Listers standing off to the side. Sam so did not have time for this; usually she would enjoy firing shots back at Paulina in order to bring the shallow witch down a peg on her self placed high pedestal but with Danny missing she didn't enjoy it and would prefer to avoid her. But since Paulina wasn't going to let this go without a response of some kind Sam decided to fire back one comment.

"Wow Paulina can count who knew; see Tucker you learn something everyday." Sam shot back.

"Please that insult is so last year."

"Paulina I'm not in the mood so just give it a rest."

"Clearly after all if I confessed my feelings to my secret crush only to have him reject me I would also want to crawl into a shell; you have my pity Manson."

"What?" Sam froze; not believing that even Paulina stoop that low.

"After all that's why Fenton ran off didn't he; you finally confessed your feelings for him and he was so repulsed that he needed to skip town."

Sam just froze up at what Paulina had said; Paulina was a shallow witch; but even San thought she would know better then to leave her alone while her best friend and secret crush was missing. Those were just low and uncalled for blows; even the rest of the A-listers standing near her were looking at her with shocked expressions. Did Paulina really hate her that much that she would stoop this low; she must because she just did. Sam didn't want to waste anymore time with this; she had to find Danny; so she turned around and started to walk away without another word.

"Oh cheer up Manson; if you ask me real nice I bet I could get my beloved Ghost Boy to find your freak for you." Paulina shouted after her.

Sam stopped in her tracks again; that was it; the bitch was going down. All Sam could see for a second was red as she turned around and tried to lunge at Paulina. However, she did not make it to her target as she found herself being held back by Tucker and Valerie. Valerie must have been watching form the side and decided to help intervene for Paulina's safety; knowing that Tucker would never be able to hold Sam back on his own.

"Come on Sam; she's not worth it she's just trying to rile you up." Tucker said.

Sam came back to her senses and started to calm down. Tucker had a point; she could deal with Paulina later; the more important thing right now was to find Danny. She stopped struggling against their hold and looked back at Paulina who had better sleep with one eye open from now on. Seeing how there wasn't going to be a fight many of the students started to clear the halls with disappointment.

"Yeah you're right Tuck; let's go we have more important things to do."

"And what could be more Important the- "Paulina started to say.

"Paulina seriously that's enough." Dash interrupted to everyone's shock.

"Excuse me; are you seriously going t- "

"Paulina that's enough; leave them alone."

Everyone was looking at Dash with shock and surprise. He was actually telling Paulina to shut up and buzz off. He was telling her to stop harassing Sam and Tucker; two members of the Freaky Trio that the A-list harassed on a daily basis. This was something unheard of and had to be seen to be believed. Paulina just stood there with her mouth wide open in shock at the way she was being spoken to. She was going to make a comment back when she noticed that the other A-listers were standing my Dash; even Star was on his side; even her useless satellite was betraying her. Paulina knew that she had lost this battle; that's fine; she could pick on Manson some other time.

"Whatever." Paulina said dismissively as she turned and left; holding her head high in order to achieve some form of victory and superiority.

"Wow Dash didn't know you cared about Danny that much; after all, all you ever do to him is beat him up, shove him in his locker and insult him at every chance you get." Tucker said.

"I may not like Fenton but that doesn't mean I want him to be missing or in possible trouble; I hope he's found soon."

With that Dash simply threw his backpack over his shoulders and walked off after Paulina; quickly followed by the other A-listers. Sam and Tucker simply looked at each other; surprised and amazed. They didn't think Dash had it in him. While this surprising revelation was worth thinking over they had other things to do; more important things. They turned and noticed that Valerie was still there beside them.

"Hey Valerie; thanks for the help back there." Tucker said.

"Honestly I was half tempted to just let Sam loose on Paulina. She really needs someone to put her in her place." Valerie said as she slipped her backpack on.

"Oh I intend to but after we find Danny; that's more important right now." Sam said.

"Listen Manson; I know you and I haven't always seen eye to eye because of Danny but if you need anybody to talk to or something I'm here; I hope he's safe too."

"Thanks Valerie but the only thing that will make everything better and get everything back too normal is Danny being back."

"Yeah; well good luck; see you around." Valerie said as she left.

Sam and Tucker watched as Valerie left. They both knew that Valerie was also probably looking for Danny. Valerie was really the ghost hunter The Red Huntress. She's hated Ghosts since Cujo, a ghost puppy; accidently destroyed her life and social status while he was looking for his lost chew toy. Valerie however blamed Phantom because she thought Cujo was his dog. She also dated Danny for a short time even though it was engineered by Technus to keep Danny distracted so he can work on his plans for world domination. But right now the two of them were friends. But Sam and Tucker had no doubt that Valerie was prowling all over Amity looking for Danny and interrogating ghosts. They continued on their way and left Casper High and all it's drama; making their way to FentonWorks.

* * *

Around twenty minutes after they left Casper High; Sam and Tucker could see the unmissable FentonWorks coming into sight. It was impossible to miss FentonWorks; not only did it have a giant sign on it's side screaming the name out for all to see but it was also the tallest and eye-catching sight in the area with all the metal and technological additions the Fentons added to the building. Sam sometimes wondered how The Fentons got away with doing this. Surely there were some type of law or building rules that would prevent them from doing it. But despite it sticking out like a sore thumb it was home to The Fenton family and almost a second home to Tucker and Sam since they spent so much time here.

They noticed that The Fenton's main mode of transportation the G.A.V was parked in front of the building. This meant that The Fentons were back from their day of searching for their lost son. Ever since Danny was announced to be missing his parents had stopped working on anything ghost related and went out looking all over town looking for their son. Danny's father; Jack Fenton would drive around literally calling Danny's name using a built in megaphone like Danny was a lost puppy. While his wife and Danny's mother; Maddie would be at his side or using many of their equipment trying to locate her lost baby boy. But so far no one had any luck. Jack even told the mayor of Amity Park; his old college friend and also Danny's arch-enemy; Vlad Masters that Danny was missing. Vlad finding Danny was the last thing they wanted but they couldn't exactly tell The Fenton's that without also telling them about Danny's secret; which they were not going to do unless they absolutely had to. But now they may have a problem; they couldn't exactly use the Spectre Speeder and go into The Ghost Zone if The Fentons were home. Sam and Tucker decided to continue the plan and just roll with it. Sam ringed the doorbell and waited a few seconds before Maddie answered it.

"Oh Sam, Tucker; it's good to see you." Maddie greeted; trying to keep her pain and worry for her son out of her voice.

"Hey Mrs. Fenton; is there any word on Danny yet?" Sam asked.

"No I'm afraid not; there still isn't any sign of him. Me and Jack just stopped by briefly to check up on Jazz and resupply some of the equipment in the GAV; but no, no sign of him."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Fenton, we miss him too."

"I know; it's just…hard for me; being a mother and not knowing where one of my children is or if he's alright; are you planning to go looking with Jazz again?"

"Yes." Tucker answered.

"Alright but you know the rules; no talking to strangers and don't go anywhere dangerous or alone and be back at your houses by 9:00, I know you want to find Danny as much as we do but you three also have to keep safe."

"We know Mrs. Fenton; it's just hard to not look for him."

"Why don't you come in and wait for a few minutes."

Sam and Tucker followed Maddie's suggestion and walked into FentonWorks. They walked into the living room to find Danny's sister Jazz working on something on her laptop. It was probably either looking for Danny or something for a college she was trying to get into. Jack had just exited the kitchen with something in his hand and moved over to a few other objects and supplies laying in the hallway. Like his wife he didn't look too well; to much worrying for his son's safety to much care about anything else. He looked over and noticed them; trying to give them a happy grin but ultimately failing.

"Hello Sam, Tucker what are you up too?" he asked.

"We're just waiting for Jazz." Sam answered.

"You three planning to go out again?"

"Yes they are; I already talked to them about it dear." Maddie answered.

"Alright; hey Mad's I got the stuff here; help me load it up. The sooner it is the sooner we can get out there looking for our boy again."

Maddie nodded to her husband and rushed over; grabbing several of the supplies while he grabbed the rest. They walked over to the door and were about to head out when Maddie turned back to the others.

"Now like I said; if your going out to look for Danny be careful and be at your own homes by nine. Jazz dear we've left some money on the counter in case you get hungry; your father and I plan to be out a little longer tonight alright sweetie." Maddie said.

"Okay Mom; thanks and good luck." Jazz said.

As soon as The Fentons were out the door the house fell into silence as the three teens listened for the sound of the GAV starting up. As soon as they heard it they listened to it as it started too dimmer; signalling that the Fentons were now on their way. With the cost clear the three teens sprang into action. They started to gather all the supplies they needed for a day's trip into the Ghost Zone. Including but not limited to a crude map they were working on, a few Fenton gadgets and some snacks and water. Jazz opened the Fenton Ghost Portal while Tucker loaded their equipment and Sam prepped the Speeder. They just hoped that today they would finally get something that would be useful to them; something that would tell them about Danny's location and status. They were not going to stop searching for their him. Even If they had to search the entirety of The Ghost Zone they were going to find him.

* * *

Meanwhile; deep in the swirling mass that was The Ghost Zone; Skulker was hard at work. Skulker had returned to his island with his mangled suit. The floating rock he claimed as his lair was large and covered in flora to help provide his obsession of hunting. It looked like a tropical paradise; but that was only to conceal its true nature; it was his own private hunting grounds. Skulker slammed his fist against his workbench in frustration; not because of what he was working on; though that was a bit of the cause; but because he had yet again been beaten by his prey. Skulker gritted his robotic teeth as he thought of his most challenging target; Danny Phantom the halfa.

Skulker had been trying to catch and kill the hybrid for the past two years. Each time ending with him being badly beaten, burned, broken and bruised if not all four. Because of this some of his reputation within The Ghost Zone had started to slip. Many started to doubt his hunting abilities; even his girlfriend said he couldn't even hunt down a TV remote. Hunting Phantom had become his sole obsession now; he longed for the day that he finally caught the ignorant whelp and removed his skin from his cold lifeless husk and placed it at the footing of his bed. Maybe he would even turn his skull into a nice new mug just to add further pleasure to his long overdue catch.

Right now he had returned to his lair after his most recent humiliation at the hybrid's hands. He had been lucky enough to come across Phantom in The Ghost Zone. It was such a rare sight to find Phantom in the zone; he would only come here if he needed to. Probably because half of the residents want to see him fade into oblivion. So; not being one to miss an opportunity; he attacked him; only to be defeated yet again. Skulker had lost count of how many times he's attempted to kill Phantom only to return with defeat. He needed to step up his game. He tried it before and was almost successful; it was only due to the accidental intervention of the whelp's idiotic father that he failed. But he was close; he had Phantom on the run during that time so maybe he should try again; and now he had just the toy to do it.

Skulker turned his attention back to the objects that lay on his workbench; a couple tools, plates of metal and one Fenton Thermos. He had isolated himself in his workshop for the past several days; ever since he returned from his most recent blunder. When Phantom defeated him what he did not expect was for a Ghost Portal to open up behind his prey. He had fired at Phantom; one last attempt to kill or nullify his prey but instead he ended up sending Phantom through the portal which closed behind him. He was so enraged that not only had he been defeated again but his prey had also escaped to parts unknown. It was only after he calmed down from his tantrum that he noticed that Phantom had dropped his Thermos on the ground when he was blasted.

The infernal Fenton Thermos was infamous in The Ghost Zone; an object invented by the whelp's parents that could capture a ghost and contain them in a cramped space until they are released and by cramped Skulker did indeed mean cramped. He like a few other ghosts have had the unfortunate luck of being trapped in that infernal device on more than one occasion. Phantom always had it with him encase a ghost showed up to fight him. However now the Thermos was in his hands and he was currently working on adapting it into his new suit. There was no better way to capture Phantom then with his own device. The only problem was trying to integrate it with the systems in his suit.

When he returned to his island his suit was completely inoperable and he would have to create a new one. Right now he was in a spare suit that he only used for emergencies. But for the past several days he had been hard at work in turning his busted suit into the tool that would bring about Phantom's downfall. He was making it bigger, faster, stronger and more durable than before. He also slightly redesigned the look and appearance in an attempt to make him more intimidating but still kept many of his key traits like the skull-like head, the flaming Mohawk and the chrome finish. He was also adding as many weapons and tools as he could into the suit since its larger size allowed him too. The new suit was almost complete he just had to finish a little detailing, attaching more weapons and integrating the thermos into the armor. Skulker paused from his work to admire it for a brief second; it was a work of art; a suit made for a purpose and one purpose only; to hunt and kill. Skulker grinned as he thought about Phantom quaking in his boots at the sight of his new appearance and the doom he was in store for. Skulker let out a deep chuckle at the thought of his long awaited victory as he turned his attention back to his work; soon the hunt would begin anew.

* * *

Hera was the first one to act when Danny started to collapse. As soon as he had informed them that his injury was indeed serious and he started to wobble; she had rushed towards him just in time to catch him in her arms as he lost consciousness. She then gently laid the halfa down so she could get a better look at his injures. Doing her best to ignore the red blood that started to stain her sleeves and jumpsuit. This was not how today was supposed to go, not at all. It was supposed to be a simple mission. Go to an abandoned base in search for much needed medical supplies and come back with them. Hera should have known by now with her experience that no mission is ever that simple or easy and now one of their own was in a critical condition.

The source of the problem was not hard to miss; there was a gigantic red blotch on Danny's white shirt…well a darker one that was growing and not printed onto the front. Blood was pooling out of the hole that was clean through his chest. And when Hera meant pooling; she really meant pooling. It was leaking out of him at an alarming rate. It was already covering his shirt, her and the floor of The Ghost. If they didn't get it fixed soon he would bleed out; he had already lost a lot. Hera knew that the med bay on the Ghost didn't have the tools or medicine required for something like this, a wound of this extent. That meant that they would have to get him to the Medical Bay on the Blockade Runner. But first they had to plug that hole in his chest; otherwise he would bleed out before they got there. Hera turned to see Sabine and Rex were at her side; they were also looking over Danny with worry and concern. They had also been smeared with some of his blood; though it was more visible against Rex's white armor. Everybody else had gathered behind them; not knowing what to do.

"I don't understand the kid was fine the whole trip back." Zeb shouted.

"How can you be okay when you have a hole in your chest Zeb?" Ezra said.

"Not now, Hera, how's he doing?" Kanan asked; trying to see over the gathered crew.

"He's bleeding out fast; so listen carefully and do what I say; don't argue. Rex and Ezra you go find Ahsoka and Commander Sato and tell them what has happened; they need to be informed. Kanan I need you to look at those supplies the others just brought and bring me some bandages. Zeb I need you here; as soon as we slow down the bleeding I'll need you to carry him to the medical bay on the Blockade Runner. Chopper go inform the medical bay that they have a patient in critical condition heading their way and they should clear the halls between there and The Ghost. Sabine I need you here with me to help stop the bleeding; everybody got that, good now go!" Hera ordered them.

Nobody dared argue with Hera when she was in full mother mode and they all immediately went to what they were assigned. Chopper, Ezra and Rex dashed out of the door making their way towards the airlock and Blockade Runner while Kanan climbed up the ladder leading to The Phantom. He dashed towards the nearest crate and ripped the lid off to search its contents for bandages. Seeing the others leave for their assigned tasks Hera turned her attention back towards the injured teen who was practically cradled in her arms. She noticed some blood was leaking out of his mouth and remembered that he coughed some up right before he collapsed. That wasn't a good sign; he could be choking on his own blood. If that were the case his head should be properly supported.

"Sabine go to the front and keep his head up; we don't know the extent of these injuries but I don't want him to choke on his own blood. Zeb I need you to apply pressure here." Hera said as she pointed to the darkest spot of the blood blotch.

The two snapped into action quickly; Sabine moved so Danny's head was resting elevated on her lap while Zeb applied pressure to the darks pot on his chest; splashing his purple fur and skin with the red liquid as he did so. Hera didn't entirely know what to do; usually when someone has a hole in their chest they die. Although Danny was a ghost so he was technically already dead; or was he. Hera had already hurt her head thinking about his state when they first met. But in regards to the current situation he was still alive and she had no idea how exactly to keep him that way; so she would have to make do. Hera reached forward and grabbed the collar of Danny's shirt; she then proceeded to tug on it until it ripped the stitching. The shirt was nothing more than a bloody rag at this point it would have to be thrown out and right now it was blocking her view of his injury. She tore the shirt off him in one quick motion and got a good look at not only his injury but so much more. Two audible gasps from her companions told her that they saw it too.

It wasn't the sight of his chest that caused them to gasp; for a teenager Danny was well built. That happened when you had to fight ghosts and save the world daily as a superhero; you get muscles and one heck of a workout program. No it was not the well built teen that caught their attention. It was the blood, cuts and scars that decorated his well built body that caught their attention. Most of the cuts he had received today in his fight against the Inquisitors but some were still leaking a bit of blood; but the scars on his body; there were so many; so many different shapes and sizes; each one probably had a story. Hera had to fight herself to stay in the moment; to not break down at the sight of the scars and injuries on the young boy; wondering just what this poor child has lived through. The only thing keeping her from doing so was his condition; she needed to plug that hole in his chest. Answers can come later, right now they needed to save his life.

"Zeb move your hands for a second. I'm going to use his shirt to plug the hole in his chest. He might squirm so hold him still."

Zeb didn't answer at first; he still looking over the scars on the teen's body with his large green eyes. He soon snapped at attention and moved his hand. Hera rolled up the remains of Danny's shirt and moved it towards the hole in his chest. She judged the size and tore off the appropriate amount needed. She rolled it up and carefully started to stuff it into his chest; hoping that it would act as a temporary bandage or plug. Just as long as it slowed or stopped the bleeding. Danny did indeed squirm but he didn't regain consciousness. His body twitched and shook while one of his hands shot up; causing Zeb to duck in order to avoid being hit. She heard noises coming from behind her and she turned her head to see Kanan coming towards them with fresh bandages in his hands. He looked at them and froze up as soon as he saw Danny's chest; noticing the scars and injures for the first time. He quickly remembered what was going on and snapped out of his thoughts as he kneeled beside Hera and handed her the fresh bandages.

"By the Force; just what has this kid been through?" Kanan said softly but his voice full of shock.

"We can ask him later right now let's just save his life." Hera said as she started to unwrap a bandage.

Hera moved over to the side so she could access Danny's chest area more easily. She started to wrap the bandage across his chest again and again; making sure that it was tighter around the hole to help apply pressure and to soak the blood up. After a minute or so the bandage had run out but it seemed to do its job. Danny's upper chest and back were wrapped in a white bandage slowly being stained red. Hera just prayed that the bandage would hold until they could get him to the medical bay as Zeb won't be able to apply pressure when he carried him. Seeing as she did the best she could do at the moment and that there was nothing else she could do she stood up. Pausing for a brief second when she saw her blood stained gloves.

"Okay I can't do anymore we just have to hope that holds. Zeb get him the medical bay; run as fast as you can and don't stop for anything we'll be behind you." Hera ordered.

Zeb didn't reply verbally; he just nodded as he bent down and picked Danny up in his massive hairy arms. Zeb looked at the human teenager in his arms for a brief moment. Despite sharing a room with him he was still a little unnerved by his abilities and powers; but now seeing someone so powerful in a vulnerable state. Zeb was hoping that the kid wasn't in too much pain. He then turned and started to run towards the door as fast as his legs could take him. As Zeb dashed out of the door Sabine got up and followed Hera and Kanan as they started to make their way to the medical bay right behind Zeb.

Sabine looked down at herself and Hera; noticing that a large portion of Danny had bled out on them. All she wanted to do was retreat to her quarters and change. But she couldn't; she couldn't do anything until she knew that their friend was going to be okay. It was after all her fault that Danny was now hurt; if they had been more careful on the mission then Ezra wouldn't have had to sacrifice himself for her. He would never have been captured. They never would have had to plan a rescue attempt which lead to her own capture. Danny had saved them from The Inquisitors and now it looked like he was on the verge of death. Sabine thought it was strange that they met Danny only a week or so ago and already they were treating him like he had always been a part of their team, their crew…their family. She had even started to take a liking to him; true she was still unnerved by his abilities and powers but he was more mature and battle trained then Ezra or even Zeb; well except for when Chopper shocked him. Plus, he was around her age; give or take a few months and he even went back to get her helmet back after she lost it. She hoped that he would pull through, the Empire had already taken away too many friends. Sabine quietly followed Kanan and Hera as they made their way to the med bay.

* * *

"We just got word that The Phantom has docked back up with The Ghost. Hopefully Captain Syndulla's crew has returned with those much needed supplies." Commander Sato said.

Ahsoka however was not fully in the conversation; despite her being right next to Sato and on the bridge of the Blockade Runner. She had heard Sato's words and was glad that The Phantom had returned but there was something else. She could feel it in the Force as soon as The Phantom had returned waves of concern, dread and worry started flowing through The Force; something was wrong. Ahsoka started to wonder if something had happened on the mission; through she couldn't think of anything that could cause this much worry in the Force. They found the location of the base through the information they got from Rex. It was also a simple mission; go to an abandoned base and find medical supplies. So why was their so much worry upon their return; she should probably go and make sure everything was alright.

"Commander Tano; did you hear me; is everything alright?"

"Hmm...oh yes sorry Commander Sato; no I heard you I was just distracted, there is something wrong I can feel it through The Force." Ahsoka replied.

"Is it something we should worry about?" Sato asked; voice now full of concern and weariness.

"I'm not sure; I should investigate it if you'll excuse me."

Sato nodded respectfully in a dismissive manner and Ahsoka turned around to leave and investigate the source of the disturbance. However as soon as she turned around the main doors into bridge opened and the familiar figures of Rex and Ezra quickly dashed into the room. Ahsoka was about to ask them why they were here when she quickly noticed the stains on Rex's armor. The red stains of blood easily stood out against the clone's white armor and Ahsoka instantly knew something was wrong. The looks on Rex and Ezra's face confirmed it; they were worried about something. Sato turned at the sudden intrusion and also quickly noticed the blood on Rex's armor; as did some other Rebels in the room. Ahsoka regained herself and started to walk towards her old friend; dreading what answer he might have.

"Rex what's wrong? Why do you have blood on..." Ahsoka didn't even get to finish before Ezra cut her off.

"It's Danny he's hurt!" Ezra answered quickly; his voice filled with dread and worry.

"Ahsoka, Commander Tano; the kid's hurt really bad you need to come to the Med Bay; hurry!"

Ahsoka's eyes widened as she heard their words; Danny was in trouble. Then the blood on Rex's armor must have been Danny's and it looked like a fair share of it had been spilt on Rex. Ahsoka's mind started to come up with explanations and possibilities of what could have happened. But right now Danny was in trouble and she needed to make sure he was going to be okay. She and Sato exchanged a glance before they both took off with Ezra and Rex towards the Med Bay.

* * *

Danny was lying down on a medical bed with three medical droids hovering over him. Zeb, Chopper, Hera, Kanan and Sabine were off to the side watching them work. You didn't need to be a Jedi to know that the entire room was filled with dread and worry. Sabine and Hera were sitting in chairs watching the droids work on Danny. Kanan had his hand on Hera's shoulder and was sending calming waves to her through the Force. Zeb just stood off to the side; arms crossed and ears drooped; hoping that Danny would pull through. Chopper just gave a low whimper as the droids continued their work. Sabine also just watched the droids as they worked on her friend. Her sharp eyes noticed that two of the droids were decorated with charred blast marks. These were the same droids that treated Danny when they first brought him here. Obviously they were now repaired and hopefully Danny won't blast them again when he...if he awakes up.

Seconds later the doors to the med bay opened and Ezra, Rex, Commander Sato and Ahsoka ran into the room. All their eyes immediately set on Danny. Ahsoka took a few steps forward to get a better look at him. The first thing she noticed was his rising and falling chest; which meant he was breathing; that was good it meant he's still alive; or half alive. The next thing she notices was the large bloodied bandage on his chest that the droids had partly removed so they could get a look at the injury themselves. It was then Ahsoka saw that the wound was a huge hole in his chest that continued to leak out blood. The next thing was the rest of the cuts and scars that decorated his body. This kid had seen things; he'd been through things as evident by the scars on his body. But no one, especially someone's Danny's age should have that many scars decorating their body.

Ezra also noticed the scars on his body and they reminded him of his own. Living on the streets for seven years is tough and only the strong survive. You either learn to survive fast or you die. Over the years he'd been through things and had acquired his own scars. But even he didn't have as many as Danny did and he wondered just what life Danny had. He remembered back on Seelos he had asked Danny if he had any stories to tell after he told him about the time Zeb and him stole a TIE Fighter. Danny was a little hesitant; was this why; did he not want to talk about his adventures because they were painful to him. Maybe they were; after all some of the scars on Ezra's body were personal to him; not even the crew; not even Kanan knew the stories behind some of his scars. Ezra felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Kanan behind him with a concerned look on his face.

"How is he?" Ahsoka asked one of the medical droids.

"We are attempting to cauterize his wound to stop the bleeding after that we will attempt to stabilize him." The medical droid reported while its partner activated a medical tool.

"Alright please keep us informed of his progress…" Ahsoka said before she turned to face The Ghost Crew. "…Now; what happened; we'll have a full debrief later for now, just give me the quick version." She asked them.

"Inquisitors." Was all Sabine could say as her eyes remained on Danny.

"What?" Ahsoka asked shocked.

"We went to the Medical Station to look for the supplies. There were two Inquisitors there and they captured me and Ezra. Danny came in and saved us; he fought them off while we got away. That's the quick version."

"That's not all…they knew about you Ahsoka. They asked me about you, I pretended like I didn't know who they were talking about but I don't think they bought it." Ezra added.

"That is disturbing news." Ahsoka said as she placed her hand on her chin; deep in thought.

"Kanan; Ahsoka did you know there were more Inquisitors?" Ezra asked.

Before Kanan or Ahsoka could answer the group a high pitched noise started to fill the room. It was coming from the medical devices hooked up to Danny. Danny suddenly twitched and jerked forwards; coughing up blood and spraying some of it on the droids standing over him. Everyone present turned their attention to Danny and tried to get closer only for one of the medical droids to walk towards them with it's clawed arms raised.

"I am sorry but I must ask you all to wait outside the room until we can stabilize him." The droid said.

There were some protests from the group; mainly Sabine, Zeb and Ezra but the others like Rex, Kanan, Hera and Ahsoka knew that the droids needed to focus of saving Danny. They could not deal with any distractions from them at the moment and in here the droids were in charge. They could watch their progress form outside the room anyways through the window; it would be best if they were out of the way. So one by one they started to make their way towards the door and out into the hall. Ahsoka being the last to leave turned around to address the medical droid.

"Please keep us informed on his status." She asked the droid.

The droids simply nodded and turned around and focused back on Danny as Ahsoka left the room to see everyone else gathered outside; unable to see Danny. She could sense their worry and concern as well as feel her own. They may not have known Danny that long but he had already made an impact on each and every one of them. They did not want to lose him especially because of a war he had no part of. In truth a part of Danny reminded Ahsoka of her master; Anakin would have loved Danny. She wished the two of them could have meet. But now seeing him laying in the medical bay, covered in scars, cuts and his own blood. It was tough to look at but Ahsoka and probably everyone else were wondering about the scars that decorated his body. Those should not be on the body of a teenage boy.

"Well; I have to get back to the bridge and my duties. I trust you will keep me informed on his Status Commander Tano?" Commander Sato said.

"Yes; I'll keep you informed of any changes. If you need me, I'll be here." Ahsoka nodded back; though her mind was still set on Danny.

"Commander Sato before you go we have the medical supplies on-board the Ghost. If you can get some people to unload them I have a feeling my crew and I will be here for a while as well." Hera said turning to the departing Commander.

"Will do Captain Syndulla; I hope he pulls through." Commander Sato replied.

With that Commander Sato turned around and proceeded down the hallway; leaving everyone else waiting outside the medical bay waiting for news on Danny. The entire hallway was silent; there was not a sound aside from breathing and the occasional swivel of Chopper's gears. Although it had only been a few minutes of silence; to the concerned crew it felt like an eternity. Finally, Zeb found the silence to be unbearable and brought up the wild bantha in the room.

"So is anybody going to say anything about the kid's scars." The lasat asked.

"I'm trying not to think about them." Hera replied.

"I fought in The Clone War; I'm a soldier and I've received my fair share of scars; both physically and mentally but…but even I don't have that many." Rex admitted.

"Karabast…just what has that kid been though?"

"All we can do at the moment is speculate but that isn't going to do us any good so we should leave it be for now." Kanan said.

"Do you think maybe that's why he keeps refusing to be treated…because of his scars?" Sabine asked.

"Perhaps maybe he's self conscious about them; maybe they bring up bad memories for him or perhaps he refuses treatment because he heals faster then us." Ahsoka pondered.

"We can't ignore this; when Danny's well enough we'll ask him about them." Hera said.

"What if he doesn't want to talk about them?" Ezra asked; though Hera's voice was making it clear she wasn't going to give Danny much of a choice. Just before someone could say something else on the matter the door slid open and a medical droid walked out. Everyone jumped to attention and looked at the droid; awaiting the news; good or bad.

"How is he?" Kanan asked.

"The patient has been stabilized for now however, he will need additional treatments for his other injuries." The medical droid reported.

"Other injures?" Hera asked as fresh concern and worry crept into her voice.

"If you're referring to his cuts and slashes don't you usually stich them up and slap some Bacta on them." Zeb asked.

"I was not referring to the patients cuts or slashes; in fact, due to the patient's extraordinary cellular regeneration cycle most of them have already healed or will be fully healed within the next hour. It seems that the patient has an advanced healing cycle that allows him to heal much faster them most species."

"Whomp-whomp-whomp-whaaa." Chopper beeped.

"Yeah we've heard that before." Sabine translated for Chopper.

"With his cellular regeneration abilities it would be a waste to use Bacta on them. He is healing much faster without the Bacta then he would with it as a medical droid I must insist on saving Bacta for patients who are in need of it."

"We've also heard that before." Hera commented.

"However the injuries I was referring to are much older and in dire need of treatment. After we stabilized him we enacted a scan to monitor the patient's vitals we discovered many untreated injuries and signs of possible abuse. Including but not limited to multiple bones that have been broken multiple times, signs of muscular fatigue and stress, signs of untreated burns both second and third degree, untreated infections and just before I came out here to inform you of his status we discovered some sort of metal shard; possibly shrapnel lodged in his back. The skin having healed over it. I must ask why this patient has not come to us until now." The droid reported to the shocked group; almost sounding like it had anger in it's synthesised voice.

"Danny always refused treatment whenever we offered it. He kept saying that he didn't need it because of his healing and it would be a waste of supplies." Hera reported; her voice sounding like it was breaking after hearing about Danny.

"Were you aware of his injuries?"

"No, no we certainly did not. If we knew that he…if we knew he had all those then I would have forced him to get treatment whether he thought, it was a waste of supplies or not." Hera snapped back almost insulted that the droid would think that she and the crew would allow Danny to be in this state.

"I see; well clearly the patient is unable to properly judge his own injuries. From now on whenever he is injured he is to be treated."

"Oh you don't have to worry; he will be; he's not escaping treatment ever again."

"So what's going to happen now?" Rex asked.

"We are going to treat the patient's injuries as best as we can. We will need to perform a small surgery in order to remove the metal shard in his back. Other then that the only other problem we have is he will need a blood transfusion."

"Why is there a problem with that?" Ahsoka asked.

"The patient's blood seems to have fused with an unknown element; the closest match of blood we could make is O-, which is the rarest form of blood in humans. Our stocks are already low so we will need to find a donor and only O- blood will be accepted by his body."

"I have O-, take as much as you can." Sabine said as she practically rolled up her sleeve like she was expected to give her blood right this instant.

"Very well; if you will come with me Miss we just need to perform a few tests to make sure that you are able to give blood. The rest of you; if you insist on waiting for the patient then I suggest making yourself comfortable. You may be here a while."

With that Sabine followed the medical droid into the room where the other droid was running some scans on Danny. Hera wanted to follow but Kanan placed a calming hand on her shoulder; everyone knew that as the mother figure of the group this must be freaking her out. Kanan continued to send claiming waves through the force at her while Zeb and Ezra looked for some chairs for them to use. Ahsoka focused back on the room where they were working on Danny; praying to the force that he would be alright. But for now all they could do is wait and hope that Danny made a full recovery.

* * *

The first thing Danny saw when he opened his eyes was a bright blurry light. His eyes closed again; they were still too weak to face the light; he still had to wake up a little more. One by one his senses started up and he felt his uncovered legs move across the soft garments of the bed he was in. He wanted to bury himself in their comforting embrace but for some reason he couldn't. His body felt…weird almost like something was wrong. Now that his mind was waking up he started to think. why was he asleep; he didn't remember falling asleep. What was the last thing he remembered? He tired to sit up and open his eyes but the light was still too intense for his waking eyes as they kept closed. His body however was protesting siting up; he felt pain.

Why would he be in pain; did he have a huge fight; did he sleep on a part of his body weirdly? Well if it was from a fight it would have to be one hell of a wound in order for him to still feel it in the morning. Usually a cycle of sleeping was enough to heal most of his wounds. He tired to remember just what happened. Oh he remembered, he was stranded in another universe; another galaxy. You can only have the fake out dream so many times before it sets in that it's not a dream but reality. Danny opened his eyes again; they were still a bit blurry but he didn't feel the need to shield them from the light anymore. He decided to force himself to sit up despite his body's protests but instead he was shot with a flash of pain in his chest. The painful jolt awakened all of his senses as he recoiled in the bed; now on alert because of the pain. Danny then felt something land on his chest and applied light pressure; gently lowering him back into the bed.

"Woah easy, take it easy Danny." A familiar voice said.

Danny looked over towards the sound of the voice to see Sabine. Sabine was on his right and she was trying to calm him down and get him back into the bed. She didn't look good; she had slight bags under her eyes which indicated fatigue and her skin had paled a little in color. She was also for once not in her armor; that's probably what surprised Danny the most. He may have only known her for a short time but he's never seen her without her armor; he figured that she even slept with it on. Danny figured that since Sabine was here the rest of the crew would be near too; which meant that he was safe and not in any form of danger; he should calm down but first he needed answers.

"Sabine, what's…what's going on where are we?" he asked.

"We're in the Medical Bay; we're back with the fleet; you don't remember what happened?"

Danny looked around at that. She was right they were in the medical bay; this looked like the room he woke up in when he first got here; well after he saved them from the Sith Lord and collapsed anyway. But yeah he was in the medical bay; Danny looked down at himself; he was lying in bed topless; a bandage wrapped over his chest and an IV of some kind was injected into his arm. Danny then remembered; the mission, the Inquisitors, the hole in his chest. Now he remembered the female Inquisitor. What was her name again Sister 7, Seven of Nine, Sister of the Seventh or something? Anyway she had stabbed him and put a hole in his chest. Danny's eyes darted back to the bandage they must have patched him up.

"Yeah…it's all coming back to me now…how long have I been out?" Danny asked.

"You've been out for two days. The medical droids stopped working on you a few hours ago."

"Oh man I must have been hurt more then I realized but then again I've never been punctured clean through before."

"How are you feeling?"

"Well I'm a little light headed, sore, tired and my chest feels strange but all in all; nothing unusual." Danny said as he started to get up from the bed again.

"Oh no don't even think about it. You're going to stay in this bed and rest." Sabine said as she shoved him back into bed; a little rougher this time around.

"What are you my guard; is it your job to make sure I stay in bed?"

"No that's Hera's job. I'm just filling in until she gets back with some food and you are going to get Full-Mother Hera when she gets back and see's you awake."

"All the more reason to not be here. I know she cares but I'm not in the mood for a mother lecture right now." Danny says as he starts to remove the IV that was plugged into his arm.

"You're not going to have a say in the matter and don't take that out. At least not without the medical droid's consent. I don't know if you need more blood or not." Sabine said as she gripped his arm; prying it away form the IV tube.

"More blood, I needed blood?"

"Yeah after we got back the hole in your chest started to act like a hole in a bucket of paint; it at all started leaking out. Fortunately, there were two humans on this ship that matched your blood type; me and Lieutenant Dicer; we've been giving you blood as you've needed it. I gave some a few hours ago but the droids asked me to be on stand by encase you needed more. Me and Hera have been here for several hours now."

"You gave me blood?"

"That's what I said isn't it."

"Well I guess that explains why you're looking a little pale…I just don't know how to feel about that. I mean I guess if I lost a lot I would need it so thank you. You might have saved my life but at the same time I don't know how I feel about having someone else's blood in me."

"Well you did save my life. It was the least I could do to say thank you."

"I was just doing what was right and helping my friends. Though if I have to be honest if you needed blood I don't know if I would be able to return the favor; you know with all the Ectoplasm in my blood."

"One sec I'm just going to com Hera she ordered me to call her if you woke up while she was getting food."

Sabine then pulled a small comlink device out of her pockets and began using it. Danny knew that as soon as Hera got here he would get an earful about treatment and injuries and all the stuff. Danny knew that Hera was caring and didn't want to see anybody injured but at the moment he wasn't ready for it. He had just woken up from a two-day sleep so this was his chance to get out of here with Sabine distracted. So he carefully started to move out of the bed. All the while keeping an eye on Sabine. He managed to get out of the bed and stand on his feet; a little wobbly and hunched; but standing; that was when she finally noticed him.

"…yeah he's up you and the others better get over here before…HEY!" Sabine said as she finally noticed him.

She dropped the communicator and lunged to push him back into bed when she froze. She took one look at him before her face got a little red and her eyes suddenly found the floor really interesting. Danny suddenly got worried as he looked down to find that all he was wearing were his boxers. Where was the rest of his clothing? Danny yelped in surprise; his face also turning red at the thought of a girl catching him in his underwear. Though this wasn't the first time. Thankfully he had ghost powers as he turned everything below his head invisible while also hoping that she didn't notice the scars all over his bare, well-built chest.

"Where did my clothes go?" the floating head of Danny asked.

"Well they were soaked in blood and we had to use your shirt to help stop the bleeding. They're ruined; which is kind of good when you think about it because they make you stick out like a sore thumb in this galaxy. Hera and I were thinking of getting you some clothes when we stop on Garel in a few days." Sabine answered now being able to look at Danny again; though now for a completely different reason.

"Well what am I supposed to wear till then?"

"Kanan offered some of his old clothes…" Sabine said as she walked over to a bag sitting against one of the chairs. "…they may not be that comfortable or fitting; but at least it's something." Sabine said as she threw the bag at Danny.

"Yeah it beats going around as a floating head…or in my underwear." Danny said as he started to put on the clothes; which were grey pants and a dark yellow shirt.

Danny started to put on the pants; it must have been quite a sight. A floating head and floating pants moving around in the air. He briefly looked over at Sabine who was just staring at him; but Danny could see concern and curiosity in her eyes; the way she was looking at him. Danny having finished putting the pants on paused when he moved to put the shirt on. A dreadful feeling forming in his chest. He had been out for two days and he was treated and stripped down to his boxers. It was foolish for him to think that nobody knew about them. Sabine was probably dying to ask. Danny sighed; he might as well get it over with.

"You saw them didn't you?" Dany asked, no emotion in his voice.

"Everybody saw them…they…they were kind of hard to miss." Sabine answered as she folded her arms across her chest.

Danny sighed as he dropped his invisibility; leaving him topless and clearly showing off his many scars injuries and bandages. Though he did notice he had one on his back that he didn't notice before. He would have to ask about them later. He was about to say something when the door room slid open and Hera appeared at the door. She took a quick look around until her eyes settled on Danny. She then immediately started to walk towards him and Danny wondered if it was to coddle him or berate him. Kanan, Ahsoka, Rex and the others appeared behind her as the crew filled the room; all of them setting eyes on Danny and his scars despite the smiles on their faces to show their joy at seeing him feeling better. This was not going to be fun for him.

"Oh Danny you're awake; thank goodness we were so worried." Hera said as she began too look him over like a mother would to their child after they tripped at the park.

"You seem to be looking better; how are you feeling?" Ahsoka asked; a calm but concerned smile on her face.

"Like I told Sabine; I'm fine, I'm just a little light headed, sore and tired. Nothing to be concerned with." Danny admitted; thought his voice carried some uneasiness; like they wouldn't believe him when he said he's fine.

"Oh there is plenty to be concerned with. We need to have a serious chat; all of us." Hera said as her face turned serious; caring but serious.

"I was afraid of that."

"Kid we're just trying to make sure that you're alright…because that right their son; that is not alright." Rex said pointing to the scars.

"They're not that bad. I've grown to live with them; besides I'm pretty sure you all have some scars too with your line of work; Rex you're a war veteran; Ahsoka and Kanan you're Jedi who fought in the same war and Ezra you have two on your face."

"Are they the reason you kept refusing treatment for your injuries?" Hera asked.

"They may play a part in the reason but the main reason I keep refusing treatment is because I don't need it..." Danny started to say before Hera and Sabine started giving him a look. "…okay because usually I don't need it. This was a rare case I did but in my defense I've never been stabbed clean through and leaving a hole before. But yeah usually I don't need it because I heal faster then everyone else which is something you guys don't seem to understand."

"We've seen that you can heal faster then most…" Hera started to say.

"Yeah; kind of freaky seeing one of your large cuts stitch itself back together." Zeb interrupted.

"There's nothing freaky about it. It heals like any other cut would just a little faster." Danny said.

"As I was saying; we've seen you heal faster then most but what we want to understand is why won't you let us help you when you are hurt?" Hera asked.

"Because it would be a waste. Listen we just went on a mission to bring medical supplies back because you needed them; your rebelling against an empire; you are going to need the medical supplies. If you waste them on me every time I'm injured, then you won't have enough in stock for when you really need them. I'm not trying to be arrogant or boastful by saying I could survive anything thrown at me or I can take on anything in my path because I can't but I am more durable then most. I can take the damage and shrug it off. To me a sword slash is a papercut, a twisted leg is a mild inconvenience but to you a sword slash is a sword slash and a twisted leg is a twisted leg."

"So you expect us to just leave you to lick your wounds after every battle?" Sabine asked.

"No I'm not against you treating me…if it's serious; example a hole in my chest but I don't want you fretting over every little scrape I get. I get you're concerned and just want to help and you don't want to see me hurt but I'm telling you that I am going to get hurt I've been doing this for years. Helping people, saving the day, being a hero; I'm used to the wear and tear of it all, as you've probably all seen my scars."

"If your scars don't bother you then why didn't you tell us about them." Kanan asked.

"Because while they don't bother me they bother everyone around me. Back on my world people don't know about my ghost half and my human half being the same person. It's a secret identity, if anybody saw these marks on a teenager certain questions would be asked. Plus, people would wonder things about them. Tell me with all honesty right now neither one of you is wondering how I got some of these…I bet you can't."

"You're right we've probably all wondered how you got some of those but to go back to something you said about your secret identity. Danny what do you do when you get injured back on your world?" Ahsoka asked.

"Depends if it's nothing serious I just go and sleep it off. It's usually healed by the morning. If it's something more serious then my friend Sam usually demands I get it treated; it's not like a hospital's an option."

"There's the problem Danny. You are used to taking this all by yourself because of your identity you can't go to a hospital to get treated so you have to deal with it yourself just like us." Ahsoka pointed out.

"Yeah it's not like we can go to a hospital if one of us get's hurt either." Sabine added; realizing what Ahsoka was getting at.

"Danny you are in a whole new galaxy and have no idea how to get home. Maybe you're trying to make the best of it by filling it with things familiar to you like how you deal with your injures because it's normal to you." Ahsoka suggested.

"I don't know; maybe that could be one thing. Maybe I have been a little stubborn when it comes to treating my injuries but I am serious about wasting medical supplies on me." Danny said as he moved over to sit on the bed.

"So maybe from now on whenever you're injured we deal with it. Determine the best course of action; if it's serious you let us treat it and if not we can talk and see if we can let you sleep it off?" Hera suggested; though you could tell from her voice she wasn't entirely comfortable with the last part; but she was making a compromise.

"I guess just so long as you know that I will probably…okay no I will definitely get injured again at some point; I'll probably have a few more scars before I get back home."

"That's not a sentence that should be said like it's an everyday occurrence kid." Rex said.

"Yeah the whole point is to not get hurt." Ezra added.

"Well it's not like I want them or go looking for them; I just do my thing and they appear."

"Do you want to talk about them; it's okay if you don't if they are too much for you." Ahsoka asked.

"Oh no I have no problem saying how I've got these. I've probably got a scar for everything I've been shot, cut, slashed, bashed, bruised, stabbed, strangled, bitten, broken, tortured, burned, crushed, brain-fried, electrified, infected, abused and have I said blown up yet because if not I've also been blown up a few times." Danny said with no emotion as he pulled the IV out of his arm.

After pulling the IV out Danny looked up to see the reactions his friends had to that information and he started regretting actually being truthful with them. All of them were looking at him in shock just plain shock even the most composed of the group like Rex, Kanan and Ahsoka dropped their composer. Everyone was looking at him with wide eyes and hanging jaws. Hera actually had her hand over her mouth; Zeb's ears were standing at attention and he could see Sabine was now looking at his chest; probably looking at the scars and trying to analyze which ones were caused by the things he said. After a few seconds of silence Chopper broke it with one audible beep; which sounded a lot like a shocked "Wow".

"Karabast kid!" Zeb half shouted before his ears dropped low.

"Okay maybe I gave to much information." Danny sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh you poor thing; come here." Hera said as she rushed forward and enveloped Danny in a warm, loving and motherly hug.

"Uh Hera I appreciate the comfort but you don't have to." Danny said.

"Kid after what you've told us I'm going to be surprised if Hera even let's you go." Kanan said.

"Plus we had the medical droids do a full check up on you while you were here; they gave us some disturbing results. You've had almost all the bones in your body broken at least once; sometimes multiple times; many untreated cuts, burns and bruises and a shard of metal in your back. We used a bone knitter to fix your bones and we removed the metal shard but now those injures are starting to make sense with what you said." Ahsoka said.

"Wait the metal shard; you got it out; is this what that bandage is from." Danny asked as he turned around to get a view of his back; forcing Hera to let go.

"You knew about it?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah I got it from an explosion. I had just beat Skulker again but before he flew off he left me something. It exploded and a shard got lodged in my back after I flew away from the scene I lost consciousness; by the time I regained it the wound and already healed."

"Then why didn't you take it out?" Ezra asked.

"Normally I would just turn intangible and the metal would just phase out of my body but it's ghost metal so it turns intangible and invisible when I do. I didn't like the idea of cutting my back open again in order to get it out. Plus, the whole no hospitals thing and the fact it got lodged in a place I can't exactly reach."

"You could have reached it with your cloning ability." Sabine said.

"Cloning ability?" Rex asked as he, Ahsoka, Hera and Kanan all turned to her.

"Oh yeah you don't know yet; Chopper." Sabine asked the droid.

Chopper simply turned to them and activated his holo-cam laying for them the holo he took a two days ago when they were on the supply mission. Rex, Ahsoka, Hera and Kanan all watched with surprise and amazement as Danny duplicated himself again and again as the clip replayed. Zeb was giving it an uneasy look; like it wasn't natural while Sabine and Ezra watched it again; a little more interested in the ability. Danny simply tried to turn away was he going to tell them everything today. Was today get Phantom to open up day? Although he trusted them he didn't want to tell them everything he's done, can do or what's happened to him.

Maybe next he could tell them how he could take control of their bodies and make them his mindless puppets. Maybe he could tell them that his parents are ghost hunters and they hunt him and want to rip him apart molecule by molecule but it's okay because they don't know he's the ghost they want to destroy. Maybe he could tell them about Skulker and how he wants to hunt him like an animal; skin him and place his lifeless pelt beside his bed like a carpet. Of course Danny was just thinking sarcastically. He didn't really want to tell them any of it. However, he had to remember and consider that he was in a different universe now and helping them fight an empire; as the totally clichéd would say he wasn't in Kansas anymore and he might start having to play by Oz's rules. He turned back to see the adults turn back to him.

"Well we can discuss that at a later date…for now we just wanted to make sure that you are alright and address your condition." Ahsoka said.

"Well I think I'll be alright and from now on I promise that I will try not to be so stubborn when it comes to injuries." Danny said.

"Good; but for now; until you have recovered fully we will be pausing your Force Training and missions; understood?"

"Yeah I get it; don't stress myself of hurt myself fuller; I got it." Danny replied; though made it sound like he's heard it before.

"We're serious we don't want to see you out of that bed unless you have a good reason but don't worry we'll all be on rotation so you can have someone to talk to at least. Ezra and Zeb volunteered to be first." Hera said as the others started to leave the room.

"We did?" Both Zeb and Ezra asked.

"Yes you too offered to relieve Hera and me after hearing we've been here for six hours already." Sabine said.

"Why do I not remember this conversation?" Ezra asked.

"Relax kid; just keep Danny busy and make sure he stays in bed." Kanan said.

"You do realize you're asking us to make sure a person who can turn invisible and pass through objects to stay put right?" Zeb asked.

"Relax you too. I'll be a good boy and stay put to heal. Heck if it makes you feel better I'll tell you about one of my adventures; you told me about the time you stole a TIE fighter so I kind of owe you at least one." Danny suggested.

"Really?" Ezra replied; almost with some excitement.

"That actually might be interesting." Zeb agreed.

"Alright we'll leave you boys too it; Oh and Danny…again thanks for getting my helmet back there; it means a lot to me." Sabine said.

"No problem…now what adventure should I share with you." Danny said; thinking of some ideas.

* * *

Meanwhile aboard a Star Destroyer in another section of the galaxy; The Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother were kneeling in front of a hologram; which was not a good thing for them. They had failed to capture The Rebels or get any information on Ahsoka Tano and what made it worse was they lost to a boy half their ages. Now having returned to their ship they would have to report their master; after already putting it off for a few days. However now being unable to put it off any linger they were forced to contact their master; Darth Vader and report their failure to him…he did not like failure. If it wasn't for the fact that they were Inquisitors; Vader probably would have Force choked them by now. He might Force Choke them anyways; it depended on his mood.

"…after the Rebels got away we attempted to capture the wounded boy only for him to disappear. I'm afraid we have lost their trace my lord, the only thing we were able to learn is that The Rebels are indeed in league with Ahsoka Tano to some extent and that the child's name is Phantom; please forgive us." The Seventh Sister reported; keeping her head bowed as Vader's breathing echoed through the room.

"I am most displeased with your actions Inquisitors; I warned you about this child and you let him humiliate you."

"No master; we were stronger then the child; we had him beat if it was no-"The Fifth Brother started to say before his hands leapt to his throat and he started to gag.

"It would be wise for you to remain silent when I speak and you are a fool to believe you were stronger then this child. He was letting you beat him; he was acting as a distraction while the Rebels escaped and you fell for it. I warned you to not underestimate him because you did not heed my warning you let The Rebels escape and Ahsoka Tano will now have knowledge that we are after her." Vader said as he released The Fifth Brother.

"But the child is so powerful with The Force; even untrained his skills are impressive; he was even able to survive a stab to the chest and create blades of green fire from his hands." The Seventh Sister reported.

"This boy is indeed a mystery and an anomaly in The Force; do not underestimate him should your paths cross again."

"What is your bidding master?"

"For now, I have another task for you; The Empire is in need of more Inquisitors; you two will work together to find Children of the Force and bring them to me." Vader ordered.

"Yes my master." The Inquisitors spoke as they bowed.

* * *

 **And there you go I hope you enjoyed it; the next chapter is going to be Ezra and Hondo; but this time with Danny tagging along. But I don't know when that update will be because I'm going to try and get MOAP up and running again. I have a few things to say that some of you have read in my last update; first of all updates may still be a little slow because I am making job searching my main propriety. Second is that I now have a laptop so I will be able to type more and have fewer distractions since I can now write where I want and when I want. Hopefully that will increase chances of updates and less writer's block. the only other thing I feel I need to address from my last emergency update is when I said I was given writing a serious thought as a career I didn't mean my fanfiction or online stuff I meant like an actual writer novels or something because I have ideas; I don't know if people understood that so I thought I would make it clear.**

 **Now as for this story; I do plan to do some parts of Season 2 but because I haven't updated this story with a real chapter since; well I can't remember but I know it was before we saw anything from Season 3 and I've got to say it's given me a lot of ideas and I'm so glad the time skip is 6 months and not a year or two. but the dark side Ezra thing is interesting and the whole Dathomir witch majiks thing making a comeback. If you've seen the trailers you know that Kanan, Maul, Ezra and Sabine all get possessed by the green mist Nightsister ghost thing at some point; hey this is a Star Wars Danny Phantom crossover; I have to do that; especially since they look so creepy when they are possessed with their eyes glowing green and leaking mist; and seeing Sabine and Kanan trying to kill Ezra. Plus Sabine with a jetpack and the darksaber; and battle droids! and let's not forget Grand Admiral Thrawn; with his white suit, blue skin; black hair and red eyes...sound familiar. I've got to have Vlad and Thrawn meet. I can't wait for this season which is a shame because I am with the one cable/satellite/television provider in Canada that doesn't have the right to show DisneyXD so if I want to watch it I have to rely on PlayStation video. Which might be iffy since I have to rely on their updates. But anyways I'm looking forward to it; again though the Nightsister thing is creepy but fits with a Danny Phantom crossover; I can just see him now trying not to hurt his possessed friends who are trying to kill him. So anyways is there anything I can answer?**

 **Hakken-Senshi** : I've applied at several places; like more then sixty and nothing yet; I'm still looking and I'm starting to expand my search, and yes I've tried several grocers

 **Maximus Potter** : I will have several of Danny's enemies appearing; but for a Star Wars universe I want to use the Nightsister thing shown in Season 3

 **TheFishKing** : Clockwork has a habit of turning up every now and then; it's a bit annoying.

 **Brenne** : Yes he is grounded; and I hope you enjoyed this update too.

 **Specter14** : I will be doing Twilight of the Apprentice; how can I not

 **Scorpius02** : Yes Danny is thoughtful of his enemies and yes Hera goes crazy, E3 is one of my favorite times of the year and yes I needed to take Danny down a peg; it's not fun when you have an overpowered character; that's why they had to give Superman kryptonite

 **jim89** : When Dani comes into the fold I have some great Rex interactions planed; Force thing is complicated; Chopper needs to watch it; can't wait to see what you have to say about this chapter

 **SPARTAN-626** : Cujo and Wulf might appear later; but Wulf's unique ability might end the story if it's too soon and Danny and Sabine...it could happen.

 **Dracula-key** : I try to keep the characters as real to them as they can be; how would they react; how would they respond all that stuff; it's no fun if the character dose something random and illogical so I thank you that you think I'm getting the characters down; and yes Danny and Sabine are getting along well. oh yeah and future of the force; that's going to be a good one; Danny vs. Inquisotrs; Round Two(this time for real)

 **TheFoolishDreamer** : Well The Seventh Sister was kinda creepy and kind of flirted with Ezra; maybe so I figured she should do it with Danny two; at least Danny's older so it's not that...no it's still creepy; and as for Danny and Sabine...that could still happen

 **newboy** : thank you; yes I needed to not make Danny overpowered and I believe Danny dose have a moral code. This story would not be fun if Danny was overpowered; all he have to do id fly to Courasunt and blast Palp's while he's on the throne in one swift move. I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far and hope you like this chapter

 **XarexRaven** : Oh I have something special planned for when they meet Dani

 **And there we go; thank you to the reviews; and I hope you enjoyed the chapter; I don't know when the next one will be out, since I want to focus on MOAP, writing a novel and finding a job. But I can tell you that it will probably be out before or around Rouge One's release date; because you know Star Wars; anyways I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you enjoy Rebels Season 3, especially since I can't see it until PlayStation gets it, anyways as always if you like this story please favorite and follow and please everybody review; let me know what you think; until next time...**

 **The Storymaster1000.**


	9. Chapter IX: Brothers of the Broken Horn

**Hello and welcome my fellow Authors and readers of Fanfiction. Well...okay I know I said in the last chapter that I would update MOAP next but...I was inspired and got this chapter done in four days...I don't know why but it happened so here you go I hope you enjoy it; as usual check back and Read my outro for more information. So without further delay the next chapter of The Phantom Rebel**

* * *

 **STAR WARS:**

 **THE PHANTOM REBEL:**

 **CHAPTER IX: BROTHERS OF THE BROKEN HORN**

 **.**

 **MISSING PERSONS; WHILE DANNY PHANTOM HAS**

 **BEEN STRANDED IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE FOR THE LAST**

 **TWO WEEKS HIS DISSAPERANCE HAS NOT GONE UNNOTICED**

 **BY HIS FRIENDS, FAMILY OR THE CITIZENS FO AMITY PARK;**

 **AND WHILE HIS FRIEDNS AND FAMILY SEARCH FOR HIM; SKULKER**

 **THE GHOST ZONE'S GREATEST HUNTER PREPARES FOR HIS NEXT**

 **HUNT FOR THE HALFA. MEANWHILE DANNY PHANTOM HAS**

 **RETURNED FORM A MISSION IN CRITICAL CONTIDION;**

 **NOW FREE FROM THE RESTRAINTS OF THE MEDICAL** **BAY,**

 **DANNY PREPARES FOR THE NEXT DAY IN THIS NEW GALAXY**

* * *

Danny looked into the mirror as he brushed his hand across his jawline; taking in his appearance. It had been a few days since he had awoken in the med bay and by now his injuries were all healed up. The hole in his chest had taken the most time but that was healed up as well. However, because of the nature of the wound it would never fully heal. There was always going to be a small indent where the wound used to be. Danny didn't mind so much; he'd rather have a slightly smaller and sealed hole then a gaping one. It also meant that he could no longer go swimming shirtless without getting a few looks but then again; thanks to his scars he gave that up a long time ago.

Speaking of clothes; he had finally gotten some appropriate garments about two days ago. As soon as The Ghost and the rest of the Rebel Fleet arrived at Garel; Sabine and Hera…along with Chopper took him clothes shopping. Danny was thankful to Kanan for allowing him to use some of his old clothes for a while but Sabine was right; they didn't fit well and were a little uncomfortable. It took a while but Danny finally found a set of clothes that worked for him. He made sure to buy a few pairs of the clothes; thankful that they were on sale. The reason he bought multiple pairs should have been self explanatory but he also wanted extra encase any were damaged or ruined due to his life and what usually accrued in it.

Danny looked at the clothes that he selected as he realized that not much had changed with them. He wore a pair of dark blue pants that had a black stripe run up along the side of the leggings and a white short sleeved shirt. Danny would have been okay with this but Sabine had suggested that he get a few other accessories to help him blend in more. Danny took her up on the advice and also got a black vest to wear over his shirt. He also got a few other accessories when he took into account of his action-like lifestyle and got a pair of black combat boots; a leather belt with a few pouches along with kneepads and shoulder guards. He had also gotten some sleepwear for when he went to bed. Unlike some of the crew; more specifically his roommates; Danny didn't like sleeping in his clothes or armor. The only reason he did up until this point was because he had nothing else. Danny looked at himself in the mirror; he looked like a space scoundrel from one of those old sci-fi movies he would watch as a kid; but then again that was probably the idea.

He had just finished cleaning himself up and getting ready to start the day. Another thing he made sure to get while he was out shopping was a buzzer and toothbrush. After spending almost two weeks in this new universe he was starting to grow a beard. Now Danny normally might not mind seeing if he could pull off a goatee or a mustache but when he took into account that all his hair turned white in his ghost form he was worried it would make him look older. Right now he was in his teens and youthful and he'd like to keep it that way for as long as he could. Maybe he'd risk growing a beard when he's in his mid twenties or something but not right now.

Having finished his morning routine Danny smiled as he left the fresher and started to look for something to do. He had been taking it easy lately, mostly because of Hera's orders. They haven't had any missions and the only time Danny had been out of The Ghost was for the shopping so at the moment he was really bored. Hera was probably in the cockpit finishing up her morning routine; best not disturb her. He knew that Zeb was in their shared cabin sleeping and definitely shouldn't disturb him. Chopper was…Danny didn't really care as long as he wasn't with him. Kanan and Ezra were probably outside doing some Jedi things. Sabine was probably painting in her room…like always.

Speaking of Sabine and painting; when Danny got back onto The Ghost after leaving the medical bay he saw that true to her words Sabine had painted a picture of him flying across the night sky in the Ghost's main briefing room. He was impressed to see that Sabine had somehow managed to capture the feeling of having the wind in your hair and the absolute freedom of shooting through the sky in the still two-dimensional picture. She was likewise impressed to see that he noticed this while the others didn't; they just admired the picture and colors. But back to the matter at hand of finding something to do; maybe he could check in on Kanan and Ezra's Jedi lesson. Maybe he could join in on it since Ahsoka was not with them at the moment. Ahsoka had to leave for a few days; being one of the heads of the Rebellion she had many reasonability's. Yeah seeing the training might be interesting; at least it would give him something to do.

Danny walked out of The Ghost; it was sitting in one of Garel's hangers. The other Rebel ships were scattered across the planet in order to hide from The Empire. But the hanger they were in was secure or at least secure enough to avoid any special attention from The Empire. That way Kanan and Ezra could still perform their unique abilities outside the confides of The Ghost. Danny walked out only to hear the sound of blaster fire. Danny looked over in the direction of the sound to see Rex and Ezra standing by a pile of crates. Ezra with a blaster in his hand and aiming at a Stormtrooper helmet.

Danny started to walk over; curious to see what they were doing. It was then he realized that Chopper was hiding behind a pile of crates; holding the Stormtrooper helmet and was acting as a mobile target. Danny realized that Rex must have been given Ezra blaster lessons. Rex and Kanan were still getting into arguments and fighting. Thankfully it wasn't as frequent as it was when Rex first joined but Danny still preferred that it wouldn't happen at all. But they had also now been fighting over Ezra and what training he would be doing. It must be Rex's time with Ezra if they were doing blaster practice. Danny watched as Ezra unleashed another round of shots at Chopper; each missing; Chopper was taunting back and Ezra was growling in frustration.

"Aim then fire" Rex advises.

Ezra looks back at the helmet; concentrates for a second and then fires off another round. Once again all the shots miss and Chopper taunts Ezra. Danny looked over at Ezra and his frustration; he could relate. When he first learned he could fire Ghost Rays it took him a while to be able to fire them as accurately as he can now. However, unlike Ezra; Danny didn't practice his shooting with Chopper. Chopper's taunting was clearly part of Ezra's frustration. Plus, Danny still had to get back at Chopper for his last shock attack. Maybe he'd help Ezra out and take that droid down a peg. With a coy smirk Danny raised his fingers; in the form of a gun and fired a few shots at the helmet. Chopper was taken by surprise as each shot hit the target; dead on it's mark. Chopper was startled and jumped back as his pinchers dropped the helmet. Rex and Ezra turned around to see that he was the source of the blasts.

"Nice shot kid." Rex says.

"Show-off." Ezra mumbles but Danny's enhanced hearing picks up.

"Ezra, it also helps to focus and keep calm. If your frustrated, it'll only increase the chances of you missing the target." Danny says as Chopper squabbles back at him in retaliation before picking up the helmet.

"While that is true it's not always possible especially in the heat of battle and in battle a miss can be a fatal mistake." Rex tells them.

"Rex I bet sometimes even you miss." Ezra shoots back.

"Speaking of; you're missing Jedi training, which is now remember?" Kanan says as he walks up to them.

"You know unlike Danny I can't be in two places at once." Ezra replies.

"As a soldier you're going to have to learn to prioritize." Rex tells Ezra.

"Well he's not a soldier; he's a Jedi." Kanan fires at Rex.

"Yeah what if I don't want to be either" Ezra mumbles.

Even though it was a mumble; it was still loud enough for all present to hear it; clear as day. Chopper was so shocked that he dropped the Stormtrooper helmet he was holding. Rex and Kanan just had a surprised look on their faces; clearly being caught off guard. Danny; while also surprised could relate to Ezra a little bit. Ezra was just feeling overwhelmed with all the responsibilities he was being given. Between being a Jedi, getting soldier training and being in the rebellion. But he was also just a teenager who was being given all this responsibility. Danny had the same thing happen when he got his ghost powers. He suddenly had all this responsibility but he learned to handle them. Ezra would need to learn that too. Rex and Kanan recovered from their stupor and turned their attention back to the young padawan.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kanan asked; unable to hide the surprise in his voice.

Before Ezra could answer however, the sound of footsteps against metal was heard and Danny turned around to see Sabine exiting The Ghost. She looked over, spotting them and called out.

"Hey practice squad, Hera called a meeting; attendance is mandatory." She called out before giving them a salute with her fingers as she finishes.

With that Sabine slid back into The Ghost, probably to the briefing room where Hera was waiting for them. Danny figured it was best to not keep her waiting and started to walk towards The Ghost. Ezra handed Rex the blaster he was using before he turned and took off sprinting towards the ship. Passing Danny on the way and leaving Kanan and Rex behind.

"So what's bothering him?" Rex asked.

"I have no idea; this is new." Kanan replies.

Danny couldn't help but roll his eyes at the adult's lack of understanding. But it wasn't really his business; it was all between Ezra, Kanan and Rex. If it started to become a bigger problem or if it started to affect him or the others, then maybe he would intervene and talk to one of them. But at the moment he was content to let it play out and hope that the problem would solve itself. But then again maybe he could talk to Ezra about it a little bit and maybe help give Ezra the motivation to talk to Kanan and Rex on his own. Danny stopped his train of thought as he walked into the briefing room to see everyone else their waiting for him, Kanan, Rex and Chopper; who were following behind him. Commander Sato was appearing on the Dejarik board as a hologram. They were receiving a transmission from him. Seeing as the rest of the crew was now in the room; Sato continued.

"As we speak the frozen planet of Rinn is facing an energy crisis, when their supply of fuel cells is gone the settlements will not be able to power the heaters they need to survive." Sato said; showing them a picture of the planet and a power generator.

"They'll freeze down there." Sabine voiced the thoughts of the crew should they fail.

"Since we're on Garel we should check out the black market for any" Ezra suggested.

"There's bound to be generators or something we can get our hands on." Kanan agreed.

"See what you can find without delay." Sato said as he vanished; giving them permission to proceed.

"Gear up everyone; time to go make friends with the locals." Hera ordered as she got up from her seat.

Everyone else followed suit and started to make their way to their rooms to gear up and prepare for the mission. However, before Danny or Ezra could get to their shared room both Hera and Kanan suddenly stepped into their paths blocking the two of them.

"Except for you two. Ezra I asked you to clean the ion scoring off the Phantom's exhaust ports…twice and Danny you are still on medical leave." Hera firmly told them.

"But I had Jedi practice and blaster practice." Ezra complained.

"Well now you have scrubbing practice." Hera responded.

Chopper could not help but laugh at Ezra's misfortune as the droid started to make it's way out of the room to join the others. Hera however turned around to look at the departing laughing droid; a coy smirk on her face.

"And what are you laughing at…uh-uh…you're going to help him."

As soon as the words leave Hera's mouth Chopper freezes in his spot before begrudgingly turning around. He let's out a low growl of annoyance as he rolls by the others; off to get the job started and over with. Danny however was still confused as why he wasn't allowed to go; medical leave; he's been fine for a while so why was he told to stay behind; might as well ask.

"Okay well what about me I doubt I still need to be on medical leave. The hole has sealed and I'm perfectly…I'm still grounded aren't I?" Danny says upon quickly coming to realization.

"Yes; now you can either head off to your hammock to rest and heal or you can help Ezra and Chopper." Hera says as she turns to leave.

"We'll discuss this later." Kanan says to Ezra before he leaves. It was probably about his comment from earlier.

"Can't wait for that." Ezra mumbles sarcastically.

* * *

Danny was lying on top of The Ghost looking up into the sky watching as ships landed and took off from the spaceport. He liked looking at the different shapes, sizes and designs; each one looked unique. He decided that he might as well help Chopper and Ezra with their job. The more working on it the faster it will get done. Besides he had nothing else to do other then lay in his hammock and he didn't need anymore healing or sleep at the moment. Chopper was already working on his job as he was doing something near the cockpit of the Ghost. Danny was just waiting for Ezra so he would know what exactly do to. He could of probably asked Chopper; except for two things; he didn't want to and he didn't speak droid.

A few seconds later the form of Ezra climbed up onto the top of the ship and walked over to them. Ezra took a seat at the edge of The Ghost; allowing his legs to hang in the air over the edge. He watched as the rest of the crew walked out of the hanger and towards the markets to look for the generators. Ezra watches their departing forms as Chopper continues to work on his job. Danny decides that he should probably start as well as he plops himself up from his comfortable laying spot and gets to his feet.

"Okay so what do we need to do; something about scrubbing was it?" Danny asked.

" _Whomp-Whomp-Whomp-Whomp"_ Chopper beeped.

"You know I don't speak droid Chopper."

"It's clean the ghost, lightsaber training, blaster training." Ezra sulked in his spot.

"It could be worse Ezra." Danny replied back; which was true.

"I kind of miss the old days when everything was simple."

"Well that's life kid, the older you get the more responsibility's you're given. You have to learn to adapt so they don't overwhelm you. Just take one thing at a time like Rex said; try and prioritize them and see if that helps."

"That's easy for you to say Danny. You're from a whole other galaxy where The Empire doesn't exist. What responsibility's do you have?"

"I have plenty of responsibility's and just because I'm stranded in your universe doesn't mean I still don't have them."

Before Ezra could make another comment back Chopper suddenly jolted to alertness and started to beep at them. Ezra shot up from his sulking perch and looked over at Chopper. The droid stopped working on his job and rolled towards them waving his little pincher arms in the air. Something must be going on but then again; Danny didn't understand droid so for all he knew Chopper could just be yelling at them to shut up.

"What's up with the trash can?" Danny asked.

"He says he's receiving a distress signal; a distress signal from who?" Ezra replied.

" _This is the Broken Horn; require immediate assistance; repeat this is the Broken Horn…"_ a message plays through Chopper's speakers; it sounded like someone needed help.

"The Broken Horn…that's Vizago's ship." Ezra said.

"Who?" Danny asked while Chopper beeped something.

"Okay look someone's in distress and if there's one thing I've learned form Kanan it's that we help people in distress right?"

With that Ezra leapt into action and took off towards the back of the ship where The Phantom was docked. Danny just watched as Ezra took off trying to figure out just what was happening. But he had a feeling Ezra was about to do something the others might not agree with so he might as well go after him. Chopper seemed to have the same idea because he quickly chased after Ezra also. They chased Ezra back into The Ghost and all the way into The Phantom. When they got there they found Ezra was sitting in the pilot's seat, flipping switches and pushing buttons; preparing it for takeoff. Chopper rolled up to Ezra and beeped something.

"Well let's go see what Vizago got himself into. I owe him a favor and this could square us." Ezra told Chopper.

"Hold up, hold up Ezra slow down. First off who's Vizago; second what favor? Let's try and remember that some of us are not from this universe for a minute okay." Danny said as he walked up and grabbed Ezra his shoulders; getting the kid's attention.

"Oh right…sorry Danny, okay well Vizago is an old contact of ours. You see…before we joined up with the larger Rebellion we were just a small Rebel cell. We would do jobs for Vizago on occasion in exchange for credits or information in order to keep messing with The Empire." Ezra explained.

"Okay so you feel like you owe him because of his help in the past then." Danny asked.

"No; I owe him because I'm in his debt.…you see a few weeks before we met you one of our jobs went wrong. We were trying to capture an Imperial Communications Tower on Lothal in order to broadcast a message of hope across the galaxy. Something went wrong and The Empire knew we were there…Kanan ended up getting captured making sure we all got away. We looked for any information we could on his location but we couldn't find anything…we were desperate for information…with nothing else to do I went to Vizago and made him a deal. He gives me information that would help us find Kanan and I would owe him a Jedi Favor. Anything he wants done I'll do."

"And the others were okay with this?"

"No they weren't but I didn't care because the information Vizago gave did help us find Kanan; that's all I wanted."

"So you're hoping by responding to Vizago's distress signal you'll repay the debt then?"

"Hopefully, but regardless if he calls it in or not isn't it our job to help people in need. That's what Kanan's taught me."

"Yes; but we shouldn't just jump into this, we should notify the others and tell them about this."

"They are out looking for the generators that the people of Rinn need. That's more important we can go check out Vizago's distress signal and be back before the others."

"Is there any other reason you don't want to tell them?"

"No…maybe; look I thought your job or purpose was to help people. Here's someone asking for help we should at least check it out…I'm going; you and Chopper can stay behind if you want."

"Now that's not the way to go about this at all Ezra; but you're right; it is my job to help people. This certainly counts. I just think we should tell the others before going…but if your dead set on going either way then you shouldn't go alone, right Chopper?" Danny said.

" _Whomp-Whaa."_ Chopper beeped.

"Right…I can't understand you"

"He said whatever but if its settled let's go." Ezra said as he took the controls again.

"You do know how to fly this right?" Danny asked.

"I know how to fly." Ezra replies with a smirk.

Ezra's coy smirk was soon knocked off his face when he pushed the controls forward and instead of flying out of The Ghost; The Phantom shook while a loud scraping sound was heard. Danny lost his footing and fell to the floor while Chopper beeped like crazy and Ezra suddenly got fearful and started to pull and flip controls like crazy. A few seconds later the scraping and shaking stopped and The Phantom slid out of The Ghost with no more trouble. Danny got back up and Chopper calmed down; however, they both knew that the damage was done.

"I know how to fly?" Danny shot back at Ezra.

"I forgot to release the docking port." Ezra replied, fear still lingering on his face.

"You realize Hera is going to kill you right."

Ezra decides to ignore the comment; Danny didn't know why maybe he didn't feel like he needed to or he was too afraid that Danny was right. Ezra just focused on piloting The Phantom up and out of Garel's atmosphere; leaving the planet behind and falling into it's orbit. Ezra flipped a few switches and buttons; probably starting to scan for Vizago's ship. Danny walked up to the cockpit and looked outside. It was strange to see Garel just sitting there; it was like a purple Earth with hundreds of ships coming and going each day. Chopper rolled up to Ezra and beeped something.

"What…no I'm not running away from my problems. I'm helping someone with theirs; there's a difference." Ezra says to Chopper.

"Not much of a difference. Look Ezra I get you are feeling overwhelmed with all this stuff and you don't want to disappoint Kanan or Rex but Chopper is right you can't just run away when the first opportunity arises." Danny said to him.

"Like I said I'm not running I fully plan on dealing with it later…much later."

"Ezra the best solution to a problem is usually the easiest one…just talk to them I'm sure they'll understand."

"Wait…I think that's it…" Ezra interrupted Danny as he spotted a vessel in the distance. "…yep that's defiantly Vizago's ship alright, I wonder what happened."

"I have no idea." Danny simply shrugged.

"Vizago, Cikatro Vizago do you read me?" Ezra asked as he hailed the other ship over the com.

"Maybe his com's system is damaged?" Danny suggested when they received no answer.

"Maybe otherwise why else would Vizago not answer his com?"

"I don't know I've never met the guy."

"Well we have. If he doesn't answer his com then Vizago must be in trouble."

" _Whomp-Whomp-Whaa."_ Chopper beeped.

"Well of course we're going to board his ship." Ezra replied.

Ezra took to the controls again and maneuvered The Phantom towards Vizago's ship; The Broken Horn. The landing was much easier then the take off since there was no scraping or shaking this time. Ezra piloted The Phantom towards one of The Broken Horn's airlocks and gently connected with the ship. Once the connection was stable Ezra hopped out of his seat and started to make his way towards the back. Chopper and Danny following closely behind him. Ezra had brought along his Cadet Helmet for some reason. Danny didn't know the story behind it; he just knew Sabine had painted it. Ezra slipped it over his head and they opened the back of The Phantom and walked through the airlock; then they boarded The Broken Horn.

The Broken Horn; was not what Danny was expecting. It was…well it was not a pretty sight. There was little to low power so the hallways were dark with the only source of light were coming from dim lamps that run along the bottom of the walls. The green color of the interior was not helping either; there was also a bit of an echo and the occasional metal clang. They start to walk forward; the hallways seemed to be deserted and empty. That in itself was giving Danny a bad feeling. This ship was bigger then The Ghost it would require a crew to keep it in peak condition…or at least keep it running so where were they. Suddenly a metal clang was heard after they stepped through a doorway leading to another hall. Ezra and Danny turned around to see that the metal door had closed after Danny walked through it; locking Chopper on the other side. You could hear Chopper beeping from the other side. Danny walked over to the control panel and pressed the button to open the door but nothing happened.

"Well it's locked, now what?" Danny asked.

"It's probably just low on power. The bridge should be close by let's check that out and see it we can get any answers." Ezra said.

"Okay but what about Chopper. I could phase him through the door."

"I'm sure he'll be fine; he'll probably just go back to The Phantom; besides it's just Chopper."

"True it is just Chopper."

Danny wasn't completely okay with leaving Chopper behind but only because Hera would have a reason to turn him full ghost should anything happen to her droid. But if Ezra wasn't that concerned then he wasn't going to be either; he didn't like the orange rolling trash can. So Ezra and Danny continued to walk through the deserted halls of The Broken Horn. But to Danny this was all starting to feel familiar; familiar enough that he decided to voice his thoughts.

"Let's see we've boarded a derelict object floating in space; there is little to no power; it looks completely deserted and we have been separated from Chopper. I swear if we turn the corner and there is an Inquisitor standing there…" Danny says in an annoyed yet warning tone.

"Relax Danny you're just being paranoid." Ezra replied.

Ezra immediately turned the corner after saying that; however instead of walking down the next hallway he smacked into something. Ezra fell to the ground; rubbing his head and looked up to see a menacing, humanoid shape standing over him. Ezra yelped as he reached for his lightsaber; pulling it out and aiming it at the hulking figure in front of him. However, nothing happens and Ezra soon realizes why. Standing in front of him is a deactivated droid. Seeing Ezra relax Danny proceeds to also turn the corner; a little more cautious then when Ezra did and see's the droid. Danny just folds his arms across his chest and looks at the droid while Ezra picks himself back up.

"Okay I'll give you that it's not an Inquisitor…so what is it then?" Danny asks.

"It's a IG-RM; Vizago uses them as bodyguards and muscle…but they're shut off…why are they shut off?" Ezra replies as they start to walk down the hallways which was filled with deactivated droids.

"Bodyguards and muscle…So Ezra…just what exactly is Vizago's profession again."

"Black market, smuggling, illegal things."

"So what jobs did you do for him then?"

"Nothing overly bad; we would sell him weapons, deliver goods and a little smuggling here and there."

"Can Vizago be trusted or should I be ready for anything?"

"Hah…be ready for anything. Vizago can't be trusted; he'd sell his own mother to Jawa's." Ezra said with a laugh.

"What's a Jawa?" Danny asked.

Before Ezra could answer Danny's question they reached the end of the hallway and Ezra opened the door to reveal the bridge. The bridge was small; actually it was more of a large cockpit then an actual bridge. There were several screens and computers that were sparking and some weird music was playing over the speakers. Danny had never heard anything like it but then again he was in another galaxy. They stepped into the bridge and looked around. It didn't take them long to spot a lone figure lying down on the ground; head underneath what looked to be the main console. Ezra took a cautions step forward.

"Vizago, Vizago is that you?" E asks as they approach.

The figure seemed to acknowledge them as it soon started to move as it crawled out from underneath the console and stood up. Danny took in the appearance; it was a humanoid with wrinkly brown skin. He wore a grey cap over his head with weird goggles to match. He wore a marron and grey jumpsuit and was decorated with a couple pieces of jewelry. Along the man's jawline ran not a beard but several tusks or horns. The man moved over and pressed a button as he stood up; putting a stop to the weird music. Danny wondered if this was maybe Vizago and he was just having ship troubles. He looks over to Ezra and notices that Ezra's eyes have narrowed and he's pulled out his lightsaber in defense. This couldn't be Vizago if Ezra reacted like this; Danny prepared himself in case anything happened.

"Not exactly…well hello there, uh, allow me to introduce myself, I am Hondo Ohnaka, proud owner of this fine but currently…inoperable vessel." The man introduced himself as sparks fizz all around him from the consoles.

"Where's Vizago this is his ship?" Ezra asks.

"Oh you know Vizago…well then we have a mutual friend, heh, heh, yes it, it was his ship, but we were enjoying a friendly game of Sabacc and…well…it is my ship now." Hondo tells them.

"Vizago bet his ship?" Ezra responded disbelief heavy in his voice.

"Right after he bet his droids, which are now also mine watch…." Hondo says as he pulls a device off his belt. It was a small metallic cylinder with buttons. Hondo's thumb slammed down on a big one. "…I turn them on…" The two droids in the room suddenly activate as they light up. However, Hondo presses the button again and the droids return to a deactivated state. "…I turn them off."

"Well okay I guess that could happen." Ezra said as he put's his blaster away. Danny however isn't as convinced but the man could be telling the truth even if it's unlikely. But then again Danny didn't know Vizago; Ezra did; if Ezra could believe that Vizago bet his ship then I might happen. Danny decided to follow Ezra's lead; he knew more then him in this situation.

"You know about me…but who are you?" Hondo asks them.

"I'm…Lando Calrissian." Ezra replied as he took off his helmet.

"Lando…so at last I meat the semi-famous Lando Calrissian…a tad younger then I pictured but to be so young and to be flying to my rescue proves to me that you must be the scoundrel I have heard off." Hondo said as he warped his arm around Ezra's shoulder like they were old buddies reuniting after so long.

"I am pretty good."

"And your friend over there...if you are Lando Calrissian then may I assume you are the equally semi-famous Han Solo?"

Danny didn't like where this was going. This was not how things were supposed to go. They were supposed to find Vizago but instead found this Hondo and now they were giving out fake names. Who was Han Solo. Danny hesitated in answering but looked over to see Ezra was given him a look to play along. Danny sighed; he might as well play along but he was starting to regret not informing the others of their plans before leaving.

"What if I am?" Danny said.

"Hah, hah isn't this a wonderful surprise; who knew when I woke up this today that I would have a new ship, droids and meet the semi-legendary Han Solo and Lando Calrissian, heh, heh, are you looking for a crew…good news, Hondo is hiring." Hondo asked with a smile.

"Thanks but I already have a crew…speaking of…our droid should be around here somewhere, Han where did he go?" Ezra asked.

"Hell if I know." Danny responded.

"Oh so you lost your droid. I lost my whole crew thanks to The Empire…I once was a captain you know…oh the stories I could tell, so many of them true."

However, Hondo was soon cut off by an alarm coming form within the bridge. Hondo looked over at a blinking console and looked out the window to see an Imperial Ship making its way towards them. Great, that's just what they needed; Imperial attention. Ezra immediately jumped into action as he tossed Danny his helmet before diving underneath the console like Hondo was before; picking up where the strange man had left off.

"Yeah you want to tell a story tell them to the Empire while I try to get the power back on." Ezra told Hondo.

A few seconds later; after Ezra had rewired a few of the dangling threads from the console the lights in the ship started to grow brighter and the consoles had stopped sparking. It seemed like Ezra had been successful in restoring some of the ships power. With some of the power restored; Hondo pressed a button on the main console; signaling the approaching Imperial vessel.

"Hello…how can we help you." Hondo asks.

" _Attention Transport you have breeched an Imperial checkpoint…"_

"Sorry we…we've been having some engine trouble but we should have it fixed in a few moments and we'll be on our way." Danny said as he stepped up beside Hondo.

" _Transmit your clearance codes and prepare to be boarded…"_ the vessel responded.

"Uh negative; that's not necessary as I said we'll be on our way soon; that's not needed everything is okay over here…how are you?"

The answer Danny received was not over the coms but with laser fire as the Imperial vessel began to fire on The Broken Horn. The ship shook from the impacts but it stayed together; the shields it must have taking the brunt of the force but they weren't going to last long they had no defences. They had to get out of here and fast.

"Hyperspace would be good." Hondo states to Ezra.

Ezra is hard at work repairing the console. Just as Ezra was finishing up the door to the bridge opened up. Danny and Hondo turned around to see Chopper racing into the bridge; arms flying around and beeping like crazy. Danny figured that when Ezra had restored more of the ships power Chopper could get though that door and he had been made aware of the situation. Ezra; having finished his work crawled out form underneath the console while Chopper plugged himself into an astromech interface and started imputing coordinates. The stars outside began to glow blue and spread; the sign that they were jumping into hyperspace.

"Well Lando and Han it looks like we are off…on an adventure." Hondo stated.

With that the Broken Horn jumped into hyperspace leaving the Imperial transport behind. After a few minutes of traveling through the blue void; making sure that the transport or other Imperials hadn't followed them; they relaxed having made their escape. Danny threw Ezra his helmet back as he leaned against a console. Ezra looked over Chopper while Hondo sat down in the captain's chair; a smile on his wrinkled face.

"It was as if we were in each other's heads, we've only just met and already we make a remarkable team." Hondo says as he leans back in the chair; prompting his feet up on the console.

"Yeah but where not." Ezra stated.

"Not yet perhaps…you know I could use you two for a job…a little trade; that is all; I am an old man I just need some help pushing a few crates."

"Crates of what?" Danny asked.

Chopper suddenly moved in between Hondo and Ezra and turned on his holo-emitter. Chopper projected images of crates and inside them…were power generators. It seemed that when Chopper had been separated from Danny and Ezra he decided to roam around the ship to see what he could find. He came across the cargo bay and discovered that there were five crates of power generators; the exact ones that they needed to help the people of Rinn. Going off to investigate Vizago's distress signal was starting to seem like a good idea since it had inadvertently led them to the other's mission.

"Woah power generators…that's what your smuggling…these are pretty hard to get these days old man, expensive too." Ezra says.

"You're right…which is why we will sell them at a fair markup of…five hundred percent." Hondo responds.

"Okay we help you. You give us our cut in power generators…three crates." Ezra barters.

"Alright…two crates and we have a deal."

"Two crates and we split the profit of the third."

"Deal, heh, heh when you strike a bargain you remind me of a great pirate I know…ME…heh, heh…now let's go split up the merchandise." Hondo says as embraces Ezra and slapping Danny on the shoulder before leaving the room.

Danny for some reason had the need to brush off his shoulder; he walked up to Ezra and Chopper as he did so. Danny was starting to feel uncomfortable with the situation. Sure they needed the generators…but smuggling. Last time Danny checked that was a crime; he was a superhero…they don't commit crimes. But this was for a good cause wasn't it; making sure people didn't freeze. Ezra raised his hand to show that during his embrace with Hondo he had somehow managed to lift the droid controlling device off of him. Danny had heard from the others that Ezra was the best pickpocket they knew; Danny didn't even see him lift it; must have mastered it from living on the streets. Ezra then bent down and handed the device over to Chopper.

"Look this can come in handy if he gives us trouble; hang on to it Chop." Ezra said.

"Ezra are you sure this is a good idea; I mean smuggling." Danny asked.

"Relax Danny; I've done this before plus we need those crates so the people of Rinn don't freeze."

"I know but still…smuggling…it makes me feel…wrong…but I know it's for a good cause. Will two crates of generators even be enough?"

"Well it's more then what the others will probably find. My bet is Hondo has every power generator you could find on Garel. Trust me we just do this trade then we take our share and leave; plus, if we run into trouble we have control of the droids and your abilities to bail us out."

"You had to do stuff like this all the time on the streets didn't you; making deals and doing jobs?"

"Yeah; I had to in order to survive. I learned fast; trust me I know what I'm doing."

"I have a bad feeling about this but this is your show. Let's get the generators and go…oh and by the way who is Lando Calrissian…more importantly who the hell is Han Solo?"

"I have no idea who Han Solo is…but Lando…I'll tell you later, let's take care of the crates."

* * *

It was about an hour later that The Broken Horn had reached the destination of this trade. It was to take place in a hub on the planet Nixus. Ezra, Danny and Chopper had followed Hondo to the cargo bay and went over the merchandise; five crates of power generators. During the time Hondo would not stop talking which was starting to get on Danny because he had never before met anyone who was so annoying yet so amusing at the same time. Hondo was quite a character; telling them about past adventures; Danny having no clue if any of them were true or not but as much as he was annoyed with Hondo he couldn't bring himself to hate the guy for some reason.

Danny had let Ezra do most of the talking though. Danny wasn't known for being a fast thinker and Ezra had experience with this; he would just follow his lead. They soon reached their destination and set the ship down. As the ramp opened up they began to unload the crates; which were loaded on some kind of mobile platforms; it was like a cart but it hovered above the ground instead of having wheels. Again the situation was making Danny a little uncomfortable but if this was the only way to get the generators without resorting to violence or other moral decisions then he'd do it.

Danny knew when he signed up with the Ghost Crew that he may have to make some decisions he didn't like while he tried to find a way to get home. But then again it was just smuggling some crates past tyrannical Empire to give to freezing people who needed them. It wasn't like he was being asked to kill someone. Danny hoped that day would never come where he'd have to make the choice to kill or not. According to Ezra this should all be fine; they do the deal, get the generators and be on the way. They unloaded the crates; Hondo started to walk off leaving Ezra, Danny and Chopper to deal with them.

"Chop stay here in case there is any trouble." Ezra told the bothersome droid.

" _Whomp-Whomp-Whaa-Whaa."_ Chopper bleeps at him.

"I know we're already in trouble…just keep your com channel open." Ezra says as he presses a button on his com

"Hurry up boys; we have a schedule to keep." Hondo shouted back.

Ezra and Danny grabbed the crate and pushed. It was lighter then Danny thought it would be. But then again Ezra was also helping in addition to his enhanced strength. They quickly caught up to Hondo and followed him down a white corridor that would lead to the trade destination. They passed by many travelers and pilots as they walked down. Danny couldn't help but notice them giving him a weird look. Danny found that strange; he had been doing his best to not react strongly or be too curious about all these "aliens" he's seen or come across since he's been here. Yet here they are giving him weird looks; but then again he was really the "alien" in this galaxy. But they didn't know that he should just be an average human to them.

Danny decides to ignore the strange looks; the last thing he wants is worrying that they're actually staring at him because he's in his ghost form. He had changed into his Ghost form since…well since he faced the Inquisitors; he'd taken it easy the past few days resting. He wondered if his new attire would change or influence his ghost form. Danny decided to save that thought for later; right now he just needed to focus on the job at hand delivering the goods and trading them. They could see the end of the bright white hallways approaching; opening up into a hanger; the buyer must be there waiting for them.

"So who is the buyer anyway." Ezra asks.

They entered the hanger before Hondo could answer; there was already a ship docked there. As soon as they entered two men in armor; guards of some kind spotted them and started to approach. Another figure was approaching them as well but this one was riding on the back of a hover-kart as Danny called them. It was an alien of some kind; he was large, red and repulsive looking. Again Danny was trying to keep an open mind when it came to things in this galaxy but this…yeah this was just repulsive. He didn't care if he was being a racist at the moment; he did not want to be anywhere near that thing. It looked like a fat man had been boiled like a lobster and left alive to suffer. Danny focused on the crates; the sooner they deliver them the sooner they could leave. The repulsive red creature hopped down from the hover-kart and looked at them.

"Where's Vizago?" the alien demanded.

"Azmorigan." Ezra muttered in shock as he flipped his helmet down.

"Who know him two?" Danny whispers upon hearing Ezra's reaction.

"Just play along…you should be fine he doesn't know you." Ezra whispered back.

"Uh…Vizago is indisposed…so to speak, granting me the privilege of conducting business with you all legendary one…Hondo Ohnaka at your service." Hondo introduced himself with bow.

"Is this a joke; I don't deal with washed up old relics." Azmorigan said.

"Come now let's leave your wife out of this. There is no need for such impropriety among thieves; I am certain we can reach an accord."

"I'm certain we can."

Azmorigan snapped his tiny fingers and the two guards beside him raised their blasters; aiming them directly at them. Seconds later more guards; also armed popped out from behind crates scattered around the hanger. They are outnumbered and outgunned; Hondo, Ezra and Danny raise their hands in surrender. Danny looks around to see if there is anything he could do. He could go ghost and probably take them out. But that would expose his secret to these untrustworthy smugglers. They could report him to The Empire for a reward. Plus, if he did go guns blazing Ezra…and Hondo might get caught in the crossfire.

Then again he would have to go ghost in order to do that. Right now he was in his human form. While in his ghost form he might be able to shrug off blaster fire, he doubted that would be the case should he take a bolt while he's human. He decided that right now it would be best to continue playing along; maybe they could still get out of this; or he would be given a better opportunity. The guards approached them and motioned with their blasters to move. Hondo, Ezra and Danny simply complied.

"That was easy." Hondo said.

"Nice going partner." Ezra shot back.

"I blame both of you." Danny grumbled.

"Don't blame me Han; it was Hondo who got us captured; it would be nice if we had some backup." Ezra said.

Danny noticed that Ezra had kept his com on. So that was the play; Chopper was back at the ship and thanks to Ezra's open com the droid knew they were in trouble. Danny got an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach upon realization that they were essentially relying on Chopper to bail them out. The guards motioned for them to get down and they complied. They were kneeling on the ground in front of Azmorigan and handcuffed. Danny was set between Hondo and Ezra; while the guards grabbed the crates and moved them over towards Azmorigan.

"Just a thought but why don't we just call it even and go through with the original deal; sounds good yes?" Hondo offered.

"I appreciate your offer humbly but I don't think you'll be around to collect." Azmorigan responded.

Azmorigan laughed as he turned around and walked over to a console and pressed a button. Suddenly a loud noise filled the hanger as the main doors started to open; revealing the emptiness of space and the glow of the planet's atmosphere below them. The only thing shielding them and the vacuum of space was a thin transparent shield but it was clear from this action what Azmorigan had in store for them. Danny could probably survive for a few minutes in the cold vacuum of space without the proper equipment if worst came too worse he could fly back in; but Ezra and…Hondo wouldn't be so lucky.

"Azmorigan take the fruits of a labour if you must; that I understand…but this…is it necessary?" Hondo asks.

"Oh yes…you see the Rang Clan has a nice bounty on your head, I'll collect on these generators and make an additional profit from your death." Azmorigan squealed with delight.

"Your business plan is impressive." Hondo admitted.

"Of courser it is; it's mine…wait…who are those two."

It seemed that Azmorigan finally recognized the presence of Danny and Ezra. Upon seeing the helmet on Ezra he snapped his fingers. One of the guards stepped forward and pried the helmet off of Ezra; who quickly looked down and away in an attempt to shield his face. Danny dose not; since he's never met Azmorigan he has no reason to hide his face…Ezra though. Danny didn't know the story behind Ezra or Azmorigan but he could tell him recognizing Ezra would not be good.

"Wait…I know this one from somewhere…yes…from Calrissian's farm on Lothal." Azmorigan says looking at Ezra.

"Well of course you know him. These are my long-time friends Lando Calrissian and Han Solo." Hondo proudly announces.

"What…no; he's not Calrissian and that is not Solo. In fact, I heard the two of them parted on bad terms; after Solo managed to beat Calrissian out of his ship." Azmorigan laughed at Hondo.

"You lied to me…I knew I liked you boys."

"You robbed me, oh I will enjoy this; I get to collect on Ohnaka, I get to kill you and I get to keep my power generators; all five crates."

"You might want to count again." Danny spoke up.

"What? One…two; there are only four crates; you were supposed to bring me five!" Azmorigan shouted in anger.

"Well the droid had the fifth crate." Hondo confessed.

"What Droid?"

Suddenly the hanger in which they entered from opens up and Chopper comes zooming into the room. He's pushing the other hover-kart and crate; using his rocket as a propulsion system; sending him zooming in like a missile. Azmorigan screams and pulls out a small blaster; he and his guards aim and try to shoot at Chopper but they all miss. Chopper comes zooming in and collides with the other crates; sending them all flying towards Azmorigan and his guards. Danny seeing as everyone is distracted; takes the opportunity to phase his cuffs off; hoping no one saw. Ezra also takes the opportunity to leap into action as he stuck his leg out and kicks at a nearby guard tripping him and causing him to fall down. The guard lands on the same hover-kart as Hondo; who also leaps into action and rushes for the console Azmorigan had activated.

"Thank you for stopping bye." Hondo says to the guard

Hondo then uses his head to activate a large button on the console. The poor guard who is still recovering had no time to act as the hover-kart he is on is sent shooting forwards at tremendous speeds. The platform comes to a stop at the end of the hanger; but the guard is sent flying through the blue shield and into the vacuum of space. Danny starts to roll out of the way as guards try to shoot at him; performing a series of dodges and flips as he starts to make his way over to the others. Danny, Ezra and Hondo all manage to duck behind the pile of crates and regroup; but are they pined down. Danny decides to throw some caution to the wind; they were in a firefight right now and he had to be able to fire back in order to get out alive. He raised his hands and formed them into finger guns and proceeded to fire ghost rays at the guards and Azmorigan; giving the others cover fire.

"Well this is fun…what's the plan." Hondo asked.

"I don't know ask the droid." Ezra answered.

"We're putting our faith in Chopper…we're doomed." Danny commented.

"By the way Solo; how are you doing that?" Hondo asked; noticing green blaster fire coming out from Danny's hands.

"Uh…invisible blasters?"

It looked like Hondo was about to call Danny out on his bantha fodder when he noticed a guard starting to get the drop on Ezra. Ezra didn't see him coming and the guard was raising his blaster; ready to get a clear kill shot.

"Lando watch out!" Hondo called out.

Ezra quickly turns around at Hondo's warning and moves just in time. Just as the guard fires Ezra leapt into the air and swung his legs over his arms; bringing his cuffed hands to the front. He then raised them and allowed the blaster bolt to hit the cuffs dead centre shattering them and freeing Ezra. Ezra lands back on the ground as the guard takes cover. Ezra looks over and see's that the guard who fired at him is the same one who took his lightsaber off of him when they were captured. Ezra noticed Chopper was making his way around to them.

"Hey give me my blaster." Ezra called out to Chopper.

Chopper looked over towards Ezra and looked to see that the guard had Ezra's lightsaber. Chopper leapt into action and rolled up to the guard; he extended his chest arm and delivered a crippling shock to the guard; rendering him unconscious. Chopper then reached down and grabbed Ezra's blaster before spinning his head around in order to throw it to him. Ezra reached out and caught it. He then turned to Hondo and fired a stun bolt at Hondo's handcuffs; shattering them and freeing Hondo. Danny continued to provide cover fire; making sure to keep the bad guys pinned and not seriously wounded.

"Now you die Hondo Ohnaka!" Azmorigan screams from behind a crate.

Now equipped with his blaster; Ezra joins Danny in fending off Azmorigan's forces. Ezra nails a guard as he pops up from his cover to get a good shot. The guard is stunned by Ezra's weapon and falls to the ground unconscious. Azmorigan pops up form his spot and runs over to get better cover. He flees behind what Danny could only describe as a mobile-ladder-hover-kart. Azmorigan then grabs it and shoves it towards them. Danny and Hondo see it but Ezra doesn't. Before Danny can act and warn Ezra Hondo lunges forwards and pushes Ezra out of the way; sending Ezra to the ground while the ladder-kart hits Hondo instead. Danny just simply backflips out of the way on instinct; not caring how incredible his dodge looked. Ezra hits his head on the ground while Danny lands on his feet. Hondo lands on the hover-kart he had sent the guard out on.

It seemed Danny was the only one not knocked out for a few seconds; he spotted Azmorigan and started to fire at him. Danny loved how it looked like he was simply waving his fingers at Azmorigan when in reality he was shooting green beams out of his fingers. Chopper also see's Azmorigan and rolls up to a knocked out guard and picks up his weapons with his pinchers. Danny paused his firing when he saw Chopper do this. Chopper rolled over to where Azmorigan was and started to give chase; charging after the red repulsive alien guns blazing on one wheel. Danny had to admit as much as he disliked Chopper that was awesome to see. Danny hears a groan and looks over to see Hondo starting to get back up. Only then does Danny see that the console that activated the kart was damaged. It flickered in sparks for a second and activated; sending the kart; and Hondo heading towards the emptiness of space.

Danny acted fast; he lunged at the kart and grabbed the edge; he used his strength dig both his hands and feet into the metal; leaving dents as he slowed the kart down. Danny didn't have enough time to stop it completely but he could slow it down long enough for Hondo to recover and get off. It seemed Hondo was about to do that when Danny felt a sharp sting in his back. Danny was overtaken by the pain and let go of the kart as he recoiled. He turned around to see the last guard aiming his gun at him. Danny simply raise his hand and fired a ghost ray back at the guard. The guard was hit and fell to the ground; knocked out and alive. Danny felt his shoulder; it was warm and stung; like a burn.

He suddenly remembered Hondo and looked to see the kart approaching the end of the hanger. Ezra had also recovered as he was starting to get up just in time to see Hondo fly by him. Chopper as still chasing Azmorigan; Chopper started to shoot stun bolts at the scoundrel; one hit him and it caused him to throw his box of credits he carried with him into the air. They flew through the air and landed on the moving cart right in front of Hondo. Hondo looks down in disbelief as he picks up the box and hugs it like it was a stuffed toy from his childhood.

"I'm rich…" Hondo screams in excitement before he turns around to see the vastly approaching hanger exit. "…I'm dead!"

Hondo and the cart are flung out into space; however, instead of flying out into space like the cart Hondo floats in the air for a few seconds. Danny looks to see that Ezra has his hand outstretched towards Hondo; he's using the force to keep Hondo from flying into space. Danny looks back to see that Hondo has also spotted this. Hondo's eyes widen with realization as he becomes aware of what Ezra really is. Having saved Hondo's life Ezra pulls him back in and drops him to the ground; also immediately collapsing out of exhaustion. Danny brushes off his shoulder as he walks over to make sure Ezra is okay while Chopper chases Azmorigan into his ship. Once Azmorigan is on his ship it quickly takes off; flying out of the hanger and leaving the scene. Hondo gets up and brushes himself off while Danny helps Ezra up.

"Very good, now…" Hondo starts to laugh at the turn of events.

Chopper rolls over towards Danny and Ezra. Danny looks at Ezra to make sure everything's fine. Ezra gives him a look; all he did was hit his head; nothing more. This wasn't exactly how they saw thing turning out; but in this instance it was a welcome one; now they had all the generators to give to the people of Rinn; plus, a box full of credits; courtesy of Azmorigan. Ezra and Danny shared a look and they could tell what the other was thinking; they turned around and started to walk towards the generators; preparing to load them back onto The Broken Horn when Hondo stepped in front of them.

"My friends, my friends; you may not be Calrissian and Solo…but I know one thing you are…you are Jedi." Hondo stated before he starts laughing.

Ezra and Danny share another look between them. This wasn't good Hondo knew about them; or more specifically Ezra because Danny didn't consider himself a Jedi; he was just learning how to use The Force. But anyways Hondo knew about them; that meant that he could now contact The Empire and get a bigger reward for turning them in. Hondo seems like the guy to do it too; as long as it's profitable. Danny tensed up a little; getting ready to punch the old pirate out if they needed to make a quick getaway; he was not going to let The Empire capture him and Ezra. But Hondo for some reason seemed to totally except this information and be okay with it.

"Why didn't you tell me you two were Jedi…you know I am an old Jedi sympathizer…I know I wouldn't believe me either but one of my best friends was a Jedi…at least I'm pretty sure we were friends." Hondo said.

"Well I'm not really a Jedi yet." Ezra answered.

"You're more Jedi then I am Ezra." Danny said.

"Well then why not be Pirate Jedi's…oh we will make an excellent team; but first tell me your name…your real name." Hondo asked.

"Ezra Bridger."

"Thank you Ezra Bridger…and you?"

"Danny Phantom and thanks for the offer but pirating isn't really something hat would look good on my resume."

"Suit yourself…now let's get back to my ship."

* * *

After they collected all the generators up they once again loaded them onto The Broken Horn. With no other business to conduct on Nixus; Hondo piloted the ship away from the planet and set coordinates back to Garel. Now he; Dany, Ezra and Chopper were making their way through the hallways of the ship; having secured the crates of generators. Surprisingly it seemed like Hondo had absolutely no intention of turning them into The Empire; they even had to pass by a squad of Stormtroopers on their way out. They were asked about a possible incident in one of the hangers where blaster fire may have been exchanged; yet Hondo did not turn them in. Maybe Dany misjudged Hondo; maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"You two must have many responsibilities, yes?" Hondo asked them.

"Yeah too many at the moment." Ezra answered.

"A little but their manageable." Danny replied honestly; he had gotten used to it.

"Well then why not join my crew and I will split it right down the middle fifty/forty…you won't get a better deal then that…especially from me." Hondo proposed.

"Wait that's only ninety percent; what about the other ten?" Ezra asked.

"Oh…you want me to spend that on expenses, trust me." Hondo says with a sly grin.

"Okay well how about zero percent for us instead we want the generators…all of them." Ezra counter-offered.

"Uh I never said I was joining his crew…" Danny started to protest; but Ezra sent him a look; the same look he'd been giving him all day; just play along. "…but if it means we get the generators I might reconsider the offer." Danny said with a sigh.

"You have a deal partners…oh this makes me happy…you get the generators and I get you for my crew…let us celebrate, droid, droid go to the galley and bring me the most expensive drink you can…and something for my friends." Hondo ordered Chopper.

"Uh actually I think we'll go with him…he's been known to have slippery pinchers; wouldn't want him dropping that expensive drink on the floor right.?" Ezra said as he started to follow Chopper.

"Of course partners." Hondo replied.

With that Hondo turned to walk towards the bridge happily counting the credits in the box. Danny turned to follow Ezra and Chopper. He was still a little fuzzy on the details of what just happened. They got the generators right; if so that was good but did they also just join a pirate crew. Once they knew Hondo was out of earshot Danny voiced his concerns.

"Okay Ezra catch me up here did we just join his crew?" Danny asked.

"I think so." Ezra responded.

" _Whomp-Whomp-Whomp-Whaa."_ Chopper beeped.

"No I don't want to leave The Ghost…I mean not really…maybe I would make a really good pirate…Inquisitors don't hunt them do they?"

"If they are Force Sensitive they might…listen Ezra…I think that…wait actually listen am I the only one hearing that?"

"No I hear it too; what is it…it's coming form there."

They had just noticed that a strange sound was echoing through the hallways; it sounded like metal clanging against something; but it had a pattern and rhythm to it. After a minute of following the sound the three of them came to a door; wanting to know what the sound was Ezra opened the door. It opened to reveal a dark room with metal bars and cages; and in one of them sat a lone figure who was lazily lying against the wall tapping his hand on the metal walls; the source of the sound. The figure was humanoid; had yellow skin and two brown horns growing out of his head; Danny couldn't help but think he looked like a yellow devil stereotype; all he needed was the moustache, pitchfork and tail. As soon as the figure saw them enter he jumped to his feet; Ezra seemed surprised at his appearance.

"Vizago?" Ezra asked surprised.

"You, what are you doing here?" the figure asked back.

"Wait, that's Vizago?" Danny said.

"Yeah this is Vizago…wait Hondo told us you lost your ship in a bet." Ezra said.

"And you believed that swindler, by the moons of Gozgo you are hopelessly gullible." Vizago said as he banged his head against the bars restraining him.

"Hey I'm not the one who got locked in his own brig." Ezra shot back.

"He shot me in the back with a stun ray and disabled my droids somehow."

Ezra then raised his hand and motioned for Chopper; but the droid didn't do anything. Ezra switched up tactics and this time hit Chopper on his head; causing the droid to react. Chopper opened up one of his casings and puled out the small device that Ezra had lifted off of Hondo earlier; the device that seemed to turn the droids on and off. Ezra grabbed it and lifted it up so Vizago could see it.

"Probably with this." Ezra said.

"You must help me reclaim the Horn." Vizago told them.

"Sorry but we've got other things to worry about."

"You owe me remember; I gave you information and it saved your Jedi friend; I'm calling in that favor now."

" _Whomp-Whomp-Whaa."_ Chopper beeped.

"I know what I said earlier Chop, I suppose I could cash in the favor…what do you think Danny?" Ezra asked.

"You lost me several deals ago; I no longer know nor do I care…I'm just following your lead." Danny sighed as he leaned against a wall.

"Okay I'll get you your ship and then we're even."

"Fine by me." Vizago agreed.

Having reached an agreement, Ezra motioned for Chopper. Chopper rolled forward and stuck out his stun arm thing. He shot the lock with a stun bolt that seemed to fry the circuits because a second later the door barring Vizago swung open. With the man now free; Danny got up form leaning against the wall and got to attention; he remembered Ezra saying Vizago shouldn't be trusted; he wanted to be ready in case anything else went wrong today.

"Now while we deal with Hondo; Chopper you get the Generators onboard The Phantom." Ezra ordered.

"My generators?" Vizago snarled.

"No…my generators now come along and behave."

Ezra then turned around and started to walk to the bridge; Chopper turned in the other direction to load the generators onboard The Phantom. Vizago went with Ezra and Danny was behind them. Danny rubbed his temple as he felt a small headache coming on. It seemed one thing just happened after another. The next time Hera suggested he get some bed rest or put him on Medical leave; he was going to take her up on it. It took them a couple minutes to reach the bridge; when they did they opened it to reveal Hondo sitting in the captain's chair; counting or playing with credits; Danny didn't know which one; either was likely.

"I believe you two know each other." Ezra said as he walked past Vizago to get closer to Hondo.

"Partners…how could you let this dangerous criminal out of the brig?" Hondo asked; slightly shocked and hurt.

"Save it partner…let's all relax here's what's going to happen; we're taking the generators and you two will split Azmorigan's credits that way everyone wins." Ezra suggested.

"That is a fair deal…and it disgusts me." Hondo responded.

"For once we agree, care to hear my counter offer?" Vizago said.

Vizago then raised his hand to reveal the droid control device. Ezra immediately looked down at his belt to see that it was no longer there. It seemed Ezra wasn't the only pickpocket on the ship; Vizago must have lifted it when Ezra walked past him. Vizago pressed the button with his thumb and the two droids in the room suddenly came to life while a third one entered through the door. Danny at this point has had enough; all he wants is the generators and he's had enough of smuggling and pirates. He literally growled in frustration as he activated his ghost from for the first time since he faced the Inquisitors. The bridge was bathed in a bright light ad the white halo's traveled over his body. Hondo, Ezra and Vizago had to cover their eyes. When the light dimmed they all looked to see Danny standing there in his Ghost Form.

Danny didn't have the time to fully admire or look at the changes to his appearance; but he did notice a few. For one he now had some sort of white utility belt around his waist; his boots had also changed in design and incorporated the kneepads. His jumpsuit for the most part was the same; except it now had a sliver stripe running up the sides of the legs. The white part around his neck was now a triangle instead of a circle; the shoulder pads had been turned into shoulder plates and his gloves changed a little. Not many changes; most of them were just cosmetic or detailing. Truthfully Danny didn't really ever consider adding to his ghost appearance; except for a cape he had been thinking about getting a cape. He could see Vizago and Hondo's shocked expression; but the droids had no effect. Danny smiled as his eyes glowed bright green and he raised his hand.

Danny used his powers to form an ectoplasmic blade; which looked like a blade made of green burning fire. He then lowered the blade towards one of the droids and charged; this was going to be fun. Since droids were just parts of metal put together there was nothing to kill; Danny had free reign. The droids raise their weapons and fire; Ezra ignites his lightsaber while Hondo files for cover behind the chair and pulls out a small blaster; Danny simply charges. Dany lunges forward and impales one of the droids through its chest with his blade; he then pulls the blade out and flings the destroyed droid to the side; causing it to land on Vizago and pinning him to the controls. Vizago must have hit something because soon a noise filled the bridge and the ship dropped out of hyperspace; revealing the planet of Garel out the windows. One of the droids manages to get a lucky swing on Ezra; hitting him and causing him to drop his lightsaber. Danny knowing Ezra can handle himself looks to see more droids trying to get into the bridge. Danny slices the arms off another droid before stabbing it in the head. He then turns towards the other droids and lunges at them. One by one the droids fall to Danny's swift furry.

Meanwhile, Ezra is grabbed by the droid who hit him; the droid attempts to strangle him but is stopped when a blaster bolt passes through it's head. As the droid falls to the ground Ezra looks to see Hondo holding a smoking blaster. Ezra uses the opportunity to grab his lightsaber and activates it as another droid closes in on him; slicing it in two. Hondo also uses the opportunity as he ducks down and pulls at the floor; revealing a hidden vent. Hondo removes the covering and slips in; grabbing the box of credits. He turns to Ezra before making his escape.

"I will invest your share wisely." Hondo says before he disappears.

"Thanks a lot partner!" Ezra shouts back.

"Keep the Jedi and that…thing occupied." Vizago orders the droids.

Vizago finally manages to push the destroyed droid off of him and turns to take off down the hall. Ezra focus's on Vizago and lifts his hand. Vizago is too busy to notice Ezra using the Force to lift the droid controller off of him. However, before Ezra and complete it; two more droids burst into the bridge and fire their weapons at him. Ezra's concentration is broken and the device falls to the ground and rolls behind the captain's chair. Ezra jumps backwards; using his lightsaber to deflect the droid's shots as he lands behind the chair. Quickly acting; he bends down and grabs the controller as the droids close in; just as they raise their blasters at him and prepare to fire; Ezra presses the button; sending out the signal and shutting all of the droids down. Seeing as the droids are no longer attacking Ezra takes a minute to catch his breath. However, he is interrupted as Chopper starts beeping something over his comlink; it sounds argent; he must be in trouble.

"What could have possibly gone wrong now?" Ezra complained.

Ezra takes off down the hallway; making his way towards Chopper and The Phantom. He couldn't help but notice; mostly because they were scattered everywhere; the remains of most of Vizago's droids. He managed to spot Danny out the corner of his eye as he turned down a hallway; continuing to slash and dismantle droids; Ezra wondered if he knew they were deactivated or if he was too caught up in his slice and dice action to notice. Ezra just continued to make his way down the hallways. He turned down the last one only to crash into Vizago; who had his blaster out and was shooting. As they both recovered, Ezra looked to see that Hondo had pushed Chopper out of the Phantom. Horror descended upon Ezra as he watched Hondo detach The Phantom from The Broken Horn; taking not only the generators but their ship with him as he escaped; leaving Chopper, Ezra and Vizago behind.

"Oh Hera's going to kill us for losing The Phantom." Ezra gulped.

"No she's not I'm right here." Danny says as he walked up to them; it was only when he reached them and he turned to see The Phantom was gone that he realized what Ezra had meant. "…Oh you meant that Phantom…yeah she is going to kill us…don't worry Ezra being dead isn't that bad…I should know." Danny said as placed a hand on his shoulder giving him mock comfort.

"Well at least you get your ship back…as promised." Ezra said to Vizago.

"Yes…but I lost all my credits and my generators." Vizago complained.

"Technically they were our generators." Ezra spoke up; however, Vizago turned to them and gave them a menacing look; he was not thinking good things about them at the moment.

"Ezra I probably should have said this earlier; but you really need to learn when to shut up." Danny said.

" _Whom-Whaa."_ Chopper beeps in agreement.

* * *

It wasn't long until Danny, Ezra and Chopper had been kindly escorted off the ship; and by kindly escorted; Danny meant that Vizago had quite literally grabbed al three of them and threw them into an escape pod before ejecting them into space. This day just hasn't turned out like they had planed at all and now the three of them were stuck in an escape pod. Chopper rolled over to an interface and started to input coordinates for the pod to travel to; most likely where The Ghost was docked. Ezra was sitting in the front seat looking out the window with a nervous look on his face. Danny couldn't blame him; Hera was going to let them have it for losing her ship. At least Ezra isn't in debt to Vizago anymore so; there's that; it's not a big win like they planned but at least they weren't coming home completely empty handed.

"Well let's see; we disobeyed orders; got involved in a shootout, got double-crossed more then once and not only are we retuning with no Generators but we also lost The Phantom…but we did square your debt with Vizago so…all in all not the worst day I've had." Danny said.

"I'm not sure how we're going to explain all this." Ezra gloomily answered back.

" _Whomp-Whomp-Whomp-Whaa."_ Chopper beeped.

"What do you mean you know where Hondo will be?" Ezra asked.

It turns out before Chopper had been kicked out of The Phantom by Hondo he had initiated The Phantom's auto pilot to take The Phantom back to The Ghost after it detached. Sure enough when the three of them landed on Garel about half an hour later and started to walk towards The Ghost; they saw The Phantom docked into the back as if it had never left. Ezra and Danny shared a look of relief; they were probably still going to get chewed out by Hera but not as much as they would've been had they actually lost the ship. It was now night and most of the hanger was abandoned; which was good because Danny was still in his Phantom form and he was spotted easily because he had a ghostly glow.

As they walked back towards The Ghost they noticed that the ramp was open and they could hear voices; as they got closer they started to hear it better until they recognized it…Hondo. As they got closer they could see that Rex, Kanan, Hera and Sabine were gathered around Hondo who was still holding his box of credits as he was telling them about the adventure they had just been on…his own version of it of course. The others noticed Danny and Ezra approaching behind Hondo but didn't say anything; though they did take into account Danny was in his ghost form; again glowing at night not easy to miss.

"-and he let Vizago out, the villain was upon us I'm telling you. But young Ezra stood tall in front of me while brave Danny charged into the formidable droid warriors massive att-" Hondo was telling them.

Danny and Ezra stopped behind Hondo and Danny raised his fist to his mouth in a fake coughing motion to go with the sound. It was a little unusual since the ghostly echo in his voice was added to the cough. Hondo jumped a little but turned around to see his…friends behind him.

"My friends, I was just talking about you, how the three of us rescued the generators from the evil Vizago." Hondo says as he wraps his arms around Danny and Ezra's shoulders like the good buddy he is.

"Yeah that's not true…you stole the generators and my ship." Ezra said as he pried Hondo's arm off him while Danny just turned intangible for a second allowing it to fall through him.

"What an accusation, you wound me." Hondo cries acting hurt; Danny had to give it to Hondo he was a good actor.

"Chopper had The Phantom on Autopilot." Danny told the pirate.

"Well that's another version of the story I suppose…tell you what you can keep half of the generators…" Hondo starts to say.

Danny was long past his cool point. It had been a long day and he was actually a little tired. But he has had enough with smuggling, pirates, deals and bargains. Now Hondo was trying to bargain again with the generators they needed. Not this time; he decided to give Hondo a little…motivation to be a little more generous. Danny simply raised his hand as he conjured up his ectoplasmic blade again; giving out a little echoed growl as his eyes and blade glowed in green fiery light. Hondo, Ezra and the others actually jumped back at Danny's sudden aggressiveness; like he was an animal that snarled when they tired to approach him. But it seemed Hondo had gotten the message clear enough.

"…did I say half I mean; after all you've done for me today you can keep all the generators; consider them my gift to you…goodbye." Hondo says.

Hondo then turns to leave as he walks down The Ghost's ramp. Seeing as the job was done Danny dissolved his fiery blade into green mist as he turned back into his human form; bathing the Ghost in bright light as the halo's turned him back. He was tired and he didn't know why. Right now all he wanted to do was find somewhere comfortable and curl up to sleep. Ezra however ran up to Hondo before the old pirate departed. Even after all this and despite all the annoyances; Danny still couldn't find it in him to hate Hondo…there was something about him and his character; he leaves an impression that's for sure.

"Just so you know; at one time I might have joined your crew." Ezra told the pirate honestly.

"Oh Ezra…you truly are a Jedi." Hondo says with a chuckle; smiling as he walks off.

"Contact Commander Sato; tell him Ezra Bridger and Danny Phantom found his generators." Hera says to Rex.

Rex nods as he turns around to make contact with Commander Sato. Kanan walks forward towards Ezra; probably to talk about what just happened and the conversation earlier today. Danny didn't need to be a part of that. He was tired and a headache was still forming. He turned around to walk back into The Ghost with Hera, Chopper and Sabine. He notices Sabine looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"You look exhausted." Sabine said.

"Yeah it's strange; I've had more tiring and dire days then this. This outing if you call it that had very little action and yet all I want to do is crawl into my hammock. Maybe it's the headache I have from Hondo, Chopper's beeping and Ezra's deal making; my brain just hurts." Danny answered.

"Very little action, well that blaster mark on your back says otherwise." Sabine pointed out.

"What?" Hera says as she looks at Danny's back, indeed seeing the blaster mark as it left a hole in his clothes.

"Damnit; I forgot about that. You know just once I would like to come back from a mission and not be injured." Danny grumbled while Chopper taunted him with a laugh.

"Well it looks like it's mostly healed; just the same I want to apply some Anti-Burn cream and recommend bed rest." Hera said looking it over.

"For once Hera you will get no argument from me."

"Really you're not going to put up a fight…alright who are you and what did you do with Danny?" Sabine asked in sarcastic shock.

"Ha, ha, no I said I'd try to be less stubborn when it came to medical treatments remember; besides after today all I want to do is curl up somewhere to sleep…but before I do I do have one question that Ezra never gave me an answer to."

"Which is?" Hera asked.

"Who's Lando Calrissian?"

* * *

Danny walked down the ramp of The Ghost; taking a deep breath as he absorbed the icy cold air and his feet set foot in the soft snow covered ground. It had been a day since his Pirate adventure with Ezra and Hondo. Commander Sato; upon hearing the news had ordered The Ghost to be the ones to make the delivery. They had just landed on the frozen world of Rinn. Danny had decided to walk out and get some fresh air while Hera and Kanan dealt with the details for the Generators. He looked over to see Ezra and Zeb standing out in the snow near Chopper; they were both shivering. Sabine and Rex were also out but they stayed closer to the Ghost. It looked like they were making sure the engines stayed on and made sure not too much ice formed on The Ghost.

"S-so how long has-s-s it been c-c-Chopper?" Ezra asked; shivering.

" _Whomp-Whomp."_ Chopper responded.

"W-W-What did the tras-s-sh can s-s-say?" Zeb asked.

"It's-s-s only been s-s-six minutes-s-s."

"What in the universe are those two doing?" Danny asked Sabine as he spotted her approaching.

"Oh they made some bet about who can stay in the cold the longest…loser has to do the other's chores for a week." Sabine answered.

"They do realize that's a good way to catch a cold…or hyperthermia…plus it's not that fair of a bet Zeb is bigger and covered in fur; he's going to last longer."

"Well, Zeb issued the challenge; Ezra rarely backs down from one even if it's not in his favor."

"What about you and Rex, you guy's freezing?"

"No…we're working close enough to The Ghost engines to keep us warm and even then our armor has insulation to keep us warm enough in cold climates…how are you not freezing you're not even wearing your vest."

"Benefit of being a ghost; I have an Ice Core which is also why my human temperature is a little below normal; it would have to be an extreme level of cold or frequent constant exposure in order to give me a chill…heck I could take my shirt off and sunbathe in this climate and not be bothered by it."

Suddenly Danny felt something very wet and very cold hit him right in the face. It was not enough force to knock him over but it was enough to make him stagger back a bit. It took a couple of seconds for Danny to recognize the object as a snowball; someone had thrown a snowball at him. He lifted his hand and scraped the remaining snow off of his face and turned to look in the direction it came from. He was looking right at Zeb, Ezra and Chopper who were also looking at him. Chopper however was the only one holding snow in his pinchers.

"Chopper did it!" Both Zeb and Ezra shouted.

"I bet he was the one to throw it however, I doubt Chopper could create a snow ball using his tiny pincher arms. So he had to have an accomplice. Now at the moment I don't care which one of you did it; you got me good I'll admit it; but no more free shots…the last thing you any of you wants is a snowball battle with me." Danny said.

"Hmm…that sounds like a battle challenge; what do you think Zeb?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know…he's got a lot of freaky powers." Zeb answered honestly.

"Well look I've giving my warning; it's your choice weather to ignore it or not."

Danny having made sure his threat was out there; turned around to admire the new planet. The landscape was amazing; there were tall hills and mountains in the background; each with an arrow-like point making it look like they were trying to pierce the sky with their cold. When the sun was out from the clouds it shown it's light down on the snow covered ground; glistening it like they were millions of tiny crystals. There were a few strange animals about; most of them well suited to the cold climate; then there was…Danny was broken out of his thoughts when he felt another snowball cold with the back of his head…that's it.

Danny turned around to see Zeb, Ezra and Chopper looking at him with worried expressions; like they were starting to regret what they did…Danny would make sure of that. Danny activated his ghost form; bathing the snow covered area with a bright blue light. He then brought his hands together and cracked his knuckles. His eyes and hands started to glow blue as he activated his ice powers. He shot a beam of blue energy into the ground and watched as it expanded. All Zeb, Chopper and Ezra could do was watch in amazement…and a little terror as Danny quickly constructed small-scale fortress about the size of The Ghost out of ice and snow in a matter of minutes. Having finished his base of operations Danny created four duplicates of himself. They all walked to the edge of the fortress and looked down at their targets; a snowball in their hands; lining up like a firing squad.

"I warned you!" Danny called down to them from the top of his fortress.

"Wait…kid it was…" Zeb tried to shout; but Dany wasn't going to have any of it.

"FIRE!"

All at once the duplicates of Danny started to rain snowball after snowball down on the poor targets at rapid succession like a snowball machine gun. Ezra and Zeb both leapt out of the way and ran around in strange patterns trying to avoid the rapid snowballs. It wasn't very effective as every once in a while, they were pelted with snow. Chopper was much slower then them and soon found himself buried under a pile of snow; beeping in rage at Danny getting the better of him. The commotion seemed to draw the attention of Rex as he walked towards the scene; watching as Zeb and Ezra tried to dodge the snowballs like they were dodging blaster fire and failing miserably. Suddenly Hera and Kanan popped out of nowhere; obviously coming back from delivering the generators.

"Do I even want to know?" Kanan asks.

"I don't even know the full story." Rex answers.

"What is going on here?" Hera asked.

"Oh hey guys; just teaching Ezra, Zeb and Chopper a lesson in starting a snowball war with me…by the way if you're going to play the part of good old neutral Switzerland tell me now because you're either with me or against me." Danny called down from the fortress while his duplicates paused their fire.

"Mhmmm-mhmh-mhmh." A muffled cry came from Ezra who was buried in the snow.

"I'm sorry what was that; I couldn't quite hear you?" Danny asked as Zeb reached over to pull Ezra out of his snow pile.

"What the kid was trying to say was we didn't throw that second snowball at you." Zeb shouted.

"Oh really; well if you didn't then who did?"

Danny got his answer right after he finished his sentence; a snowball collided with the back of his head. Danny lost concentration and all four of his duplicates vanished into the icy cold air. Danny staggered and turned around to see his attacker…Sabine standing a few feet behind him with another snowball in her hands. She didn't even give him time to react or recover as she threw the second snowball in her hand at him. It collided with his face and blurred his vison; this one had a little more force to it and he ended up staggering backwards. He felt his foot touch empty air and the next thing he knew he was falling over the edge of his fortress before smashing into a pile of snow below it.

"You should know that Ezra isn't the only one who doesn't turn down a challenge…especially when a battle is involved." Sabine shouted down from the top of the fortress.

"Yeah…well you'll have to do better then that if…" Danny started to say.

Danny didn't get to finish his sentence; as soon as he got up from the pile of snow he landed in another pile buried him again. Danny uncovered his face and looked up to see Sabine was in prime position to drop snow pile after snow pile on him; each coming from his own fortress. He could see a smirk on her face all the way from the bottom of his fortress. He had to admit she was good. She had even managed to manipulate this war by making Danny think Zeb, Ezra and Chopper had started it. Danny tried to climb out again but Sabine had dropped another snow pile on him. Danny had no choice but to surrender to the Mandalorian warrior. True he could still win but only at the expense of his powers which already gave him an unfair advantage. But if he did that there would be no challenge because he would win no matter what. He shot his hand through the snow pile he was buried in and conceded. He was also sure she would paint a picture of her victory somewhere on The Ghost later.

"Alright…alright you win this round…but I'll get you next time." Danny shouted like a defeated villain cursing the hero.

"I'll be looking forward to it. I hope you put up more of a fight next time; Mando's love a challenge." Sabine said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh don't worry if it's a challenge you want than I'll give you a challenge."

"Well it will have to wait for another time. The generators have been delivered so there is no reason for us to stay on this planet; so let's get back to Garel before we all get frostbitten." Hera said as she started to shiver.

"Come on Hera just a little longer…besides I can't get frostbitten." Danny almost whined.

"No I don't want the engines to freeze up and keeping them on to prevent that drains our power and fuel."

"Okay." Danny said as he got up from the snow glumly as Sabine jumped down from the fortress.

Zeb and Ezra followed Danny's lead and unearthed themselves from the snow. They were shivering as they brushed the last of it off of them. They all started to walk towards the Ghost when Danny froze in his steps as if he remembered something. He then turned around and started to look around at the battlefield that used to be a nice clearing. Sabine had noticed his pause and turned to look at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Uh…where did I bury Chopper again?"

* * *

 **Okay so there you go...also bare with me for a moment this is the second time I am typing this outro; the last time I did it I got logged out of Fanfiction during my save; I use the keep logged in option and with my luck it expired while I was writing so when I changed the page to save I was logged out so I am writing this again so bare with me if I repeat myself or try to remember something okay first. Okay so yeah last time I said I would update MOAP but this story seems easier for me to write at the moment; plus I'm on an inspiration spree at the moment. I'm also waiting until I have a few chapters of MOAP done before I start updating again so they can be more consistent. As for this story the next chapter will be The Wings of the Master and I don't know when that will come but it will be before Rouge One comes out. Now the other thing; oh yeah I hope you like Danny's appearance; I based it off of Han Solo's appearance because that's the first thing I think of when I think of a space scoundrel...or scoundrel's in general; I also kept his colors mostly the same with the blue pants and white shirt. Now Danny will have another appearance later during the Season 2-3 time jump like everybody else so if you don't like this one; there will be another one. Also last thing I can remember I wanted to talk about before I get onto reviews. I have gotten a couple messages about this and I wanted to ask people's opinions on it. DannyxSabine; I'm not against it but when I started this story I didn't plan on it; yet I've got so many messages to do it that I felt I should address it; so this time when you review please let me know your thoughts on the matter and if you want it; but based on the messages most of you want that anyway; again I'm not against it; I just didn't plan it so let me know what you think; now onto reviews**

 **gilly boy** : Sorry that sometimes happens; you see I'm like a textbook; when I talk I use long detail sentences and intellectual words; I'm like Sheldon Cooper just with more social class; but yeah because I speak like that it translates into my writing; I try not to do it but once in a while it slips out; I'm working on it

 **Dracula-key** : don't worry I will be doing The Protectors of Concord Dawn; I won't do every episode but I will do that one; and yes Danny has clothes now so sorry Sabine

 **SilentType 1997** : I think I saw those; but if not I'll look them up later

 **SPARTAN-626** : I'm not against Wulf appearing in the story; but unless I do it right it would end the story sooner then people would want. I hope you liked the Hondo episode and thanks I try to keep all the interactions real; I don't always hit my mark but I do my best.

 **jim89** : Thanks I always look forward to your reviews because they are long and detailed; hopefully this time FanFiction won't have a glitch with the reviews and I can see the whole review this time; looking forward to it.

 **Mandalore the Freedom** : Danny meeting Thrawn won't happen for a while and glad to see you're back; you missed a review

 **ShadowArbitor** : Yeah is it a running gag now that Danny is injured on every mission; maybe I should give him a break

 **ScarecrowReaper** : Yeah Danny needs to get back into training; should probably do that soon

 **wiseguy2415** : Sabine is human but she is also a Mandalorian, just like how I'm a human but I'm also an Earthling

 **Frosthunter** : Yeah Danny should get back into training and learning some new moves

 **SoundVenom** : Don't worry Danny will be tempted in the future...but how will he react to it...you'll have to read to find out and I say this every once in a while but people still don't get it; I will never abandon a story; even if it takes me 10 years to finish I will; the only time I will never finish a story is if I die before it is completed; but you can't really blame me if that happens

 **SO yeah that's it for this week so I hope you liked it and as usual if you did or even love this story and you haven't already please favorite and follow this story and please let me know what you think; so until next time...**

 **The Storymaster1000.**


	10. Chapter X: The Wings of the Master

**Hello fellow Authors and Readers of Fanfiction; here is the latest chapter of The Phantom Rebel so I hope you enjoy; not much of a intro today; I've had a long; irritating day, I'm tired it's late and to be honest I'm a little snippy and cranky at the moment so I just want to get this out an go to bed so most of what I will be saying is in the outro so here's the next chapter...enjoy.**

 **Note: I got a feeling of this as I was re-reading it a little and yes gilly boy I do see that this chapter has repetitive parts; I think I'm guilty of doing that once in a while but there is quite a fair bit in this chapter; so for those about to read I apologize in advance for repetitive parts; this doesn't usually happen I will go over and see if I can re-edit the chapter so it's not so repetitive and I will keep this in mind for the future so it won't happen again; again sorry in advance I will see if I can re-edit it just please bear with it for now.**

* * *

 ** _STAR WARS:_**

 ** _THE PHANTOM REBEL:_**

 ** _CHAPTER X: THE WINGS OF THE MASTER_**

 ** _._**

 ** _SHANGHAID, WHILE_ SITTING OUT ON A MISSION**

 **WITH THE GHOST CREW, EZRA, CHOPPER AND DANNY**

 **RECEVE A DISTRESS SIGNAL FROM VIZAGO. HOPING TO**

 **CLEAR HIS DEPT TO THE SMUGGLER EZRA SETS OUT TO**

 **ANSWER THE CALL BUT SOON ROPES HIMSELF, DANNY**

 **AND CHOPPER INTO AN ADVENTURE WITH THE INFAMOUS**

 **HONDO ONHAKA. HOWEVER BY THE END OF THEIR PIRATE**

 **ADVENTURE THEY WERE ABLE TO RECOVER THE POWER**

 **GENERATORS THAT THE OTHER MEMBERS OF THE GHOST**

 **CREW HAD SET OUT TO FIND; HAVING HELPED THOSE IN**

 **NEED IN THIS NEW GALAXY DANNY PREPARES HIMSELF**

 **FOR THE NEW CHALLENGES HE WILL FACE...**

* * *

Danny raised his Ecto blade to parry one of Ahsoka's strikes. She brought her other blade around for a swipe to his side; which he dodged by moving to the side. He and Ahsoka were currently engaged in a training duel. Danny had figured that since he was stuck in this galaxy he should still keep his skills sharp. It had been a few days since his and Ezra's adventure with Hondo and since then Danny had been doing more training. It wasn't like training back home because they were either on Garel or in space most of the time so Danny had to forgo most of his usual training regiments like flying speed; air tricks and endurance. Lately he'd just been doing Ghost Ray practice and physical training like weight lifting, jogs and push ups. Danny was wondering when he could go flying again; in this galaxy, he had to take any opportunity he could because he didn't know when he could do it again. The next time he can go flying he was set on finding out his speed; performing a few tricks and other stuff aside from having fun.

But right now, he was having lightsaber/Ecto blade training with Ahsoka. The Ghost Crew had meet up with the Rebel Fleet to prepare for a new mission so Ahsoka and Danny met up for one of their Force lessons. However, today Ahsoka had something else in mind; instead of learning how to use The Force she wanted to see how well he could handle a blade. She had heard how he managed to hold off Darth Vader when he first got here and how he could create a blade. But with the addition to his injuries and his recent training she felt it was a good idea to see where exactly he is. Danny didn't mind the idea; he wasn't a blade person; most of his fights were from a distance with Ghost Rays and when they did get close enough for close-quarters combat he usually just punched. It was only recently in the last few months that he'd mastered creating a blade of ectoplasm but he found that he's been using it more and more when things get close to home so it was a good idea to get practice with it; it's not like he had many people to spar with back home.

Danny saw an opening to get Ahsoka; he took it but she easily deflected it; which was what she was hoping he would do as her free lightsaber made an uppercut swing towards him. Danny just barley managed to dodge it as he could swear he felt the tip of it just breeze past his face. Ahsoka had put her blades on training mode; which was a setting for said purpose if the opponent got hit instead of losing a limb they would just receive a shock. While he recoiled Ahsoka took the opportunity to strike at him. Danny managed to parry one of her blows and quickly formed a second blade with his other arm to parry the other one. Danny managed to use his strength to push Ahsoka off of him; giving them both time to recover. However, Ahsoka simply deactivated her lightsabers and clipped them back to her side.

"Good work Danny but be careful; if you become to reliant on using two blades then it'll be hard to go back to using one." Ahsoka said.

"Is that what happened to you?" Danny asked.

"Actually yes; when I first started out as a Padawan I only used one; a little over a year into The Clone Wars I started using a second one; my master warned me about using two weapons and he was right; now I can't see myself fighting well with one lightsaber again."

"Well I'm more of a Ghost Ray guy; most of my battles are from a distance; with Ghosts, it rarely ever comes to close-quarters combat."

"Still you should be ready for close-quarters when it comes."

"I agree which is why I'm sparring with you; I don't really have anybody back home to practice with blades; most practice I get is in action so I'll gladly take the practice here when offered."

"That's good; I also like that you've started to train regularly in order to keep your skills sharp."

"Well yeah, there may not be ghosts but just because I'm stranded in this galaxy doesn't mean I should let my skills slip…speaking off have you found anything about sending me back yet?" Danny asked; silent hope in his voice.

"I'm sorry Danny but not yet…we have the descriptions of your planet; the surrounding planets; your solar system and some constellations as you've told us…but so far we haven't found anything to match them; a working theory right now is that your planet is somewhere in Wild Space; but how far or even if it is unclear."

Danny couldn't help but let out a sigh. After joining up with The Rebels he had told Ahsoka about much of his galaxy in order to help her find it. Having always been interested in space and becoming an astronaut since he was a child he knew more then the average person when it came to common knowledge about space on his planet. He had told her about his planet; the other planets in the solar system along with some of the constellations. He told them anything and everything he could think of that might be helpful in locating his planet. He knew with a galaxy this big with all these planets and species he's heard of it might take a while to locate it if they could at all but it still hurt his hope to hear that they haven't found anything yet. Danny felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Ahsoka giving him a comforting smile.

"Don't worry Danny; it's only been a couple of weeks since we started looking and we've confirmed that your planet is not located anywhere that has been explored so we know for a fact it's in wild space; we just have to figure out where but that will take time; I promised you we'd find a way to get you home and we will." Ahsoka said with a smile.

"Thanks Ahsoka and I know it will probably take awhile; it's just…it still hurts a little."

"How about we end training for today; we've already been at it for hours and I think The Ghost is almost ready for the mission; you should go meet up with them."

"Yeah I just hope this mission is easier then the last; after the last I had such a headache from Ezra's deal making; Hondo and Chopper's bee-"

"Wait, did you just say Hondo?" Ahsoka interrupted.

"Oh yeah; long story but we ran into this guy called Hondo and we were roped into an "adventure" but we got the generators so…despite the headache I would call it a win."

"Hondo, Hondo Ohnaka?"

"Yeah I think that was his name…wait do you know him?"

"Oh I know him; me and my master ran into him several times during The Clone Wars."

"Really…wait he did say on of his best friends was a Jedi but I thought he was just making that up…wait were you?"

"No; I don't know any Jedi who would call Hondo a friend…though Hondo might have been telling the truth form his point of view; he has a…unique way of seeing things."

"So how did you know him?" Danny asked; his curiosity for the strange man peeked.

"Well the first time I met him he was trying to steal valuable crops from a village on Felucia, but my master had met him before that; he managed to capture the Sith Lord Count Dooku and ransom him off; then he captured my master and Master Obi-Wan Kenobi when they went to see if he was truthful. He was planning to ransom them off as well but they escaped. There was also that time I was escorting a group of younglings on their Gathering and he attacked the ship to steal their kyber crystals; then he kidnapped me and tortured me." Ahsoka told recalling her times with the pirate.

"Okay if I ever run into him again he's getting a punch in the gut."

"He's not all bad; it just depends on his mood and profit. There was this time we ran into him while attempting to save hostages from a group of bounty hunters. Hondo had managed to talk one of them into telling us where they were being held and we managed to save them in time. There was also the time that he delivered some weapons to a rebel group on Onderon where I was fighting in and he helped the younglings I mentioned earlier and myself escape after his base was taken over by General Grievous. Now that doesn't mean I would call him a friend of mine per say but…he's not all bad."

"Well…he was helpful to me and Ezra when things went bad in the hanger."

"See…now I think we've given Hondo enough of our time; I've got Rebel stuff to do and you should go join the others for the mission."

* * *

A few hours later the new mission was underway; Danny was in the cockpit of The Ghost…along with everyone else. He was standing at the back of the ship because all the seats were taking and there was more room. Sabine and Chopper were off doing something with a side console while Hara, Kanan, Zeb and Ezra occupied the four chairs at the front. The mission they had been given was a big one; the Empire had placed a blockade around the planet of Ibaar; The Rebels were going to break through it and deliver food supplies to the people so they wouldn't starve. Right now they were traveling with a Blockade Runner that was carrying the supplies; they were in hyperspace and would reach the planet soon.

Danny however was feeling a little uncomfortable though. He was all for the mission after all it was his job; dare he even say his ghost obsession to help those in need and the people on Ibaar clearly need it. But ever since he'd gotten to this galaxy the stakes had changed. Before it was stop the ghost, protect the citizens, save the town and on occasion the world. Now he was in a whole different galaxy with much bigger stakes a whole planet was depending on their help now. He had joined Rebels; rebels against a tyrannical Empire and he wasn't quite sure he had it in him to do what needed to be done. He wasn't a leader, despite what his friends and Frostbite keep telling him and he was no solider; he just helped those in need; but here with these stakes. It made Danny uncomfortable thinking of just how far he could push his morals to do the right thing without breaking them. But even that was iffy for him; because if he started to bend them how long until he broke them; the last thing he…or anyone in this galaxy wants was a second coming of _him_.

" _The Empire has doubled our work quotas and cut our rations. Without your food drop…the weakest among us will starve."_ The man on a hologram says to the crew; coming from the planet.

"Stay strong my friend we'll be there soon." Kanan reassures the man.

" _You have my deepest gratitude Phoenix Squadron…our underground network is….by…to…"_

However, the image of the man starts to flicker for a few seconds before disappearing into the air completely. It looked like they lost the signal; several seconds later they had reached their destination and The Ghost jumped out of hyperspace as the stars and swirling blue mass returned too normal; giving them all a good view of Ibaar and the blockade before it.

"The transmission is being jammed." Sabine reported as she looked up from her console.

"Looks like The Empire came out to welcome us." Hera stated narrowing her eyes at the approaching blockade.

" _Attention Rebel convoy this system is under Imperial control; stand down or be destroyed."_ A voice said over the com system; Danny couldn't help but think it sounded familiar.

"What a surprise Agent Kallus." Zeb growled; so, that's who it was; Danny thought he heard it before; it was the guy with the mutton chops.

"Sgt. Muttonchops…you're right he is a recurring annoyance." Danny spoke up from the back.

"I'll give him this he's persistent; Phoenix Leader are your pilots ready?" Hera asked into the com.

" _Ready as we'll ever be Captain Syndulla, all fighters attack formation."_ A voice; most likely Phoenix Leader; replied.

Danny looked out the side of the cockpit to see three A-wings detach from the Blockade Runner and join up with them. Again, Danny thought this would make a great scene in a sci-fi movie; if it wasn't for the fact that this was real. He remembered seeing the A-wings in action when he first got here and how they were all slaughtered by Vader and his TIE. Danny hoped that this would not be a repeat performance because there was nothing really he could do in this situation. It wasn't long before the H shapes of TIE Fighters appeared in the distance as they started to approach. Seeing that the battle was eminent everybody took off to get to their battle stations. Kanan, Zeb and Ezra left the cockpit to man the turrets while Sabine hopped into the co-pilot seat. Danny; just took a seat behind Sabine since he didn't really have a spot yet.

"Handle those TIE's Phoenix Leader." Hera ordered.

" _We'll cover you Ghost start you're run."_ Phoenix Leader responded.

"Zeb bandit at 270." Hera called out.

" _I see him…Karabast!"_ Zeb grumbled from The Phantom over the open ship com.

"Ezra coming in at point 3, Kanan two marks at 185." Hera called out again.

Danny just watched as he saw two of the swarming TIE's explode into debris. Danny still wasn't comfortable with that aspect of being in this universe either…killing. He understood that sometimes it was necessary like in a war; which was basically what this was; but that didn't mean he was okay with it. _He_ was a killer and _he_ was something Danny promised he'd never be; he just kept reminding himself that he wasn't the one doing the killing and it was also in self defence. Danny prayed that he would never be put in that situation while he was stranded in this galaxy; weather to kill or not. He watched as some more TIE's exploded and they got closer to the blockade. However, it seemed like the Blockade Runner had taking some damage as it got closer. It seemed the Imperials figured that the Blockade Runner had the supplies; which it did; and started to focus their attention on it.

" _This is transport one we are taking heavy fire."_ Someone said over the com from the Blockade Runner.

"Stay on course transport one." Hera ordered.

The Ghost rocked at is battered of some laser fire from the TIE's; the planet and blockade was much closer now; they were almost there all they needed to do was get the Blockade Runner past and the mission would be accomplished. Another shake; the enemy fire was heavy and more dangerous this close Danny looked over to see that the Blockade Runner continued to be pounded by the laser fire from the cannons on the Imperial Cruisers. The damage was becoming more clear as each pelt seemed to destroy the ship piece by piece. At this rate, it was not going to make it out intact.

" _Losing forward deflectors."_ The blockade runner reported.

"We're almost through." Hera persisted.

" _We're not going to make it…we're not…"_ the audio cut out and the line went silent.

"No!" Hera yelled in painful realization.

Danny looked back just in time to see one final laser penetrate the hull of the Blockade Runner; setting off a large explosion. Secondary explosions followed after and decorated the ship form bow to stern as pieces blew off into space. Danny wanted nothing more then to fly over there and save as many people as he could. But even if he could there was no way to get there in time as one final explosion from inside the ship sent it scattering into debris. That one final explosion was enough to blow up the ship; destroy the supplies and kill everyone onboard. Danny wasn't sure he would be able too watch sci-fi movies the same way again having just witnessed a cruiser blow up. True he had seen the Rebels main ship blow up when he first got here but…they had evacuated in time. He had just witnessed dozens of people die in the blink of an eye and he couldn't do anything to save them. He could feel this distress, sadness and loss coming from those on the Ghost; particularly Hera.

" _We lost the transport; I repeat we lost the transport."_ Phoenix Leader reported confirmation.

"All ships, abort, abort." Hera ordered; sorrow full in her voice.

With that Hera pulled on the controls to turn The Ghost around as it started its retreat; quickly followed by the A-Wings. They had failed and it cost them dearly; it seemed like they had a clear run out; the only pursuers being the remaining TIE fighters. Hera started to input the coordinates for a hyperspace jump; but before she could complete the task they were interrupted by a desperate call over the com; it was Phoenix Leader.

" _We've got to get out of here; we…."_

The words were suddenly replaced with a loud scream as the signal died soon after. Danny caught the sight of an explosion out of the corner of his eye and turned just in time to see the burning wreck of an A-Wing start to spin widely into space. They had lost another one; one more person had died in this mission; one more that he couldn't save.

" _We've lost Phoenix Leader; they're cutting us to pieces."_ Another A-Wing pilot reported.

"Set heading to 267; all ships jump now!" Hera ordered.

With that Danny watched as the stars started to grow long and the black vacuum of space tuned blue; signalling the jump into hyperspace. Hera lets out sigh of relief; yet you could still hear the sorrow in it. She was in charge of it and was probably blaming herself for the deaths of the rebels. Sabine was giving her a concerned look despite having a face of defeat herself. Danny couldn't deal with this right now; he'd…even when things were at their worst in Amity Park he'd never had to deal with death. Someone might have gotten hurt or put in a hospital from time to time but he'd never heard of anyone dying before; he had always prevented that. But here he couldn't; he knew that in war people were going to die; it's what happens. But knowing it's going to happen and witnessing it happening were two different things. Danny got up from his seat and walked out of the room; he needed time to himself.

* * *

The Ghost and surviving A-Wings had meet up with the rest of the fleet; which was now one Blockade Runner and A-Wing shorter. Danny was just moping around the Dejarik table; his finger rhythmically tapping as he sat and explored his thoughts. Hera, Kanan and Rex were with Commander Sato trying to figure out the next step or a new plan to deliver the food rations to the people of Ibaar. The meeting was only for higher ups so neither Danny or the rest of the Ghost Crew were invited. But truthfully even if he was he didn't think he would be up to it; he was just feeling horrible. He felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart or gut and was continually twisting the blade. Danny felt like he was sick; having watched all those people die and not doing anything to save them.

He was a hero; it was his job to save people; or more specifically to do the right thing. He had always done it and everything always turned out okay. But this time it didn't; people were dead and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Danny was feeling all emotions right now; the strongest being negative ones. He felt sadness for the needless suffering and death. He felt despair for not being able to do anything and he felt anger; intense anger to the Empire for being the cause of it. On top of all the other emotions that he was managing for just being stuck in a universe away from his friends and family…he felt like an emotion volcano about to blow.

Chopper rolled into the room and turned his dome to look at Danny. Danny paid him no mind; he was lost in his thoughts. It was his job to save people; it was his hero complex; his obsession. Wait; his obsession; Danny felt dread fill him again as he remembered something his parents had said about ghost obsessions. Obsessions were something that kept the ghost around or what allowed someone to become a ghost; something to keep them going. Just like Skulker hunts; Ember has music, The Box Ghost has boxes; Danny's was being a hero and helping people in need; was being unable to save someone…physically hurting him?

Chopper wheeled up to Danny and gave him a gentle nudge; which was so unlike the droid. After no response from Danny; Chopper repeated it; a little more force this time as he practically poked him with his sharp pinchers; that was more like the droid. Danny was snapped out of his thoughts as he turned to set his tired eyes on the orange trouble maker. Chopper beeped something at him but Danny, of course didn't speak droid and he was pretty sure Chopper knew that.

"Look Chopper I'm not in the mood right now and you know I don't understand you so if it's something important tell someone who can understand you." Danny simply said; not an emotion in his voice.

Chopper simply sat there and looked at him. Danny didn't know what to do so he just turned his gaze away from Chopper and back to the checkerboard design of the Dejarik table. It wasn't long until her heard Chopper's servos start up. Danny then felt a jolt hit his arm and he jumped back. Chopper had shocked him; it wasn't as powerful as what he normally fired at him but it was still as shock and it still pissed Danny off. Danny had to fight to keep his eyes from glowing green in rage. He was not in the mood; not in the best state at the moment he did not want to snap and lose his cool. For all he knew maybe Chopper just wanted to get his attention he did use a lesser shock then normal after all.

"Chopper…I'm seriously not in the mood but shocking me is not going to improve it; in fact, you do that again and you'll regret it…just leave me alone!" he half shouted at the droid.

Danny didn't even get to return to his thoughts before Chopper actually shocked him again…that was it. Danny just felt his anger boil over and all he saw was red. What happened in the next few seconds were all a haze to him but after he did them they became quite clear. Danny snapped his head back towards Chopper; letting out loud, deep, echoing growl as his eyes burned like green hellfire so powerfully bright that it looked like green smoke was pouring from his sockets. He lunged at the droid and picked him up by the legs. Danny then threw Chopper down the hall where he slammed into the wall before landing on the ground with two loud metallic clangs. Danny seethed in anger for a moment before he took a deep breath and sat back down at the Dejarik table. He had to calm down and get these emotions in order…what was that thing Kanan and Ahsoka did; meditation maybe that would help. Danny heard Chopper squabbling in the background along with two sets of approaching footprints. Danny looked up to see Sabine and Zeb emerge from their rooms; set Chopper back up and watched in confusion as the little droid rolled away with great speed.

"Hey kid what's with all the racket?" Zeb asked but Danny didn't answer; he just sat there seething with glowing green eyes which resembled green fire and smoke.

"Danny…are you okay?" Sabine asked as she took a cautions step forward.

"I'll be fine; I'm just…today's not been the best…sorry if I woke you from your nap Zeb." Danny answered as his eyes slowly started to dim as the fire that fueled them started to weaken.

"Nah that's alright…wasn't really asleep anyway." Zeb answered.

"I've just been dealing with things and Chopper started to pester; when he started to shock me I just snapped…but I do have a question; days like today, days where you lose…do they happen often?" Danny asked as his eyes returned to a more normalish shade; but refusing to die out completely.

"We haven't lost yet kid…we're just coming up with another plan." Zeb said.

"You know what I mean; do you have days like this often?"

"Recently more often than we'd like…still not quite used to death, are you?"

For some reason Danny, couldn't help but snort at that before breaking into a small chuckle. Zeb and Sabine wearily eyed each other at Danny's strange behavior.

"What's so funny about this Danny?" Sabine asked with a raised brow.

"Nothing…. nothing, nothing is funny about death; it's horrible it's the end of life and to answer you no actually I'm not used to it. That's what I think is funny or ironic. I'm a ghost; I'm half dead; I fight dead people on a daily basis yet back in Amity Park; even when things were at there worst I was always able to stop it with no casualties. Sure, some people get hurt or put in a hospital but as far as I know no body has ever died from a ghost attack since I started fighting ghosts. Yet here…I couldn't do anything to save those people on the Blockade Runner or help Phoenix Leader…I just watched them die; how can someone be surrounded by death on a daily basis and not be prepared to face it?"

Danny finished his mini-speech thing and laid his head against the table; trying not to let his emotions of sorrow over take him; the last thing he needed right now was to break down on top of everything. Danny heard shuffling and felt a hand on his shoulder; Danny looked to see Sabine was now sitting beside him rubbing his shoulder while Zeb stood to the side. Danny could feel their care and concern through The Force.

"I don't think anyone could ever be prepared for death; I know I wasn't the first time I saw it." Zeb said.

"Their deaths won't be in vain either; The Empire might think it will discourage us from trying again but really all they've done is give us the motivation to see the mission succeed. We will break through the blockade and deliver the supplies." Sabine reassured him.

"I know…I'm just not used to watching people die; I've always managed to prevent that."

Seconds later the sound of the air lock door opening filled the room; soon the figures of Kanan and Hera walked into the room. They spotted the three at the table. Hera probably would have asked what was going on but she had a look of determination on her face; she turned to the three of them and spoke.

"Hopefully we have a plan to deal with the blockade; but we need to split up; you three are with me; get ready to leave in an hour." Hera said.

Before either of the three could ask a question, Hera had turned on her heel and started to walk towards the cockpit; Kanan following quickly behind her. The three looked at each other and shrugged; Danny however, was filled with a little hope now that they might have a plan. Sabine gave him a smile and Zeb playfully punched him in the arm before they took off to their rooms to get ready. Danny simply waited at the table; hopeful that the plan Hera had was a good one and that it would work; he didn't know if he could take more death today.

* * *

About an hour later they had arrived at a planet called Shantipole. Hera had given them a brief rundown of the mission; Rex has an old contact on the planet called Quarrie. Quarrie apparently may have a ship that will allow them to get past the blockade; however, Rex told them Quarrie would only deal in person making it necessary for them to go to the planet to meet him. At the same time The Ghost also had to go pick up the new supplies for the next run on the planet so Hera, Danny, Zeb and Sabine were going down to the planet while Kanan, Rex, Ezra and Chopper took the Ghost to pick up the supplies. They had just arrived at the planet and the selected group were making their way towards The Phantom. Danny was waiting for Zeb to climb up the ladder before he could get in; this allowed him to overhear Kanan and Hera talking.

"I can't believe you volunteered me for this reckless mission; after what happened the fleet needs me now more then ever." Hera said to Kanan.

"True the fleet needs a solution but one neither you nor Agent Kallus are able to see." Kanan replied back cryptically.

"Oh are we talking in riddles now is that it?" Hera asked; Danny couldn't tell if it was in a joking or sarcastic manner or not.

"Can I just say that personally I've always hated when people do that; just get to the point it saves time." Danny said to them as he started to climb the now Zeb free ladder.

"Fine I'll spell it out for you; we can't beat that blockade; not without a better ship with better firepower and the best pilot at the controls." Kanan said back; a little aggressive then usual.

"See that time you got the point across much better…" Kanan gave Danny a look and Danny suddenly got the feeling to shut up and get out of there. "…okay I'm going; I'm going." Danny replied as he resumed his climb up the ladder and into The Phantom.

"Even if this ship turns out to be everything we hope it is I still might not make it back in time to help." Hera said.

"Then you better hurry." Kanan says as he leaves.

With Kanan gone; Hera turns around to climb up into The Phantom. She climbs in to see Zeb and Sabine already sitting down while Danny…Danny seemed to be strangely into the view of Shantipole. Hera reached forward and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder; grabbing his attention as he turns to look at her.

"Hey Danny sorry to break your focus on the planet but you need to go sit down so we can take off." Hera told him.

"Oh yeah sorry Hera it's just…that planet; Shantipole was it called? Anyways that planet look's exactly like Jupiter; one of the planets from my galaxy." Danny told her.

"Does it really?"

"Yeah, I mean this one has a yellow tint to it while Jupiter is more of a reddish-peach color but they look the same; they even have the giant dark spot on it; it's a reminder of home which I really needed after…you know."

"I know but hopefully Rex's contact; Quarrie has what we need to break through the blockade so sit down so we can go."

With that Danny walked over and sat down with Zeb and Sabine. Hera sat down in the pilot's chair and with a few quick switch flips and button pushing she slowly and expertly slid The Phantom out of it's port on The Ghost. Danny remembered how Ezra had forgot to release the docking port when he took it out on their adventure. He also remembered Hera making him; Ezra and Chopper clean the entire Phantom and give it a check-up routine. Danny didn't mind; they did take The Phantom without permission but it also allowed Danny to get a closer look at The Phantom and how it was built; it was far more advanced then anything he's seen from NASA on Earth.

There it was again; just the mention or thought of his planet brought back memories to him. He had hoped he would have found a way to get back home by now. But at least there were no ghosts to bother him; that's fine The Empire is doing a good job at trying to kill him in their stead. Danny thought about the people on Ibaar and how they were most likely starving at the moment; hopefully this Quarrie had what they needed because one way or another Danny was going to make sure the planet got those supplies. Even if he has to turn the supplies invisible to get them past the blockade and ride down with them through the atmosphere he was going to get them to the people. Though he would like the option where he didn't get third degree burns from entering the atmosphere; Danny actually hoped this would be the one mission he didn't get injured on; it seemed easy enough.

"So I did some research on why it's so hard to land here." Hera called back to them.

"and…" all three of them asked in unison for the pilot to continue.

"The upper atmosphere is tricky…" Hera replied

"Tricky how?" Danny asked; suddenly getting a bad feeling about this.

"You can get through it…but your craft never seems to maintain it's power." Hera admits hesitantly.

"Whoa what dose that mean…I don't know what that means?" Zeb asked with a slight panic at not liking what Hera's answer suggested.

"It means no power…no flying…just falling." Sabine answered.

"You could have mentioned this before I got onboard!" Zeb shouted.

"You wouldn't have come." Hera shot back.

"So…its going to be one of these days is it…okay…bring it on." Danny says as he prepares for the chaos he knows is about to happen.

As if on cue The Phantom starts to shake as the turbulence increases and the sound of the engines die out. You could feel the gravity in the ship change as it started to free fall in the air. Hera's gloved hands gripped the controls as she struggled to remain in control of the craft which was now plummeting through the electric yellow clouds of Shantipole. Suddenly one of the electric clouds discharged a bolt of lightning; it hit The Phantom causing the ship to jolt and shake even more. Danny heard Sabine give out a pained grunt as she was smacked against the side of The Phantom while Zeb held onto his chair with a death grip. Danny was glad that he was used to flying otherwise he might be losing his lunch right now.

Another jolted almost sent Danny out of his seat but he regained quickly thanks to Hera's flying. She was doing everything she could to keep the free-falling ship in some form of flight. After a few seconds, she seemed to manage to steady out The Phantom and they were now in a gentle glide with the occasional shake of turbulence. Hera suddenly let out a surprised gasp; causing everybody to look in her direction. They saw that the clouds had started to clear; revealing to them all that they were now heading straight for a giant rock pillar. Hera acts quickly and performs a sharp and fast turn. The Phantom responds and they pass by the rock; however, Zeb is almost flung out of his chair and Danny and Sabine are smashed against the sides.

As Danny regains himself he notices that his hair is pointing towards the sky. Danny looks to see that the same is happening to Sabine's hair and Hera's Lekku's. It was then that Danny looked out the cockpit to see that The Phantom was now flying upside down. It was a side affect of the sharp turn; Hera had to compensate to keep control; Hera slowly and steadily evened The Phantom out and turned it back right side up. Now they had returned to a gentile glide as they soared between numerous mountains of rock and stone pillars. As they passed one the three passengers couldn't help but notice a peculiar looking object wedged and smashed into one of the mountains; it was also eerily ship shaped.

"Wait was that a ship…that was a ship." Zeb says as he and Sabine jumped to alertness.

"That was your imagination." Hera shouted back.

"Hera just so you know I have faith in your abilities…but if we are about to crash into a rock let me know so I can turn all of us intangible." Danny shouted.

"That won't be necessary Danny." Hera shouted back to the halfa.

Hera spots another rock pillar in their direction and turns The Phantom to veer off. However, she is a little late and the wing of The Phantom clips against the side; shaking the ship and filling the air with a disturbing metal scrapping sound. The Phantom starts to buckle even more as the damaged wing has increased the difficulty to keep it in the air. Everyone is sent into another wave of smacking into things while Hera desperately grips the shaking controls. She looks out and spots their target at last; a landing field built on top of one of the mountains. She grips the controls harder as she starts to steer the Phantom in the direction as best as she could.

"There's the landing field." Hera shouts back to the others.

"Is that your imagination?" Zeb asks.

"You better hope not…brace for landing."

The Phantom rapidly approaches the landing field; everybody braces themselves for the incoming landing. Zeb was gripping his seat so hard you could swear his claws were tearing the seat. Seconds pass as the ground starts to catch up with them before they finally make contact. The Phantom slams against the metal runway and begins to slide. The Phantom starts to shake again as the sound of metal scrapping against metal filled the air. There is a bump on the runway that shook everyone. Zeb stayed in his spot; Sabine smacked he head against the side of The Phantom and Danny was flung out of his seat. The Phantom continued to shake for a few more seconds before it started to lessen and you could feel The Phantom start to slow down.

Slowly the Phantom came to a stop as the shaking and metal scraping ceased. Instead there is a slight metal creaking sound could be heard. Hera let go of the controls and leaned back in her chair; her Hands were stuck in a griped like state. Zeb started to recover while Sabine rubbed the spot on her head that smacked against the side earlier. Danny simply started to pick himself up from the metal floor of The Phantom. All in all, the crash could have been a lot worse; Danny couldn't help but notice the gravity of The Phantom felt a little weird.

"Oh am I dead…I don't smell dead." Zeb groaned.

"No we're all very much alive…well you three are but trust me if any of you were dead I'd know." Danny said as he got up.

"Oh well that's good."

Zeb then got out from his seat and started to take a step towards the cockpit where Hera sat. However as soon as he placed his foot on the ground The Phantom let out a loud creak and the ship started to tilt forward. Everybody looks out the cockpit to see that The Phantom had stopped at the edge of the runway and was just tilting over the edge. However, Zeb's weight was now unbalancing The Phantom as it started to tilt forward to show everybody that it was a long way down to the ground. The Phantom buckled and slowly started to slide forward; Hera quickly jumped out of her seat and started to shove everybody towards the back of The Phantom; hoping to balance the ship out again.

They waited a few seconds as The Phantom leveled back out. They all breathed a sigh of relief before they noticed that the ship seemed to continue moving. Before any of them could do anything, The Phantom jolted and they were all sent crashing backwards as The Phantom's door opened. They all came crashing onto the ground of the metal runway; Danny looked up to see a short person standing in front of them all. The person wore a dirty white suit and dressed like a space mechanic. Danny also couldn't help but noticed the person was also a new alien species he hadn't seen before. He looked like fish with a mustache. Danny also notices that behind the fish man there was a yellow vehicle being driven by a droid; it had a cable that was attached to The Phantom and it seemed to be pulling the ship back onto the runway.

"Who are you?" the fish man asked.

"You're Quarrie right; Captain Rex sent us." Hera asked as everybody got back on their feet.

"Ah…you're here about my ship." The fish man or Quarrie responds.

"Any landing you can walk away from is a good one." Here says as The Phantom continues to get towed back onto the runway.

"After a good landing you can still fly the ship." Quarrie states.

"Yeah…you do know this is a terrible place for ships." Hera asks.

"But it is the perfect place to test them, if it can fly here it can fly anywhere and it's also the last place The Empire would look…now come on let's get out of this wind."

Quarrie motions for them to follow him; Hera nods and follows. Danny moves to follow but looks back at The Phantom one last time before he dose. The droid had towed it back onto the runway and was moving it over to the side so it was out of the way; it didn't seem to be that damaged but Danny had no cue how these ships worked so he wasn't the best judge. Hopefully it wasn't too damaged. Danny turned around and caught up to the others as Quarrie led them towards a building that looked like a hanger…so it probably was a hanger. They reach the doors and Quarrie opens them up; they creak and buckle with age but still work as they open up to reveal a ship sitting in the middle of the hanger. They start to walk towards it but Zeb accidently kicks an empty can with his toes.

"Pardon the mess I don't get many visitors…most of them crash…but there she is; what do you think; I call it the Blade Wing." Quarrie says as he motions to the ship.

"That's a ship…is it upside down?" Zeb asks as his ears droop in confusion.

"It looks like it's been through a garbage masher." Sabine states.

"Is it really that bad guys…I might not be from around here but it looks…okay…I do think it needs is a better paint job." Danny said as he looked over the ship.

"This is one of my most advanced designs it's fast, agile and has a narrow attack profile and it packs a punch. High intensity blasters, ion cannons and proton torpedoes." Quarrie says showing off the ship like he's a used car salesmen.

"Great I can't wait to take it out the fleet really needs this." Hera says with excitement but Quarrie freezes up.

"The fleet huh…what makes you think she's yours just for the taking?" Quarrie grumbled as he walks off.

"So he just gave us a no to using it, right?" Danny asked; confused over what just happened.

"Seems so…come on let's see how badly damaged The Phantom is." Hera says.

They walked out of the Hanger and back over to The Phantom which had been brought over to the side. Hera and Sabine quickly got to work as they started to look over the damages. Hera checked the outside while Sabine did the interior. Danny simply hung back with Zeb and watched as the ladies worked. Danny wished he could help out with repairs or on the ships; but since he had no clue how any of the ships in this galaxy worked he would be doing more harm then good. If they were looking over or repairing a NASA ship, then it would be different. Danny wondered if he should start looking at the inner workings of this galaxies ships at some point.

Danny would love to be able to work on ships, repair them or see how they work at some point; he had studied almost every ship or shuttle NASA had done because of his interest in space. He even had small models of them in his room. Danny wondered if model ships existed in this universe; he would like to get some of them. But back to his thoughts maybe he could ask Hera if he could help out or if she could show him some things the next time she's working on the ships on Garel; it couldn't hurt to ask. But for now, he would do more harm then good so he was hanging back with Zeb.

"I can't believe that old carb isn't going to let you fly his ship. If you ask me he's been out of the water too long." Zeb grumbled to Hera as she passed them on her sweep.

"So he is a fish then…good because I was hoping I wasn't being racist to think he looks like one." Danny responded.

"He's a Mon Calamari from the planet Mon Cala; it's an ocean planet. It's not necessarily racist but don't call him a fish Danny it's still not nice." Hera said.

"Okay noted; just remember that on my planet the closest thing we've come to with other forms of life is ghosts. I just don't want to accidentally offend someone because of my planet's backwater primitiveness in addition to my own curiosity and naivety to your galaxy." Danny said.

"Well you've been doing a good job of it so far kid…anyways how's The Phantom Hera?" Zeb asked.

"I can't fix The Phantom…not with the spare parts we have onboard." Hera reported.

"And more good news; our com systems are fried we can't contact The Ghost." Sabine said as she walked out to join them.

"So we're stuck here…perfect." Hera grumbled.

"Give it a moment it might get better…or worse." Danny said as he pointed to Quarrie who was approaching them.

"I noticed your aft stabilizers are cracked; what else do you need?" Quarrie asked as a droid brought over some engine parts.

"A power bust relay, flux converters and some plasma conduits." Hera listed.

"BG will get you sorted." Quarrie points to his droid.

"Thank you…" Hera says as Sabine and Zeb follow BG before she hesitantly asks. "…look if I don't fly your ship who will?"

"I've waited a long time for the right pilot…I can wait longer." Quarrie says before he walks away.

With that said; Quarrie turned to walk away while Zeb and Sabine followed his droid, BG over to where spare parts were kept; leaving Hera and Danny standing in the wind. Hera gave a brief huff of annoyance before she turned her attention back to The Phantom to start the repairs. Danny looked around to see if there was anything he could do; again, knowing little to nothing about how ships worked here. Quarrie's set up was pretty nice; it looked like a small space version of a small airport; the runway, hanger, observation/control tower and a repair area. Danny felt the cool breeze blow through his hair as the wind was a little strong this high up. Danny liked it; it reminded him of flying…come to think of it.

"So Hera is there anything that I can help with?" Danny asked.

"Not unless you know how to replace cracked aft stabilizers or flux converters." Hera said.

"Yeah sorry no; if this was a NASA ship then it would be a different story and I figure because we're on a tight schedule now would not be the best time for some lessons."

"Yeah I'd rather not while we're on the clock…but if you'd like the next time I perform a maintenance check back on Garel you're welcome to help me with it if your interested." Hera offered.

"I think that's a great idea; I've always loved space stuff and ships plus I figured if I'm going to be stuck here for a little while longer it might benefit to have some knowledge on how they work…but if there's nothing for me to do at the moment then I'm just going to be…around; shout if you need me." Danny said as he started to walk away.

"Okay Danny; just don't go too far." Hera said with a knowing smile.

* * *

About an hour later most of the repairs had been completed. Hera and Quarrie were just finishing installing the new plasma conduits. It would take another hour or so but The Phantom would be ready to fly again soon. Zeb was standing off to the side; taking the opportunity to look over his Bo-Rifle and Sabine was just siting on the runway watching the skies and horizon. She was probably wishing she had brought some paints with her. Hera briefly glances around to keep an eye out for Danny but she knows that he's around somewhere. She soon returns her attention to Quarrie who's been helping her repair the Phantom for the past hour.

"You know you didn't have to drag us all the way out here; you could have just transmitted the plans to Rex." Hera told the grizzled Mon Calamari.

"Why would I hand my ship to just any pilot?" Quarrie responded.

"Would any pilot risk their life to come to this deathtrap?"

"Perhaps not…so why did you?" Quarrie asked while his big fish eyes narrowed at her.

"I was a little girl when The Clone War came to Ryloth. My mother hid us below ground but I would always peak out when the Republic ships flew over as they fought to liberate my world. I dreamt of nothing more than to be up there with them." Hera said as she paused her repairs and walked a few feet towards the edge of the runway as memories of her youth replayed in her head.

"So you left your family to fight?" Quarrie asked.

"I left my family so I could fly."

"As a combat pilot?" Quarrie asked as his eyes narrowed more; as if studying Hera.

"If we want freedom we must make difficult choices. I chose to leave my family; I chose to learn to fly and then I chose to use that ability to help others in need. It's all rooted in something I can't explain…a need to be up there…" Hera said as she noticed a flock of aerial creatures soring above them; she extended her hand towards them and the sky. "…because even when there are explosions all around me; when things are at their worst…I feel like I'm at my best."

Hera watched as the flock of creatures soared overhead; her sharp green eyes also noticed a small black speck fly up towards them; but also, keeping its distance. A smile formed across her lips; that's one thing Danny had in common with her; the love of flying. Hera found herself staring into the sky as she became lost in her thoughts only to be pulled out by the grizzled voice of Quarrie as he approached her.

"We've wasted enough time; there are beings in need of help and my ship is in need of a pilot." Quarrie said giving her a smile.

Hera returned it finally realizing what all the looks he had been given her this whole time were for; he was judging her. Quarrie was an inventor and an aviator and proud of it; he wasn't going to hand off his latest creation to just anyone. He was waiting for someone who truly apricates the ship and art of flying to test his new creation and it seemed that she had past his test. This was what they were waiting for; now that they had Quarrie's permission they could test his Blade Wing and see if it's what they need. Hera and Quarrie start to walk over towards Sabine while she waves Zeb to come over; who nods in acknowledgement before getting up. Sabine hears them approaching and takes her eyes off the landscape in front of her to look at them.

"Alright guys; Quarrie is allowing us to fly his ship so let's get everything ready." Hera informed them.

"Wait…wasn't there another one with you?" Quarrie asked as he notice someone was missing.

"Yeah Danny…actually come to think of it I haven't seen the kid in a while; thought he was taking a nap or something in the back." Zeb said.

"Give it a moment…there he is." Sabine pointed.

The other three looked in the direction she was pointing in to see Danny emerge from behind one of the rock pillars and blast into the air. He was in his ghost form; his black and white appearance easily spotted against the yellow/peach colors and clouds of Shantipole. Zeb and Hera found themselves once again at a loss with words when it came to their strange new friend. They watched as he sored through the air; maneuvered through rocks and pulled off tricks in the air as if he was a hot-rodding Starfighter. Hera knew that Danny could fly; having been told it was one of his many powers but she'd never actually witnessed it until now. Hera could only imagine what Danny must feel like being out there with the wind in your face and absolute freedom.

"Woah…that's the kid?" Zeb gaped.

"Yeah I felt the same way when I saw him do that on Seelos." Sabine said.

"I am so jealous right now…I would give anything to be able to fly without the need of a ship; just being out there with the wind in your face and under your own power." Hera confessed.

"I know; I mean Mandalorians have jetpacks that would allow us to do some of the things he's doing; but…it just doesn't feel the same and he's much more agile and faster some of the moves he pulls off are incredible." Sabine said.

"You mean to tell me that kid is flying on his own…impossible?" Quarrie gawked in disbelief.

"Well I'm afraid we have to cut his fun short…DANNY!" Hera shouted out.

Almost like a dog hearing its owner; as soon as Hera called his name Danny froze in mid air and turned to look at the gathered group. Danny decided to do one more tick as he performed a backflip in the air and continued on his way as he flew over to them. They all watched as he approached but he didn't land; instead he just hovered over them as his ghost tail moved in a rhythmic pattern to keep him afloat and steady.

"Hey guys did you need something?" Danny asked.

"Quarrie has given us permission to fly his ship so we need to get everything ready." Hera informed him.

"Okay but could I have one more minute I don't know when I'll have the chance to go flying again once we get back to Garel." Danny asked; Hera couldn't help but smile at the fact that he sounded like a child pleading for one more minute at the park.

"Well we are on a tight schedule…but I don't see why one more loop can't hurt…be quick." Hera answered.

Having been given one more minute of air time Danny rocketed off at impressive speeds as he performed a series of loops between the clouds and mountains; making sure to get his fix in and hoping it would satisfy him until he could fly again. Then after performing one las maneuvered he veered over towards the landing platform and shot into the air; pausing in mid-air and landing on the ground in a crouched position. Seconds later he stood back up as the familiar blue halo rings traveled over his body and returned him into his human form as he approached them. Danny could see Hera and Sabine giving him a friendly and amused smile while Zeb and Quarrie just gawked.

"But…impossible how are you able to fly; what technology are you using?" Quarrie asked.

"It's not technology, it's biology." Danny answered.

"But your human; humans can't fly."

"I'm only half-human and enough about me I'm not some spectacle to gawk at; like Hera said we're on a schedule so let's get to work." Danny said as he walked off; leaving them behind; Hera had to grab Quarrie to get him to start moving.

* * *

A few minutes later The Blade Wing was about ready to fly. Quarrie flipped a switch in the hanger which extended a platform out into the air; The Blade Wing on it; fueled up and ready to go. Hera was already inside the cockpit of the prototype ship and was finishing up the pre-flight check. Danny, Sabine and Zeb were watching from just outside the hanger. With his pre-flight preparations done Quarrie walked over to them to observe his latest creation take flight. The hums of the Blade Wing's engines filled the air; almost deafening out the breeze of the wind.

"You're lucky to have her as your pilot." Zeb told Quarrie.

"How many times have you flown it?" Sabine asked.

"Who me…oh no I don't fly it's too dangerous…but theoretically it should fly." Quarrie answered as he turned to face them.

"Theoretically!" the three of them shouted in unison and panic.

"Are you telling us that this ship not only hasn't flown before…but you're not even sure it will fly at all?" Danny shouted back; voice mixed with shock and anger.

"It should fly…theoretically; but I always say that it's better to be down there wishing I was up there then to be up there crashing back down here."

"If that ship crashes I'll toss you over the side and see how well you fly!" Zeb shouted at Quarrie while Sabine attempted to hold the Lasat back from lashing out at him.

Quarrie; ignoring the threat of his life; turned around to look at Hera; giving her a smile and a good luck signal. Hera; oblivious to the danger she was in; signals back and puts her flight helmet on. She finishes the routine setup and flips one last switch as the ship buckles; signaling it's ready for takeoff. Hera took to the controls and The Blade Wing rose into the air. Everybody watched as The Blade Wing started to take to the air as it left the runway; before it stalled and began to plummet over the edge to the abyss below them.

"HERA!" the three of them shout.

Danny acted before he even knew what he was doing. He made a mad dash for the edge of the runway and before he reached it he jumped into the air; transformed into his ghost form and dived down after Hera hoping to reach her before she and the ship splattered on the ground. Sabine and Zeb reached the edge of the runway a few seconds after him and looked over to see nothing; no Danny, no blade wing, no Hera. Suddenly the sound of electrical humming filled the air and seconds later The Blade Wing shot though the clouds below and flew upwards into the sky as it opened its dorsal flaps and wings; taking flight as it should. Zeb and Sabine watched as it shot past them. They almost didn't see a secondary object come crashing down behind them until it made a pained groan.

Sabine and Zeb turned around to see that Danny had been deposited back onto the runway; laying face down. The halfa seemed okay; until he got up and held his hand to his nose; which was now leaking ectoplasm out like a faucet. Sabine; seeing her friend was hurt quickly dashed over to him and helped him up; Zeb close behind her.

"What happened?" Sabine asked.

"Oh; I didn't see it coming; after seeing the ship go down I dived after it hoping to get Hera out before the she and the ship got splattered on the ground when the next thing I know I'm the one being splattered. Know I know what an insect on the windshield feels like; I can't feel half my face." Danny said as Sabine gently pried his hand away to survey the damage.

"It looks like your nose is broken." Sabine said as she observed Danny's now bent and bruised nose.

"And here I thought this was a mission I wouldn't get injured on." Danny grumbled.

"I can reset it for you but it'll hurt."

"Yeah I know it's not the first time I've broken my nose…that's fine get it over with."

Sabine gives him a reassuring smile before she grabs the bridge of his nose. Danny knew what was coming next; he had broken his nose before. One time when he was ghost hunting; he somehow ended up smacking into the side of a building before he could turn intangible and Sam had to reset it for him. Danny closed his eyes and braced himself as with one quick motion and a sickening crack Sabine reset his nose. Danny gives a brief yelp of pain; but starts to feel better as soon as his nose had been reset. Quarrie; who had joined them at some point handed Danny on of his cloth handkerchiefs for his nose. Danny, having nothing else to work with; accepted the slightly dirty rag for his nose.

"It's not entirely clean but it should do the job." Quarrie said.

"Thanks." Danny replied.

"Don't mention it lad…now let's head up to the observation tower and see what your pilot and my ship can really do."

They did just that; a minute or so later the four of them were inside Quarrie's observation tower; like the rest of his place it was in need of a little clean up; but it didn't seem like this room was used as much as the others. From there they had a good view of Hera and the area she was flying in. She was performing tests and ticks in the new ship. Flying past the stone pillars; with the local wildlife and performing like she was in an airshow. If they didn't know Hera better, they would say she was showing off. Quarrie was solely focused on his ship; Zeb was observing from the side. Danny was sitting in the corner while Sabine was applying a bandage over his nose. Hera zoomed past them in the ship with a thundering roar and sending a gust of wind at them. The fur on Zeb blew like it was trying to leap off his skin and Sabine had to grab the med kit so it wouldn't go flying. After applying the bandage Danny wiped off the remaining blood and the two of them joined Zeb and Quarrie.

"Masterful." Quarrie commented.

" _Commencing weapons test."_ Hera said over the coms.

They watched as Hera started to fly towards the remains of the ship they saw when they were crashing; the one imbedded into the rocks. The Blade Wing came in for the attack and started to fire its weapons at the ship. The hit their target and small portions of the ship and rock broke off and tumbled into the abyss below as Hera zoomed past it. It wasn't really impressive just some lasers.

" _I was hoping your ship packed more of a punch Quarrie."_ Hera said over the com.

"Did you pull the big lever on the right?" Quarrie asked.

" _No."_

"Try again." Quarrie said with a sly smile.

They watched as Hera turned the ship around for another attack run; this time with the promise of a bigger show. As it approached the ship four red lasers erupted from the ends of the Blade Wing and combined into one super laser. The red beam of energy shot out at it's target and the crashed ship erupted into a huge explosion. As Hera passed by it and the smoke and fire of the explosion clamed down the ship shook before it tore in half as it and the rock it was imbedded it start to break apart; sending the debris into the abyss. Everyone in the observation tower was left speechless and jaw dropped at the display of power. Quarrie was the first to break the silence when he started to jump around and making giddy noises.

With the tests, complete and with everyone seeming satisfied Hera brought the Blade Wing back around and started to land. Quarrie calmed started to calm down and motioned for the others to follow him. They all exited the tower and onto the runway to greet Hera as she was climbing out of the Blade Wing. She hoped to the ground and turned to them with a smile on her face. She starts to walk over and looks like she is about to say something; but her smile quickly vanishes as soon as she laid her emerald eyes on Danny's bruised and bandaged nose.

"Danny what happened?" Hera asked.

"Oh after the ship fell over the edge after take off we all panicked. I dived after you hoping to get you out of the ship but after I went over the edge you came flying back up; you just wacked me; it's not that bad Sabine already patched me up." Danny said trying to wave it off.

"Yeah kid was already over the edge after you before we even got to it." Zeb said.

"Oh Danny I'm so sorry." Hera apologized.

"It's not your fault I had faith in your piloting abilities just not in the ship." Danny said.

"Yeah maybe next time you should tell someone before hand that the ship they are flying has never been tested or should theoretically fly." Sabine jabbed at Quarrie.

"She did fine; how was she?" Quarrie asked Hera; to excited to hear about his ship to comparand anything else.

"You ship certainly has the firepower we need but the targeting system needs some work." Hera replied.

"I've got some ideas." Sabine says as she starts to walk forward.

"No, no, no; that's my ship young one; just what do you think you're doing?" Quarrie protested and narrowed his eyes at Sabine.

"Never get between a Mandalorian and a weapons package." Sabine shot back with narrowed eyes and a serious expression. Upon seeing the seriousness in Sabine's face; Danny made a mental note to remember that as BG rolled up to them and started to beep something.

"Okay I've really got to learn droid-speak because I'm getting a little tired asking what they said." Danny grumbled.

"He said Kanan is trying to contact us; good he'll want to hear about our success." Hera says as she takes her helmet off and handed it to Zeb as she heads towards The Phantom.

"I thought we didn't have any communications?" Danny said.

"We repaired the coms and most of the damage to the Phantom while you were out flying." Sabine told him.

"Oh…that makes sense."

* * *

Danny was helping Zeb move some equipment around for Quarrie while they waited for Hera to get back to them. Sabine was working with Quarrie over by the Blade Wing; taking a look at the prototype ship herself. Quarrie again hesitated at letting her take a look but he soon backed down learning quick not to argue with the Mandalorian Artist. Danny placed another heavy container down near a stack of others; well they weren't heavy to him but they were enough to make Zeb grunt a little while he walked with them. Danny turned around and was about to walk over to move another container when he saw Hera emerge from The Phantom with a worried look on her face.

"We need to get moving the second attack is about to commence." Hera addressed them bluntly.

"Well we have a problem." Sabine spoke up.

"Big shocker…what is it?" Danny gasped with fake shock and dread.

"The energy drain from the multi-cannon firing system killed the hyper drive." Sabine reported.

"In basic please." Zeb asked.

"Come on Zeb; I'm not from this galaxy but even I understood that." Danny shot back.

"Oh, really then what did she say?" Zeb asked.

"Something, something about the weapons means the hyperdrive won't work…right?" Danny turned to Sabine with a hopeful look that he did in in fact understand.

"Basically yeah; the weapons work but we have no light speed." Sabine answered.

"Well that has been a problem." Quarrie admitted.

"It's been a problem; you mean you knew about this?" Hera snapped at Quarrie.

"What do you expect for a prototype; there are all sorts of adjustments that need to be made for instance I agree with your flying fellow here…I'm not sure about this paint job." Quarrie said as he gestured to Danny and then the ship. Zeb seemed to have quite enough of Quarrie not giving them information they need so he threw down the crate he was holding and grabbed the small mechanic.

"Come here fish-face I'm going to see if you can fly!" Zeb snarled.

"Woah hey wait a minute…first of all calm down and second I thought you said not to call him a fish." Danny said as he took a defensive stance in case something happened.

"Hang on Zeb Danny's right let's just calm down…there must be a way to solve this." Hera said.

Zeb begrudgingly put Quarrie back down; although he wasn't gentle as he slammed Quarrie down against the crate that he dropped. He gave Quarrie one last snarl before he started to walk off in a sulk. Hera had a hand to her chin and Sabine had her arms crossed; their stance and facial expressions signalling that both girls were deep in thought; thinking of a way to solve their current problem. Again, Danny wished he could help but he didn't know anything about these ships. Quarrie started to sit up and regain himself as he rubbed his head to sooth the pain form being slammed by the angry Lasat.

"It's a shame I had BG install that other hyperdrive on The Phantom." Quarrie said.

"You what!" Hera shouted as she was brought out of her thoughts; her eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"I don't like seeing a ship that can't fly; during the repairs, I upgraded it because without a hyperdrive you can't fly far." Quarrie admitted as he pointed towards The Phantom which BG was now on top of.

"You beautiful crazy Mon Calamari…that's the answer to all our problems!" Hera screamed in delight as she wrapped Quarrie up in a big mother bear like hug.

"Okay now you've lost me." Danny said with an equally confused Sabine and Zeb beside him.

"Oh…great what's the answer?" Quarrie asked; equally confused as the others.

* * *

Danny stood in the Phantom with it's other occupants as they made their way back to Ibaar. Hera had quickly told them the solution to their problem and…yeah it was a good one. Dany and Quarrie were in The Phantom with Zeb who was piloting; BG was in a newly installed Astromech port on top of The Phantom. It turned out that you can't use a hyperdrive on a ship this small without an Astromech because they are required to make the calculations needed to jump. Hera and Sabine were in The Blade Wing; which was magnetically attached to the underbelly of The Phantom; that way they could jump both ships to where they needed to go; they killed two birds with one stone.

As soon as they had everything ready they had left the planet and jumped into action; from Kanan's communication is seemed like they didn't have much time. The people of Ibaar needed their supplies now or things would start to get worse. The Rebellion could not wait for them so they just hoped they were able to get there in time. Danny felt the uneasiness twist in his gut again as he wondered if this would just be a repeat of their last attempt; how many people would die this time. Zeb told them that they were dropping out of hyperspace. Danny watched as the stars returned to normal and gave them a view of the battle.

They saw what was pretty much a recreation of their last attempt; the Imperial ships were blockading the planet while The Rebellion tried to smash though it. The only difference this time was that this time they could see that the supplies were attached to The Ghost; they were the ones that needed to break through the blockade this time. That was smarter; it was quicker and smaller then the blockade runners; but it wasn't as durable as one of them either; it seemed like they had arrived just in time.

" _I'm going to swing around and try from another direction."_ Kanan said over the open Rebel com.

" _Stay on course Ghost; I'll knock that cruiser out of your way…turn me loose Phantom."_ Hera said over the com from the Blade Wing.

"Say hello to Kallus for me." Zeb said as he pressed a button on the console.

" _Oh, we will…if there's anything left of him."_ Sabine replied back

With that the Blade Wing detached from The Phantom and took off to joined the battle while The Phantom stayed back at a safe distance to watch. Danny wished he could go out there and help; just do something so they won't suffer losses like last time; he hated not being able to help; once again there was nothing he could do but hope they pull through this time. They weren't in the fray; but they could hear everything over the open coms.

" _You boys better give me some room."_ Hera said.

" _You heard the captain."_ Kanan acknowledged.

" _Sabine we're only going to have one shot at this."_ Hera said; making the situation clear that they can't afford mistakes.

" _Then it's a good thing you trust me."_ Sabine replied.

Everybody watched as the Blade Wing flew closer and closer to the Imperial Cruisers; avoiding its fire. It's red paint job made it stand out easy against the black of space or the blue glow of the planet. The Blade Wing got closer and closer to it's target as the ends of it started to glow red. Finally, as it was close enough the glowing red points fired red beams into the super laser that was demonstrated earlier and the beam of red energy cut through the hull of the Imperial Cruiser like a hot knife through butter. Seconds after the beam passed over the sections that had ben cut exploded as they traveled down the ship before the whole cruiser buckled as it started to explode from the inside.

Dany felt a wave of relief wash over him as he watched the cruiser start to descend downwards as it fell out of orbit; colorful, fiery explosions decorating its grey body before the whole cruiser exploded. They had done it; they had broken the blockade; with the ship gone there was an opening and they could get though. The cheers and celebratory screams from the Rebels could be heard over the com. It was only then did Danny realize something; something that made his stomach start to twist again.

They were celebrating blowing a ship up; the cruiser had exploded and there was little time for escape; many if not all of hands went down with it. This was just like the last time only this time instead of one of their ships exploding it was an imperial ship and…he didn't really care in fact he still felt like he had been a minute ago, relieved. Maybe it was because this time the bad guys were the ones to suffer loses...no; Danny shook his head at that. That was a very black and white way to look at it; good guys and bad guys; the things the Imperials are doing might not be right; but the people on the side probably think they are doing what's right; soldiers following orders. Danny didn't want to dwell on this; but he could tell that this wasn't going to go away; he was a hero; he helped people who need it; but at what cost.

" _We're clear; we're going in."_ Kanan said over the com.

" _We'll hold off any pursers once you make the jump out."_ Hera responded back.

" _We'll meet you back at the rendezvous."_ Kanan acknolwegded.

"Maybe it's not such a hunk of junk after all right kid…kid?" Zeb asked as he nudged Danny.

"Huh…sorry I zoned out what did you say?" Danny asked as he was driven from his thoughts.

"I said maybe it's not a hunk of junk after all…you okay kid?" the Lasat asked with concern.

"Oh, yeah just thinking…but I still think it needs a different paint job." Danny replied.

With the blockade broken though and the supplies being dropped off by The Ghost; Hera swung the Blade Wing around to meet up with The Phantom. Quarrie moved over to the cockpit and looked out the window to see Hera looking back at him. The old inventor gave her a look and an approving nod; proud that she was the one to test his ship and break her in. Hera returned the acknowledgment as The Ghost flew over to join them. Hera maneuvered the Blade Wing and attached it to the bottom of The Phantom like before.

" _We have confirmation that the drop was successful; let's go home Phoenix Squadron."_ Commander Sato reported success over the com.

With that the sight that Danny had started to become familiar with started to occur again as the stars turned blue and started to stretch into a swirl as they and the rest of the Rebel ships jumped to light speed. Leaving behind a battered Imperial blockade and the people of Ibaar with their much-needed supplies. After they had all exited hyperspace; Zeb had piloted The Phantom to reattach itself to The Ghost while Hera detached the Blade Wing to dock with Sato's Blockade Runner, The Liberator. Zeb docked The Phantom with The Ghost and its occupants exited the craft to be reunited with the rest of their crew. However, upon seeing Danny exit the craft; Ezra and Kanan couldn't help raise a brow while Chopper started to laugh. Danny still had his nose bandaged.

"Yeah laugh it up while you can trash can." Danny growled at the droid.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Kanan asked.

"Hera hit him." Zeb said quick and bluntly.

"Hera did what?" Both Kanan and Ezra shouted shocked at what they had been told.

"Hera hit me with the new ship…it was an accident and a long story; let's just go meet them." Danny said as he filled in the details to Zeb's answer.

"Okay you have to tell me what happened." Ezra said as he nudged Danny.

"Nothing really exciting; just an accident." Danny replied in deadpan.

Ezra pouted a little at the thought of a story where Hera hit Danny; accident or not to be lacking in excitement. But they all walked through the halls of The Ghost before they came to one of the airlock corridors to find Sabine, Hera and Commander Sato waiting for them. Quarrie made his way to the front of the group; followed closely by BG; Commander Sato took a step forward to greet the old mechanic.

"It seems Senator Organa has found a ship works that is sympathetic to our cause and willing to manufacture more of these B-Wings in secret." Commander Sato said; quick to the point as he usually was.

"Project Shantipole will continue under my supervision of course. There are many adjustments that are needed to be made." Quarrie said.

"Quarrie thanks to you and your ship we helped many people today." Hera said as she took a step forward to thank him.

"I just hammered it together young pilot…you made it soar." Quarrie said as he left the group to board Sato's ship with BG.

"Indeed, your heroics are unparalleled Captain Syndulla; that is why I agree with Kanan's recommendation." Commander Sato said as eh turned to face her.

"Recommendation; what have you done now?" Hera asked as she gave Kanan a look.

"Just listen to the Commander." Kanan responded with a sly smirk.

"You are to be promoted to Phoenix Leader; our pilots will benefit greatly from your expertise." Commander Sato said.

With that Commander Sato raised his hand and gave Hera a salute. Sabine quickly followed the example as saluted as well. Soon everybody in the corridor had their hand raised and were saluting Hera for her work today. Hera; while surprised couldn't stop a smile coming to her face as she looked at the display in front of her.

"Good job; Captain Hera." Kanan said as he two give a quick salute.

Hera simply smiles at them and returns it with a salute of her own.

* * *

 **Well there you go. Okay first things first; sorry that it took a while to get this out but...blame Fallout 4. Yeah okay I know that it's a year late to use that excuse but I picked up a brand new copy for 25$ several months back during a sale because the store accidently got so may copies and it's been on the getting to list for a while and I just started playing it in November and...I'm hooked. So yeah sorry Fallout 4 has been keeping me busy; even more so that when I looked at this chapter today I only had three pages to finish...it's ben so close to completion for like a week and a half I feel guilty for waiting this long especially since I really want to have the next chapter/episode out soon. So yeah I've been bust with Fallout and still job searching...it's a pain. Now to address my question from the last chapter...from the PM, reviews and other from of communication that I got many of you are asking for me to pair Danny up with Sabine...okay thank you for your input but I still don't know. I'm not against it but if I were to pair them up it wouldn't be for a while; they would have to reach that stage naturally. I also have the next few chapters of this planned out and I would like to be able to do one at least once a month; especially since there is the length of chapters if I can do at least one a month I think that will be fine; also because next year I want to make an effort to write out the remaining chapters of MOAP before I start posting again. Also will I ever be able to stop hurting Danny; he can't seem to go on a mission without being injured. Anyways Not much to say...like I said I'm tired and a little cranky so let's get to reviews.**

 **SPARTAN-626** : The snowball war was something I just thought up at the last minute I actually just got the idea of Danny owning so one because of his powers and decided to write a little epilogue fro the chapter. And yes whenever someone says scoundrel; especially in space Han Solo is always the first person to come to mind so I wanted him to influence Danny's space outfit a little bit.

 **Benthatguy** : Don't worry; Danny will have a melt down soon; there is no way someone can be this calm about this stuff; Danny is a bit more used to it because of his hectic life; but this plus all the stress and stakes of this new galaxy will pour onto him and he will have a melt down; I have it all planned out and it will be happening soon

 **Valphorin** : I don't know if I would dedicate a whole Chapter to Danny figuring out his feelings; not unless I could find a way to stretch it out. And the thing about brining Danny's friends in; I have to do that very carefully because that could either end the story; slow it down or step the game up depending on how and when I do it; I have a slight idea of when they may or may not appear but it's not finalized and yes Chopper would shock them all.

 **Z0mb1ehunter789** : Yeah I'm still working on how long Danny is going to be here and yes I can't forget his feelings for Sam and how those would have to be resolved in which ever direction I go; I still have plans and they can go either way;

 **Krusher** : Danny's weakness is electricity; he can take punishment and damage from everything else but electricity hurts him the most because it reminds him of his "death" and it attacks every cell of his body at the same time. Which is why Danny simply can't fly to Courscant and duke ol Palps out and win the fight for everybody; electricity is one of his weakness

 **Scorpius02** : Oh Milo...uh I watched the first season of Heroes and I loved it this show was amazing...then Season two happened and it wasn't that good...but I mostly blamed it on the 2007-2008 Writer's strike because it was only have a season and they had to rush but then Season 3...I didn't even finish watching the show or watch Reborn it had killed it to me Heroes is only Season 1. But yeah oh I hated Milo even when the show was good...I know you probably didn't know but thanks for reminding me of him.

 **Dragonflower6713** : I haven't fully decided how much of Danny's world will come into play with the story; but I have an idea; and Danny will be using a little bit more of the Force as time goes on and he will have a rematch with not only The Inquisitors but Vader as well.

 **JennaUtena** : Thank you; admittedly their aren't that many Star Wars/Danny Phantom crossovers but thank you I try my best.

 **newboy** : No yeah it would have to take a lot of bad stuff in order for Danny to go over to the Dark Side; actually Dan is his dark side so really he's already been on the dark side; seen it; fought it and not like it. But yeah no with everything Danny has been though it would take a lot more for him to be corrupted as opposed to say Ezra, I don't see Danny falling for any of Maul's crap when they meet like Ezra. As for Vlad he will appear because I want him and Thrawn to meet; they look alike.

 **J** : No Danny doesn't have Weather control powers; those he got temporarily from Vortex; Danny can teleport to a degree; he hasn't mastered it yet and is still working on it but he can do it

 **Well that's all I have to today; sorry if I didn't get to your review and jim89 where were you? Anyways I hoped you enjoyed the latest chapter the next one is Blood Sisters which you know Sabine which feature a lot so...do with that information what you will but as always feel free to give me any ideas or suggestions you have about things that I could do with this story. As always if you haven't already please favorite and follow this story and please everybody review; let me know what you think; until next time...**

 **The Storymaster1000.**


	11. Chapter XI: Blood Sisters

**Hello my fellow authors and readers of FanFiction. Well a few things first, first of all happy holidays to you all and here is a present from me to you. Now I had intended to post the next chapter of MOAP for you all to enjoy...however I'm not quite done with it yet and I still have a few things to do before I post them. In addition I also want to have the bulk of the remaining story also typed up or at least in dot-jot form for the last few chapters before I start posting again. I just don't want any more delays in that story as it's almost been a year since a full real chapter was published so I don't want to start posting again until it's ready. That being said today is December 15th 2016 and within a few short hours I will have seen Rouge One; in addition it's almost the 1 year annivsary of this story so I decided to hold off this chapter until then; I hope you enjoy it; as always stay fro the outro because I have some things to say; otherwise enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **STAR WARS:**_

 _ **THE PHANTOM REBEL:**_

 _ **CHAPTER XI: BLOOD SISTERS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **VICTORY FOR THE REBELLION; AFTER SUFFERING A**_

 _ **MAJOR DEFEAT IN THIER MISSION TO BRING SUPPLIES**_

 _ **TO THE STARVING PEOPLE OF IBAAR; DANNY PHANTOM**_

 _ **TAGS ALONG WITH HERA, SABINE AND ZEB TO MEET WITH**_

 _ **AN OLD CONTACT OF CAPTAIN REX NAMED QUARRIE**_ _ **WHO**_

 _ **MAY HAVE THE**_ _ **ANSWESR TO THEIR PROBLEM. WITH THE**_

 _ **HELP OF QUARRIE'S BLADE WING THE REBELS ARE ABLE**_

 _ **TO SMASH THROUGH THE IMPERIAL BLOCKADE AND COMPLETE**_

 _ **THEIR MISSION; THOUGH DANNY IS LEFT EFFECTED BY THE**_

 _ **DEATHS THE REBELLION SUFFERED. NOW WITH HERA AS**_

 _ **THE NEW PHEONIX LEADER DANNY AND THE REST OF**_

 _ **THE GHOST CREW AWAIT THEIR NEXT MISSION...**_

* * *

Danny was bored out of his mind. The only other time he remembered being this bored were during Mr. Lancer's English lessons. After using the Blade Wing to blast through the blockade and brining the supplies to the people of Ibaar; Hera had been promoted. Good for Hera; however, the new position gave her more responsibilities and right now they were still in the transition phase. They were back on Garel now; awaiting orders for a new mission or assignment as Hera got used to the new command. She was pretty busy now so nobody on The Ghost Crew had been doing much over the last couple days. Danny did however appreciate the fact that Hera had taken some time out of her schedule to perform a check up on The Ghost and The Phantom and that true to her word she let him help.

Hera had shown Danny many parts of The Ghost and a brief rundown of the critical components that made it fly and work. It was still a little over his head compared to what he was used to but he was starting to get a better idea of how the ships of this galaxy worked. He wouldn't go as far as to say he could fly one on his own or even start one up quite yet but he might be able to do some minor and easy repairs if someone was watching his progress to make sure he was doing it right. Though he knew that he'd better leave the repairs to Hera, Chopper and if necessary Sabine until he had a better understanding of the ships inner workings in general. Danny was still glad that he finally started learning about them. Now if only he could start learning how to speak droid. After all he was fluent in Esperanto and knew some words in other languages. He had learned Esperanto so he could understand his friend Wulf. He didn't see any difference in doing the same in order to understand Chopper or the other droids; how hard could learning Binary be?

Speaking of binary, it's mechanical and digital sound filled his ears as Chopper rolled into the cargo bay of The Ghost; where Danny was currently chilling. Again, he was bored so he figured he'd just hang around the cargo bay. Actually, he was literally hanging around. He was using his ghost powers to defy gravity and see how long he could be upside down before he got tired of the blood and ectoplasm rushing to his head. Yeah, he was that bored that standing upside down was the only excitement for him. Since they were on Garel he couldn't go flying; he had already gotten some target practice in and Ahsoka was away on Rebellion business at the moment so he couldn't spar or learn about The Force. Hera was busy giving out assignments and missions; one of her new reasonability's. Kanan, Zeb and Rex were out doing who knows what. Danny figured they were on a mission or something because he hadn't seen them at all today. Ezra and Chopper were around and Sabine was in her room; or at least they were. After Chopper rolled into the Cargo Bay the forms of Sabine and Ezra appeared behind him. Danny noticed that Sabine was all geared up and was holding her helmet under her right arm while Ezra was also holding his painted Cadet Helmet. Danny wondered if they had a mission or something; otherwise why would they be all geared up.

"Hey guys what's up?" Danny asked.

"Uh…you apparently. What are you doing on the ceiling?" Sabine inquired as she looked up at him.

"I'm bored. Where you guys off too?"

"Hera said she might have a mission that needs to be done. We were just going to see her." Ezra answered.

"A mission…finally! What is it; actually, who cares anything is better than being upside down." Danny half-shouted in excitement as he hopped down from the ceiling and landed on the floor in front of them right side up.

"Well I guess you can tag along if you really don't have anything better to do." Sabine said as she started walking towards the exit.

Danny; after hanging back a second so the blood and ectoplasm in his head could level out; joined them as they exited The Ghost to find Hera talking to two other Rebel members. She had been doing this most of the day. She had been receiving assignments and handing them out to the appropriate teams. Everybody always wants a promotion at their jobs…until they find out that it gives them more work to do. It seemed like Hera was just finishing up with the current Rebels with her so they started to approach.

"Vaux you're picking up our fighter parts in the market, the crates are labeled "Ronto meat". Watch out for Imperial patrols and good luck." Hera told them.

The two rebels present; which were a man and woman in civilian clothes nodded before turning around to depart and start their given assignment. Hera then quickly glanced at the data pad in her hands before turning around to see them approaching. Danny noticed that Hera seemed to be so busy that she forgot to put on her pilot goggles today. It was just weird seeing her without them; like the time Tucker forgot his hat one day and Danny almost didn't recognize his best friend.

"You said you had another mission, what do you want me to do?" Ezra asked cockily. Danny had to resist rolling his eyes.

"Actually, this one's for her." Hera informed them as she gestured to Sabine.

Danny let out a sigh; so, Sabine had a mission not him…well it looked like it was back to the blood rushing to his head. Sabine walked forward to Hera; nudging Ezra in the chest with her elbow. Ezra was knocked back a step or two and emitted a grunt. It wasn't harmful; it was a playful shove like an older sister would do to their younger brother. Chopper laughed at Ezra's misfortune while Ezra gave the droid a look.

"There's a courier coming in who has secret information. I need you to pick him up and transport him to Havok Outpost." Hera said.

"Sounds easy enough." Sabine replied.

"If it was easy I'd send someone else. This information is important. We have to get it through you need to keep a low profile." Hera addressed clearly.

"Don't worry you can trust me. What's this courier look like?" Sabine asked.

"I don't know but they'll respond to this code phrase." Hera answered as she pressed a button on her data pad. She must have sent the information to Sabine because a second later one of the built-in computers on her gauntlets started beeping. Sabine brought the gauntlet up to see that she had received the information.

"Got it; come on Danny." Sabine called out as she started to walk away.

"Wait…I can come?" Danny asked in surprise. Sabine was really letting him come on her mission?

"I said you could tag along…unless you really do have something better then hanging upside down all day." Sabine replied.

"Sweet!" Danny fist pumped as he flew over to Sabine, landing and transforming into his human form.

"Hey I can be low profile too." Ezra whined at being left out.

"You can be…backup; along with Chopper but she's in charge." Hera said sternly.

"Understood." Ezra agreed.

Ezra put his helmet on his head and ran up to catch up with Danny and Sabine; Chopper rolling up behind him. Sabine read the information Hera sent to her gauntlet. They were going to Docking Bay 22 where the courier will be there waiting for them to say the code phrase. After that they were to transport him to Havok Outpost where he will be picked up by another rebel group.

"Leader huh, I always figured you for a loner." Ezra spoke up; shattering the silence they had since departing for the mission.

"Not always." Sabine replied.

"You sure make it seem that way. You spend a lot of time in your room alone and you actually tend to eat alone sometimes and combat practice alone and go off probably to be alone and…I don't know I guess sometimes I find you alone after I maybe followed you and you're angry and I've heard you say more than once "I want to be alone" actually I've heard to you say straight "Leave me Alone at times…" Ezra started to ramble on; which was something that seemed to happen a lot when he tried to talk to Sabine.

"Ezra there's nothing wrong with being by yourself from time to time I do it too. It's called being a teenager and trust me in a year or two you will be doing the exact same thing." Danny interrupted Ezra; wanting to stop the trek to the docking bay from getting anymore awkward.

Danny then noticed that they were one person short. He stopped walking and turned around to see that Sabine had been distracted by something and veered off course. Danny looked to see that Sabine was staring at a graffiti tag on the wall. She had removed her helmet and was inspecting the tag with a critical eye. She wiped her gloved hand against it to see if the paint was still fresh. The tag smeared a little bit but it couldn't have been more than a few hours old. Ezra took several more steps before he realized he was the only one walking. He also turned around to see what had caught Sabine's attention.

"What is that?" Ezra asked.

"Nothing…" Sabine mumbled almost inaudibly.

Sabine placed her helmet back on her and turned to catch up with her companions. Danny gave one last look at the graffiti tag before departing with his friends. He wondered why Sabine's attention was caught by it. It couldn't be as simple as appreciation. Sabine was an artist but Danny doubted very much that she was appreciating it due to the look on her face. Maybe that tag meant something like a gang territory thing or maybe it was a secret message or just a simple art piece that caught her eye. Oh well; she was the only one who seemed affected by it and as long as she didn't make a big deal about it then there shouldn't be anything to worry about.

It was a few minutes later before the four of them found themselves at Hanger 22. A shuttle had just landed and its passengers were disembarking from the vessel. A quick visual scan revealed many travellers and spacefarers with minimum to no Imperial presence. Danny also took a few seconds to take in one or two new species he's seeing for the first time but not too long because they were on a mission.

"So how do we find the courier?" Danny asked.

"The code phrase is…it's a long way to Alderaan." Sabine informed them.

"Got it…I think it's this guy." Ezra replied.

Ezra pointed to an approaching traveller who had just gotten off from the shuttle. The traveller was a Rodian; a reptilian species with huge black eyes, greenish to blue skin and suction cup fingers. Danny figured that after meeting with Quarrie that he should know what the main species of aliens he would encounter would be. Just so he would know what not to say or do around them; plus, he was curious. But he recognized this traveller as a Rodian. It just made Danny wonder how many different species this galaxy had had to offer. It seemed like each time he went outside of The Ghost there was a new one for him. Anyways back to the moment; Ezra approached the Rodian.

"Hey…it's a long way to Alderaan." Ezra said.

"O…kay?" The Rodian replied as he started to walk away from Ezra.

"Don't tell me we're going to have to say this to every person here until we find the right one?" Danny groaned.

"Looks like…any chance you can clone yourself to help us cover more people faster?" Sabine asked.

"Sorry I normally would but Hera said keep a low profile. Now we might get away with an identical twin if one of me changed their clothes but four or five of me in the same place?" Danny pointed out.

"Good point. Well we better get started then…excuse me sir do you know if it's a long way to Alderaan." Sabine asked as she started the task of talking to every person here.

* * *

Danny had spent hours saying the code phrase to as many people as he could and so far, there was no sign of the courier. Very early on in their search for the courier Danny had been assigned to say the phrase to the human travellers as Danny was unable to understand the responses of some of the alien travellers. Danny figured it would be beneficial to learn Binary because Chopper was a member of the crew. Danny doubted that he'd be in this galaxy long enough that he would need to learn the major languages of the galaxy. Danny also wondered how they had not drawn Imperial suspicion yet. Three teenagers had been harassing people at the space port asking them if it was a long way to Alderaan. He'd think that they'd find the courier fast and get out of there before they were reported for suspicious activity. But so far nothing had happened; heck Ezra had gone to double check some of the people as he would ask someone the phrase again right after Danny or Sabine had finished with them. Now it was late in the afternoon and there was barley anyone in the hanger.

" _Hanger 22 is now closed."_ An announcement played on the speakers in Basic before repeating in different languages.

Well now what were they going to do. Danny climbed on top of a pile of crates beside him and stretched out; relaxing as his limbs were tired from standing and walking around for hours. Ezra and Chopper were also making their way towards him while Sabine was talking to the last person in the hanger. Could they have possibly missed the courier; it wasn't possible; not with the way Sabine had positioned them around the hanger to ensure they got to everybody. Danny let out a sigh of frustration and annoyance as he threw his head back to look up at Garel's sky while he stretched himself out on the crates.

"It's going to be a long way back to The Ghost if we missed the courier." Ezra said as he joined Danny; sitting atop a tall crate.

"We couldn't have; Hera had confirmation that he boarded the shuttle." Sabine informed them.

"Wait he…you knew it was a guy we were looking for. Danny how much time did we waste saying the phrase to all the girls who came through this hanger?" Ezra asked.

"Not now Ezra." Danny groaned.

"Are you sure you were saying the code phrase right?" Sabine asked in her accusatory tone.

"Yes, it's a long way to Alderaan." Ezra replied under his breath.

Suddenly the tall crate Ezra was sitting on started to shake. Ezra wobbled as he tried to keep his balance on the now moving crate. The crate got up to reveal that it wasn't a create at all; it was a droid or at least Danny figured it was a droid; it could easily just have been a crate with legs. The droid started to walk away from its spot amongst the crates and into the open. Ezra struggling to keep his balance the whole time; gripping the sides to prevent him from being flung off.

"What's the matter with this thing?" Ezra cried as he regained his balance on top of the droid.

"Wait a minute…that's the courier." Sabine realized.

"Are you kidding me the courier was here the whole time…actually you know what; knowing my adventures and luck it that makes sense." Danny groaned as he sat up on the crate.

"Talk about low profile. He came in with the cargo payload; he's unit EG-86." Sabine said as she walked over to inspect the droid.

"Nice to meet you EG." Ezra said.

Ezra jumped down from EG while Danny slid down from the crates. Part one of the mission had been completed; they had found the courier. Danny wished that maybe the mission details Sabine had been given would have been a bit more specific about the courier's appearance. That way they wouldn't have wasted half the day making fools of themselves asking every person coming in and out of the hanger the phrase. But then again if Imperials had intercepted the transmission then they would have found EG before they could even get here. Bottom line was they had the courier and they could now deliver him to his destination.

"Well now that we have the courier let's head back to The Ghost and deliver him to…wherever he needs to go." Danny suggested.

"I don't get why they'd hide such important information in his binary thoughts bank." Ezra said.

"Well would you suspect that thing of being a spy full of secrets?" Sabine replied.

"No; I guess not." Ezra agreed.

"That's too bad…"

Danny, Sabine, Ezra and Chopper all turned in the direction of the new voice that had interrupted them. The voice was unusual; it was feminine but it also sounded like it was modified as if it was being filtered or distorted. They turned in the direction of the voice to see a lone figure standing atop one of the shuttles. The figure jumped down and landed a few feet from them. The figure was obviously female; they were dressed in a flight suit that had been modified for combat with armor and weapons. The figure wore a helmet that was connected by tubes to a device on the chest and they had a strange looking spear-like weapon on their back. Everything about this person screamed bad news and don't mess with me.

"…because I would." The figure said.

"Ketsu Onyo; I saw your marker…old friend." Sabine said as her voice suddenly turned venomous and hostile.

"Friend? That's a generous term considering what happened." The figure replied as she and Sabine took defensive stances and started to circle each other; keeping the other directly in front of them.

"Uh you two know each other?" Ezra asked.

"Still a bounty hunter I see." Sabine spoke; completely ignoring Ezra's statement of the obvious.

"Tell me you don't miss it." Ketsu shot back.

"Wait, wait wait…you were a bounty hunter…that explains a lot." Ezra interrupted.

"Ezra, remember we talked about you knowing when to shut up…now would be one of those times. But in all seriousness, we do have a job to do so maybe you can reunite with your friend later Sabine?" Danny said; knowing this was a tense situation and it should be defused quickly.

"I don't think Ketsu's here for a reunion." Sabine replied.

"You know me so well. I'm just here for the droid." Ketsu confessed.

" _Whomp-Whomp-Whomp-Whaa."_ Chopper beeped and swung his arms in distress.

"No Chop not you, him." Ezra said as he gestured to EG.

"Seriously Chopper?" Danny groaned at the droid's sudden stupidity.

"Anyways…Sabine how exactly do you know her?" Ezra asked.

"She never told you how we broke out of the Imperial Academy?" Ketsu asked.

"That was a long time ago…before you got greedy and left me for dead." Sabine replied.

"Ha, ha, ha you'd have been better off dead then joining this band of Rebels. I didn't believe it until I saw The Empire had put a bounty on you." Ketsu said.

"You going to try and collect on it?" Sabine asked as her tone turned more serious and hostile.

"I haven't decided yet…besides I work for The Black Sun now and I have another job to finish first."

"I can't let you do that."

The situation was tense; Sabine and Ketsu were solely focused on the other; their hands hovered over their holstered blasters. They were waiting for the other to make the first move; waiting for the other to draw and fire their weapons. Danny couldn't help but think of a western standoff from one of those old Spaghetti western movies at the moment. But this wasn't a movie; like everything else in this galaxy this was real and Danny was not going to let any of his friends get hurt. If this Ketsu was going to try and stop them then she was going down. Danny wanted to do something but what; if he moved a muscle this situation could escalate quickly. Ezra was the first to move as he stepped forward with his hands raised…he was either being brave or foolish in this situation.

"How about we all relax before…" Ezra started to say.

"Hey you there!" shouted the leader of an approaching Stormtrooper patrol.

"…that happens." Danny finished for Ezra.

"Citizens what are you doing here? There is a curfew on this hanger. You need to leave immediately." The trooper wearing a white paladin told them.

"DON'T IMTURUPT US!" Ketsu shouted.

Immediately after her outburst Ketsu pulled her blaster out and fired at the Stormtrooper patrol; killing two of them before anybody could blink an eye. The other Stormtroopers reacted quickly and started to fire at them. Sabine pulled out her blasters as she and Ketsu dived behind a pile of crates while Danny, Ezra and Chopper dived behind the stack of crates EG had been hiding in. Sabine popped out from her cover and nailed one of the Stormtroopers in the chest; the poor trooper collapsed to the ground.

"Nice shot, I see you haven't lost your touch." Ketsu complimented Sabine as she popped out to kill another trooper.

"Good thing you haven't either." Sabine complimented back.

"Okay you two need to work out where your frenemy status currently stands." Danny shouted while he tried to pop out to fire at the last Stormtrooper; however, he had been forced to dodge another blaster bolt.

"Stay here Danny I got this." Ezra said.

Ezra flipped the mask on his helmet down and pulled out his blaster. Ezra popped out of his cover and shot at the last Stormtrooper. The stunning bolt Ezra fired however, missed the trooper and impacted harmlessly against the crate he was hiding behind. From behind the trooper's cover you could see more squads making their way towards them; reinforcements were coming. Ezra seeing this quickly dived back down behind the cover as more blaster bolts made their way towards them.

"Gee thanks Ezra I feel so safe." Danny sarcastically replied.

Danny then popped out of his cover and aimed his fingers at the trooper. Unlike Ezra though, his Ghost Rays found it's target as the trooper was hit and fell to the ground unconscious. Unfortunately, the fallen trooper was soon replaced by two others as the reinforcements arrived and took positions. Danny ducked back behind cover as a new wave of blaster fire pelted the area. Danny didn't miss the look Ezra shot at him; probably calling him a show off again. Danny glanced over his cover to assess the situation. There was no way they could get past the troops; even if Danny went Phantom on them more reinforcements would be on their way and with the Rebel Fleet so close they couldn't risk that much Imperial attention.

"Okay it's safe to say our path to The Ghost is cut off." Danny said.

"Okay so change of plans…Chopper you get Boxy onto that shuttle." Ezra gestured.

"Wait we're stealing shuttles now…sure why not add that to my growing criminal record." Danny replied.

Chopper beeped in response and started to shove EG towards a ramp leading to the shuttle that was landed behind them. Again, Danny wasn't to keen or happy with breaking the law but it seemed like it was the only way to escape aside from him using his powers. Danny figured so long as nobody got hurt and the owner of the shuttle had insurance it wouldn't be so bad he just wasn't comfortable bending his morals. Danny and Ezra provided Chopper and EG cover fire while Sabine and Ketsu were forced to find new cover as the Stormtroopers gained more ground. Sabine dived to the crates with Danny and Ezra while Ketsu was forced to flee farther from them. That was fine; they didn't want her anywhere near EG. Chopper beeped at them and Danny looked to see both he and EG were on the shuttle; now it was their turn.

"Sabine, Danny go, I'll cover you." Ezra said.

Sabine nodded and sprinted into action while Danny followed her. They continued to fire at the troopers as they made their way towards the boarding ramp while Ezra provided them with cover fire. Sabine boarded the shuttle to get it going while Danny stopped at the entrance of the ship. He would need to provide cover fire for Ezra to get on. Sabine leapt into action as she started to push buttons and flip switches. If they weren't in a hurry or in the middle of a shoot out then Danny might have paid closer attention to her starting the ship up; figuring out if he would have been able to figure it out. There was one thing that caught his eye though. At the front of the ship there was a droid that seemed to be built into the ship; some sort of auto-pilot maybe.

"I'm sorry but there are no more flights scheduled for this evening; if you contact…" the droid started protesting.

"Yeah, I don't have time to book a ticket, Chopper shut him down and take over." Sabine ordered

"This is unacceptable; this is my ship and I will not…"

Chopper had already rolled over to the interface as if he was expecting the order. He plugged in and with several quick turns the auto-pilot slowly came to a halt and shut down. The shuttle bulked as Danny felt the ship's engines start up through the vibrations; it was time for them to get out of there. Danny increased his fire rate at the troopers as he created an opening for Ezra to get on the shuttle.

"Ezra move!" Danny ordered.

Ezra didn't hesitate as he took the opening Danny created for him as he dashed towards the boarding ramp and started to climb. With Ezra now on the ship; Danny had retreated into the shuttle while Ezra took his place at the entrance; continuing to provide cover fire to prevent the troopers from following them aboard. The shuttle shook again as it started to rise into the air. Seeing the troopers getting closer Danny rejoined Ezra at the entrance to help provide more cover fire as they both shot at the incoming troops.

"Aren't you glad you brought backup?" Ezra said.

"Yep because everything is going exactly as planned; now hang on." Sabine called back.

Sabine sat in the pilot's chair and pulled on the controls. The ship buckled one last time as it lifted up from the ground and rose into the air. Seeing as they had gotten away Danny retreated back into the shuttle while Ezra continued to fire a few more shots at the troopers. Suddenly one laser blast came to close for comfort as it impacted on the door frame right above Ezra's hand. The sudden impact caused Ezra to flinch his hand back and lose his balance. Danny saw this out of the corner of his eye and dashed to grab Ezra but it was to late. Ezra lost his grip and he fell out of the shuttle only to land on the top of one of Garel's buildings. Danny looked to see Ezra pick himself up and dust himself off; it looked like he was fine. Ezra quickly began to shrink in size as the shuttle continued to fly into the air until he was only a speck of black before the doors automatically closed.

"Uh…Sabine we lost Ezra." Danny informed her.

"What do you mean we lost Ezra?" Sabine asked.

"I mean we lost him. He fell out of the ship and landed on top of a building; he seemed fine I don't think he broke anything." Danny said as he took the seat opposite of Sabine.

"Well we can't go back for him the Imperials will be looking for this shuttle; at least he's safe."

"Yeah he did grow up on the streets; he'll find away back to The Ghost."

"Yeah Ezra will be fine, now Chopper program the hyperdrive we need to get to those rendezvous coordinates." Sabine ordered.

Chopper beeped in agreement and reinserted himself into the interface as he punched in the coordinates. Danny laid back in his seat as he felt the adrenaline of their escape start to leave his body. His thoughts dwelled back to Ezra but Sabine was right; he should be fine. He did survive on the streets for seven years before he joined The Ghost crew. Ezra would be able to hide and lay low from the Imperial patrols before making his way back to The Ghost. It seemed the hard part of the mission was over. Now all they had to do was get EG to his destination. Danny glanced over at Sabine as she piloted the shuttle away from Garel to a safe distance where they could jump.

"So…uh things got pretty tense back there for a while." Danny broke the silence.

"Yeah…we were lucky to escape so easily." Sabine replied.

Why did she have to say that; Danny groaned. Every time someone said something like that…everything goes wrong. Danny held himself from letting out a sigh as; if on cue a pining sound started to erupt from the forward console and Chopper swivelled his head around to chirp something at them.

"Scanning a ship…oh no." Sabine muttered.

Without any warning their shuttle suddenly started to shake just as the approaching ship flew past the window beside them. The shuttle ceases to shake as it starts to slow down. Sabine looks at screens on the forward console to see an error message flash across. Apparently the hyperdrive engines were out. Sabine looked out the window to see the other ship; one that was all to familiar to her.

"Yep…that's Ketsu alright." Sabine said.

"What did she do, did she shoot at our engine or something because we're slowing down." Danny asked.

"No, we still have the engines but she's knocked out our hyperdrive." Sabine replied.

"Well that's just great now how are we get EG to the rendezvous coordinates?"

"We might have bigger problems Danny. I know Ketsu and if she knocked out our hyperdrive then I bet I know what her next move is. Grab hold of something and you two lock yourselves down now!" Sabine ordered.

EG and Chopper listened to Sabine and immediately locked their mechanical feet to the metal floor. Danny didn't know what was going on but he didn't like it; why would…oh. Danny looked out to see Ketsu's ship move to a different position and re-aim the turret located on top of her ship. Once it locked onto it's target it fired and two laser blasts sailed from the turret through space and impacted directly on the side of their shuttle where the boarding hatch was located. The forward console sparked and electricity sizzled over the damaged controls and the shuttle shook at the sudden depressurization. The damaged hatch gave way and it was ripped off into the vacuum of space; leaving an giant hole in the side of the ship.

The vacuum took hold immediately as all the air in the cockpit started to fly out of the shuttle along with anything that hadn't been nailed down. Danny was sitting in the chair which at first it seemed like he'd be fine since the chair was facing away from the vacuum. That changed when the chair was forced to swivel around and Danny was exposed to the power of the vacuum. Danny transformed into his ghost half and dug his fingers into the chair; digging his claws in to get a frim hold. Sabine was holding onto the back of her chair for dear life while Chopper and EG just stood in place watching the chaos unfold. Suddenly EG started to move slowly before he lost his grip and went flying towards the hole. Thankfully he was longer then he was wider and he simply smacked against the side of the wall. He was to long to fit through the doorway but he was now stuck there.

Danny continued to grip the seat but he slipped back a few inches; his grip was leaving claw marks in the chair. Danny could not believe the power of the vacuum. The only thing he could compare it to was The Fenton Thermos which he was thankful he'd only experienced a few times. However, the pull of The Fenton Thermos was nothing compared to the vacuum of Space; this was way more powerful. Danny heard a yelp and turned to see Sabine had lost her grip on her chair and was flying towards the hole. She slammed into the side of EG which thankfully gave her a new place to grip. This caused just enough distraction for Danny's grip to slip again as he was torn away from the chair; leaving long scratches in it. He went flying towards the hole and he two slammed into EG. Danny grabbed the sides of EG and dug in; hopefully not hurting EG with his grip. Danny looked to see that his legs were flailing in space while he held onto EG. As much he loved space he had no plans of going into it without protection. He looked towards Sabine to see that she was in a much better position then him.

"WHAT DO WE DO!" Danny screamed at Sabine.

"CAN YOU REACH THE EMERGANCY SEAL?" Sabine shouted back as she nudged her head in Danny's direction.

Danny turned to look in the direction Sabine indicated. He could see a small console on the side of the door's frame. That must be what she was referring to; it would make sense for ships to have emergency seals in case things like this happened. It was also easily within reach of him; he turned back to Sabine and gave her a nod. Danny; slowly and carefully let one of his hands go from EG and reached out to press the button. However, a beep from Chopper caused him to freeze. Danny looked in Chopper's direction to see that the droid had been torn from the ground and was now flying straight at him. Danny didn't have time to react as Chopper smashed into him causing him to let go as he and Chopper were pulled out of the shuttle and sent flying into the vacuum of space.

"NO!" Sabine screamed.

Danny recovered from being hit by Chopper; his arms and legs flailing around in panic. He was spinning in space, no gravity, no air, so different and weird and all in all; not good. Danny had to focus; he couldn't afford to panic; he had to steady himself. Danny transformed his legs into his ghost tail and started flicking it around as he tried to steady himself. It helped him when he was in the air and underwater so hopefully it would help him here. It seemed to do the job; it was tiring but Danny slowly brought himself to a slower spin as he practically floated in the nothingness of space.

Danny took a moment to realize what exactly was happening. He was floating in space without any protection. Danny was feeling so many things at the moment that he couldn't make sense of it. He was terrified, amazed, awe-struck and speechless. He looked to see Garel behind him; the planet just sitting there below him; or behind him, or beside him whichever one it was; it just sat there while he floated. Danny also felt cold; like really cold. Danny didn't get cold much because of his Ice core but there was nothing colder then space and Danny could see that ice and frost was beginning to form on his suit and hair after just a few seconds of exposure. But the most amazing thing was Danny didn't feel the need to breathe. It's not like he could if he needed to but…he didn't need to breathe while in ghost form. It was the same thing for underwater; so long as he was in his ghost form he didn't need to breath; even if his body did it on instinct it would have no effect on him.

Danny was broken out of his trance when he saw Chopper waving towards him. Danny looked to see the little droid a few feet from him. The droid had balanced himself out and had switched out his middle wheel for his rocket. Danny couldn't hear Chopper because in space there was no sound. Danny smiled and started to make his way towards Chopper using his tail. He grabbed hold of Chopper as the droid activated his rocket and they both started to rocket towards Ketsu's ship. As much as Danny was amazed at his ability to be in space without protection he didn't want to push it. He was still getting cold and he didn't want to freeze solid; plus, he needed to help Sabine; unlike him she could not survive in space.

Ketsu had maneuvered her ship to be in front of their shuttle. Danny looked over at their shuttle to see that a blue transparent shield now covered the hole. Danny instinctively breathed a sigh of relief knowing Sabine had managed to activate the shield and was still safe on the shuttle. Now all they had to deal with her old friend Ketsu. Chopper rocketed over to Ketsu's ship and landed on top next to the turret. Danny let go of Chopper and floated around him. Danny looked over and with his enhanced vision could see Sabine at the front of the shuttle with EG not far behind her. It looked like she was talking to a hologram of Ketsu. Sabine's helmet was now off and Danny for some reason could not help but snicker at the look she was giving the two of them…pure shock and disbelief. Danny and Chopper both waved to her.

Danny then turned around to think. Their shuttle didn't have a hyperdrive anymore thanks to Ketsu and Ketsu also had her turret aimed right at their shuttle and Sabine. Danny needed to take Ketsu out of the game before they could do anything else and at the moment he was the only one who could do it. Danny was about to tell Chopper to wait here for him but he quickly remembered that they were in space. Even if he did tell Chopper to wait he little astromech wouldn't be able to hear him and Danny wouldn't be able to hear…or understand Chopper's reply. Instead he just gave Chopper a sitting gesture like he was a dog before he flew towards the hull of Ketsu's ship and phased through it.

Danny phased through the walls and landed on the metal ground. His ghost tail coiling around him like a snake as he felt the warmth of the ship flood through him. The heat almost hurt him after being exposed to the harsh coldness of space but Danny welcomed it all the same. Danny uncoiled himself and looked around to see that he was in the ships cargo hold. There was a ladder that lead to one door and if Danny was right from what he learned about ships so far; that ladder would lead to the cockpit. Danny flew up to the door and phased through it as he looked to see a hallway that did indeed lead to the cockpit. Danny gently and quietly turned his tail back into legs as he landed on the ground and slowly made his way forward. He could see the cockpit and he could see Ketsu in the center talking to a hologram of Sabine.

"…changed more than you realize; I have new loyalties now." Ketsu said.

"Right…finally part of Black Sun." Sabine replied.

"Just like we always dreamed. I have the best weapons, the best ship and I'm feared across the galaxy."

"I can't believe I wanted that. The Black Suns are slavers and assassin's who don't care about anything but body counts and quotas. They'd kill you two for a profit."

"Speaking of which your time is up…now hand over the droid." Ketsu demanded.

"You can't do it." Sabine replied in a challenging "I dare you" manor.

"I really wish it hadn't come to this…old friend." Ketsu replied with a hint of disappointment and maybe regret in her filtered voice.

Danny saw Ketsu raise her hand towards the controls; she was going to fire on Sabine. Danny knew he had to do something now. He took another step forwards so he was in grabbing range of Ketsu. Before he could grab her though he noticed Ketsu stiffen. What happened next happened so fast that Danny still didn't know what all happened. Right as he was about to grab Ketsu she had turned around to face him. Danny only saw a black spot before a flash of red blinded his vison and he felt himself falling to the ground. He laid down there as his left eye burned with a stinging pain. Ketsu looked down at him with a smoking blaster in her hand before she turned around to face the hologram of Sabine.

"I don't know how your friend got onto my ship Sabine but that was a stupid move on his part." Ketsu said.

Ketsu was about to say something else when she felt someone tapping on her shoulder. Ketsu stiffened and immediately spun around to attack again but all she saw was a white gloved fist. Danny brought his fist down on the bounty hunter in one powerful blow. Ketsu staggered backwards and crashed into forward console of her ship. Her helmet went flying off of her head and her legs gave way as she fell to the ground unconscious. Danny looked down at the bounty hunter and seeing that she had been knocked out walked forward in order to step into the hologram better. He shook his hardened fist loose and brought his other hand up to cover his eye. He let out a hiss as he gently rubbed it. It stung and he could barley see out of it. Danny, with his good eye looked to see Sabine looking at him thought the hologram.

"You know just once I would like to finish a mission without being injured." Danny groaned.

"Danny what happened, where's Ketsu?" Sabine asked; surprise in her voice.

"Your friend's out cold. I don't make it a habit of clobbering girls but I wasn't about to let her blow you up."

"She wasn't about to blow me up Chopper disabled her weapons." Sabine informed him.

"Wait…what?"

"Yeah Chopper's been ripping wires and circuits out of her turret for the past minute or so. There was no way for her to blast me." Sabine replied with a smile.

"Oh…well had I known that I wouldn't have haymakered her…oh well what's done is done. At least she's out of the way now…so…what do we do now?" Danny asked.

"Well we can't deliver EG in the shuttle. We neither have the time nor the tools for me to fix the hyperdrive."

"What about this ship…assuming it has a hyperdrive; besides I think Ketsu owes us for the all the trouble she's caused us." Danny suggested.

"It's not like we have any other options. Okay; I can still maneuver the shuttle; I'll bring it over to the side and you release the docking tube to hook us up." Sabine told him.

"Okay…where is that?" Danny asked; he still needed to level up his ship knowledge to do that.

"On second thought…just get Chopper to do it."

The hologram of Sabine disappeared into the air. Danny looked out to see that Sabine was already at work on the shuttle. Danny was about to go and grab Chopper when he remembered the unconscious bounty hunter that lay at his feet. Danny didn't want her to cause anymore trouble so he picked her up and he flew back into the cargo bay. Once there Danny gently placed Ketsu down and raised his hands. Seconds later they glowed with green energy as ectoplasm formed around Ketsu's arms and legs. Danny tied her down; if she woke up soon she wouldn't be able to escape or try anything. Danny also placed Ketsu's helmet down to the side though it was now decorated with a fist shaped dent in it. Danny wondered if Ezra had this helmet in his collection. Danny figured maybe he could give it to Ezra as a souvenir since he wasn't able to come on the rest of the mission.

Danny then flew up towards the roof and phased through it. Danny emerged to find Chopper was still pulling out wires and circuits from the turret. Danny didn't wait for Chopper to acknowledge him as he grabbed the droid and phased him through the ship's hull. Chopper beeped loudly in protest as Danny set him down on the ground. Danny had to fight the urge to drop the droid from the ceiling but figured Chopper would be more inclined to help him if he didn't. Even if the droid did deserve it they were on a mission; their war could wait for later.

"Okay Chopper; Sabine said she's brining the shuttle around so…you need to release the docking tube or something." Danny told Chopper.

" _Whomp-Whaa."_ Chopper beeped.

"I'm taking that as a yes sir."

Danny quickly moved to avoid Chopper's retaliatory shock and floated up into the air and out of the droid's reach. Chopper beeped in an angry tone before he rolled over to the side of the cargo bay. He plugged himself into an interface and soon mechanical sounds could be heard. Danny cautiously floated to the ground as a door on the side opened to reveal a long white corridor. Down the corridor, he could see EG and Sabine making their way from the shuttle to them. Danny tuned his ghost tail back into legs as he landed on the ground to greet EG and Sabine. EG was the first to board as he made his way off to the side. Sabine followed; albeit a bit hesitant. Danny noticed that Sabine had stiffened as she slowly boarded Ketsu's ship. Her eyes scanned the room; looking over the details as a feeling of nostalgia engulfed her. Danny took the opportunity to turn back into his human form as the cargo bay was bathed in the bright light of his transformation; which didn't seem to affect Sabine.

"Hey Sabine…are you alright?" Danny gently questioned.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine…what about y…oh Danny your eye!" Sabine said as she broke out of her trance to look at him.

"What…oh yeah. It stings but is it that bad; I can't see because it's my fricking eye!" Danny groaned.

"Well with you I don't know what's actually bad or not but…it doesn't look good. Can you even see out of it?" Sabine asked as she stepped closer to examine the wound Danny still had to see for himself.

"Barely it's all dark blur; it's really weird."

"Well we should be lucky that this was the only injury you received. I didn't think even you could survive in space without some form of protection. I didn't know what to do after you were sucked into space or how I was going to get you and Chopper back. Then I saw you and Chopper on Ketsu's ship just acting like nothing was wrong…I didn't believe it."

"Yeah that came as a surprise to me two. Though I don't think prolonged exposure is wise. Just because I can doesn't mean I should…but yeah what about my eye."

"Once we're in hyperspace we should clean it and bandage it. Ketsu should have a Med-Kit around here."

"Speaking of Ketsu what do we do with her?" Danny asked as he gestured to the bound Ketsu beside them.

"She's fine there so long as she's unconscious. How strong are those bonds?" Sabine asked.

"She can't break out of those. They'll only come undone if I want it. Even in my human form I have complete control over them." Danny informed her.

"Then we should just leave her there for now." Sabine said as she started to walk the cockpit. However, she was stopped when she felt Danny's hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Sabine…listen. I don't know what exactly is going on here with you and her or if this situation is brining up memories for you but…if you need to talk to someone Chopper and I are here. I'm not going to force you or pry I'm just letting you know we're here if you want to." Danny said.

" _Whomp-Whaa."_ Chopper beeped; Danny didn't know what but he assumed it was in agreement.

"Thanks guys but I'm fine. Let's just go finish the mission and deliver EG to Havok Outpost." Sabine said as she brushed them off.

" _Whomp-Whomp-Whaa."_ Chopper beeped.

"Okay remind me to have you teach me binary later because I'm sure we're both tired of me asking this." Danny groaned.

"He said Ketsu's waking up." Sabine replied as they both turned to face Ketsu.

"Oh…what hit me…what…what the kriff is this?" Ketsu said as she came to and started struggling with her bonds.

"Don't bother there is no way you're getting out of those unless I want you too." Danny simply told her.

"I'd listen to him Ketsu he knows more about this stuff then I do." Sabine advised her old friend.

"Well they are strong I'll give you that. Maybe I should add these to my arsenal for my contracts that are wanted alive…but anyways believe it or not I'm actually glad to see you're still in one piece Sabine and who's this…your boyfriend?" Ketsu inquired.

"He's/She's not my boy/girlfriend." Danny and Sabine both said in unison causing them to look at each other and for Danny to remember times back on Earth when he did this with Sam. It was just his instant, automatic response when someone asked him about a girlfriend.

"Too bad, he's cute and he has a mean right hook…though I'm sorry I had to damage his pretty little face because I don't see him catching beauties anytime soon." Ketsu teased.

"Okay Sabine honestly do I look like Two-Face? Is it that bad because I can't see it." Danny asked; he wasn't one for vanity issues but if it was hard to look at he'd go get it covered.

"Like I said it's not pretty but you still look handsome and after seeing what you've survived I have no doubt it'll be fine in a few days with proper care. Ketsu's just teasing you; she does that." Sabine replied honestly.

" _Whomp-whaa-whaa-whaa."_ Chopper beeped; though it seemed to be directed at Sabine whose cheeks suddenly began to blush.

"Do I even have to say it?" Danny asked in a sigh.

"Oh, Chopper just said…he said…he said that he thinks it's an improvement and that you should have it on your other eye to match." Sabine said quickly as she looked away from Danny. For once she was glad Danny didn't understand Chopper.

"Oh really; well how about I blast you in your eye…err…optic Chopper and see how you like it." Danny said as he turned around to face Chopper. Chopper's response was to quickly hide behind EG.

"You should consider yourself lucky. I hardly ever miss my target." Ketsu said.

"Oh, don't worry you didn't miss." Danny replied.

"Yeah because I'm going to believe you survived a blaster bolt to the face at point blank range." Ketsu rolled her eyes dismissively.

"You'd be surprised at what Danny could survive Ketsu he has many…hidden talents." Sabine said.

"I'll believe it when I see it. Give me a blaster I'll prove it right now by shooting his other eye."

" _Whomp_." Chopper seemed to like that idea.

"No thank you." Danny replied.

"Look believe what you want Ketsu but I'm going to tell you what's going to happen. We're going to borrow The Shadow Caster and finish our mission. Then we'll release you and you can go about your dealings for the Black Sun." Sabine informed Ketsu.

"And just what makes you think I'll let you use my ship?" Ketsu asked.

"Well since you shot out the hyperdrive on our shuttle you've left us with little choice."

"Tell you what Sabine give me the droid and I'll share my cut with you just like the old days." Ketsu proposed.

"And what would I get?" Danny asked.

"You get to live." Ketsu replied.

"I don't do things just for money anymore." Sabine replied.

"That's right…now there's the cause. Do you really think your little Rebel group can overthrow The Empire? Grow up little sister you can't be that foolish." Ketsu shot back.

"It wouldn't be the first time an Empire falls to a rebellion" Danny said; while he couldn't exactly think of an example at the moment he was sure there was an example of an empire being overthrown by a rebellion on Earth somewhere.

"Ketsu…once we were like sisters but…we only ever cared about ourselves." Sabine said.

"It's called survival and you of all people should know you can't trust anyone."

"I forgive you." Sabine replied after a moment pause.

"For what?" Ketsu asked.

"For leaving me for dead…and I still trust you." Sabine replied simply.

"And your wrong." Ketsu sneered.

"I met people who gave me a second chance in life and that's what I'm giving you now Ketsu." Sabine said.

"Sometimes that's all anybody needs…a second chance." Danny said; as haunting memories started to crawl into his brain; he quickly banished them away.

Ketsu and Sabine turned to look at Danny after his comment. It seemed like they were so caught up with each other that they had forgot that he and two droids were there too. Danny started to get the idea that they should get going. He could get Chopper to put in the coordinates for the rendezvous and leave these two to chat. Plus, he wanted to get his eye taken care of as it was starting to itch and irritate him. After a couple seconds of silence Danny was about to leave when an announcement blasted out through the coms of Ketsu's ship.

" _Imperial Cruiser to Garel Shuttle 63725; your number has been identified as stolen; prepare to be boarded."_

"We just can't seem to catch a break today." Danny sighed at the sudden change in luck; which should have been expected.

"It looks like were friends again." Sabine said.

"Don't have much of a choice." Ketsu replied.

"Danny let her go." Sabine asked.

"Wait what?" Danny asked a little surprised.

"Look Danny we're going to need Ketsu's help to get out of this. I understand if your hesitant because of what she's done today but I know her and I trust her." Sabine said to him simply. Sabine wasn't begging nor was she ordering him; she was just speaking honestly.

"Okay; I may not trust her but I do trust you Sabine so if you say we can trust her…that's good enough for me." Danny replied.

A small smile crossed Sabine's lips as she gave him a nod of thanks. Danny raised his hand and with a snap of his fingers the glowing green bonds that bound Ketsu vanished into thin air. Ketsu was taken aback at the sudden disappearance and seemed to be wrapping her head around what exactly happened and what she had been bound with. Sabine let out a small giggle at her friend's reaction to Danny's powers as she wondered if she ever had the same look on her face when she first saw what he could do. Ketsu quickly recovered however and stood up; questions could come later right now they had other issues. With that the three of them ran through the docking tube and back onto the shuttle followed by Chopper. They looked out the window to see in the distance an Imperial Cruiser rapidly approaching.

"… _if you attempt to leave you will be fired upon."_ They catch the last bit over the com as they entered.

"Okay so what's the plan?" Danny asked.

"Simple we attack. I've dealt with this model of cruiser before. I know exactly where to hit them to cripple them." Ketsu said.

"Oh…yeah about that Chopper kind of disabled your weapons." Danny said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What!" Ketsu snapped.

"Well you were going to blow Sabine up!" Danny shot back.

"Well thanks to your little rust bucket that means I've got no fire power and as long as we're docked with this shuttle we can't use The Shadow Casters hyperdrive to escape." Ketsu said to Sabine who was deep in thought.

"Chopper overload the hyperdrive on the shuttle." Sabine ordered.

"What are you doing?" Ketsu asked.

"Buying us time." Sabine replied.

Chopper rolled over to the interface and plugged himself back in. He started the job he was ordered to while Sabine rushed to the forward console and opened the com channel to the approaching Imperial Cruiser.

"Attention Imperial vessel; please be aware our ships have suffered extensive damage and are in danger of self-destructing." Sabine told them.

" _Shuttle craft you have two minutes to stabilize then we will be coming aboard."_ The Imperial Cruiser replied.

"What can you do in two minutes?" Ketsu asked.

"Watch…Chop, purge the reactor then get over to The Shadow Caster and prepare to disengage the docking tube on my signal." Sabine ordered.

" _Whomp-Whomp-Whomp."_ Chopper replied.

"You just turned this whole ship into a bomb, didn't you?" Danny asked as he caught on to Sabine's plan.

"Yes; yes, I did." Sabine beamed.

"You're going to blow up the shuttle?" Ketsu questioned.

"Which will give us the time we need to make our escape." Sabine replied.

"I should have known. You always liked to make things go boom." Ketsu smiled.

"Something I learned from you. Do you still have that armory of explosives that you used to carry?" Sabine asked.

Ketsu nodded and began to run back onto her ship; Sabine and Danny close behind her. As they boarded the Shadow Caster again Ketsu dashed over to the side of the cargo bay and pulled out a large crate from a storage slot. Ketsu slid the crate over towards them and opened it up to reveal multiple explosive charges. Danny didn't need The Force to feel Sabine's excitement as she practically lit up like a Christmas tree as soon as she laid her brown eyes on the explosives. Ketsu reached in and pulled out a couple of explosives as she handed them to Sabine.

"That's a lot of explosives." Danny said.

"The only friends I've ever needed." Ketsu said.

"Until today. Danny and I will clamp them on the reactor to give it an extra kick." Sabine said.

"That's the Sabine Wren I remember." Ketsu smiled at her old friend's excitement for destruction.

"Now you get sentimental. Just get the Shadow Caster ready to fly; come on Danny." Sabine said.

Danny nodded as he took some charges from Ketsu and he quickly followed Sabine down the docking tube and back onto the shuttle. Danny didn't want to focus on the fact that he was carrying explosives in his hands or worry if the slightest thing would set them of. Sabine hadn't said anything and she was an explosive expert. Plus, they were in that crate stored on a ship that must be rocked all the time so he should be fine. He watched as Sabine started to place them around the ship. He followed her example as they each did one side of the ship.

" _Imperial Cruiser to shuttle; we are reading a power surge on your vessel, your reactor core is unstable. Contain the problem immediately."_ The Imperial Cruiser ordered.

"It's looking pretty bad over here…I'd keep my distance if I were you." Sabine replied as she placed a charge on the forward console.

" _Which ever one of you thieves is in charge identify yourself!_ "

"You should probably talk to the captain…hey Captain wake up!"

Danny looked over to see Sabine had finished placing her explosives and was now working on the auto droid pilot thing at the front of the ship. Danny had completely forgotten about that. Danny now felt a little bad that the droid was going to be blown up with the shuttle but then again, the droid was just a droid. They would build a new one it's not like he was alive or had a soul or anything. Sabine seemed to have gotten the droid working again as it's optics lit up and it jumped back to life.

"What, what is happening?" the droid asked as it glanced around.

"Your ship is under attack, you need to activate emergency protocols." Sabine said.

"Under attack?" the droid muttered confusedly.

"See that Imperial Cruiser out there. It's getting ready to destroy your shuttle for being stolen." Sabine said as she pointed to the approaching Imperial Cruiser.

"Destroy my ship?" the droid panicked.

"That's the last of the charges Sabine." Danny informed his companion as he placed his last one down.

"Right…time to go." Sabine replied.

Danny and Sabine turned around and started to make their way back to the Shadow Caster. Danny was already in the docking tube when everything suddenly started to shake. Danny gripped the rails inside the docking tube as he tried to keep his footing. It seemed like they were being shot at now as both ships started to shake; they needed to get out of here now. Danny regained his balance and exited on the other side of the docking tube where Chopper, EG and Ketsu were waiting for them.

"Time's up." Danny said.

"They're on to us. Droid release the docking tube or we're all going to die!" Ketsu barked.

" _Whomp-Whomp-Whomp._ " Chopper beeped in protest.

"I swear if it's another problem. Sabine I'm sorry but what did the tin can…Sabine, wait Sabine!" Danny panicked.

Seeing that Sabine was not with them Danny and Ketsu looked down the docking tube to see that Sabine was lying on the ground of the shuttle. The firing and ship shaking must have knocked her out as a small red gash could be seen on her forehead. Seeing his friend in trouble Danny immediately jumped into action. He transformed into his ghost form; bathing the cargo bay of the Shadow Caster in bright light and flew through the docking tube. In one swoop, he scooped up Sabine into his arms and flew back towards the Shadow Caster. He was too caught up in the moment that he didn't notice the surprise reaction of Ketsu or the pilot droid panicking in the background. Danny landed on the ground as he carefully held Sabine in his arms. It was just a small gash; a tiny cut and a bruise at the worst; she should be fine there was no immediate danger.

"Chopper cut the tube." Danny barked.

Chopper beeped in acknowledgement as he plugged into the interface which controlled the tube. The door slid shut with a sudden thud and the sound of machines moving told them that the tube was retracting; they could now get out of here. It seemed they were home free when suddenly the Shadow Caster bulked. Ketsu and even Chopper had lost their footing as they joined Danny and Sabine on the ground. Sabine started to stir as she let out a pained moan and her eyes fluttered open. She quickly glanced around to see what was happening as she tried to sit up.

"Hey take it easy you hit your head." Danny cautioned.

"What's happening…did we get away?" Sabine groggily asked.

"No, they've got us in their tractor beam." Ketsu replied.

"Not for long." Sabine replied with a smirk.

Suddenly the ship bulked again sending all of them to the floor. Though this time it was different as instead of the ship shaking in resistance to the tractor beam it was smooth sailing…or flying. Ketsu got up and rushed to the cockpit just in time to see that the shuttle had been pulled into the Imperial Cruiser and had exploded; just like Sabine had planned. The shuttle was completely destroyed but the Cruiser only suffered minor damage. Thankfully the damage was enough for them to break free of the tractor beam. With the way now clear the stars stretched wide and turned blue as The Shadow Caster jumped into hyperspace and escaped; leaving the Imperial Cruiser bathed in flames behind.

* * *

About an hour later they had come to an agreement concerning EG. Ketsu had decided to forgo her current job and allow Sabine and Danny to deliver EG to his destination. Danny didn't know weather it was because of what had happened or because Chopper had already fed the coordinates into the Shadow Caster's console. He was just glad that they were finally going to finish their mission without any more problems or distractions. During the time, Danny, Sabine and Ketsu stayed in the cargo bay. Sabine and Danny had patched each other up with a med kit that Ketsu graciously gave them and he could finally see just how bad his eye was.

It was like Sabine had said. It didn't look so bad but it wasn't pretty either. Maybe that was because it had healed a little bit. He still couldn't see clearly out of it and now he knew why. Ketsu had shot him dead center in the eye. While the eye was still thankfully intact; instead of being white; it was bloodshot and an unhealthy coloring. When Danny first saw the wound, he was still in his Phantom form so his eye had an unhealthy greenish look and his glowing iris was a sickly, dim, putrid yellow instead of a flaming green ember. The socket surrounding his eye was burned flesh that was being irritated by the air. All in all, it wasn't that bad and after Sabine helped him wash his eye out they had managed to make a makeshift eye patch for him. Sabine even made a joke about him unable to complete a mission without him getting injured that he couldn't help but chuckle at.

Danny had also returned the favor of taking care of Sabine's gash. There wasn't really anything to it; she hit her head and there was a slight bruise and a small cut but it was nothing a little bandage wouldn't fix. Ketsu the whole time was trying to pry details out of them about him. Wondering just what he was and how he had done these things and so forth. While Sabine may have trusted Ketsu; Danny wasn't going to go that far and spill his secrets to her friend. Sabine seemed to have understood this as she also refused to give much details to Ketsu which Danny was grateful for. After an hour or so they had arrived at there destination; Havok Outpost. Ketsu had said the Shadow Caster down and Sabine, Danny, Chopper and EG walked out to the greeting party. There were two Rebels and a blue droid waiting for them. Upon seeing them the blue droid rolled up to them and beeped a greeting; though it sounded more like a whistle.

"You can tell Senator Organa that his intel has arrived." Sabine informed the droid. The droid replied back with a beep and rolled closer to Danny.

"Sorry buddy I don't speak droid…I'm going to try and learn it though." Danny confessed.

"He was just asked who my friend was. We've worked with this droid once before you came along. Danny this is R2-D2." Sabine told him.

"Oh well nice to meet you R2-D2. My name's Danny Phantom." Danny replied. R2 whistled a friendly response.

"Well I already like him better then Chopper; at least you don't shock me." Danny said.

Chopper didn't seem to like that…or R2. As soon as Danny ended the greeting he rolled up into R2's face…err dome and started beeping. It seemed like the two of them were having a conversation or an argument. Chopper ended up waving his arms around before turning around and leaving in a huff. It seemed Chopper wasn't very fond of R2; EG beeped a thanks to them and started walking towards the other Rebels. R2-D2 gave one last beep of thanks before he turned around to join the others. With their job done Sabine and Danny turned around to follow Chopper back onto The Shadow Caster. They entered the ship and made their way to the cockpit where Ketsu was waiting for them.

"So, shall I drop you two back on Garel?" Ketsu asked from the cockpit.

"If it's not too much trouble; I'll radio ahead to let them know we're coming." Sabine said as she took a seat next to Ketsu.

"In the meantime, I think I'll just go rest in the back for a while; give you two some time to catch up." Danny said.

Danny turned around to leave the cockpit. He was feeling a little tired; his job and healing always took it out of him. Plus, he knew when he was going to be a third wheel. Sabine had just made up with a friend and they would want to talk. It wasn't his business so he'd leave them to it. As he turned to leave he missed the lingering eyes of both Ketsu and Sabine as they watched him leave. As soon as he was gone from sight and earshot Ketsu turned to Sabine.

"Okay little sister before we start telling each other stories I want to know. What's the story with your friend and are you sure he's not your boyfriend?"

"Ketsu!" Sabine responded in shock.

"Can't blame me for being curious; he's interesting and I want to know; if you haven't claimed him does it mean he's available?"

"Why are you interested in him?" Sabine asked with a raised brow.

"I don't know if it's like that but like I said he's cute and has a mean right hook. He might also be useful to keep around with his…hidden talents as you said. At the very least he looks like he'd be fun for a night." Ketsu said before snickering at Sabine's reaction.

* * *

It was just over an hour later that The Shadow Caster had arrived back at Garel. Danny had spent the whole time in the cargo bay or at least on the celling of the cargo bay. It seemed Chopper was trying to get him back for something he did today and the droid would not let him have a moment's rest without trying to shock him. So, Danny had to retreat to the celling to avoid the pesky droid. He didn't end up resting or at least sleeping; he just laid down on the ceiling and thought about everything that happened to day. He wondered what had happened between Sabine and Ketsu that broke off their friendship. What had Sabine meant by wanting to be part of the Black Sun just what exactly was their story. While Danny would be one of the first to admit, he was curious about the Mandalorian Artists past; he respected her privacy. If she didn't want to talk about it before he wasn't going to pry.

Sabine and Ketsu arrived in the cargo bay to inform him they had arrived. Danny never noticed Ketsu or Sabine's glances as he crawled down the wall like a spider before landing on the ground beside them and turning back into his human form. They lowered The Shadow Caster's ramp to reveal the docking bay The Ghost was kept in. Standing out there; awaiting them was Hera and Ezra. Sabine must have radioed ahead to get permission to give Ketsu the location of The Ghost's docking bay. The three of them…and Chopper walked out to the greeting party. Danny rolled his eyes…err…eye upon seeing Ezra and Hera react to his newly acquired patch. He also noticed that Ezra was eying Ketsu cautiously; which was understandable; the last he saw of her she was trying to kill them. Oh…Danny just remembered he was thinking of giving Ezra Ketsu's helmet as a souvenir; well that wasn't going to happen now; better luck next time.

"Congratulations on a successful mission and thank you for helping our cause." Hera said to them before turning to Ketsu.

"Well it was mostly and accident. I'm not sure I'm ready for a full-on fight with The Empire just yet." Ketsu replied.

"No on ever is; thank you again." Hera said as she turns to leave; probably off to do another one of her many new jobs.

"I'm Ezra; we almost blasted each other earlier." Ezra said as he stepped forward to greet Ketsu.

"I know who you are…Sabine told me all about you." Ketsu replied.

"She did…I mean uh; what did she say…it was all good right?" Ezra asked awkwardly.

"Ezra, Danny can I get a moment here?" Sabine asked.

"Sure." Both boys replied. Danny started to walk off but Ezra didn't seem to take the hint. Sabine and Ketsu threw Ezra a look in order to give him the hint to take a hike.

"Oh, you mean you two; a moment…right." Ezra replied nervously.

"Come on Ezra…we'll just be over there." Danny said as he grabbed Ezra by the shoulder to drag him away.

Danny dragged Ezra off to the side so they were out of earshot of the two Mandalorian girls. Danny didn't even pick their conversation up with his enhanced hearing. The conversation was between the two of them; old friends; close as sisters; it wasn't meant for him. They watched the two of them talked for a minute or so before they bade farewell to each other and Ketsu walked back over to her ship. Seeing as the conversation was over Danny and Ezra walked back over to Sabine as they watched Ketsu depart in her ship.

"Think that's the last we've seen of her?" Ezra asked.

"No and I'm glad." Sabine replied with a fond smile.

Danny couldn't help but give a sad smile as he looked at Sabine. She was able to do something he currently couldn't do; reunite with old friends. He took comfort knowing that Sabine was happy but he still wished that he could find a way back to his planet and to his home, to his friends and family. He hoped they were doing fine and that they were missing him as well. What he wouldn't do to hear another one of Tucker's lame puns or pickup lines or Sam protesting the latest thing. Heck he wouldn't have cared if his sister Jazz trying to psyche evaluate him; he would even settle for his parents threatening to rip him apart molecule by molecule. He gave Ezra and Sabine one last look as they watched Ketsu depart the space port. Then he turned around and silently walked back to The Ghost.

* * *

Danny tossed in his hammock; sleep seemed to be eluding him again this night. However, this time it was not because of Ezra's muttering or Zeb's snoring; no, it was because he just simply had too much on his mind. After today's adventure with Sabine and Ketsu; Danny could not stop thinking about his own friends and family. He wondered what was going on with them. Were they trying to find him; did they know what happened to him; should he be making more of an effort or doing more to find a way back home. He missed them; he wanted to see them all again. He wanted to see Jazz, Mom, Dad, Tucker, Sam. He was even starting to miss Valerie and Mr. Lancer. Heck he wouldn't have cared if The Box Ghost showed up. For once he wanted The Box Ghost to show up; he just wanted something that would remind him of home and give him hope that he would see it again.

He also wondered if his ghost allies were looking for him as well. Frostbite could have sent out search parties across the Ghost Zone. Cujo and Wulf would probably try to sniff him out; maybe Wulf would be able to find him with his portal ability. Dani probably didn't even know he was missing because she was out on her own. Danny knew it wasn't her fault if she didn't know but he wouldn't lie that it hurt him a little. He wished he could find her; he wished that he knew she was safe and sound. After hearing, some of Ezra's stories about living on the streets he wished he'd never let Dani go off on her own. It didn't help the fact that in one week it would be his eighteenth birthday and he wanted to be with his friends and family when he reached the age of adulthood.

Knowing that sleep was going to evade him for the rest of the night Danny decided to go for a walk around The Ghost. It was the best he could do as they were still on Garel so he couldn't go out and fly. Flying was a rare commodity in this galaxy that he would have to take whenever it came up because he never knew when he'd be able to do it again. He used his powers for a brief moment as he floated to the ground and phased through the door. Just because he couldn't sleep didn't mean he should risk disturbing Zeb or Ezra's. Danny took a quick glance around; he also wanted to make sure Chopper was charging and not roaming the halls. Danny didn't know what he was going to do with that droid. Chopper has had it out for him from the moment they met. Danny had to find Chopper's weakness and fast in order to show the droid that it was not wise to mess with him. That way he could shorten their little war by five years and save millions of lives in the process. Why couldn't Chopper have been more like R2-D2, that droid greeted him with a beep instead of a shock.

Danny walked into the main room figuring that maybe he could spend a few minutes here and doze off around the Dejarik table when he started to get tired like he had during his first week in this galaxy. However, his plans were put on hold when he entered and found Sabine sitting at the table. Sabine had pieces of wires, metal scraps and tools sprawled out across the table. It looked like she was assembling something as she had a round metal object in one hand and a tool in the other. When she noticed, she was no longer alone she froze in her work and turned to see who had entered the room. Danny wondered what Sabine was still doing up at this hour; the clear bags under her eyes were clear signs she was feeling fatigued.

"Oh, hey Danny. I didn't know anybody was still up." Sabine said.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd stroll for a bit to see if that helped. I'm sorry if I interrupted you I can go stroll in the cargo bay if you want." Danny offered. Sabine was here first, she was the one with stuff on the table so she had first say.

"No that's alright. I actually should head off to bed anyways."

"Mind if I ask what exactly you're doing?" Danny asked as he eyed the table.

"Oh well after we got back I did some inventory for Hera and found out we're starting to run low on explosives; which is something that should never ever happen. So, I'm making more." Sabine said as she showed the bomb she had been working on. Dany eyed it and could now see it was indeed one of Sabine's signature bombs; the only difference was that half of the casing was missing and the innards of the device were exposed.

"Well at least you can do something you like. I wish I could go out and fly but alas, I can not. But why are you making them out here. Don't you usually do everything in your room?"

"Well I had just finished a new mural in my room before I did this and I didn't want to mess with explosive chemicals in there until the paint fumes cleared. Actually, it should have been fine a few hours ago, I guess I was so busy making these precious little miracles that I didn't notice the time fly by but yeah the fatigue is starting to set in so I better get going." Sabine said a small yawn escaped her.

"Well I won't keep you then. Here I'll help you clean up." Danny offered as he took a step forward.

"Oh no, no thank you for the offer but I keep my bomb supplies in my room and organize them very specifically." Sabine said.

"Okay then I was just offering; well have a good night Sabine." Danny said as he started to turn to leave. As a fellow teenager, he respected the privacy of one's room and the organization of within. He had to hide his ghost hunting equipment, med kit and other ghost hunting things in his room from his mom who may occasionally go in there when he wasn't around.

"Danny wait…" Sabine said as she suddenly jolted towards him before hesitating.

"Sabine?" Danny probed.

"Listen…I'm not really good with this…personal stuff and I know I might be a little hypocritical when it comes to wanting to know everything that is going on when everybody else knows little about me but…look I just want to say thank you Danny." Sabine said.

"Okay…what for?" Danny asked.

"Today was really personal for me and stuff from my past was revealed and brought to light. But during the whole time you never judged me or tried to force me to talk about it despite the fact when we first met you I practically interrogated you in order to find out about you, your story and just what the hell you were. I just…I just really appreciated that you haven't told anyone anything you heard or trying to pry any further."

"Well I figured it was something really personal. I get it you don't like to or want to talk about it. That's fine I know from experience that you shouldn't force things from people. If you want to talk about it, I'm sure everyone here will listen and not judge you. But hey if you're not ready that's fine too and I figured you didn't want anybody to know and I won't say a word."

"Thanks, and also just a fair warning. Ezra might try to ask you about it. He tried earlier today asking what happened because he was left out of most of the mission. I just told him Ketsu and I made up and I think he got the hint I didn't want to give any more details. Now I'd like to think Ezra will back off now like he had when he first asked me about my past but since you were with me for the rest of the mission he might try you…just a warning."

"He hasn't yet but if he does I'll just say you made up; that's all he needs to know but I think Ezra's wise enough to know you don't want anybody to know and you're uncomfortable with people knowing."

"Thanks…one last thing…I know you have slightly better hearing than the average person. Heck Zeb thinks you have better hearing then him…so…did…you happen to…uh…hear anything me and Ketsu were talking about?" Sabine asked; slightly nervous.

"No; I do have enhanced hearing but I figured you wanted to catch up with your friend. I can block it out if I want to; whatever you two talked about in the Shadow Caster cockpit or in the docking bay is between the two of you." Danny replied honestly.

"Okay…yeah because me and Ketsu talked about things. You know the past, old memories, what we've been doing since we separated and other things…I just wanted to make sure…anyways I should get some sleep in before the night's over. Make sure you get some too." Sabine replied as she picked up the rest of her bomb supplies.

"Goodnight Sabine." Danny said.

"Goodnight Danny." Sabine replied.

With that Sabine disappeared into her room with her supplies and Danny was left alone. Danny then mentally kicked himself. He should have asked if Sabine would be willing to teach him binary while she was here. Oh well he'll just ask her tomorrow; she's had a long and exhausting day; one that might stay with her for a long time. Danny should know he's had many of those days. Days that would be key in whatever his story was. The days that helped form or defined just who you were and what made you, well you; a key chapter of your life in a way. Danny was just glad that Sabine was able to reunite with her friend while he sadly could not. His memories and thoughts quickly returned to him and Danny sat at the Dejarik table. Mulling over his thoughts and wishing by some miracle that he would be able to celebrate his birthday next week with his loved ones.

* * *

Danielle "Dani" Phantom took a bite out of her recently acquired hot dog. It had been days since she had been able to get a warm meal. But that was one of the prices you payed when you live on the streets of the world. She felt bad that she had stolen the hot dog from the nice vendor man but she was starving. Being a halfa might mean you can last longer without food but she still had to consume it to stay half alive. She bit into her food and allowed the warm taste to pass over her taste buds. She felt a blot of mustard smear onto her face. She quickly rectified that as she wiped it off with her finger before licking the yellow condiment off.

It was a nice day; the sun was high in the sky that hardly had a cloud. Dani was glad that it wasn't storming today like it had been yesterday. Dani hated it when it stormed; she couldn't travel when it was thunder storming because she could get struck by lightning when flying in the sky. She was also glad that the ground wasn't too damp or muddy either. She didn't want to risk infecting the wound on her leg she had received a day or so earlier. She was currently eating her hot dog in a bush somewhere in Central Park located in New York. Dani took another bite of her hot dog which was already half gone as she recollected on how she ended up here.

After Danny and Valerie had helped stabilize her she had decided to leave to see the world again; despite Danny's protests. She still wanted to find out who she was and where her place in the world is; she thought the best way to do that is see the world and discover along the way. That's what she had done the first time she left Dany; she only returned because she was destabilizing; now though it was different. Before it was fun to see the world and not having a care in the world but now there was something missing; something that no longer made what she was doing any fun. It wasn't the lack of money; having to steal food or bathe in a lake or pond every week or so; while those bothered, her she knew it was necessary or she wouldn't survive. She just felt something in her life was missing.

It also didn't help that yesterday she had a run in with some crazy men dressed in white suits. She was just mining her own business when suddenly she was being attacked. Dani defended herself and managed to evade them but she was shot in the leg; which was still healing. Seeing that she was near New York she decided to hide there until she was better. Though she would have to hide with that many people someone would easily spot the girl who dressed like Phantom or the girl who needs a home. The last thing Dani wanted was to be spotted by a police officer who would try and bring her in because she didn't have a home.

Dani took the last bite out of her hot dog just as she felt something hit her in the back of her head. It wasn't hard but she felt it. Dani looked down to see a Frisbee laying next to her and the bushes behind her rustling. Dani panicked and quickly tuned inviable as a small boy burst out of the bush looking for his toy. Upon seeing it lying in the dirt the boy smiled as he picked it up and ran back. Once he was gone Dani turned visible again and watched as the boy ran towards his family. It seemed they were having a picnic in the park on this nice fay. The boy ran towards his father while his mother was sitting in the shade reading a book with an infant child.

Dani felt a twinge of pain in her heart as she watched the family interact; happy faces and spirits all round. That missing feeling she was feeling; a coupe of days ago, she realized what it was…she was lonely; she was missing a family. But she didn't have a family; her brothers were dead and her "father" was a crazed fruit loop who wanted to melt her down in order to create his perfect half-ghost son. The closest thing she had to a family was Danny; and even though they called each other cousins; even "cousin" wasn't an appropriate term for them. Dani had been created from his DNA; technically Danny was her real father because she came from him; just not in the way it usually happens; though she had no idea what the usual way was either. She was by Vlad from Danny's DNA in an attempt to clone him but something happened and she became a small girl instead of a teenage boy.

But even so Dani looked up to Danny; he had been the only person in her life that hadn't treated her as a thing but as person. Sure, Valerie came around on her eventually but first impressions were like every other ghost hunter. Dani didn't know what to think of her situation or why she was suddenly feeling this way and thinking of Danny as a father but she knew at the very least she had to see Danny again. She just didn't know how she was going to tell him how she felt or what was happening to her; fear of being rejected by the one person she knew loved and cared for her almost stopped her in her tracks every time. But every time Dani broke herself out of her fear by remembering that she had to try otherwise it would always stop her. Taking one last glance at the happy family Dani transformed into her ghost form and flew off into the sky; making her way to Amity Park and to Danny.

* * *

 **Well there you go hope you enjoyed it. Okay a few things first; first of as you read Dani will be coming to the story soon and while I haven't completely 100% decided on this yet I think I will do a father/daughter bond between here and Danny. The reason why is several reasons; one is that I truly believe that Dani is Danny's daughter; like I've said if she were to be a clone she would be a boy and his age; not a small girl. The other reason is because I already have practice and experience with writing them as father daughter because Blak-Ice, jennythe3 and myself are pretty much considered the heads of the whole Daddy/Danny genre. Now I'm not trying boast it's just that the three of us all had Daddy/Danny stories come out roughly the same time during 2012-2013 and after that the genre exploded. Another reason two reasons is that I actually would love to write the reactions of The Ghost Crew finding out that Danny has a daughter and I think Rex would see Dani as Danny's daughter; I'm still going to do research on Star Wars Clones before I make a final decision in what Rex's thoughts would be but with him being a real clone he and Dani will have a unique perspective.**

 **Also if you've seen the recent Star Wars Rebels episode Visions and Voices. Oh boy that episode has given me so much content, Kanan and Sabine both being possessed by Nightsister Ghosts and doing creepy stuff; Ghosts in Star Wars. This is a Danny Phantom Star Wars Crossover. Plus when Kanan and Sabine were possessed they had the exact same eyes that Danny has when he's fully powered or angry. It's going to be a while before we get to that part of this story but have no fear I have already started making plans for that episode and I think you will all like it because right now just thinking of it is making me want to write it; but sadly it will only exist as dot jot notes until it's time to tackle that episode.**

 **Also Danny's birthday is coming up soon and I'm planning a big moment for him when it happens; it won't be in the next chapter but it will be in the one after that. Also I've not forgotten about Danny's friends and family in Amity and I plan to go back to them soon; I have the next few chapter thought up and I already have an idea of when certain characters will appear.**

 **Also; I plan to soon introduce The Ghost Crew to Danny's ability to overshadow and basically posses other people; none of them will be fans. It will also happen in a chapter that is not an episode but an original mission I will be making in order for the opportunity for Danny to overshadow someone to arise. Actually I'm not so sure on this but I think Butch had it called overshadowing because I think possession was to strong a word for cartoons at the time; oh well it's part of the show I might be wrong.**

 **Also before I get to that chapter I just need to know one thing; I forget if Danny or ghosts are able to access the memories of those they overshadow; I don't remember but it would be helpful if I knew before the chapter comes; it won't be the next one but it will be soon. Another thing you may be wondering is how is Danny able to survive in space; well I originally had it that he couldn't because whenever he or Vlad were in space they had at least a helmet. However it was pointed out to me by a fan of this story DP-Observant69 that in Vlad's last scene in the series he's sitting on an asteroid without any protection. Well that threw my idea out so I decided to have Danny able to survive in space without protection.**

 **Also I was asked by someone what Danny's Ecto-Blades looked like; if you want an idea; they look almost exactly like Mother Talzin's blade she created to fight Mace Windu. I think that's all I have to say at the moment so I'll get onto the reviews of the last chapter where; there actually wasn't that many this time around. Now I know I should not be complaining when it comes to reviews but I really like reading them and hearing your thoughts and ideas; maybe the last chapter didn't offer much for people to say so I hope this one offers more I really love reading them.**

 **gilly boy** : Yes as I addressed at the beginning of the chapter once I re-read the chapter there were parts where it was repetitive; I kept that in mind for this chapter and hope this one's better; I've made a note of it and I will keep it in mind for all future writings; thank you for your input it has been noted.

 **SPARTAN-626** : Well I decided to write the little training moments with Ahsoka because I decided to have her help Danny for this story but when you look at her appearances in Season 2 she doesn't have a lot so I knew I would have to include her more than the show did; it won't happen every chapter but she will appear more than in the show. And yes Danny had to quickly learn that not even he can save everyone; he's going to learn and face a lot of things in this galaxy that he might not have in Amity. And yes the breakdown is coming I have special plans for it and I feel I've done it justice. It would also have to depend on how or why Danny would take the life if he dose. True he will probably have a harder time falling to the dark side than say Ezra would because of his experiences with Vlad and Dan but he could still go to a dark place if he's not careful. And yes Danny's learning ships slowly and hopefully binary soon and as for Danny and Sabine; like I said if I do decide to pair them up I won't do it randomly or fast; it has to be a real process so it makes sense. Also Danny introducing The Ghost Crew to the joys of Earth...interesting. Also two last things; Cujo might appear; it would be interesting and I will be making some original chapters; as I said I have an idea on how to introduce Danny's overshadowing ability which the Ghost Crew will not like at all.

 **CloudyRaven** : I kind of already did that in Chapter III when he tells them he's half ghost; maybe it hasn't completely sunk into them yet what it means but he's told them he died from electricity. Maybe I could make a scene where Danny and Chopper's war escalates and the crew are tired of it and Danny just blurts out he's tired of getting shocked because it reminds him of when he died...hmm I think I'll actually put that away for later.

 **wiseguy2415** : There she was; she'll be coming to the galaxy soon but not quite yet; but she's coming. Can you imagine the whole crew's reaction; especially Hera and Ezra's when they find out her backstory and that she lived on the streets.

 **Guest** : Maybe; I've considered a lightsaber but Danny already has his Ecto-Blades. Also Danny at the moment is not comfortable with guns because they kill...maybe I have the crew give him a blaster that only stuns in order for him to better hide in and not worry about killing; but for the most part Danny has his weapons built in to him because of his powers.

 **DP-Observant69** : As I mentioned above I watched the part in the episode and saw you were right; I didn't throw him out of the airlock but he was in space happy. Thanks for pointing that out if you have anything else let me know; just don't try sending links; I have all the episodes if I need to look something up.

 **ElizabethBathog** : No it doesn't seem like he can go anywhere without getting injured is it safe to say it's a running gag now?

 **jim89** : first let's hope the reviews work this time; now. True Valerie could spar with him but she doesn't know his secret. Yes Wild Space is unexplored space in the Star Wars galaxy; Danny has a hero complex and has high morals and interesting theory on Danny being in this galaxy. Also no The Phantom didn't have a Hyper drive until Wings of the Master. About Shantipole having that effect on ships...not really explained maybe something about electricity levels in the clouds causing things but it was really just a plot device created for the episode. For the rest of your review it's either things already said but I still love reading it regardless; also about your last comment on Dani...wow yeah that would be an interesting idea; I almost wish I went that route instead...almost it would be interesting and maybe someone else could take a shot at that. I look forward to your review of this chapter.

 **Travian ross** : At some point Danny might be able to fly a ship; I don't know think Hera would want him flying her ships until he's mastered them and Danny is helping the Rebellion in a war; there are casualties in war so...

 **Guest** : Thanks for the heads up; I will keep that in mind for the future

 **Well there we go; those are the reviews this week; like I said I hope to see more this time and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know when the next one will be out; It would be nice if I could do at the very least one chapter a month because of the length but I also want to finally get MOAP off my plate as well along with finding myself a job. Anyways as always I hope you enjoyed and if you haven't already please favorite and follow and please, please everybody review; let me know what you think, until next time have...**

 **A Happy Holiday**

 **A Merry Christmas**

 **A Happy Hanukah**

 **A Kick-Ass Kwanza**

 **The Storymaster1000.**


	12. Chapter XII: Stealth Strike

**Hello my fellow _authors_ and readers of FanFiction. Okay so first off Happy New Year; goodbye 2016 and hello 2017. So yeah it's a new year and as part of my New Years resolution I have made it my effort to see two things through before this year ends; those are to get a job and to finish writing Mother of a Phantom which I have ignored to long due to job hunting, stress, writer's block and many other things; I can't give an exact time of when to expect the story to be updated as I want most if not all of the remaining story to by typed before I start posting in order to avoid more breaks. But I also have this story on the go as well and I hope I will be able to maintain writing for both of them this year; it might be do able as updates for this story take a while longer due to the length; but enough of that; I should save all of this for the outro. Bottom line here's a new chapter of The Phantom Rebel and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 _ **STAR WARS:**_

 _ **THE PHANTOM REBEL:**_

 _ **CHAPTER XII: STEALTH STRIKE**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FREINDS REUNITED. WHILE ON A MISSION TO DELIVER**_

 _ **A COURIER OF IMPORTANT INFORMATION TO HAVOK**_

 _ **OUTPOST;**_ _ **SABINE WREN IS REUNITED WITH A PERSON**_

 _ **FROM HER PAST;**_ _ **THE BOUNTY HUNTER KETSU ONYO.**_

 _ **KETSU WAS HIRED BY THE**_ _ **BLACK SUNS TO RETRVIE**_ _ **THE**_

 _ **COURIER AND TAKE THE INFORMATION.**_ _ **AFTER A STRUGGLE**_

 _ **AND**_ _ **HELP FROM HER FRIENDS; SABINE AND KETSU**_ _ **ARE ABE TO**_

 _ **RECOLINDE AND WORK TOGETHER TO ESCAPE THE EMPIRE.**_

 _ **FOLOWING**_ _ **THE SUCESSFUL DELIVERY OF THE COURIER AND**_

 _ **THE**_ _ **SEEING**_ _ **SABINE REUNITE WITH HER FRIEND; DANNY PHANTOM**_

 _ **CAN NOT HELP**_ _ **BUT BE REMINDED THAT HE IS SO FAR FROM HIS**_

 _ **FRIENDS AND FAMILY**_ _ **AND HAS NO IDEA HOW OR IF HE WILL BE**_

 _ **ABLE TO RETURN TO HIS HOME...**_

* * *

It had almost been a week since Sabine had reunited with Ketsu. Danny sighed; his birthday was in two days. In two days, he would be eighteen years old and there still wasn't any sign of him returning home yet. To make matters worse their still haven't been many missions as of late and Rex and Kanan were still getting into arguments over everything. They were really starting to get on Danny's nerves; which he seemed to have very little of lately. Danny for some reason found himself easily agitated in the last few days. He usually was not one to anger quickly and when he did he was good at keeping it in check but he was still finding it hard not to want to lash out at Kanan and Rex's endless arguing or Chopper from poking him with an electric prod.

There had only been one mission to come up recently; today even. One of the Rebellions ships went missing and Commander Sato was going to go investigate the disappearance. Unfortunately, Danny wasn't asked to join despite him wanting to go; right now, he would rather be anywhere then around The Ghost hearing Kanan and Rex argue. It wasn't any easier on Ezra either who was still stuck between the two of them. Danny thought that Ezra might have finally told them about their overworking him since he couldn't recall seeing the over exhaustion and frustration that hung over him like it did before their Hondo adventure. At least Ezra was allowed to go on Sato's mission; Danny and Ezra had talked before he departed and they each knew they wanted to go on the mission for the same reason; to get way from Rex and Kanan. But Ezra was the one that would be escaping the chaos today. Danny was fine with it; sure, was he bummed out but he figured Ezra might need the peace more. Last time it reached a point with Ezra they had ended up on the Hondo adventure.

Danny however, had managed to find something to occupy his time. Yesterday he finally got around to asking Sabine if she would teach him Binary. They both figured that as long as he was in this galaxy and would be working with them it would be good for him to understand Chopper. Besides Danny the only other one who couldn't understand Chopper was Zeb. She agreed but warned him before hand that binary is difficult to understand and it could take years to actually learn but they both took it as a challenge and as Sabine once said she doesn't turn down a challenge. Today had been their first lesson so not much had developed but as Danny and Sabine sat outside of The Ghost he was starting to see why not everybody could speak droid. It was difficult; the variations of the whistles and beeps; the order they appear; the pitch of volume. Danny thought learning Esperanto was challenging but he mastered that but after hearing Binary he figured he would be able to master French, Spanish, Mandarin and Latin before he could understand Binary.

It wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for the fact that Chopper had insisted he be at the lesson to see how he was progressing. Sabine figured it was a good idea because then they could work off of Chopper. However, every time Danny got something wrong; which on day one of learning a new language can happen a lot; Chopper would shock him. The droid was already on his nerves and Danny could feel his anger spiking. He had lost count of how many times he'd been shocked today alone. It was taking almost all of his concentration and focus to not tear the irritating trash can apart like he was made of tissue paper. Danny failed in completely understanding what Chopper had said again and received another shock for his trouble.

"Does he have to do that if I get it wrong?" Danny asked irritation clear in his voice.

"Well it's usually a good incentive to not get an answer or translation wrong." Sabine replied.

"Yeah well cut me some slack I'm trying to learn a new language here which you yourself warned me is difficult to learn and could take years of practice; you can't expect perfection."

"I don't but apparently, Chopper does." Sabine pointed out.

"Uh learning Esperanto was easy compared to this." Danny groaned.

"Esper-what?" Sabine asked; eyes blinking in confusion.

"Oh, Esperanto it's one of the many languages on my planet. One of my friends who happens to be a ghost speaks it and I had to learn it in order to understand him. It was difficult at first but now I'm fluent in it."

"Really can I hear some of it? Besides art and explosives, I also have an interest in languages." Sabine asked with interest.

"Certa sed vi ne povos kompreni unu vorton de tio." Danny replied in fluent Esperanto.

"Okay neat…now what did you say?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Danny replied with a smirk.

"You didn't just flirt with me in another language so I wouldn't know, did you?" Sabine raised a suspicious brow.

"What…no it wasn't anything like that I promise." Danny answered quickly.

"Good because I get enough of that from Ezra."

"Yeah don't think I didn't notice his awkward attempts; Ezra isn't very subtle."

"You should have seen what he was like when we first picked him up when we were stationed on Lothal. If he wasn't fighting with Zeb and Chopper or training with Kanan he was trying to woo or impress me…" Sabine recalled the memories with amusement. "…so, are you really not going to tell me what you said?"

"Why would I do that and spoil the mystery?" Danny replied with a smirk.

"Alright then Ghost Boy if you won't tell me I guess I'll have to find out for myself. Since I'm teaching you Binary it's only fair you teach me something as well." Sabine said.

"You want to learn Esperanto?" Danny asked.

"Why not I already speak Basic, Binary, Mando'a, Huttese, Rodain, Aqualish and some Shyriiwook fluently; what's one more language and the best part is besides you I'm the only one who will know how to speak it."

"Looking to have your own secret language in this galaxy, are you?" Danny inquired; impressed that she knew so much. He only knew English and Esperanto fluently while he only knew some words and phrases in others.

"Maybe; so, you up to the challenge?" Sabine asked with a smirk.

"I'm game if you are; after all you are helping me with Binary."

Sabine seemed like she was about to say something else but paused when Danny felt himself get shocked again; this one being more powerful then the others. He whipped around to see Chopper looking at him and beeping. To be completely honest Danny had forgotten that the annoying orange bucket of bolts was here. He was actually starting to relax and feel his agitation leave before it all came back to boil. Danny's eyes instantly blazed green with fire; a faint amount of green smoke and mist pouring form his sockets to show the intensity of his burning eyes. The area around them grew slightly colder and Sabine gave a quick shiver at the sudden temperature drop. Danny got up from his spot and picked Chopper up.

"That's it come here you little…." Danny started to say.

"Sabine, Danny, Chopper get in here we have an emergency!" Hera shouted from The Ghost.

"We better see what it is." Sabine said.

"Consider yourself lucky Chopper." Danny warned.

With that Danny dropped the troublesome droid on the ground and turned to walk towards the Ghost. Sabine got up from her spot and helped Chopper up and watched as Danny departed. She was one of the more observant of the Ghost Crew except for maybe Hera and she was not blind to Danny's recent change of behaviour in the last few days. She didn't like it; sure, most of the time he was the Danny they had come to know but recently they'd been seeing him more aggravated then normal. Thankfully he hasn't been sassy or snapped at anybody yet; well unless it was Chopper which Danny had just shown he was not above throwing.

"Hey Chop; maybe you should lay off the shocking Danny thing…at least for a while if you haven't noticed he's been acting differently." Sabine said.

" _Whomp-Whomp-Whaa-Whomp."_ Chopper beeped.

"CHOPPER! as a woman I do not find that even remotely funny. You'll be lucky if I don't tell Hera what you said." Sabine snapped.

Chopper rolled away as fast as his little wheels could take him. He ran straight to The Ghost and away from the extremely angered Mandalorian. Sabine watched the droid scamper away in fear…good. Seeing the droid out of sight; actually, rolling past Danny in his hurry Sabine started to walk to the Ghost as well. On the way to the Ghost she was debating with herself on weather or not to rat Chopper out to Hera for his comment. On the one hand, it did give her some leverage over the droid but on the other she would really like to see Hera reaction to Chopper's poorly chosen menstruation comment that he tried to pass off as a joke.

* * *

The crew had gathered around the Dejarik table. Danny sat between Kanan and Sabine while Hera started talking. Apparently, something had gone wrong on Sato's mission and they were in trouble. They might have fallen victim to whatever had befallen the first missing shuttle. The only difference this time was that they received a transmission before they lost contact. Hera had it playing on the table for them all to see; it was a hologram of Commander Sato; his face was panicked but he remained calm in the situation.

"Phoenix Home to Ghost we've been pulled out of Hyperspace, The Empire…." Commander Sato said before the recording stopped.

"The transmission was jammed but still…it doesn't make any sense. You can't pull a ship out of hyperspace because you never know exactly where it is; a tractor beam can't get a lock." Hera said.

"That's because this isn't a tractor beam it's a Gravity Well." Sabine spoke up as her eyes widened in realization.

"Eh...a what?" Zeb asked; clearly already lost.

"When I was at the Imperial Academy they were developing a new cruiser with gravity well projectors that would be powerful enough to pull a ship out of hyperspace." Sabine informed them.

"Well it looks like they finished it." Kanan said.

"Chances are they're still testing the system. If they follow Imperial procedure the testing zone for this type of ship wouldn't be that large. You'll probably find it not far from where we lost contact with Commander Sato." Sabine said.

"Alright everybody gear up we're going out there." Kanan said as he got up to go and prepare.

"Rescue mission sweet!" Danny said; finally, something to do.

"Not everybody. You and Rex will go to that system. Find that ship and I bet you'll find Ezra and the others." Hera said as she grabbed Kanan's shoulder and spun him around to face her. Danny's excitement soon came to a stop upon not hearing his name on the mission.

"Not Rex, I'll take Zeb or Sabine." Kanan whined.

"You guys can see me right; I'm not currently invisible?" Danny asked Sabine and Zeb to which both of them shook their heads.

"Rex's military experience will be invaluable and he can impersonate a Stormtrooper." Hera pointed out.

"Right that's because he is a Stormtrooper." Kanan shot back.

"No, he was a Clone Trooper." Hera corrected.

"Same thing." Kanan muttered.

"Kanan I sent Ezra on that mission this is the only way." Hera said sternly but with a hint of concern when it came to Ezra.

"Don't worry Hera we'll get them back; all of them." Danny said as he jumped up from his seat.

"We?" Kanan raised a brow.

"Uh yeah. I may not have military experience like Rex but I do have one thing that you've managed to overlook." Danny said crossing his arms.

"Which would be?" Kanan inquired.

"Stealth, I mean I know my usual plan is to go in guns blazing but I can be stealthy when I want to which is exactly what you need on rescue missions when you want to get in without a hassle. Sure, I'm no Solid Snake but unless you know anyone else who can turn himself or others invisible or intangible I'm coming along." Danny pointed out.

"Who's Solid Snake?" Zeb asked Sabine.

"No Idea." Sabine replied honestly; yet another thing she would have to ask Danny later.

"Alright you can come; Chopper you two." Kanan agreed; honestly at least that way he wouldn't be stuck with just Rex.

"Why do we have to bring the droid…never mind I just answered my own question." Danny sulked upon instantly realizing why Chopper was coming along.

" _Whomp-whomp-whaa-whaa."_ Chopper beeped at him.

"He just insulted me, right?" Danny asked as he turned to face Sabine.

"Yeah…wait you understood him?" Sabine responded; somewhat surprised.

"Somewhat; I guess your lessons are starting to paying off…not that I ever had any doubts." Danny replied.

* * *

It was just about an hour after the mission briefing. Danny was currently in the Ghost's cargo bay with Rex; awaiting the others. Rex was currently cleaning and checking his blasters in preparation for the mission. Danny didn't have much to prepare for. As Danny watched Rex he started to get a bad feeling about the mission. He was about to go on a mission with Rex, Kanan and Chopper; it was like a dysfunctional double-date. He groaned at the thought of the whole mission being the two of them bickering the whole time. Maybe he was making a big mistake; maybe he should stay behind. No; Ezra and Commander Sato were in trouble he had to help them; he would just have to make due and hope for the best. The door to the cargo bay opened and Kanan walked in; all geared up as well.

"Look for the record this wasn't my idea." Kanan said.

"Just try to act like a professional." Rex replied.

"What if you get in there and forget what side you're on?" Kanan accused.

"I would never be on their side or wear their junk armor!" Rex snapped at Kanan offended.

Danny was about to walk away from the argument when he noticed Zeb was returning to The Ghost with visitors. Being dragged behind by his strong, lumbering, Lasat arms were two unconscious Stormtroopers. Zeb walked up the ramp into the cargo bay; he must have heard Rex's remark because he threw the two men towards Rex and Kanan with a smirk.

"Here are your disguises." Zeb informed.

"Perfect." Rex grumbles.

Danny decided to leave before another argument could break out; that and to give them room to change. Danny walked out of The Ghost and into the open. There had been a few more Rebels around today then usual. This was due to the fact that with both Ahsoka and Commander Sato away on missions; Hera was the default leader of Phoenix Squadron. He could see other Rebels and pilots scattered around and some of them were giving him a weird look as he was currently in his Phantom form. Again, glowing green eyes and a glowing body stuck out like a sore thumb. Danny started to wonder just how much the other people in Phoenix Squadron knew about him. Most of his interaction was with The Ghost Crew and Ahsoka. Danny turned around to see Rex and Kanan walk out of The Ghost. They were both now dressed in Stormtrooper armor and neither looked happy or comfortable with wearing the bland white armor.

"Is it bad that you guys pull of convincing Stormtroopers. Stay away form Zeb he might smash you." Danny teased; seeing if he could lighten the mood.

"This garbage in nothing like Clone Armor." Rex complained as he squirmed under the armor.

"Looks a little tight on you, old man." Kanan remarked.

"Yeah, well at least I know how to wear it." Rex replied as he walked over and fixed Kanan's shoulder pad which wasn't on properly.

"This was a mistake; this was such a huge mistake." Danny said as he realized this was just the beginning of his torment.

"Stop complaining you're the one who wanted on this mission." Kanan replied.

"Kanan, Rex, Danny once you're in signal me and I'll come in with Phoenix Squadron to blast you all out." Hera said as she walked up to them with two A-Wing Pilots.

"How are we getting in anyway?" Kanan asked.

They were soon answered when the sound of ships engines filled the air behind them. They all turned around to see an Imperial Transport ship land in the docking bay behind them. Danny could see Sabine in the cockpit; she signaled them that everything was ready. So, that's where Sabine had gone of to after she finished painting Chopper in Imperial colors; she had gone off to steal them a ship.

"I'm guessing with that." Danny answered for them.

"How is it the Empire keeps letting us steal these things?" Kanan asked bemused.

"Oh…I thought it was the same one we used before." Rex remarked.

"Let's just get this over with." Kanan sighed.

"Yeah I'll be with you guys in a sec." Danny spoke up.

Rex and Kanan gave him a look but they started to head towards the transport ship. Danny turned around to look at Hera and the two A-Wing pilots. One of them looked somewhat familiar to him. Then he remembered why; if he was correct one of those pilots was a Lieutenant Dicer. Danny remembered when he had been severely injured by The Seventh Sister and he required blood. There were only two people who could have donated to him and they were Sabine and Dicer. Danny had asked the medical droid if he could see her medical file picture so he knew her when he saw her; because he had something to say.

"Uh hi…excuse me but would you happen to be Lieutenant Dicer?" Danny asked.

"Uh…yes I am. Can I help you with something?" Dicer replied surprised.

"Oh no…actually you already have. I'm Danny; I was injured a while back and was told that you donated some blood. I've been meaning to track you down for a while now; you know just to say thank you for that."

"Oh…well don't mention it…anything to help a fellow Rebel."

"Yeah well; I just wanted to say thanks."

"Danny the mission?" Hera reminded him.

"I know I'm going; thanks again and don't worry Hera we'll get them all back and…" Danny said while he looked at the retreating forms of Kanan and Rex. "…I'll try my best to keep those two in line."

With that Danny left the three there as he flew over to Rex, Kanan and Chopper. He landed beside them and they all walked into the shuttle. Danny took a brief pause before boarding the transport. This might not be fun for him but he was going to rescue the others so he would just have to deal with it. He was already a little irritated so he would need to make sure he kept his anger under control. After taking a long and deep breath Danny stepped on board the transport.

* * *

So far, they had been in hyperspace for the past three hours and Danny had retreated to the back of the shuttle long ago. Rex and Kanan started bickering almost immediately and the only thing other thing for Danny to interact with was Chopper. Danny had informed them that he was going to get some rest in the back and to get him when they were arriving at the coordinates. Despite being in the back he could still overhear their arguments with the only difference now was that they were muffled by the metal walls. Chopper had been sent to tell him they were almost there and as usual he delivered it with a shock. The droid had retreated before Danny could retaliate.

Danny growled; he was sick and tired of being shocked by Chopper. Every time he got a shocked it reminded him of his accident; of his death. Danny wondered if maybe he should confess to the others why he didn't like being shocked. Well he assumed they knew he didn't like it but they didn't know the real reason behind it. Plus, Chopper also shocked Zeb and Ezra every once so it wasn't like Chopper was just simply being mean he was just being itself. It was a personal subject for him but like he had told Sabine days ago, sometimes it's good to talk. Maybe if things continued to escalate he would talk to Hera. He was sure she would understand if he told her; plus, she owned Chopper and was the only person Chopper actually listened to all of the time.

Danny got up and walked into the cockpit where the others were. As he figured, Kanan and Rex were still arguing. Danny wondered if there was some way to snap them out of it. Danny turned around to face the door to look at something that Sabine had left them. Danny had seen it first when he left the cockpit to get away from the arguing but now he took the time to study it. Sabine had left them a painting on the door to the cockpit. It was a painting of Kanan and Rex fighting together while Danny was flying overhead them while firing Ghost Rays in a cartoonish form. Danny liked it; it was simple yet detailed the same time and it got the point across. He just hoped that Sabine's message would get through to the two of them.

"Have you guys seen this?" Danny asked as Kanan and Rex turned around; seeing the painting for the first time.

"I don't know why she does that." Kanan said.

"I believe it's called artistic expression." Rex replied.

"Yeah well my expression is wrong. I'm not happy about being on this mission."

"Really that wasn't clear." Rex said while Chopper laughed and Danny groaned.

"Once we board this thing Chopper will plug in; find out where they have our people and get them out of there." Kanan said.

"We've got to disable this weapon; whatever it is. If the Empire is able to intercept our ships while in hyperspace, then this rebel movement won't last long." Rex pointed out.

"I hear what your saying but remember this is a rescue mission first and foremost. We're coming up on Ezra's last known position." Kanan informed them.

"Let's just hope we can find that ship fast." Rex replied.

They dropped out of hyperspace as the stars returned to normal. Danny loved seeing that; it was one of the things he enjoyed the most in this galaxy. However, when they dropped out of hyperspace; instead of the vast empty of space they were expecting they were greeted by the site of a massive Imperial cruiser and two smaller ones. Danny had seen Imperial Star Destroyers before but this one was different. It had massive domes on the hull and a sleeker design. This must have been the prototype ship Sabine had told them about; which meant they were in the right place.

" _Shuttle S257 this is a restricted area."_ The com opened up.

"Copy that sir; boy are we glad to see you we have a 157 I repeat a 157." Rex replied into the com.

" _You are not cleared. This is a 675 test zone and off limits to you S257."_

"Well if we don't get some help soon we're going to have a 3376 on our hands. I don't think you'll want to have a 3376 off your starboard side now would you sir?"

" _Shuttle S257; requesting your emergency access code."_

"Copy that sir; priority protocol 7…." Rex answered.

"This is the stuff I can't stand; protocol nonsense." Kanan whispered to Chopper and Danny.

"I know right so much to remember." Danny agreed.

" _Stand by for code check."_ The Imperial Cruiser ordered.

"Cody and I practically invented these emergency protocols during The Clone War." Rex told them.

"Wouldn't the Empire have changed them over the years I mean it would be stupid not to?" Danny asked.

"Trust me kid the codes are good." Rex replied.

" _Copy Shuttle S257 you are clear to proceed on heading one-five-niner-niner to hanger 11_." The Imperial Cruiser informed them.

"Thank you, sir." Rex replied.

"Idiots; I mean good for us but I expected more form this devious tyrannical Empire." Danny commented.

"See they don't suspect a thing." Rex said.

"Not yet they don't. Okay as soon as we land I'll turn inviable. You won't be able to see me but Kanan you should be able to sense me. Just know I'll be with you guys the whole time." Danny informed them.

"Alright then let's get going." Kanan agreed.

The shuttle flew straight into the designated hanger and as soon as they were in visual range they could see Commander Sato's Blockade Runner; _The Liberator_ already pounded within. That only confirmed they were in the right place; Ezra, Sato and the others were here; now they just had to find them. Their shuttle came to a slow crawl before landing gently on the hanger floor. Chopper, Rex, Kanan and Danny all get up and make their way towards the boarding ramp. Kanan and Rex put their helmets on while Danny took the opportunity to turn invisible.

"All set?" Rex asked.

"Ready." Danny's disembodied voice answered.

"I guess; this must be like old times?" Kanan inquired teasingly.

"Just follow my lead and you'll be okay." Rex mumbled; not amused.

"No, you follow my lead." Kanan countered.

"Oh, for the love of…just go!" Danny snapped.

Danny shoved his way past the two bickering adults as the shuttle ramp lowered. Kanan and Rex were shaken and taken aback by his inviable touch as they were shoved but quickly snapped back to attention and focused as they followed the invisible Danny into the hanger. Danny was half tempted to just fly off and rescue everyone himself and leave the others behind. But he decided against it. It would be better for him to stay near the others to make sure that they didn't blow their cover or get into a heated argument. That and the fact that Danny had never been on a Star Destroyer before. He would most likely end up lost even if he could pass through floors and walls. As much as it may annoy him at the moment he would have to stick with Rex, Kanan and Chopper. Chopper wouldn't be much help either as he would probably encourage more fighting especially if the droid learned how much it annoyed him. Danny moved over to the side as they approached a large door guarded by two Stormtroopers; Kanan and Rex approached them.

"Command deck said to make your repairs and depart." One of the Stormtroopers reported.

"We need to get to maintenance." Kanan said as he moved his fingers in a weird motion.

"You need to get to maintenance." The Stormtrooper repeated.

"We can go on our way." Kanan said; again, doing the finger thing.

"You can go on your way." The Stormtrooper parroted.

Danny felt his invisible jaw drop to the floor as the two Stormtroopers suddenly stepped out of the way and opened the door to allow them to pass. Rex probably would have snickered at seeing Danny's face of utter disbelief; if he could see it because he was currently invisible. Danny quickly recovered and followed the others through the door. How did Kanan do that; he just asked nicely and they listened. Come to think of it Danny could slightly recall when he did something almost similar to that. Although he thought he had the Reality Gauntlet when he did it so…what the heck did Kanan just do and why was it so familiar to him.

"Not bad…I've seen better." Rex commented.

"Maybe I'll practice on you sometime." Kanan quipped back.

"Hold up, hold up; just what the hell was that?" Danny's disembodied voice asked.

"That was a Jedi Mind trick you can use the force to influence the weak minded." Kanan replied.

"Really because I swear on my half-life I have done something like that before." Danny said.

"You can perform a mind trick?" Kanan asked in shock and surprise. Ezra couldn't even do a mind trick yet but then again Danny was more powerful in the force than either of them.

"I don't know if it was exactly that but…it just seemed familiar. I remember doing something like that when I had the Reality Gauntlet." Danny answered.

"Reality what?" Rex asked in confusion.

"Oh, uh that's a story for another time we should focus on breaking everyone out now. I was just wondering what you did back there because I was hit by some déjà vu." Danny said.

"Well we'll have to tell Ahsoka about that later and see what to do about it in the meantime; Chopper; plug in and find Ezra and the crew." Kanan said regaining focus on the mission.

Chopper beeped in acknowledgement as he rolled over to an interface on the wall and plugged himself in. Rex and Kanan stood guard while Danny hovered invisibly near Chopper; waiting for the droid to do his work. After a couple of seconds Chopper unplugged himself and turned towards them beeping something.

"They're transferring him to a secure cell, damn that means they know who he is; let's go." Kanan said.

Their search for Ezra, Commander Sato and the other rebels resumed as they followed Chopper through the halls and corridors of the ship. Danny started taking note of all the Imperial officers and Stormtroopers they passed by. There seemed to always be one within eyesight. He found himself weaving through them as they walked down the hallway and once having to phase through one to avoid being touched. The Stormtrooper felt his ghost presence and turned to look but waved it off as a draft. Yeah, a draft on a starship in space; really how was The Empire winning with these fools as their soldiers.

They followed Chopper as he led them over to a small cylinder protruding from a wall. The cylinder opened up as Chopper approached it to reveal a small elevator. Thankfully Danny wasn't claustrophobic because the elevator was a tight fit. Chopper was in the back behind Kanan and Rex; who were shoulder to shoulder while Danny was in front of them taking up the only available space. It must have been weird for Kanan and Rex, they could see the free space but could feel Danny taking it up. They stood their for a few seconds before they remembered they were in an elevator.

"What are you doing push the button." Kanan barked.

"Which button I don't know where it is?" Rex snapped back.

"Seriously can they make their elevators any smaller?" Danny groaned as he was shoved whenever Kanan or Rex moved.

Before any of them could wonder if this could get any worse; it did. An Imperial Officer approached them and was about to enter the elevator. Danny had to back up and shoved past Kanan and Rex but found there was no more room thanks to Chopper. Danny acts quickly and climbed on top of Chopper so he is standing on top of the short droid and leaning onto Kanan and Rex for support. Just in time too as the Imperial officer entered the elevator and took up the space Danny had previously been. This was not a fun situation and Danny mentally cursed whoever designed these elevators.

"Your armor appears to be a little tight trooper." The Imperial Officer commented to Rex.

Kanan and Rex both gave a brief and awkward laugh to the officer who was probably a higher rank then them. Rex however continued and mumbled something; Danny was unable to pick it up despite the fact he was right beside him because he was too busy trying to stay atop Chopper while the droid protested the invisible boy standing on his dome. The Imperial officer however seemed to have caught the mumble and took offense.

"What was that?" The Imperial Officer sneered.

"Possible hyper sickness I'm taking 565 here on a…to…57?" Kanan said quickly.

"The commissary that's the last place I'd take him." The Imperial Officer answered in a confused tone as the elevator stopped and he got off.

"Yeah I'd take you to the commissary." Rex muttered as Danny fell to the free space on the ground.

"Seriously what is with these elevators…they don't even have a crappy jingle playing." Danny complained.

"Focus; we're arriving at the prison floor so get ready." Kanan said; though he could feel Danny's frustration through the Force clearly.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors swung open. Danny quickly dashed out and took a deep breath as he was finally free to move about freely. Kanan and Rex exited soon after with Chopper as they followed the droid towards the prison cells. After a minute or so they could hear strange sounds in the background; soon they recognized it as screaming and blaster fire and the hum of a lightsaber. That must have been Ezra; fearing the worst Kanan and Rex sprinted in the direction while Danny followed behind them. They followed the sounds and turned the corner to see a bunch of downed Stormtroopers and Ezra standing over them. Ezra turned to them and raised his blaster as he shot two stun bolts at Kanan and Rex. Danny skidded to a halt and turned visible as he watched Rex and Kanan fall to the ground. Chopper rolled up behind him and laughed while Ezra's eyes widened at Danny and Chopper's sudden appearance.

"Danny…Chopper?" Ezra asked; tone of voice revealing his shock and confusion.

"Oh…that's a bad miss." Danny said as he looked down at Kanan and Rex.

"But what are…how are…who…oh no...no, no, no, no." Ezra started to mutter.

Ezra rushed over to Danny and bent down to get a better look at the Stormtroopers. Ezra took off their helmets to reveal Kanan and Rex, both unconscious from his stun blast and groaning in pain. Ezra lifts his master up while Danny bends down to grab Rex. After a few shakes and slaps to the face both Kanan and Rex start to regain themselves as their eyes fly open in alarm. They looked like they were going to be okay; Danny and Ezra were just thankful they were hit with stun shots and not a normal blaster as that would have been bad.

"Kanan?" Ezra asked; hoping his master was okay.

"Oh…what just happened?" Kanan asked groggily.

"Oh…did…did you see them we were so outnumbered. There was a fire fight, a big fire fight actually you guys fought great." Ezra told them; obviously not wanting to tell them the truth. Danny couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Thanks, all I saw was you." Kanan replied.

"Yeah well it did all happen so fast; right Danny?" Ezra said while requesting him to back him up.

However, before Danny could decide weather to back up Ezra's fiction or not Chopper started up his holo-projector and replayed the scene from a couple of seconds ago, on loop. They all watched as Ezra shot at Kanan and Rex and for Danny to appear as they went down. Actually, it was quite humorous even as it looped again and again, shot, down, shot, down, shot, down. Ezra's face constricted into a sheepish grin as Kanan's eyes widened in shock.

"Sorry Ezra it seems Chopper wants to disprove your theory." Danny commented as he watched the footage.

"You shot us, I can't believe you shot us!" Kanan shouted in disbelief and anger.

"Well you were dressed as Stormtroopers and I didn't see Danny." Ezra shot back.

"You shot us." Rex said with a chuckle; taking the whole being shot at situation rather well.

"Yeah I set it to stun." Ezra said.

"Well you should have set it to kill." Rex informed.

"What?" Kanan and Danny shouted as they looked at Rex like he grew a second head.

"Well just in case it wasn't us." Rex pointed out.

"This armor doesn't protect you from anything." Kanan shot back.

"I told you…" Rex started to say.

"Here we go again." Danny groaned while Ezra shot Danny a look of pity figuring that the halfa had to deal with them for the last couple of hours.

"Now's not the time we've got to find Sato and sabotage this ship they have this gravity weapon thing that…" Ezra started to say until he saw the look on his comrades faces. "…you already know all this." Ezra realized.

"Yeah Sabine briefed us." Danny answered.

"So, what's your plan?" Rex asked.

"Well we should probably split up. I'll take Chopper he can get me to the reactor room while you guys bust out Sato." Ezra suggested.

"Woah, we are not splitting up let's get Sato and get out of here." Kanan snapped back.

"The kid's right we have to destroy this ship." Rex argued.

"Do you know how many Stormtroopers are heading this way?" Kanan asked as he whipped back to face the clone.

"It doesn't matter." Rex replied.

"We can't afford to separate!"

"We have to protect the fleet!"

"Oh, for god's sake will you two SHUT UP!" Danny roared.

Danny immediately jumped between Kanan and Rex and shoved the two of them back causing them to slam into the wall. The armor they were wearing clanked against the metal walls while they both froze at Danny's sudden outburst while Ezra just stared wide eyed at the situation. Danny was fuming, rage, anger and frustration poring out of him and into The Force; causing Ezra and Kanan to stiffen. Danny's eyes had been replaced with glowing orbs burning hotter then hellfire and brighter then a star; wisps of green smoke were pouring out of his sockets to signify how hot they were burning. Everything and everyone was quiet and taken aback at Danny's outburst you could hear a pin drop but all they could hear was a slight growl emanating from Danny. After a few seconds, Danny released Kanan and Rex from his hold and took a deep breath.

"Now I have had enough of this bickering; it's always the same argument with the two of you and I'm tired of hearing it; we all are. Do you know why Ezra wanted to come on this mission to begin with it was to get away form you two and your constant arguments and frankly I wished I could've joined him. Everybody is sick and tired of this Hera's tired of it, Sabine's tired of it and I'm tired of it. You don't have to like each other but I expect some professionalism while on a mission to save a member of your crew who is only in trouble because he wanted to get away form this!" Danny snapped.

No one answered; whether it was because they were still shocked at his sudden outburst or had nothing to say. Kanan did however narrow his eyes as he focused on Danny though the force; trying to calm him down and hopefully having a better reaction then the first time he tried it. Kanan could feel Danny's emotions; the anger, the rage and frustration quite clear right now but he could also feel others; emotions being bottled up inside him. This outburst was because some of emotions he'd been bottling up had slipped out. Rex just looked at the kid in shock; wondering whether to try and use his stern "Captain" voice to get Danny back in line. Ezra just took a step backwards as he felt the emotions from Danny. He didn't like them at all. After a few seconds the fire in Danny's eyes started to dim a little; but still burned hot.

"Now here's what going to happen. Ezra, Chopper and I will go to the reactor room and sabotage the ship while you two go bust out Commander Sato and the other Rebels. If you two want to bicker the whole time, then fine; whatever keeps you happy just keep the rest of us out of it. We'll meet you at back at Sato's ship come one guys." Danny ordered.

Danny spun on his heel and turned around to walk out of the hallways; turning down the corner towards the elevator leaving them behind in silence. The three of them only seemed to recover from their shock when Danny quickly returned to the hallways; looking much more like what they were used to and innocently said.

"Uh…I don't know where the reactor is." Danny admitted.

"Chop knows we'll follow him." Ezra was the only one to speak up after several seconds of silence.

Ezra gave Kanan and Rex a glance before he ran up to catch up with Danny; Chopper not to far behind him. The three of them turned the corner leaving Rex and Kanan behind to find Sato and the others and rescue them. As the three of them walked to the elevator Ezra glanced at Danny nervously who seemed to be muttering something to himself but he couldn't make it out. It hadn't escaped his attention either that Danny had been acting differently the last few days but Danny had never actually snapped at any of them before. Truth be told he was ready to snap at Kanan and Rex himself but Danny just beat him to it by a few seconds. But that didn't change the fact that Ezra found himself concerned for his friend.

"Well…that was something." Ezra broke the silence between them.

"Yeah…sorry about that I've just spent the last few hours with them and I've had it." Danny said.

"I know what you mean; remember you and me were fighting for a spot on this mission for the same reasons." Ezra replied

"Yeah…listen Ezra…I'm sorry I called you out there on your reasons for wanting this mission. That wasn't my place it's your thing I shouldn't have said anything." Danny apologized.

"It's fine Danny. Besides you said I should probably talk to Rex and Kanan, I've been meaning to but it never seemed like the right time. actually, I was about to snap at them myself but you beat me to it." Ezra admitted.

"Yeah well it might have meant more to them if the outburst came from you." Danny voiced his opinion.

"Oh, I don't know; sure, maybe it would have meant more from me with Kanan but we've both known Rex the same amount of time. Still yours was pretty strong…also quite terrifying that scary face you put on was something." Ezra says as they got in the elevator with Chopper.

"Ha that wasn't my scary face." Danny chuckled.

"It's wasn't?"

"Trust me you'd know if I was giving you my scary face. That back there was just me pissed off. My scary face is usually accompanied by an inhuman snarl; the brandishing of my fangs and that only happens when I'm extremely pissed off."

"Fangs?" Ezra inquired as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Danny, Ezra and Chopper arrived on the floor where the reactor was located. The elevator doors sliding open to allow their exit. Chopper went on ahead to lead them in the proper direction while Danny kept a hand on Ezra's shoulder in order to keep them invisible from the multiple Imperials they had to pass. After several turns and hallway switching they eventually came to the reactor room. Ezra and Danny ducked behind the entrance and peered in to get a look at what awaited them. The reactor room was a huge room and the only things in it were a few machines and consoles in the middle accessible by bridges and panels. Danny had to raise an eyebrow at the room; the bridges weren't that wide and they had no guard rails one slip and an unfortunate person would fall into the pit below. Danny was almost afraid to look and see if there was a "Days without Accident" sign hanging somewhere.

"Wow not only is this a hazardous workspace but they don't even have guard rails or harness…I don't know who's more stupid The Empire for having this work place or the people for actually working here." Danny commented.

"That must be the reactor core for the weapon." Ezra pointed to a large console in the middle of the room.

" _Whomp-Whomp-Whomp."_ Chopper beeped.

"What you have a plan?" Ezra repeated Chopper in disbelief.

" _Whomp-Whomp-Whaa_." Chopper beeped back.

"We're the bait." Ezra deadpanned.

"I don't like this plan. You know I could just fly in there and blast the core with my ghost rays." Danny suggested.

"Now who's being stupid." Ezra replied.

"What it's not like we have to be quiet anymore. I'm sure Kanan and Rex have already caught their attention. If not from breaking Sato out, then from their bickering." Danny shot back.

"No not that Danny. If you destroy the core the ship will explode before any of us can get off it." Ezra informed him.

"Oh…well how am I supposed to know that I've only just started learning about your galaxies ships." Danny replied; rubbing the back of his neck.

"You didn't but I think we should follow Chop's plan unless you have any other ideas?" Ezra inquired.

"Not unless either of you have a carboard box with you at the moment." Danny replied.

"What good would a carboard box do?" Ezra asked; confused.

"Forget it…you wouldn't understand; fine we'll follow Chop's plan…what is it." Danny sighed.

"We'll draw their fire while he works on the reactor." Ezra said while pulling his lightsaber/blaster out.

"Okay…that I can do." Danny agreed.

With that Danny and Ezra both moved into the room. Ezra ducked down and was making his way across the narrow bridge/platform while Danny flew above invisible. Ezra made a dash to one of the closest consoles on the walkways and hid behind it. Danny saw that Ezra was in a good enough position and Chopper was waiting for them; Danny in turn flew into the middle of the room and away from Ezra where he dropped his invisibility and floated above them.

"Excuse me, yeah…hi; Listen I'm new here and I'm supposed to be at the prison level to break some friends out and I think I may have gotten a little lost so if it's not too much trouble could you please point me in the right direction." Danny said in the most polite, friendly and innocent voice he could muster.

The Imperials present looked at each other in silence for a few seconds. Danny wished he could see the look on their faces but they were all wearing weird helmets that kept them concealed. After a few seconds the Imperials seemed to get over their shock as they pulled out their blasters and started shooting at him. Danny simply started to fly in different patterns; turning himself into a moving target that none of them could seem to hit. Danny would enjoy this; being able to fly a bit; if it wasn't for the fact that this was a mission; still it was nice. After a while Ezra also made his presence known by jumping out of his cover and activating his lightsaber and hopping down to a lower bridge opposite of Danny. Some of the Imperials noticed and fired at Ezra who proceeded to deflect their fire with his blade. Danny glanced over to see that Chopper was now making his way over to the core now that the Imperials had been distracted.

Chopper rolled over and plugged himself in to the interface. The malevolent droid cave a chuckle before turning gears. Suddenly the lights in the room flicked and shut off before being replaced by a red glow that screamed emergency. Then everything that hadn't been tied down started to float and Danny suddenly felt the loss of gravity in the room and quickly started to regain balance and control with his tail. He looked around to see The Imperials and Ezra were now floating in the air; trying to grab something to bring them back down. Danny seemed to be the only one with free movement at the moment. Danny decided to use it to his advantage and started to float around the room like a great sea predator stalking its prey through the ocean.

"They shut off the gravity!" an Imperial shouted out.

"This wasn't part of the plan!" Ezra yelled.

An Imperial managed to stabilize himself and looked towards Ezra; raising his blaster and firing. The recoil of the blast sent the Imperial backwards. Ezra sensing the blast easily deflected it with his lightsaber but the impact had enough force to send him flying backwards. Ezra went flying backwards until he collided with the wall and used it to push himself back towards the center of the room. Danny was content with just floating around them in circles. He couldn't help but hum the Jaws theme as he circled the imperials again. Suddenly Chopper caught their attention by bleeping something out and raising one of his stumpy little servos.

" _Whomp-Whaa-Whaa."_ Chopper beeped.

"Don't you dare, don't you do it not yet!" Ezra screamed in panic.

"What is he about to do?" Danny asked going to full alert; he didn't like Ezra's tone.

Suddenly the lights flicked and came back on along with the gravity. Danny panicked as his mind quickly recognized what was happening; he immediately looked towards Ezra and flew towards his falling friend. Ezra smacked his head against one of the bridges and it seemed like the padawan would fall to his doom but at the last second grabbed hold of the edge and shot his other arm up to grip it. Danny reached Ezra and grabbed his flailing legs to give Ezra a boost over and onto the bridge before Danny collapsed beside him. Danny then heard sickening thuds and the screams of the men that he didn't realize were ringing in his ears fall silent. Danny hesitated looking over the bridge to see the Imperials fate but in the end forced himself to look over. He was so worried about Ezra that he didn't even think about the Imperials. They had all just fallen to their deaths and Danny didn't even try to save them.

Danny was snapped out of his thoughts by Chopper who was rolling over to them laughing. The droid passed them; purposefully rolling over their hands and fingers as he did. Danny suddenly saw red and green as the next thing he knew he was picking the droid up and chucking him across the bridge; sending the droid crashing into the wall beside the entrance. Before Chopper could get back up Danny had already dashed over to the droid and delivered a kick to the droid's dome; leaving another boot shaped dent and shattering one of the droid's optics. Chopper could only reply in a broken and static _Whomp_ before Danny picked the droid up again and shoved him into the wall.

"What is wrong with you Chopper! Turning off the Gravity was not part of the plan; we had things under control there was no need and not only did you kill those people because of it but you almost killed Ezra!" Danny snapped; eyes once again a burning pit of hellish green fire and smoke.

"Danny it's fine I'm okay I could have gotten up on my own." Ezra said as he rubbed his head and picked up his lightsaber; though never taking his eyes off of Danny.

"And that just makes it okay he didn't need to kill those men and what if you weren't able to climb back up on your own!" Danny shot back.

"What's gotten into you lately Danny you've been acting different?" Ezra asked; voice full of concern and maybe even a hint of fear.

"Maybe I'm just sick and tired of all the arguing and the shocking and…" Danny paused as he closed his eyes and it looked like he was having a headache. After a few seconds of silence Dany muttered something before looking back at Ezra. "…you know what forget it. Chopper sabotaged the ship right so let's just get out of here." Danny snarled as he took off down the halls.

" _Whomp-Whomp-Wha-ck."_ Chopper replied with a busted bleep.

"What do you mean you think you did?" Ezra asked the droid.

Chopper never got to answer as a blaster bolt impacted on the wall behind him; signalling that reinforcements had arrived. Ezra pulled out his lightsaber and activated it; it was time to go and meet up with Kanan and get out of here. Ezra and Chopper both dashed after Danny and soon caught up with the halfa. Danny was taking on Stormtrooper after Stormtrooper. Danny had taken the lead and was taking everything in his path out; any pour Stormtrooper that appeared in his sight was either brutally pummelled down or shot by a ghost ray. Ezra had to watch his footing as he had to walk over the bodies of unconscious Stormtroopers.

Ezra couldn't help but have his sight linger on Danny as he proceeded down the hallways like he was untouchable; taking out Imperials and shrugging off their weapons fire like it was an annoyance. Ezra could sense the anger and frustration that was pouring out of Danny. It was so unlike the Danny he had come to known over the last month; it was so unlike his friend and it scared him. Ezra knew that he would have to talk to Kanan after this; something had to be done. Speaking of Kanan he should check up and see how they were doing. Ezra reached into his pocket and pulled out his com.

"Kanan we're on our way back, where are you?" Ezra asked.

" _We're heading for Sato's ship."_ Kanan replied over the com; it sounded like they were successful.

"Rodger that." Ezra responded.

"Was that Kanan?" Danny asked.

"Yeah sounds like he's got Sato. They're making their way back to the ship." Ezra answered.

"About time; I just want this day to end." Danny growled.

Danny then lunged to the side and grabbed a Stormtrooper by the neck. Danny then lifted the poor trooper off of his feet and slammed him in to the ground before delivering a knock out punch to the head; shattering the helmet. Danny then raised his hand and blasted another trooper into the wall without even batting an eye. Most of the troopers suddenly got the idea that maybe he shouldn't be messed with and started to flee. The others who stood their ground were quickly disposed of just like their comrades before them. Soon enough Danny was left with two last Stormtroopers; the braver of the two charged at him; only for Danny to grab him and slam him down. The other trooper raised his blaster and managed to get a couple shots into Danny. Danny growled in irritation and lunged his hand out to grab the trooper but instead found the trooper being sent flying back into a wall and crumbling to the ground unconscious.

Danny seeing that no one else that opposed them was in the hallway got back up; Ezra and Chopper following behind him but now with a slight distance between them. Soon the quiet was shattered by the sounds of distant shouting and weapons fire. Danny took off in the direction of the sound with Chopper and Ezra following him. They followed the sound until they turned the corner to see Sato and his men firing at the Stormtroopers blocking their path; Kanan with them blocking their fire with his lightsaber. The three ran up to join them as Danny continued to blast any trooper that appeared in his vision.

"We sabotaged the reactor let's get out of here." Ezra said.

"Get Sato and his crew to the Blockade Runner." Kanan ordered.

"Where are you going?" Ezra inquired.

"I have…I have get my friend." Kanan answered as he suddenly ran off.

"What friend…wait where's Rex?" Danny asked as he just noticed the old clone was not among them.

"We can't get though where is Kanan going." Sato asked.

"Don't worry I got this." Ezra replied with cocky smirk.

"You've got this?" Sato responded in disbelief.

"Yeah I…"

Ezra was cut off when he turned down the hall to see it clear. What was once a war zone being now eerily quiet as all the Stormtroopers were on the ground unconscious or groaning in pain. But Danny's handiwork was easily to spot and it seemed like the halfa had gone on ahead to clear them a path as he was no where in sight.

"…uh never mind I guess Danny has this." Ezra said; disappointment and concern in his voice.

"It seems that Phantom had gone on to clear us a path…tell me is he always this aggressive?" Sato asked.

"No…no he's not." Ezra answered honestly.

* * *

"Fall back into the hanger!" A Stormtrooper shouted.

"We can't it's been sealed to prevent the prisoners from reaching their vessel." Another one responded.

"We can't stay here we'll be…"

The chaos was broken as the lights in the hallway started to flicker. The group of gathered Stormtroopers and Imperial officers were trying to retreat into the main hanger in order to escape the approaching rebel prisoners. However, they were unable to get the door open as it had been locked down. The ships halls echoed with blaster fire and the screams of men and they were getting closer. Despite their best attempts, they could not get the door open. The lights flickered again and there was a scream as they turned around to see one Imperial be dragged off into the darkness of a hallway that lost power. The hallway was draped in an uncomfortable and unnerving silence as the Stormtroopers looked down the hallways as the lights in their hall lost power. But the loss of power was the least of their fears. Soon another sound started to fill the air besides the emergency alarms ringing through out the ship. It sounded like growling. Suddenly two balls of green light appeared amongst the darkness; like the burning eyes of a demon or a living shadow; staring at them like it was peering into their very souls. Seconds later a blade of green fire appeared and bathed the hall in green light revealing to them a glowing teenager with an expression and aura that told them that he was extremely pissed off. While most of the troops started on in fear or continued their attempts to get into the hanger; some of the braver ones raised their weapons at the glowing boy; firing as he lunged towards them.

* * *

Ezra, Chopper, Sato and his men followed the trail of unconscious and beaten Stormtroopers that Danny was leaving them. After a few minutes; and many more wounded men they turned a corner to see Danny had dug his claws into the door and was using his strength to force it open. Many of Sato's crew had heard about Phantom but even fewer had actually seen him before. But now everyone of them was eying him and the trail of destruction and unconscious troopers he left behind. Despite the fact that Danny was on their side they couldn't help but eye him with terror. Danny on the other hand was just done with today; as soon as they got back he was going to curl up in his hammock and shut himself off from the world.

Danny gave the door once last shove so it would stay open and turned to see that the others had joined him. Sato's crew took off; now having a clear path to the Blockade Runner and started to get to their positions; Sato, Ezra and Chopper made their way to the bridge while Danny just phased through the ship to join them; starling some of the Rebels at their stations.

"We're free of the docking clamps but Imperial Reinforcements are trying to cut their way in." A Rebel pilot said.

"How many troopers does this ship have…I'll be right back." Danny growled.

"That won't be necessary; where are the others?" Sato said before turning to Ezra.

"Kanan ordered us to go he said they have another way out." Ezra answered.

"Pilot disengage." Sato ordered.

With that the Blockade Runner buckled as it started to move. It flew out of the cruiser and into the vastness of space. Danny's heightened eyes spotted a lone object floating off to their side that they were making their way towards. It looked like a small pod. Danny remembered when Vizago had kicked Ezra, Chopper and himself off of his ship in one of those. That must be where Kanan and Rex were; good they would pick them up and go home. After a minute or so after flying over the pod the forms of Kanan and Rex soon appeared on the bridge; Rex seemed to have been injured though as he was clutching his stomach and seemed pale.

"You sabotaged that thing, right?" Kanan asked.

"Of course, we did…right Chop?" Ezra replied.

" _Whomp-Whom-ck-Whom-ck."_ Chopper replied; beeping still busted.

"We are placing our faith in Chopper…can this day get any worse." Danny growled.

"Make the jump!" Sato ordered.

The stars started to do their thing as the grew bigger and blue; signalling the jump to hyperspace. However instead of jumping forward the ship buckled and was pulled back. The ship shook and everybody lost their footing as bright multi-colored lights replaced the blue glow of the stars and the ship was pulled out. The ship shook for a few more seconds before it slowly started to drift back towards the Imperial cruiser; everybody was forced to grab something in order to keep their footing.

"We're caught again." Sato shouted.

"Chopper you had one job; one job how could you mess that up!" Danny barked.

"Chopper you said you sabotaged it!" Ezra yelled.

" _Whomp-Whaa-ck."_ Chopper beeped.

"What do you mean wait for it, wait for what?" Ezra asked confused.

They soon got their answer as Chopper pointed one of his stumpy servos out the window. They followed the direction the droid was pointing to see that all the other ships in the area were now making their way towards the cruiser just like them.

"Chopper rigged their own weapon against them." Ezra said; realizing what Chopper had done.

"Like a giant magnet; it's pulling everything in." Danny voiced.

"Including us!" Kanan pointed out.

One of the smaller cruisers which was closer crashed into the massive one and skidded across the hull. It tore through it; sending plates of metal into space before it exploded into a ball of fire and it's remains smashed into the rest of the ship and the bridge. As the other cruiser was about to do the same thing; The Blockade Runner jolted and stopped shaking. It seemed like they were free. One of the Rebel pilots looked down at his console and looked over his readings as a smile appeared on his face.

"Commander we're free!" the Rebel reported.

"Get us out of here!" Sato ordered.

With that the ship turned around and the stars once again did their things as they jumped into hyperspace. The rebels cheered in victory at their escape. Chopper spun around and swung his arms around beeping in victory as Ezra walked up to him along with Rex and Kanan. Danny however hung back and leaned against the wall; he needed to cool down; he was afraid he would lash out at someone; do what _he_ was telling him to do. Chopper beeped something at Ezra.

"Oh, now you're the big hero." Ezra sarcastically asked.

" _Whomp-Whaa-ck."_ Chopper beeped.

"It was a team effort." Ezra said.

"Gentleman, my crew and I owe you our gratitude all four of you." Sato said getting up from his command chair to face them.

"Thanks Commander." Ezra said before Sato turned to leave the bridge. "You know when you're not fighting each other you fight really well together. Jedi and Clones…now I get it." Ezra said while Chopper laughs.

"Kids…you know crazy ideas." Kanan said.

"Yeah…uh…you know thanks for…" Rex started to say.

"Yeah I know." Kanan cut him off.

"Well glad there's nothing more to say about it." Rex said as he turned to leave.

"Hey Rex." Kanan called out.

Rex turned around to see what Kanan wanted but instead was greeted to the sight of Kanan saluting him. Not just a quick joking salute; a real salute with respect and honor; something Rex had wanted from Kanan but never expected to see. Rex returned the salute with his own and a smile on his face. Danny looked at the two; he didn't know what happened to them after they had left them but he was glad to see that they seemed to be getting along…or at east not arguing for a change. Danny suddenly felt a pain shoot up through his back and looked down to see a small green puddle had been forming on the deck of the bridge. Danny sighed; he better go and get patched up before Hera or Sabine see him and drag him to the med bay. Danny walked past Rex and Kanan as he turned back into his human form; completely oblivious to Kanan and Rex's lingering eyes on his retreating form.

* * *

It was about four hours later that they had arrived back on Garel. During the trip, Danny, had taken the time to patch himself up; heal and simmer down. He had avoided contact with everybody once he left the med bay because he was afraid that he would hurt somebody. Danny knew he was frustrated and stressed and his nerves were on end; this wasn't anything new to him. Everybody got to this point every once in a while; even though it's unhealthy for him he gets like it more due to the events and circumstances in his life. But for some reason this time it felt different. Normally some down time to just sit, breath and relax would do him a world of good but he just wasn't calming down like he was supposed to. He had the urge to just hit something or rip anything in his reach apart; Danny didn't like it; he usually avoided getting like this because it could easily allow him to hear the whispers of _him_.

Once the Liberator had landed; Danny, Ezra, Chopper, Rex and Kanan disembarked and started to make their way back to The Ghost and the others waiting in another hanger. Danny was only vaguely paying attention to those around him; doing his best to ignore them and avoid hitting something. They seemed to get the hint that he wasn't in the best spot at the moment and had stopped trying to converse with him. When they had arrived at The Ghost they could see Sabine, Hera and Zeb awaiting their return. They had no doubt been giving a head up that the mission was a success and that they were on their way back. Though he was glad to see them and know that everything was all right Danny still felt a little rage of frustration within him; it just wouldn't go away. So, when the two groups walked up to each other he kept walking by; ignoring everyone's reactions as he had one destination in mind…his hammock.

"Hey Danny did you…Danny…Danny?" Sabine tried to get his attention but was completely ignored "…geez someone's in a bad mood." Sabine commented as she crossed her arms.

"Okay…what happened?" Hera sent a suspicious glare at the arriving team.

"Well it was a successful mission; we rescued Ezra, Sato and the Crew and sabotaged the Empires new project." Kanan replied.

"I mean what happened with Danny he's in a worse mood than he was this morning." Hera said.

"That might be a little our fault. I can't speak for the second phase of the mission as he ran off with Ezra and Chopper but for the first phase…we might have forgotten he was tagging along with us…" Rex started to say.

"…and we may have been arguing and fighting the entire time and he may have snapped at us after we had rescued Ezra." Kanan finished for him.

"He seemed fine after we split up but then Chopper did something that seriously ticked him off and…" Ezra started to explain before Chopper cut in.

" _Whomp-Whomp-Wha-ck, ck_ " Chopper beeped.

"Yeah what Chopper said; Danny bashed his dome in." Ezra translated.

"Wait Danny did that to Chopper…I'll have to have a word with him later." Hera replied.

"Chopper I thought I told you to lay off bothering Danny today you know what he could do; I think you're lucky you only have a dent and a smashed optic." Sabine said as she examined Choppers damage.

"Alright I've heard enough. I don't know what's causing Danny to act like this but I need to remind him how things work around here." Hera said as she turned around to look for the halfa.

"Hera wait…let's just let him simmer down and you can yell at him tomorrow." Kanan suggested.

"Kanan I've given Danny more room then I would most with his behaviour because of his circumstances but I can't let him continue to act like this it has to stop now." Hera argued.

"I know and you're right but right now he's all wired up and out of patience if you yell at him now…I'm worried all the emotions he's been building up will boil over." Kanan said.

"What do you mean building up emotions?" Sabine inquired.

"Remember me and Ezra can sense the emotions and feelings of others…well right now Danny is bottling up all his emotions and he's doing his best to keep them in check." Kanan informed them.

"Well why is he doing that?" Zeb asked.

"Maybe he doesn't know how to deal with them; maybe he needs to talk to someone but doesn't feel like he can trust us with his personal feelings or thoughts yet; maybe it's all from being away from his friends, family and home or fighting the Empire. Look whatever it is he's holding it all in and sooner or later it's going to go off like one of Sabine's miracles." Kanan replied.

"Well then we should talk to him…we should let him know we're here for him if he needs to work something out or get something off his chest I…I don't like seeing him like this." Ezra said.

"Yeah I thought the kid was terrifying before; never crossed my mind to think of what he may be like when he's angry." Zeb said.

"Danny offered to be an ear when I met back up with Ketsu…I'm still not ready to talk to him about it…but I should at least tell him the same thing that I'm…that we're here if he needs to talk." Sabine said.

"If stress is part of the problem then I have some ideas that may work; we used them on rookie's that couldn't adapt to war fast enough. I'm not sure if they'll work on him but I can give it a try." Rex said.

" _Whomp-ck, Whaa_." Chopper beeped.

"No Chopper; while Danny is in trouble for what he did to you; you will be giving him more than one no shocking day and I suppose I can let him simmer down but I will be talking to him tomorrow. Maybe I can get him to talk about what's all bothering him as well." Hera said.

"I'll also see if he's willing to talk but I'll also be informing Ahsoka of his behaviour change. She has been teaching him and she's been away for a while on Rebellion business. She might be able to help as well." Kanan said.

"Alright so everyone here that? Give Danny space for the rest of the evening then tomorrow after I'm done yelling at him try and get him to open up; and Chopper no shocking him." Hera said.

Everyone nodded before they all dispersed to go and do something else. Hera however walked up beside Kanan who waited for all the others to go before they began to talk.

"I'm worried about him Hera. Danny's a good kid; he's brave, good hearted and has strong morals..." Kanan started to say.

"But…" Hera probed for Kanan to continue.

"…but lately I've just sensed all this anger in him and it worries me and I'm worried he might accidentally open himself to the Dark Side like Ezra did."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Once he's simmered down and we've talked to him. And like you said he has strong morals I doubt he would give into it so easily." Hera argued.

"It doesn't take much Hera. Like I said even Ezra used it accidentally." Kanan sighed.

"What's really bothering you love?" Hera probed.

"What I saw him doing today; what Ezra said he saw him doing while we were escaping…I'm worried about Danny. What if we fail to help him though this and he accidentally opens himself to the Dark Side; only instead of closing himself off again he embraces it. Imaging this Rebellion fighting against the Empire with him on their side…we wouldn't stand a chance." Kanan admitted.

Hera gently massaged Kanan's shoulder. She would be lying if the thought of Danny being an enemy didn't cross her mind within the first few days of meeting him. But after knowing him; after living with him as a part of their crew; as their family for about a month there was no way she could imagine the smart, curious, brave and morally strong boy be part of the tyrannical Empire. But she could see where Kanan was coming from. She didn't understand the Force like he or Ezra did but she knew more than the rest of her crew save for maybe Rex. She had heard tales of what Dark Siders could do and how it was easy to fall to the Dark Side. While she still believed that Danny's morals would prevent him from falling she was still going to make sure that she and her crew would do everything from preventing it.

* * *

Danny laid in his hammock. His eyes staring at the metal ceiling; he had isolated himself from the others and wrapped himself up in the warm comforts of his makeshift bed. His body ached from his injures and exploits of the day and his head was hammering with a killer headache. The adrenalin of rage and energy refusing to leave his body as he tired to force sleep upon him to end the day. He had never felt like this before; being so angry but not being able to alleviate it. He didn't get it; they had saved Ezra, Sato and his crew; they had sabotaged and destroyed the Empire's latest scheme and Rex and Kanan now seemed to be on friendlier terms and haven't argued once since he had left them behind in the prison level. Everything was fine so why was he so angry; frustrated and stressed he could understand but why all this anger; why couldn't it just go asway; why couldn't _he_ just shut up.

 _Because weather you like it or not I am you; you should just except who you really are; it's much easier and way more fun._

Danny tried to ignore the voice in his head when his hearing picked something else up. It was the slightest of movement outside the door to the room. Then following the steps were slight whispers; Danny didn't bother enhancing his hearing. He didn't want to nor care at this point; all he wanted was to be free of this anger, _him_ and go to sleep.

 _Don't you hear them they fear you and are planning to do something about it before you can destroy them._

"Shut up." Danny commanded in a low, whisper-like hiss.

 _You know I'm right and that's what you hate; you hate it that I'm right._

Danny was broken from his thoughts when the whispers outside the door silenced and the door opened. Danny didn't have to turn his head to know that it was his roommates at the door. Danny must have lost track of the time; he didn't know how long he had been lying their but it must be late if both Zeb and Ezra were coming to the room after avoiding it all day. Ezra and Zeb slowly entered the room with the door shutting behind them. Danny, unable to bear the silence he had craved up to this point spoke first.

"Look guys you can quit the tip-toeing; I'm not going to snap or attack you I've just had a long day and want it to end." Danny told them.

"Yeah…well we just wanted to give you some space kid…you're clearly going through something at the moment." Zeb said.

"Yeah we all have bad days; figured we'd give you the space and by tomorrow you'd be feeling like your normal self…though fair warning Hera might chew you out tomorrow for damaging Chopper." Ezra informed him.

 _That bucket of bolts deserved it; I personally think it should be lucky it's even still in once piece after the amount of times it's shocked us. If that overbearing Twi'lek expects us to apologize I will personally rip her tails off her head like they were a wishbone._

"Thanks for the heads up." Danny replied doing his best to ignore _him_.

"So yeah…but Danny if there is…" Ezra started to say before Danny cut him off.

"If your about to say you can talk to us save it Ezra honestly I don't even know why I'm like this and right now I just want to go to sleep and start tomorrow fresh; thanks for the concern but it's not what I need right now." Danny brushed Ezra off.

"Okay I just figured I'd offer…you gave me advice on things figured I'd return it…sorry if I bothered you." Ezra replied; though there was some hurt and fear in his voice.

 _See they fear you; they know the power we have and they fear for their very lives as they should. They think you're a monster and when they know the truth; when they know just what you really are and what you can do they will turn on you. It's only a matter of time until you will be forced to destroy them; do it now while you have their trust; watch the betrayal and fear in their eyes turn to nothing as their souls leave their bodies. You know you want to so just do it; show them you're the monster they think you are._

"I'm not; I won't be _you_." Danny hissed.

"What was that?" Ezra inquired; just hearing Danny's comment.

"I…nothing…I'm sorry Ezra; I know you're just trying to help…but I'm not in the right state of mind for it at the moment." Danny apologized.

Nothing else was said that night; at least nothing audible. Danny was of course still tormented by the voice in his head for a while after before he finally started to feel his body tire and weaken as the sleep that avoided him all day finally took him under it's dark blanket.

* * *

 **Okay; there you go I hope you enjoyed the chapter as I have no idea when the next one will be available; just know that it will be Future of the Force where it will focus on Ahsoka and Danny for most of the chapter and have Danny rematching the Inquisitors. Then after that it will be Legacy and then A Princess on Lothal because of two things; one is the way the episodes are framed they happen right after the other and the second is Carrie Fisher passed and though she had nothing to do with the Rebels Leia I still want to do that sooner then later but I am going to try and get MOAP back on the board so that might affect when they come out. Other then that after the Leia episode I might do Concord Dawn or I'll do one of the original things I planned. Also don't worry I haven't forgotten about Amity or Dani or Skulker or anybody else from Danny's universe we will be seeing them again soon. That's basically what I have planned at the moment to give you an idea of where the story is going.**

 **For those of you wondering what Danny said in Esperanto; I was going to leave it as a mystery for you to figure out; but some people wouldn't like that so here's his translation. Esperanto translation: "Sure but you won't be able to understand a single word of it." So there you go in case you were wondering now it's time to address some of the things in this chapter before I get on to reviews.**

 **First off someone PM'd me and said that Danny shouldn't have that hard a time understanding ships as his parents invented the Spectre Speeder which he and his friends can fly. While this it true; you also have to keep in mind that Danny's parents invented it so Danny probably has a good idea how it all works; second the Spectre Speeder while advanced was made on Earth and is not as advanced as most of the ships in the Star wars galaxies so Danny has to work and understanding the difference before he can fly a ship as well as the speeder and about the idea of the Spectre Speeder becoming the Phantom II instead of the Separatist ship that they did get (which would also be impossible to use they way they are using it due to size.) all I have to say is...interesting I'll think about it.**

 **Also we see that Danny is starting to lose it here. He's getting closer to the breakdown I said as you can clearly see he's starting to hear Dan. I always figured Danny would just assign Dan to any dark thoughts he has but in the Star Wars universe when you trend close to the dark side it will whisper to you; Dan is that whisper as we've already seen Danny's dark side; still he hasn't crossed over to it yet because unlike most people in this universe he knows what will become of him if he dose. And for the thing on his fangs; while its not official I and a lot of people always figured and liked the idea that when Danny got older and more powerful he would develop fangs that would appear whenever he got angry.**

 **Now I'm going to assume everyone reading this has seen Rogue One at this point but if not here's your spoiler warning skip to the next part if you want to avoid. I liked it; it was much better than Force Awakens which I said was a copy of A New Hope from the get go. And hey Hera, Chopper and The Ghost have been confirmed to live at least up until the events of A New Hope and Hera gets a promotion. I like Hera but I still would have preferred if I got confirmation that Sabine lives to a New Hope. Also that Vader scene; best scene in the movie and the whole saga; that's the Vader we all love and fear can we have a solo Vader movie now that's just that please. But in all Rogue One was good and the only weakness with the film I could see was the plot; it was fine but we all knew that they would succeed in getting the plans to the Death Star; it's a prequel we al knew they would do it so it lacked some thrills and tension; it was still a good movie but that was it's one weakness.**

 **Now we also got to see the mid-season trailer fro Rebels and al I have to say. Sabine, Mandalore, Sabine's Mother, Darksaber, Thrawn, Rebel Base being discovered, and MAUL VS OLD BEN KENOBI. I can't wait to see what they do this season. Now I think that's all I have to say on this so let's get onto reviews which; their were more this time around; again I shouldn't complain but still I like them.**

 **thelastsoul232** : That's one of the things I find tricky to write in this story and I don't really know what would actually happen if Danny killed but I do know it wouldn't be good for him or his obsession.

 **CloudyRaven** : Well yeah maybe they didn't catch on and I think they will kick themselves for letting Chopper shock Danny when they really find out why he hates electricity. Also I can't wait to write about Hera and Ezra's reactions to finding out about Dani's backstory; like jim89 said this story could have been a lot interesting if I chose to have Dani join them instead of Danny. Oh well I like the way I'm writing it. It was a missed opportunity but maybe someone else could do a story like that.

 **Gold1992** : Yeah the space thing with Vlad changed things. Also I figured I would have given Danny some trouble in space because it made sense their was no Gravity. When Danny went into space in Flirting with Disaster he had a helmet and a jetpack. Now about your point with The Ghost Zone; true that could be a factor but; and here's my argument it is shown in many episodes when humans or in the Ghost Zone they are not flying or hovering or floating in the zone; they are standing on the ground and moving like the other ghosts as they explore the zone. So going by this I figure that the Ghost Zone dose have some gravity to it; maybe not much but enough that you can stick to the ground; maybe comparing it to water; their isn't so much gravity but it is there; in space their is no gravity so I figured Danny would have a harder time; and before you point it out in this chapter where they lost the gravity it was only in the small contained room and Danny was already in motion before it went off so he already had enough momentum to keep himself flying. Great argument though.

 **SPARTAN-626** : So you caught that reference; nice; that was back when The Big Bang Theory was still a good show; I stopped watching it sometime during season six because I couldn't stand it anymore; I fear it's going to suffer from the same problem their sister show Two and a Half Men suffered from; they don't know when to quit and keep the show alive and kicking its corpse for material. Anyways; mini-rant aside and back tot he story. Not much I can say that hasn't been said already; yes I can't wait to get to Visions and Voices; the overshadow thing; I'm still thinking and yes Dani will be coming soon and I think you got a little glimpse of Danny and the dark side here; look forward to your next review.

 **wiseguy2415** : He's...in the Star Wars galaxy; can't give you much of a better answer then that and remember space is limitless so really he could be anywhere now.

 **Guest** : Well at least your honest about it; if there's one thing I hate just as much as a hypocrite it's one who refuses to admit it when they are called out on it; but yeah I figure I might go that route and yeah I think I'm write about Nick and Butch two; Kids shows today are different from kids shows in 2004. Heck shows are always different; the reason why G.I. JOE had laser guns in their cartoon in the eighties was because they couldn't have fire arms in a kids show; time change.

 **gilly boy** : I don't think anyone can understand the Force. Interesting on the Vader Danny thing; I'll look into that and see if I can use or explore it more in the future. And yeah Danny is going to be a big deal in this galaxy; I have plans and ideas.

 **ShatteredPrime1994** : At this point it is a running gag and this Chapter continued it; I wonder if there will be a time where I will let Danny get by injury free.

 **story maker 4899** : Thanks for your opinions which understand and can't tell you much of Danny's plans of when he get's back to Earth cause well I don't know if he's going back yet.

 **J** : Thanks good to know your a fan of some of my best work; and yeah if I do go with DannyXSabine I will do it right and make it feel real to the best of my ability and also the Darksaber would work better with Sabine because it's an important part of her heritage and a symbol of power to Mandalorians; plus Danny had his Ecto-Blades. Dani will also be coming soon but don't expect her in the next few chapters; she still has to get to the universe.

 **DP-Observant69** : I think he would need a jetpack before he's able to dogfight with TIE's in space; but in an atmosphere he definitely can but I'll keep this in mind for the future

 **FrostHunter** : Yeah Danny going to need more training; well Ahsoka is in the next chapter so...

 **Chaos Infinity-X:** God point on the attractions thing as Danny definitely would look fro that in a girl; I still haven't fully decided on DannyXSabine yet but I will keep this in mind if I do.

 **jim89** : Yeah Dani's coming soon and about the Valerie thing; yeah it may be a cop out but she didn't find out until Phantom Planet; also I haven't decided if she's going to end up in the Star Wars Universe for a bit but if she dose I want to have her fight Danny a bit; can't do that if she knows Danny's Danny. Don't know if I'm doing that yet but I want to keep the option open. Yes Danny is still struggling with languages, species and mechancis of the universe; but he is getting better on some of them. Like your points on Sabine, Danny's morals and Dani. Glad you enjoy the story and I'm looking forward to your review of this one; hopefully we don't have any review glitches this time around.

 **So that's all I have to say about this; again I have plans for this story but I want to focus on MOAP. So hopefully I will have the next chapter for this out in let's say...a month as that seems to be the average time and hopefully I will have some of MOAP done by then as well; I will also be looking for a job. So as always if you haven't already and you like the story please follow and favorite and please everybody review; let me know what you think; until next time...**

 **The Storymaster1000.**


	13. Chapter XIII: The Future of the Force

**Hello my fellow Authors and Readers of FanFiction. Yes it has been awhile for this story and there are several reason for that; as always I will ecpalin in the outro so I will say sorry in advance and do please read it as it will say a couple things about what's going on. Also to make up for my lack of updates this year I did a double update; this story and A Hotel for Monsters; my Danny Phantom/Hotel Transylvania corssover have a new chapter. So anyways again sorry for the wait but here it is so hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 ** _STAR WARS:_**

 ** _THE PHANTOM REBEL:_**

 ** _CHAPTER XIII: THE FUTURE OF THE FORCE_**

 ** _._**

 ** _DARING RESCUE; WHEN EZRA ALONG WITH COMMANDER SATO_**

 ** _AND HIS SHIP A_** ** _RE CAPTURED DRUING THE EMPIRE'S TEST OF_**

 ** _THEIR LATEST WEAPON OF WAR._** ** _KANAN, REX, CHOPPER_**

 ** _AND DANNY PHANTOM_** ** _UNDETAKE A DARING MISSION TO INFILTRATE_**

 ** _THE VESSEL AND RESCUE THEIR COMRADES_** ** _HOWEVER THINGS_**

 ** _TO NOT GO SMOOTHLY AS TEMPARS AND ATTIDUES_**

 ** _FLARE BETWEEN THE JEDI AND CLONE ALONG WITH THE DROID AND THE GHOST_**

 ** _HOWEVER THEY MANAGE TO OVERCOME THEIR ISSUES AND SQUABBLES_**

 ** _TO SAVE THEIR COMRADES AND MANAGE TO SABOTAGE THE_**

 ** _EMPRIE'S LATEST TOY_** ** _HOWEVER DURING THE MISSION DANNY PHANTOM'S_**

 ** _ATTITUDE AND BEHIVIOUR TAKES A TURN FOR THE WORSE_**

 ** _SOMETHING THAT THE EAGLE EYE CREW OF THE GHOST DO NOT MISS..._**

* * *

Happy Birthday; Danny wished himself in his mind. It had been two days since Ezra, Sato and his Crew were rescued from The Empire which meant it was now; at least by an Earth timeframe; his eighteenth birthday. Danny should have been excited and making a big deal about turning eighteen. He was now a legal adult he should be excited but it's kind of hard to get excited about something when the ones you want to celebrate something like this with; for example; friends and family were in an entirely different galaxy. So instead of hanging with his friends and family, receiving presents, eating cake or at the very least trying to survive whatever his parents tried to make for a cake this year. No; instead of doing any of those things he was leaning against a wall beside Ezra while the padawan was working with Chopper on something.

Danny had been keeping his distance from most of the crew lately and it wasn't because he didn't like them; no far from that. They had been so nice and helpful since he had been stranded in their galaxy and he got along with them all really well…with the exception of Chopper. No, he had been avoiding them all lately because he noticed in the past day or so they had all attempted to talk to him about things. Now he probably wouldn't have noticed or cared if one of them had attempted to get into a personal conversation but when all of them try in a short period of time; that set off alarm bells and it annoyed him because he didn't want to talk about anything. Well at least he didn't want to lately. Over the last month, he had been stranded here if he was asked he may have said a couple of things about himself or where he lived. He never gave much; just enough to satisfy the person asking. Now lately though even brushing the topic of something personal with him would immediately annoy him and he would shut down.

Ezra had tried again to get him to talk the morning after they had gotten back. Hera also tried; once yesterday a little while after Ezra had tried; then again today she gave him an earful about damaging Chopper. Even though he was warned in advance by Ezra to expect a grilling from her; Danny still made a mental note to never get on Hera's bad side ever again. Kanan had tried to talk to him like a teacher to a student would. He knew Ezra was Kanan's student; or padawan so he figured Kanan was just trying to help him because Ahsoka was currently somewhere else and unable to. The others didn't really try to pry him to talk; but they made it clear that he probably should and they would be there if he needed them.

Sabine had brought the topic up during their last translation lesson but before he could tell her to back off she said she understood it he didn't want to and that she wouldn't pry. Danny found himself to be annoyed with Sabine the least because while she still tried she was still respectful of his issues. She just told him she was there if he needed someone to talk to like he had done for her before she dropped the subject completely. Rex had attempted to talk to him like a soldier; which Danny didn't blame him for; it's what he is used to doing. Zeb and Chopper seemed to avoid him completely. Danny didn't mind though; he didn't hate Zeb but his…natural odor did a number on his enhanced sense of smell at times. Chopper on the other hand…well Danny was glad the droid was avoiding him and not shocking him; maybe he finally got his point across to the tin can.

Danny knew he shouldn't really be annoyed with the crew. After all they were probably just try to help him. Still Danny could not help but get annoyed and irked the minute someone brought up the topic of him and his current state. If there was one good thing that he could report on it was that he was hearing _his_ voice less and less. When he got back from rescuing Ezra, Sato and the others he could not get his voice out of his head; it kept whispering for him to do some horrible and disturbing thing. Thankfully they did start to decrease but he still heard it more then he liked. Danny however; was brought out of his thoughts when he looked up to see Ahsoka approaching The Ghost.

He had heard that she was stopping by today and was actually looking forward to more training with her since he hadn't had much of it recently. He wanted to learn if his Ecto-blades could deflect blaster fire like a lightsaber. After taking all those shots in the last mission being able to deflect them would help. And if not or it proved to be to difficult he could always learn to use ghost shields more often. Yeah some training might do him some good today and get his thoughts off of the others and him; just so long as Ahsoka doesn't start trying to get him to open up as well. Ezra looked up from his work to see Danny staring at her; he also turned to see Kanan walk out of The Ghost to greet Ahsoka.

"This is unexpected I didn't think you'd be so quick to respond to my message. Don't get me wrong it's always good to see you but usually when you show up like this it means there's trouble." Kanan greeted her.

"Yes; I got your message about Danny; however, there is another reason why I'm here and what I have to say is Jedi business." Ahsoka responded.

"Then I guess I qualify."

"Heh, you qualify more than I do."

Danny and Ezra watched as the two walked into the Ghost. Ezra got a curious glint in his eye as he got up from his spot beside Chopper and started to follow them. Danny let out an annoyed sigh; here we go; Ezra was up to his antics again and this would probably lead them to the lesson-learning mission of the day somehow. Danny quickly and quietly followed Ezra; maybe he could at least stop him from getting in trouble. He entered The Ghost to see Ezra just standing up to the door to Kanan's room where he assumed was where Ahsoka and Kanan were talking. He walked up to Ezra and grabbed his shoulder.

"Ezra what are you doing?" Danny whispered.

"What I'm just getting the details besides Ahsoka said it was Jedi business." Ezra replied.

"Yeah but if that business included or concerned you then you would already be on the other side of this door."

"Quiet I'm trying to listen; not everyone has super hearing like you do."

Danny let go of Ezra; seeing as he wasn't going to convince him to abandon his eavesdropping. Ezra leaned against the door and put his ear against it; trying to hear the conversation as best as he could. Danny sighed; he would be lying if he said he wasn't curious about what Kanan or Ahsoka were talking about; well if he couldn't beat Ezra, he would join him. However, like Ezra said he didn't need to lean against the door in order to hear them; his enhanced hearing was doing a good enough job from where he was standing. The voices of Kanan and Ahsoka were a little muffled but he could hear what they were saying very clearly.

"I've been monitoring transmissions from Mustafar to find out more about the Sith Lord." Ahsoka informed.

"And?" Kanan prompted her to continue.

"Information about him eludes me…but I've managed to learn more about his Inquisitors. It seems they have a secondary mission which is to make retrievals."

"Well we know they hunt Jedi; what else are they after?" Kanan asked.

"At this point I can only guess; I managed to decode two sets of coordinates. I'm on my way to investigate the first one…"

"And you want me to check out the second; I'm in." Kanan finished for her.

"You should have Ezra join you." Ahsoka suggested.

"He's already briefed on the mission."

Before anything else could be done there was a loud slam and the doors to Kanan's room swung open. Ezra; who had been leaning against them immediately lost his balance and started to fall towards the ground. However, before his face fell flat against the metal floor he managed to catch himself and he shot back up and started playing all innocent; complete with rubbing the back of his neck. Danny just took a step forward so Ahsoka and Kanan could see him and looked at Ezra while shaking his head.

"That's why you never lean against a door when your attempting to eavesdrop on a conversation." Danny advised Ezra.

"I wasn't eavesdropping. I was just listening from the other side of the door like I said Ahsoka did say it was Jedi business." Ezra defended.

"Kanan you should bring Zeb as well. He helped prove himself against the Inquisitors before." Ahsoka suggested.

"What about Danny; I mean no offense to Zeb but why would we bring him when we have Danny?" Ezra inquired.

"Because Danny will be joining me on my investigation." Ahsoka answered.

"Wait…Really…I mean I have nothing against that but…it's just that I've always been with these guys since I got here." Danny asked.

"Well I have been gone for a while on Rebel business and this way I figured it would give us a chance to talk and catch up; that's not a problem, is it?" Ahsoka inquired.

"No…not at all." Danny answered.

"Good; you should go prepare as we'll be leaving in a few minutes; Kanan you should find Zeb and inform Hera about the mission and leave as soon as you're able to." Ahsoka said as she left the room.

Kanan and Ezra also left the room soon after; probably to prepare and inform the others about the mission. Danny was excited to go out on a mission; especially one with Ahsoka. Although Danny couldn't help but think there might have been another reason why Ahsoka wanted to separate him from the others for this mission. Maybe he was just being paranoid with how all the others have been acting; Ahsoka hadn't been here and she didn't seem like the type of person who would force a personal issue while on a mission. Danny decided to ignore it for now; he needed to get ready for the mission; at least he wouldn't be anywhere near Chopper this mission; that was a plus.

* * *

The ship shuddered as the blue vale of hyperspace transitioned back into normal space; a black blanket with white holes of light shining through. Danny was with Ahsoka; they were arriving at the first set of coordinates in a new prototype A-Wing fighter that could seat two. It reminded Danny of the military fighter jets at home; like the ones in Top Gun where two pilots shared the cockpit. Danny immediately banished those thoughts from his mind; he was on a mission he should focused on that not of things that reminded him of a place he'd rather be; but couldn't. That wouldn't be an easy task given that today was his Birthday; but he wouldn't let he feelings get the better of him; he had a mission he should focus on it.

"Again, I'd like to apologize for not being around lately Danny; I don't want you to think that I've ignored or forgotten you." Ahsoka spoke up as she brought their fighter out of hyperspace.

"It's okay Ahsoka; I understand. You are a high rank Rebellion officer or leader so you have many duties and responsibilities; to have you ignore them just for me would be selfish; besides we have time now." Danny commented.

"Yes, yes we do. That's very mature of you Danny; thank you for understanding."

"Yeah…so anyways now that we're here can you tell me a little more about what we're expecting for this mission; all I remember hearing was something about Mustafar, Inquisitors and coordinates."

"I was trying to get more information on the Sith Lord you faced; but instead I found information on the Inquisitors; apparently, they will be making retrievals at two different coordinates; we're going to investigate the first set while Ezra, Kanan and Zeb investigate the second. We need to find out what they were doing here and what they were retrieving."

"Okay…pretty simple and understandable but…what are the chances that The Inquisitors are going to be there waiting for us?" Danny inquired.

"I don't know for sure; it's fifty-fifty; if they aren't here then they might be at or on their way to the second retrieval point…or vice versa."

"Well if we do happen to run into them and have to fight our way out; leave the Seventh Sister for me please; I owe her for stabbing me with a lightsaber."

"You should be lucky. A lightsaber wound like that is usually fatal."

"Yeah like I told them I'm very hard to kill."

"Is that why you charged into that corridor full of blaster fire on Sato's rescue mission; because you knew you'd survive it?"

"Oh, great not you too…did Kanan tell you to talk to me about this."

"He may have mentioned something about your behavior becoming more aggressive recently."

"Look Ahsoka; like I've told the others I appreciate you checking in on me and all that but I'm fine." Danny said as he crossed his arms and slid down his seat; a typical teenager behavioral response.

"You don't feel fine and remember I can sense your emotions."

"Maybe I just have a lot on my mind."

"Then talk it out. Believe me at times when I was at the Jedi Temple I had lot of things going on; training, fighting, planning, meditation and other things all during war time. But my master was always there when I needed someone to talk to, vent at or help me understand something; he was always there when I needed him; I had others as well; Rex, Master Kenobi, Master Plo, Master Yoda; if you have something you need to get out just let it out."

"How much longer till we're there?" Danny said; his tone notifying he's done with the conversation.

Ahsoka let out a deep sigh; she could see what Kanan and the others were talking about; there was something bothering Danny and he didn't want to talk about it. Seeing as Danny was done with the conversation all Ahsoka could do was hope he at least heard her and kept what she said in mind. She should try again later when he's had time to cool off and see if he's in a more talkative mood later; especially since they had arrived at their destination. The controls before her start to blink; signalling they have arrived at the coordinates she punched in. Ahsoka and Danny look out to see where they were and their eyes fall on a disturbing site.

Right in front of them is a disabled starship; floating helplessly in space like a lifeless husk. The engines were damaged and burning; scrap metal was being torn off and left floating as debris and there was an uneasy feeling of dread pouring from it's black viewports. Whatever happened here they had come to late to help; all they could do now was investigate and hope it would give them some clue as to why The Inquisitors had come here. Ahsoka grabbed the controls and pulled the A-Wing in closer to the disabled ship; preparing to board the derelict vessel.

* * *

Having discovered that the ship still had a little power and oxygen; Ahsoka and Danny boarded the ship. Danny transformed into his ghost mode and hovered through the dark vessel with Ahsoka right behind him. There was no use trying to restore power; they checked but some of the panels and wires had been sliced through; the damage clearly from a lightsaber. That told them that the Inquisitors had been here and left as Ahsoka didn't sense their presence; still they were on the defensive in case they had somehow managed to mask their presence from them to lay a trap. After a few minutes of walking through the halls they came across a door which still had some power in it. Danny grabbed the sides and started to pull; using his strength to open the door; what they saw on the other side shocked them.

They found themselves standing in a room; dimly lit with what little power remained but despite the limited power of the flickering lights it still bathed the room in enough light to show them the horror that laid before them; bodies. There were bodies strewn across the room; each one of them dressed like civilians and each one of them barring a sickly cut across them; if they were still in one piece that is. Some of the bodies were cut in two or sliced through the shoulder while others were headless. The heads were still there staring up to the ceiling with cloudy dead eyes; their faces forever trapped in an endless scream of terror. The smell of burning flesh and blood was also heavy in the room an assaulted Danny's enhanced senses. For a moment Danny had to fight the urge to vomit; but he forced it back down.

Danny looked over to Ahsoka; she had walked deeper into the room and was skimming her hand over the walls. There were deep cuts along the walls; decorated with charged and melted metal. Danny looked at the walls and then the bodies; it soon became quite clear what had happened. He remembered how The Inquisitors blades spun; he was on the receiving end of both of them. If he were to set some of the bodies up where they had fallen he had no doubt in his mind that their wounds would match up with the walls; they never even had a chance. Danny felt a rush of anger pour through him; these were civilians; not Rebels and they were cut down like sheep for the slaughter. Danny noticed Ahsoka casting a glance his way; probably sensing his anger; but before either of them could say anything a sound echo's through the halls; a quiet plea for help. Danny immediately dashed forward; flying over the bodies until he came to the end of the room; his eyes widen in surprise as he see's that beneath him is a woman; badly injured but still alive.

"Help me; I'm here." The woman calls out in a dry, broken and soft voice.

"It's okay you're safe now." Danny said as he landed on the ground and comforted the woman and pulling her into an embrace so her head could lie on his lap.

"We're here to help; can you tell us what happened?" Ahsoka asked as she kneeled beside them.

"My…grandchild." The woman sobbed out.

"Grandchild?" Danny and Ahsoka spoke out in unison and confusion.

"They took her…the red blades…they knew…that she…has it!"

"It?" Danny muttered to himself; what was "it".

"Please…find her…she…has…it." The woman tried to say as she tried to get up.

"Shhhhh…you need to rest." Ahsoka said as she gently placed her hand on the woman's shoulder and laid her back into Danny's lap.

"Please…find…her."

"Don't worry Ma'am we will find your grandchild and bring her back; I promise you." Danny promised.

"Thank...you…. thank…." The woman said before going limp in Danny's arms.

"Is she…dead?" Danny was afraid to ask but he had to know.

"No; she's just unconscious…but if we don't get her help soon she will be; I'm calling for a Rebel transport to retrieve her." Ahsoka said as she got up.

Danny breathed a sigh of relief; he was worried that the woman had just died in his arms; but she was just unconscious. Danny looked at the woman in his arms; she had been the only one to survive this carnage; the only one not to be struck down by the Inquisitors and for what. She said they took her grandchild because she had it; well what was "it" and why did the Inquisitors want it. Danny looked around at the carnage again; he had never seen anything like this before and it made his stomach sick and his blood boil. The Inquisitors stole this woman's grandchild and killed these civilians; he made a promise to get the child back and he was going to keep his word no matter what. Danny was snapped out of his thoughts of anger when he noticed Ahsoka walk back towards them with a first aid kit she probably got from the A-Wing.

"I managed to get a Rebel transport sent to this location; hopefully it will be here soon; how are you holding up?" Ahsoka asked as she started to treat the woman.

"Why?" Was all Danny said.

"Why what?" Ahsoka inquired.

"Why, just why, why would they do this?"

"I have an idea but I'm not certain yet; I believe the Inquisitors came here to abduct her grandchild; as to why they killed everyone else; I can only assume they didn't want any witnesses."

"Ahsoka; if they aren't here then they might be on their way to the second set of coordinates; Kanan and the others might be in trouble."

"There's nothing we can do right now; they are out of communication range and if we leave her she'll die; all we can do is wait for the transport o show up and then make our way to the others."

"Then we're going to find the Inquisitors and stop them." Danny said; cold determination in his voice.

* * *

Danny could only stare at the veil of shimmering blue out of the cockpit window as he and Ahsoka were hyper spacing to the next location. It had been about two hours since they left the derelict ship; the Rebel transport had managed to arrive just under an hour after the call and they raced to go after the others. Danny's whole body was racing with anger; he kept fidgeting in his chair and moving around. He was all riled up, like a kid filled up with sugar he had all this energy built up and no way to spend it. All he could do was think about what he was going to do when he came across the Inquisitors again.

 _First, I think we should take out the big one; punch him in the face until ever single one of his razor-sharp teeth have been knocked out; if were lucky some might even get stuck in our knuckles and we can punch him with his own teeth. Then we should rip his arms off and bludgeon him with his stupid metal hat. Then we should take his lightsaber and leave a calling card to remember us by; maybe a game of tick tack toe on his chest or a drawing of a dick. As for Seventh Sister, I think we should offer to use her lightsaber to give her a make over then cut off her hands; gorge out her eyes and shove her pointed had right up her…_

"Danny!"

Thankfully the sound of Ahsoka calling his name allowed Danny to snap himself out of _his_ thoughts. Danny looked around to see that Ahsoka was glancing back at him with a concerned and suspicious glint in her eyes. She might have been trying to get his attention for who knows how long; Danny had found that when he's angry and he here's _him_ it's hard to snap himself out of it.

"Sorry what were you saying?" Danny asked.

"I was saying that we should be there within a few minutes." Ahsoka answered; not taking her eyes off him.

"Oh okay, sorry I was lost in thought."

"What were you thinking about?"

 _Of all the horrible things, we could do to the Losers in black before we end their miserable existence._

"Nothing." Danny answered.

"You were really spaced out thinking about nothing; Danny I can sense your anger; you shouldn't focus on it; I'm really worried about you…"

"Oh, here we go again." Danny muttered."

"No Danny this needs to stop; something was clearly bothering you before this mission and now this whole Inquisitor business is just making it worse. If this wasn't important or if we weren't in a hurry to get to the others I would have dropped you back on Garel with Hera. Danny, you need to control you're anger; the others told me that you were acting differently and now I see that their concerns were warranted."

"Fine…whatever let's finish this mission and deal with this another time then."

"We will but I need you to calm down; if we run into the Inquisitors I don't want you fighting and being fueled by your anger."

"So, what if I do at times it's a power booster and sometimes I need to take my anger or stress out on my enemies."

"No Danny; anger is a path to the Dark Side."

"Oh, is that what this is all about you think I'm going to turn evil?"

"I'm not saying you will I'm saying being controlled and using your anger can lead you to a path you don't want to follow."

"Believe me I know better than anyone where it can lead…" Danny said before he realized what he said; he saw a brief moment of shock in Ahsoka. "…what I mean was yeah I can see why you guys may think that but beating up some bad guys with a little anger isn't going to make me evil; I don't kill."

"You say you don't kill but what if in the heat of the moment in in your anger you do end up killing someone or you have to kill someone in order to save the life of another?"

"Ugh…why can't you people just leave me alone?"

"Because I don't think that's a good idea Danny."

 _They don't trust us; and why should they we are being a nightmare to them; I doubt they'll help us get back home now; they'll probably lock us away so we don't kill them…we should kill them now before we give them the chance._

"SHUT UP!" Danny roared.

Danny then realized he had just verbally responded to him out loud. He looked towards Ahsoka who's face was no covered in surprise and shock; but also concern, suspicion and worry. Danny immediately started to feel bad and worry; he didn't want to tell anybody about him; if he did then they knew what he could become and wouldn't want to help him; they would want him to lock him up.

"Sorry Ahsoka…I wasn't yelling at you." Danny admitted.

"Then who…"

"Please not now; later would be best."

"Fine were here anyways; but after this and after we've all cooled down we're talking about this Danny."

Danny didn't say anything else as the A-Wing dropped out of hyperspace and a large planet took it's place right in front of them. Ahsoka had said earlier that the second set of coordinates were on the planet Takobo. Danny just looked out the cockpit window as they entered the planet's atmosphere. Ahsoka types something into the console of the A-Wing and starts to pilot in the direction it was telling her to go. Apparently, it was a homing signal Hera had given them for the Phantom so they could find the others. After a few minutes, they came across where The Phantom was landed; but there was no sign of any of the others.

"I don't see any of them." Danny said.

"They must be somewhere in the city then; I'll find a place close by to land." Ahsoka said.

"You do that; I'll get a head start."

Before Ahsoka could protest Danny phased out of the ship; turned invisible and started to make his way to the ground. Call him impatient but he wasn't going to wait for Ahsoka to land when he could go on ahead to help the others; especially since they may be in trouble. Plus, unlike Ahsoka he could cover more ground and remain unseen so he had a better chance of finding them. Thankfully it didn't take long as he heard a loud crash and the shouts and screams of citizens nearby. Focusing on the location of the disturbance Danny turned in it's direction and zoomed off.

As soon as he arrived he could see his friends and the Inquisitors. Ezra was running towards Zeb and Kanan; who seemed to be knocked unconscious with a baby Ithorian in his arms. Ezra reaches them and quickly looks them over to see if they were badly hurt; thankfully they were not; they just had the wind knocked out of them. Ezra turned around and pulled out his lightsaber; igniting it as he faced the two Inquisitors; the same from before; The Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister. The Seventh Sister raised her hand and Ezra is pushed back with a blast of force; he drops his lightsaber and covers the baby as he lands on the ground; but the baby is safe. Danny decides now it the time to intervene and also get some payback. He lands on the ground between his friend and the Inquisitors and turns visible; surprising all those present or watching.

"Oh no not you two losers again." Danny played with his foes.

"You…I was wondering when you were going to show up again boy." The Seventh Sister said; still using that seductive tone.

"Yeah sorry I'm a little late but like you I was busy doing something. The difference is I wasn't kidnapping children. I mean stealing babies; that's an all new low; not even the villains I fight back home would stoop that low and…actually now that I'm thinking about it I wouldn't exactly put it past Vlad…he might be the only one who might do it."

"Do you ever shut up?" The Fifth Brother snapped.

"Only when I run out of material or have nothing to say; which is kind of rare and if you manage to do that then I applaud you; I mean it would be an achievement; Achievement Unlocked: Make Phantom Shut Up."

"I will rip you tongue out boy!"

"Well then, I have good news for you; after you took an interest in claiming my tongue last time we met I checked in with everybody who wants to see me dead and as it turns out no one has claimed my tongue yet so if you want it it's yours; but again, you will have to take it from me which is still…"

Before Danny could finish The Fifth Brother started to charge; he raised his lightsaber and roared as he quickly approached the halfa. Danny simply leveled a stare at the Fifth Brother as his eyes glowed bright neon green before tow beams of energy shot out of his eyes and blasted The Fifth Brother off his feet and sending him flying back into a parked speeder.

"How rude he didn't even let me finish; I'm starting to have second thoughts about letting him take my tongue."

"I see you're still using your mouth to stall us from completing our objective…don't you think you could put it to other uses."

"I could I just wanted to get some banter out to the way I mean have you seen this guy; I piss him off just by talking I mean I know talkative people can piss others off but this guy takes it to a whole new level; actually, do you want to know another thing that pisses people off…"

Before The Seventh Sister could ask Danny had charged at her with a glowing green fist and lightning fast reflexes; he socked her right across the face; shattering the mask she wore and sending her flying back into a wall before falling on top of The Fifth Brother and the damaged speeder.

"…kidnapping children; that really grinds by gears."

The Seventh Sister and The Fifth Brother got back up and reignited their lightsabers. They both charged towards Danny; who simply called forth his Ecto-Blades and clashed against the two; allowing his anger to fuel his strength and deliver blows back at the Inquisitors. Unlike the last time they fought Danny had open room and he didn't need to hold off or distract them; he had free reign. He didn't even bother to look back at his friends to see if they were okay; his sole focus right now was fighting the Inquisitors and making them pay. He was clashing his blade against there's without breaking a sweat; but if he really wanted to do some damage he had to celebrate them. After parrying another blow from the Seventh Sister Danny turned intangible and fell through the floor just as The Fifth Brother swung his blade where he was standing. Danny then appeared behind the Fifth Brother and grabbed his head; pulling it down while he brought his knee up into his back. He then swung the Fifth Brother around and threw him out of his way.

Danny then sliced upwards at The Seventh Sister who blocked his swipe; Danny then swiped at her side with his other blade only for it to be blocked as well. Having both his blades in between the Seventh Sisters; Danny used his strength to force her to mover her blade upwards while he slid beneath her and swiped her feet out from under her. As soon as The Seventh Sister touched the ground; Danny grabbed her foot and threw her over his shoulder; slamming her on the ground in front of him. Danny then lunged forwards and grabbed her head and slammed it into the ground. Danny had hoped it would knock her unconscious but to her credit she took it like a champ. Before Danny could do anything else he heard the Fifth Brother charge up behind him.

Danny dashed back; avoiding a downwards swipe from the brother. Danny used it to his advantage as he brought up his fist and clocked the fifth Brother in the jaw; sending him stumbling back and actually dropping his lightsaber. The Fifth Brother fell to the ground; Danny had no intention of letting him rest though; as soon as The Fifth Brother started to get back up Danny delivered a powerful kick to the Fifth Brother's head. Danny then picked the stunned Fifth Brother up by his throat. Danny slammed him against a nearby wall before raising his hand and creating a long spear our of ice with his powers. Before the Fifth Brother could gain the upper hand; Danny thrust the ice spear into the Fifth Brother's shoulder; imbedding it into the stone wall behind him and pinning the Fifth Brother to the wall. The Fifth Brother howled out in pain only for Danny to deliver a backhand slap to his face; knocking out two of the brother's pointed teeth.

Danny then turned around to see The Seventh Sister approaching him; Danny created two more but smaller ice spears in his hands and threw them at her. She dodged one and swatted the other away with her lightsaber. She lunged at Danny who simply side stepped her attack before bringing his blade out again and delivering a slice across her back; leaving a slight cut and burn. The Seventh Sister didn't deter and instead swung he blade in a decapitation motion. Danny simply ducked under before jumping into the air and bringing his blade down on her; she blocked it and threw him off of her. Danny rolled across the ground before landing in an attack stance. He raised his hand and started to fire Ghost-Rays at her; she simply spun her weapon in a buzz saw; creating a shield to absorb his attacks. Seeing as how his rays weren't working he simply brought his blade up and slammed it against The Seventh Sisters' their blades were locked as they struggled against each other. Danny locked his burning embers with the Sisters sinister golden.

"What are you?" she hissed.

"I would say a God but I'm not arrogant enough to pull it off."

Danny then raised his knee upwards and nailed her in her crotch; hey it didn't matter if she wasn't a male; it would still hurt; just not as much. The action had the desired effect; The Seventh Sister lost her focus enough for Danny to free his blade and deliver a powerful blow from his fist to her face. As she staggered back Danny delivered another and another before finishing her off with a ghost ray to the stomach. The Seventh Sister went flying back and crashed right next to The Fifth Brother; how had managed to break off the ice spear; slide himself off it and retrieve his lightsaber. The two Inquisitors picked themselves back up and turned back to face him; Danny just scoffed; they wanted more. Danny was happy to indulge them and bring more pain to them; but he didn't want to take it to far; he didn't want to kill them by accident; which he could easily do. Danny decided to use this short amount of time to glance at his friends. He saw that Kanan and Zeb had regained consciousness and we still laying on the ground near Ezra; all of them…even the baby looking at him in shock and awe.

"You're kidding me guys; you're just watching me wipe the floor with these losers; get that baby out of here?!"

Seeing his friends standing there took Danny out of the moment just long enough for The Inquisitors to lunge at him. Danny noticed to late and while he managed to parry The Fifth Brothers attacks and shove him off The Seventh Sister managed to land a quick blow and sliced Danny's side. Danny retorted in pain and swatted the Sister back as he grabbed his side; unleash new scar, a burn, stiches probably needed but nothing to bad. Danny gritted his teeth and looked at the Inquisitors as they approached for another attack. Danny had enough; it was time to end this hear and now; he took a deep breath and let out a Ghostly Wail. The Inquisitors were hit with the force and sent flying backwards as his wail tore through the area; decimating it. The street was uprooted and massive chucks were sent flying; nearby buildings shook and quaked as some siding started to fall off and every piece of glass in hearing range was shattered; decorating the ground with tiny shards of the transparent material. Danny unleashed his wail for a full minute before he dropped to his knees; his power usage; anger and wound all cumulating in the need for him to rest.

The Inquisitors lay on the ground; blood pouring from their ears and their bodies battered and bruised; they weren't dead but they were close. The Seventh Sister tried to get back up; her eyes darting at Danny; widening in shock before closing and slipping into unconsciousness. Danny had just humiliated them; wiping the floor with them by only using a fraction of his power. Danny just kneeled their breathing; catching his breath when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Caught off guard and thinking it was an attack Danny spun around and tackled the person to the ground before levelling an Ecto-blade at their throat. It took Danny a few seconds and for sense to come back to him before he realized they it was Ezra; who was now looking up at him with shock and fear. Danny quickly jumped off of Ezra and recalled his blade; looking to see the others and Ahsoka standing behind them with The Phantom. Danny leaned his hand out to help Ezra; not missing the slight hesitation his friend made.

"Sorry about that Ezra." Danny apologized.

"Yeah…sorry it was my fault two…I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that." Ezra said.

"If you two are done we need to leave before the Imperials show up; this will definably draw their attention." Ahsoka said to them as they looked over the damage Danny had done.

"Uh…to late here they come." Zeb pointed out.

They all looked down the end of the street to see a squadron of Stormtroopers heading towards them. Clearly seeing that it was time to leave they all rushed towards The Phantom and climbed in. Danny notices that there was already someone in The Phantom when they get in; it was a female Ithorian; with the baby in her arms that Ezra was carrying earlier; the baby must be hers. Danny also looks to see that there was also a baby in Zeb's arms; it must be the woman's grandchild. They all climbed into The Phantom and Kanan got to the pilot's chair; punching in buttons and taking off just as the sound of blaster fire echoed from outside the ships hull. But it was to late; they were up in the air and soon the alien planet's sky turned to black and blue as they jumped into hyperspace; mission accomplished.

"That was crazy…but worth it." Zeb said.

"They're Force Sensitive. I've seen this before. A Sith Lord attempted the same thing back in the Clone Wars but the Jedi Order stopped him." Ahsoka said as she looked at the two infants.

"Now it makes sense; when she said her grandchild had "it" she meant The Force." Danny stated.

"Yeah they wanted to expand their ranks…I mean it still would have taken them a couple years but still." Ezra said.

"But now there is no Jedi Order to protect them…I guess that task falls to us now." Kanan said.

Ahsoka and Kanan looked back to see Chopper playing with the two infants while the others watch. Danny watches as the babies laugh as Chopper picks them up and dose motions with them. Danny was surprised that Chopper was actually playing with them; he for sure thought that it wasn't below the droid to shock babies. However, Danny soon found himself pulled into memories of his childhood; thinking of when he was a kid or really young and he played with his parents and sister. Suddenly he remembered one of the reasons why he was in such a foul mood; it was his birthday and he wasn't with his family or friends to celebrate; he was still in this far away galaxy fighting the evil of the Empire. Well at least he was able to return these two infants to their families even if he could not return to his.

* * *

It was a few hours later that they finally returned to their spot on Garel. They had dropped the Ithorian and her child off at one of the other Rebel ships; they would have to work something out for the two of them now that The Empire was looking for the baby. Danny had taken the other baby named Alora and asked if he could return her to her grandmother; Ahsoka said he could and that she and the others would head back to The Ghost and he should catch up. Danny had been quite fed up with every one getting on his case and dealing with the Inquisitors; but it was all worth it when he handed the baby back to it's caretaker. Reuniting the two and feeling the love; relief and happiness radiating off the two made everything worth it; he promised to get her back to her and he did. Though it was technically, Zeb, Kanan, Ezra and Chopper who did the leg work but Danny didn't care about the credit; what mattered was the they had returned the children and they were all safe.

After the woman thanked him and he bade the baby farewell Danny took off back towards The Ghost. Thankfully it's hanger wasn't too far away from the ship holding the citizens. It made sense to keep the fleet scattered across the planet to avoid discovery and so they couldn't all be captured if they were discovered. He saw The Ghost approaching his vision; it was late and he figured everybody else would be in bed after the long day they had. Danny was looking forward to coiling up in his hammock; he was just done with today and wanted to rest. He didn't bother opening the ramp; if the others were asleep or trying to he didn't want to disturb them; instead he just phased through and landed on the deck.

Danny changed back into his human form and stretched his limbs out; he went over to the ladder and climbed up to the second floor. He started to make his way to his shared cabin until he came to the living quarters of the ship. As soon as he entered he came to a stop as he saw everyone else in the room looking at him as if they were waiting for him. They were all across the room; some sitting, some standing, some with their arms crossed over but they were all looking at him and Danny had a bad feeling about this. Danny even turned to see if there was something behind him; maybe they were looking at something else; but nope; nothing they were staring at him.

"Alright what's going on?" Danny decided to get straight to the point as he folded his arms.

"What's going on is that we're going to talk about what's been going on with you lately Danny." Ahsoka said.

"Okay fine; I guess we should get it over with…but before we start…I would like to apologize to every one of you…well maybe not Chopper…I've been really stressed out and frustrated recently and I…may have been a little…"

"A little; the other day you almost snapped Zeb's hand off with your teeth when he tripped and accidently brought your hammock down." Sabine said.

"…you forgot to add with me in it but okay; point made I've been a bit aggressive lately and it's not cool I shouldn't be treating you guys like that it's not fair. Especially after everything you guys have done for me; you don't deserve it so for that…I'm sorry."

"Okay you're apologizing; that's a start and we appreciate it but that still doesn't explain why you're suddenly in this mood Danny." Hera said.

"Like I said I've got a lot of things going on."

"Like…" Kanan probed.

"Things that are my business alone alright; look I appreciate the concern and I said I was sorry for the attiude but I don't pry into your business so I would appreciate it if you didn't pry into mine."

"Well normally we wouldn't and we would respect each other's privacy but this is affecting everybody on the crew so we're going to talk about it." Hera said in a tone that left little to argue.

"Captain Syndulla's right son; in the Clone War, we had to look after each other; we were brothers if one was having a problem then we help each other deal with it." Rex said.

"Yeah well that's all and good Rex but I'm not some solider fighting in a war."

"But you are fighting in a war."

"Yeah a war I never asked to be apart of!" Danny snapped.

"So, it's all the fighting that's causing you stress then?'

"Pratley." Danny growled.

"So, there are other things bothering you." Kanan said.

"Listen Danny…I know you probably don't want to tell us…I can understand that; but you should talk to someone; I've talked to Hera and I can tell you I felt a lot better when someone I trusted knew what I was going through." Sabine said.

"Well maybe I'm not there yet Sabine." Danny said; a little harsher then he intended.

"Look guys I want to help Danny two but we can't really do much if he doesn't tell us." Ezra said.

" _Whomp-Whomp-Whaa_ " Chopper beeped.

"What the bucket of bolts say?" Zeb asked.

"He said maybe we should just mind trick Danny into telling us…not a bad idea." Ezra translated.

"DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT ONE ME!" Danny snapped in a voice not his own.

Without even thinking Danny had transformed back into his ghost from. His ghostly glow we emitting a brighter light then before; the room instantly grew colder to the point where everyone's breath started to become visible. Danny's eyes were no longer a blazing neon green; but for a split second were a sinister red like they were windows into hell itself. There was also one other thing about Danny they never noticed before; he had fangs. They remembered hearing him say something about them coming out when he was angry; well here they were and they were unnerving. But the scariest thing about Danny was his voice; when he snapped it sounded like someone else was speaking; his voice sounded like it was echoed and dripping with toxic venom; like a snake with education a low growl all mixed into one. They all stood perfectly still for about a minute before Danny started to calm down as his glow dimmed and his eyes flashed back to neon green.

"Don't you dare try to get into my mind and control me; it's happened before and I will not let it happen again!" Danny hissed.

"No body's going use a mind trick on you Danny; we understand if…" Ahsoka started to say before Danny cut her off.

"No, you don't none of you do not really; you want to know what's bothering me so much? I guess you do since you won't leave me alone about it; everything's bothering me; every stinking thing; this war; the empire; being stuck here; everything I can think of is bothering me. Heck I shouldn't even be here I should be back in Amity Park on Earth worrying about things every teenager has to worry about school grades, getting a job, girls and being home by curfew. I mean sure I made peace with being the ghostly protector but then I get sucked away from my life from everything I've ever known and loved and right into the middle of this war I should never have been a part of. And it's not like I can just go back oh no I have no way to go back it's all gone I have absolutely no way to go back; I don't even know if I can go back or if it's still there; everything is gone; my home, my mother, my father, my sister, my friends, my world, my life all gone for no reason what so ever and now all I want most is to see them again to at least know that they are aright and that I'm alright; it's the one thing I want is that too much to ask for a fucking birthday wish!"

The room was left in silence at Danny's outburst; never hearing the teen speak with such rage, malice or hatred and Danny didn't give them any time to recover. As soon as he finished he shot up into the air and darted out of the ship; phasing through the Ghost and flying out of the city until all he could see were the wilderness of Garel. Danny didn't know how long he had been flying or how fast he had been going he just knew that he needed to be away from everybody right now; he was a bomb right now and he didn't want anybody to be around him if I went off; he just needed some time to cool down; he snapped at everybody and told them what was going on; him missing his friends and family, him being stuck here, being in the war and all that.

Danny finally decided to come to the ground; he could feel his entire body shaking with rage; with energy that needed to be let out; he started to pace as he looked around. He was in a wide-open area; there were a few rocks; some patches of grass but he was far away from civilization the only damage he'd do was the planet's cosmetics if he went off. All he wanted to do; all he wanted in general was to see his family again; maybe he had been sent to this galaxy for a reason; if so then fine but he needed to at least know his friends and family were alright and to let them know so was he; so, he only had one idea; one thing that might work. He fell to his knees; feeling the stones push into his skin as he looked to the star filled night sky.

"Please Clockwork…I don't know weather I'm supposed to be here for a reason or not; weather that portal was an accident or not but…I need to know; if I have to be here to help these people and fight the Empire; fine I'll do it I've seen the things they are struggling with; the things the Empire is doing to them; they need to be stop; I'll do it…but If I do I need to know my family's okay; I never got to say goodbye to them; I need to know that they are fine and they need to know that I'm fine; if this is my one birthday wish; if this is the only thing I will get for turning eighteen then please Clockwork; let me see them…please…please."

Danny kneeled in the dirt; he could feel water staring to form in his eyes and his body was tense and shaking; he had no idea how long he knelt there; could have been seconds, minutes or an hour but eventually all his power built up in him when he realised he was not getting a reply. Danny couldn't take it anymore and for the next period in his life all he could see was red and feel hot rage pump through his veins. He didn't even remember any of it happening; he was light headed and saw the aftermath through his blurry vision. But from what he could tell he was going on a rampage. He was hurling rocks everywhere; spewing green ectoplasmic fire in every direction; breathing ice out of his mouth and eyes; clawing and slashing at everything in his path and finally he slammed into the ground and started to punch it until his knuckles bleed. It was only after he regained his senses and calmed down did he realize what he did as he fell to the ground in the crater he made and finally broke down; letting all his emotions out as he cried.

Danny didn't know how long he was in that crater but eventually he did hear the sounds of a ship approaching; Danny didn't care; he was too distraught and broken to care who it was; he didn't even recognize anything until he felt someone touch him on the shoulder. Danny picked his head up to see Hera was leaning over him while Chopper was shining a light in the hole; it seemed they had gone looking for him after he took off. He could also see Ahsoka approaching and herd the footsteps of others. Hera gave him a sad understanding smiler and reached to pick him up. Danny simply fell into Hera and coiled around her in a comforting hug; which she happily returned as he wrapped her warm, motherly arms around the broken boy.

"I'm…sorry…I'm….so sorry." Danny cried.

"Shhhhh…it's okay; just let it out Danny; let it all out." Hera soothed him.

"I'm…this isn't fair to…to you guys…you've been so kind…and…I…"

"Don't worry about that Danny; it's no problem; just let it all out; you're okay."

"I just want to go home…I just want to see them again."

"I know you do; I know you do."

"It's all I really wanted…what I wanted…for…"

"I'm sorry you're having such a lousy birthday…but remember what we said; as long as you're here we're help you; you're not alone; your part of the crew Danny; you're a part of our family and we will do everything in our power to help you get back to yours."

Danny and Hera stayed there for a few minutes more before Hera realized Danny had fallen asleep; having an exhausting day and cried himself out. Kanan walked over to her and laid an comforting hand on her shoulder; a lot had happened tonight; but it was to late and nobody was in the right state of mind; they would deal with it tomorrow. Hopefully now that they knew was bothering Danny was out there he wouldn't be so aggressive and would be back to his old self in no time. And Hera truly meant what she said; so long as he was a part of the crew he was a part of their family and she was going to help him get home no matter what.

* * *

Meanwhile the Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister were kneeling in front of a hologram of their master; Darth Vader and like before he was not pleased with their results. Even though their master was far away in another section of the galaxy they could feel his anger and black hole absorbing emptiness from here. Even though the blue image of the hologram the red lenses of his helmet burned into their souls as if he was the devil himself. They had barely had enough time to lick their wounds or heal from their latest encounter with the strange child; not only that but they had also failed in the objective Vader had given them; it was a miracle that either one of them were still alive. Though they both knew that even if Vader decided to feel merciful and spare their lives he would still make them a living hell so much that they wished the boy had just killed them; there are fates far worse than death.

"…we failed to acquire the children…if it weren't for the…" The Fifth Brother was saying before he got cut off and his hands flew to his throat.

"The intervention of the child should not have prevented you from completing your mission; this is the second time you've encountered this Phantom and the second time you've returned with failure. Once again you underestimated him and allowed him to humiliate you. I do not tolerate failure; even from my Inquisitors so tell me why I should allow your continued existence."

"Because we have not returned empty handed Lord Vader; we may have lost the two infants but we bring three important pieces of information." The Seventh Sister said as The Fifth Brother was released from the choke.

"I will decide weather or not his information proves you to still be of use; I warn you Inquisitor I better not be disappointed."

"Of course, my Lord; firstly, Ahsoka Tano is indeed with the Rebels and she was there. Right before I lost consciousness in the fight with Phantom I saw her walk up to the others and help them; I also barely sensed a small connection between her and Phantom. I believe that she is teaching him about The Force." The Seventh Sister reported.

"She was there?" Vader inquired.

"Indeed, my lord; there was no mistake."

"Continue."

"Secondly while fighting Phantom a second time I sensed there was something different with him; unlike before where he was juts holding us off; this time he was actively fighting us; he was using anger and his strength; I believe that we could bring him over to our side."

"He will join us or die; you have yet to convince me to allow you to live based on this information."

"Which is why I saved the best for last my Lord. One of my droids managed to catch the Bridger boy saying something that may interest you." The Seventh Sister said as she lifted one of her droids up.

" _Once I get you back to your mother maybe you can come live with us on Garel; you'd like that wouldn't you?"_ Ezra's voice echoed through the droid as it played its recorded message.

"Perhaps you have not yet outlived your usefulness to The Empire."

"Thank you, my lord." They both bowed.

"But I warn you I will not accept failure a third time; it would be in your best interest to see that you don't; should you come across Phantom again do not engage him unless he engages you; keep your focus on Tano, Jarrus and the Bridger boy."

"Then what shall be done about him then?"

"You will do nothing; if he is indeed being taught by Ahsoka Tano then he is more dangerous then before, if you can capture the other Jedi then Tano will come for them and with her Phantom; then I will deal with them myself."

* * *

"You guys sure about this; once we do this there's no going back." Tucker voiced his concern.

Jazz, Tucker and Sam were gathered around The Fenton's Kitchen Table; it was Danny's birthday and the first one they had to celebrate without him; something they never ever thought would or should happen. There had still been no such luck in finding Danny and they were getting desperate. They had started to expand their search into The Ghost Zone but there was only so much they could do. For one they still had a life and school so they could not be gone for long; secondly; unlike Jazz; Tucker and Sam weren't Fentons so they couldn't keep sneaking over to the house while Danny was missing. They were getting desperate; the realized they would need to step up their game and search time; along with crew if they had any hope of finding Danny; which is what brought them to the current discussion.

"We don't have any other choice Tuck; you want to find Danny, don't you?" Sam snapped back.

"Well of course I want to find him he's by best friend but this…I'm…I'm just making sure that we are all in agreement on this because it's not something we can take back." Tucker once again voiced.

"We have to Tucker; I know we all want to respect Danny's wishes but…Danny's not here and we need help and I don't see us getting any farther without their help." Jazz said.

"Yeah but how will they take it; what if they don't accept him and Danny returns to rejection like he's feared."

"I don't believe that would happen; they're our parents; sure, they are a little crazy and weird but they love us more than anything I can't see them rejecting Danny. I mean they might be a little sad or hurt that he never told them but they won't care; have you seen them all they want is there son; my brother back."

"Besides with The Fenton's help we can go further into The Ghost Zone to look not having to worry about sneaking in here or opening The Ghost Portal or stealing their inventions for backup." Sam stated.

"I know…I agree if this is what it takes to help get Danny back then we should do it; I just wanted to make sure we're all in agreement…so I take it we all are then?"

The three friends looked at each other before nodding; if telling Danny's parents about his halfa status and why he might be missing will increase the chance of finding him they had to take it. They just hoped that when they did find Danny he wasn't angry with them and would understood why they were doing this. Without having to worry about The Fentons they would be able to take the Specter Speeder out for longer trips; they would be able to reach other areas of the zone and get more help from Danny's allies. Frostbite, Princess Dora, Cujo, Wulf, Pandora were all friends of Danny and owed him they would drop everything if they knew he was missing and needed help. So, with the three all in agreement all they had to do was wait for The Fentons to return from their own search.

As if on cure a loud crash was heard outside the house; signalling Jack's parking of the G.A.V. Seconds later Jack and Maddie Fenton walked into their house; in the same state, they have been since Danny went missing; depressed. There were tear marks and bags under Maddie's eyes; clearly showing the massive amounts of crying and sleepless nights she's had over her missing son. Jack's appearance didn't fair much better either; he was a mess; his hair was unkept; he hadn't been shaving which meant the little stubble he had was starting to become a full-on beard and he's even stopped eating. Well not entirely but he's been so worried and focused on finding Danny that it's been up to his wife and daughter to make sure he eats something; due to this he's lost a little weight; not a lot but it was starting to show. The two walked in and noticed the three teenagers sitting at the table.

Maddie choked up; it was her baby boy's birthday; she remembered how they would always celebrate it with Sam and Tucker; usually sitting there just like they are now; only there was cake, presents and Danny with them. Jack placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder; despite knowing that the only thing that could lift their spirits would be Danny; he had hoped his son would have been found by now; back home to celebrate his eighteenth birthday; but that was not to be it seemed. He turned his attention back to the three teenagers sitting in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry kids…we looked; we really did but…there's still no sign of Danny-boy." Jack said.

"I can't believe he's…he's…oh Jack…where is our Son…where's my baby boy!" Maddie cried as she broke into another fit of tears as Jack wrapped his arms around his wife.

Sam, Jazz and Tucker watched on as the two parents comforted each other; they two have also had moments like this over the past few weeks; crying over what might have happened to Danny. It was just something they had to let out; they had to let all their pent-up emotions out and have hope that Danny would be found and okay. Jazz knew what they had to do; right now, might not be the ideal time or state to tell them about Danny; but then again there really wasn't a right time. Jazz gave Sam and Tucker one las look that spoke a final check of confirmation; receiving the reply with tow nods Jazz walked up to her parents. Jack lifted his arm up; thinking Jazz wanted to get in the comforting hug as well. Jazz deciding that she also needed a little comfort excepted as she embraced her mother and felt her dad's strong; protecting arm wrap around her; they stayed like that for a minute before Jazz took in a deep breath knowing what she was about to do would change everything.

"Mom…Dad…there's something you need to know…"

* * *

 **Ok...so there is a lot to talk about; firstly I would like to once again apoligze for taking so long to get this chapter out; a quater of it has been done since Feburary which was when I had origenally planned to update; however things happened; I got busy, Zelda came out, I sprained my foot, Mass Effect came out; I joined a job search program, I got a job, you know all the stuff that leads to one common excuse...Life happened. So I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but it also caused some things to happen. One is the third season of Rebels came and went and it gave me ideas, not to mention answeres to some of the things I planned for this story; now we've also gotten two trailers for season 4 with the last one dropping today and yes Rebels is ending which is sad I still think they could go into the movies and see the rebellion between the events of the movies and not from the perspective of Luke, Han or Leia, but oh well. that being said it's also a given me an idea of where to take this story; I would like to see how rebels ends and what's in store before I get into wrighting season 3 stuff. and befroe you say well it's your story you can do waht you want you don't have to follow the show; yes that's true and yes I don't and I plan to stray around the end because I have all these Danny Phantom elements to throw in; anyways I'm just saying updates for this story; while they wil still come might be a little slow and I want to see where the show goes befroe I continue; for example I now know Sabine's bakcstory so if I wanted to write stuff about her or from her perepective I now know her past in whcih i didn't before.**

 **Also I hoped I did this chapter well; one of the other reasons it took so long to write was because I wanted to make Danny's break down feel real and that took a while for me to get and i hope I did jusitce in writing this. Also sorry to Ahoska fans that she didn't get her moment with the Inquisiotrs but let's face it like in this story they would have been in no condition to go up agaisnt her after taking on a pissed off Danny; also I'm not goign to apolize for the F-bomb at the end of Danny's rant thing because it's just the one and I've always felt swearing can be useful and okay if used right; if it's there to make something funny or to epmiphize a point being made I see no problem; it's when it's said or put there for no reason like most people today do is when it bothers me; I think the end of a break down is apporitate for one; also you are allowed to say the f word once in a film and get a PG-13 rating; two F bombs and it's an automatic R.**

 **Also now that summer is over and my brother is going back to school I should be able to fall into a routien writing schedule. I can do my gaming and stuff when he's at school and then days I work; thanekfully I work in the evenings; on days I don't have work I can write; It's not as much time as I had to write last year but with condensed hours I might be able to work more by doing it on days I know I can and not over wroking myself.**

 **So anyways since I ahevn't updated sicne Janurary I should have tons of reviews; let's see.**

 **skulleXcrush** : yes and Dan show's more in this chapter too

 **wiseguy2415** : Thnaks and yes I have to keep in mind Danny and space two but let's face it trying to find your way to Earth by using Star Wars stars is next to impossible; also I hope i did the breakdown well and belivable; also haven't decided if I'm making Earth in the same galaxy or heck same dimension.

 **gilly boy** : Yeah I was thinking of doing something like that; having The Rebellion; or at least Sabine and Danny having a secret language for stuff; also intersting thing about his obsession and yeah hope I did the break down right

 **SPARTAN-626** : I know what Chopper said to Sabine and I think we can all agree if Chopper sopke English instead of binary he would be pretty vulgaur; as to what he actually said; well that's up to the reader; also yeah poor Stormtroopers; well now the Inqusiotrs were on the reciving end of him; again hope you enjoyed the break down.

 **CloudyRaven** : Interesting thoughts; but yeah I never liked the Last Jedi thing either in the old movies; especilyl now since the new movie we're still on Last Jedi thing; anyways interesting thoughts and I'm not going to say what Dan is in here yet; if at all that's for readers.

 **jpeck2000** : Interesting idea with Maul; don't know about thrawn though since he's actually smart and cunning; though he dose bare a resemblese to a fruit-loop with his white clothes, blue sking, red eyes...need I say more

 **moshe30350redstar** : As one of my favorite video game series of all time and knowing Danny is a gamer I just had to put in a refrence when I saw I had the oppertunity; also it may not be the last

 **rebelturtle9-1-3** : Okay I hear what you're saying and I can see your point; yes I'm aware that Ezra is the main character; but let's face it he dose some pretty stupid things at times; most of what I've written he still did in the show regardless of Danny being present or not; but thank you fro bringing it to my attention; I'm not trying to bash Ezra but I will keep this in mind when I'm writing future chapters; I'll try not to make him look foolish; but that also lies on the character even you have to admit Danny would not trust Maul or try to show off or control someone's mind. But yeah thank you for making me aware I will keep this in mind

 **jim89** : I know it's you because of your writing and let's hope that after all these months that glticth with your reviews is fixed. I'm not going to confirm or deny your theory on Dan; it's interesting but I'm not going to say anything yet; you also seem to be in favor of DannyXSabine based on what I saw; correct me if I'm wrong; and yeah the point Danny brings up of them not changing routine or protorcals; if they did liek they should then the Emprie would...have...actual...ly...won...okay moving on then.

 **krusher** : I think people like using it because it's a good story thinf to have; it's a good idea and a popular one; it's like Spider-Man and the symbiote; he's more powerful with it but he gives into his temptations and stuff; again not going to comment on what I'm doing wtih dan here but I think people just use it as a line; Danny dose not want to becoem evil and he see's Dan as that or soemthing; also thanks I actually like my idea of fangs and while I'm not going to be arrogant and say I popularized it because I probably didn't I am noticing a lot of fics using them lately.

 **ShatterdPrime1994** : that would be an interesting conversation; I'm tempted to write it; also you're welcome it might not be the last

 **Cheshire shadow** : Vader Phantom...don't know if that's interesting or soemthign else...maybe for a diffrent story...Dan vs Vader...interesting; I'll write it down just in case

 **WeepingAngelX** : I don't know; there are pro's and cons of each; haven't decided yet...also when are you going to update your Danny Pahntom/Star Wars Rebels Crossover?

J: It's possible

 **Guest** : or Solaris Eclipse; that's bassicly it

 **Ghost Dragon MasteR** : Well I can see where you stand of the DannyXSabine ship

 **Guest** : May 23: because I actually hate Starkiller; I don't care what people say Starkiller is an overpowered whiney whimp and I have played both games so I do know what I'm talking about; plus Danny already sometimes; this chapter including weild duel Ecto-Blades. Also Leia will appear in this story

 **ShrineLucario** : Chopper better watch it

 **DP-Observant-9** : WRONG! It's not dead or abandoned; I've said I would never do that without a good reason

 **Someblah** : Well hope you liked the new chapter

 **Okay finally done; I know there are some others that were posted over the break but I just focused on the majority from the last one; so anyways I can't give you an exact date to update because i don't know. I will preoperly finnish A Hotel for Mosnters before this; but and dont hold me to this I will try to get the next chapter out by October for the new season; heck I might have one later this month but I make no promises. So anyways my grammer is getting worse as showing that I'm tired from working on this and staying up; so this is where i leave you; please follow and faovirte and please everybody revirew; let me know what you think, until next time...**

 **The Storymaster1000.**


End file.
